La Sombra del Murciélago
by dragon oscuro
Summary: El caballero de la noche ha reunido a un nuevo equipo, quienes bajo su tutela deberán enfrentar alas fuerzas del mal, que incluyen criminales, psicópatas, conquistadores crueles y hasta al mismísimo señor de los infiernos, todo con la ayuda de aliados que irán conociendo en sus aventuras; Acción, emoción, drama, romance y una lucha eterna por la justicia
1. Un nuevo equipo

_Llego el momento del primer capítulo de "La Sombra del Murciélago", es hora de ver como Batman se las ingenia para entrenar a esa alocada tripulación, pero antes les recuerdo que esto es en un universo alterno, donde en vez de piratas son héroes y no se preocupen por los invitados, ya que ellos volverán en el siguiente capítulo y para darle la bienvenida a este fic, dos temas clásicos de aperturas, mismos que aparecerán en próximos capítulos, claro que serán diferentes, todos de Youtube y otra cosa, el fic comenzara con los mugiwaras con sus apariencias ANTES de los dos años que estuvieron separados, para que lo tengan en cuenta:_

**Batman de 1966: www. youtube watch? v=1jgE-lrfZ3k**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=AQGDo-vJrUo**

_Y ahora el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic:_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Nuevo equipo.**

La noche caía en la misteriosa ciudad Gótica, hogar del terror de los criminales, el caballero de la noche, Batman, quien seguía a un joven bastante curioso, el cual caminaba como si no tuviera nada que temer.

A simple vista, se podría decir que ese chico era alguien común, no tenía más 17 años, de cabello negro y alborotado, vestía una camisa holgada roja y unos pantalones cortos azules, un par de sandalias y un sombrero de paja.

El nombre de ese chico era Monkey D Luffy, un joven que acababa de llegar a la ciudad en un barco pesquero, de polisón, claro, Batman esperaba que él llegara en cualquier momento, después de todo, el caballero de la noche ya había tenido el gusto de conocerlo en el pasado, cuando todavía era un niño.

Muchos dirían que el caballero de la noche había perdido la cabeza, especialmente por la idea que tenía en mente, misma que incluía al chico que estaba vigilando, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Batman, era que todos sus movimientos siempre tenían un propósito.

Un estruendo llamo la atención de Batman y Luffy, el segundo comenzó a correr en la dirección del estruendo y Batman se dispuso a seguirlo.

En uno de los bancos de la ciudad, cuatro súper villanos atacaban el lugar y sacaban todo el dinero que podían, se trataba de los 4 terribles, enemigos muy conocidos en Nueva York.

Tundra, el Mago, Trapster y Klaw, 4 de los villanos más peligroso de la ciudad de Nueva York ahora estaban aterrorizando a la buena gente de ciudad Gótica.

-Es bueno darse un poco de descanso de héroes, cambiar de aires y poder hacer un trabajo fácil-dijo el Mago sonriendo.

-Y lo que es mejor, no hay señal alguna de ese murciélago-dijo Tundra revisando a sus alrededores.

-Debe estar en una reunión de la liga de la justicia-dijo Klaw.

Mientras los villanos se ríen, Luffy llega y se les pone al frente-Hola ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Al verlo, Trapster se adelanto-Mira niño, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, a menos que quieras salir lastimado-dijo sonriendo con malicia y apuntándole con su arma.

Luffy solo parpadeo y se acomodo el sombrero-Algo que me dice que ustedes no son buenas personas-.

-Que comes que adivinas mocoso-dijo Tundra lanzándose contra Luffy y golpeándolo en el estomago, pero en cuanto su puño lo toco, el estomago de Luffy es expandió hacia atrás como si fuera de goma-¿Qué diablos?-.

Luffy ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe, pero un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Sugoi! ¡GOMU GOMU…!-Luffy alargo su brazo hacia atrás y abriendo su palma, lanzo un golpe contra Tundra, quien lo recibió directamente.

La villana choco contra un poste de luz y luego contra una pared, mientras el resto de los 3 terribles abría muchos los ojos al ver eso, al mismo tiempo que Batman observaba desde un techo.

-¿Qué hizo?-exclamo Trapster.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso mocoso?-exclamo el Mago.

-Comí una Akuma No Mi-explico Luffy parpadeando.

-¿Una Akuma No Mi?-exclamo Klaw-pensé que esas cosas eran solo un mito-.

-Al parecer son un mito real-dijo el Mago serio-tengan cuidado, ese mocoso no es lo que aparenta-.

Luffy se puso en guardia-Si quiere pelear aquí me tienen, yo no huyo de un buen combate-dijo sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Pues nosotros te haremos huir, atáquenlo!-ordeno el Mago y el resto de los 4 terribles se lanzo al ataque.

Luffy solo se puso en guardia, mientras sonreía divertido-¡Vamos a pelear!-dijo entusiasmado.

Batman solo se quedo observando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, Luffy parecía lidiar muy bien con los 3 terribles.

El Mago lanzo sus discos de levitación, Luffy los detuvo con sus manos y dando un giro se los devolvió, los discos golpearon al Mago en el rostro, aturdiéndolo.

Klaw le disparo con su disparo sónico, mismo que Luffy evadió de un gran salto, al convertir sus piernas en resortes e impulsarse contra el villano, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

-Oye, esa cosa no suena bien-dijo Luffy mirando el arma sónica de Klaw y rompiéndola con su mano, por accidente, claro-¡Ups! Perdón-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Eres…muy raro…-dijo Klaw antes de quedar noqueado.

Luffy parpadeo confundido, cuando sintió un ataque traicionero de Trapster, rápidamente, dio un salto y un giro, evitando el ataque y colocándose detrás de Trapster.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oye ¿para qué sirve este botón?-pregunto Luffy oprimiendo un botón de la mochila de Trapster.

-¡Oye no, no presiones eso!-fue muy tarde y Trapster se vio atrapado en su propio pegamento-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?-.

-Lo siento-dijo Luffy sonriendo con inocencia-aunque eso fue genial-.

Trapster solo rodo los ojos-Y yo que pensé que el hombre araña era molesto-.

El Mago trato de atacar de nuevo a Luffy, quien se agacho justo a tiempo, para después dar un giro en el suelo.

-¡GOMU GOMU O NO!-Luffy pateo al Mago, estrellándolo en el suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate-¿eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Nada más eso saben hacer? Que desilusión-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Justo en ese momento, una sombra cubrió al chico y volteo para encarar a quien lo estuviera viendo, al voltear se topo con el rostro serio de…

-Hola, que gusto me da verte de nuevo-dijo sonriéndole.

-Veo que me recuerdas-dijo Batman muy serio.

-Nunca olvido a quienes me ayudan…especialmente los que trataron de ayudarme a salvar a Ace-.

Batman lo vio con profunda pena-Lamento mucho no haber podido salvar a tu hermano-.

-Lo intento y eso es lo que cuenta, Ace y yo lo admiramos muchos, yo todavía lo admiro bastante-.

-Eso me honra, pero tengo que ser algo severo contigo, no me gusta que dañen mi ciudad-.

-¿Dañarla? ¿Y cómo la dañe?-Batman señalo el lugar y Luffy vio que, aunque detuvo a los 4 terribles, el lugar estaba destrozado por la pelea-creo que tenemos que hablar-.

Luffy se rio nerviosamente-¿Yo hice eso?-.

-Nadie te dice que no detengas a los criminales, pero debes ser más cuidadoso, sin lastimar a gente inocente-.

-Nadie salió herido-dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero estuvieron cerca de lastimar a inocentes-dijo Batman-pero tienes un gran potencial y por eso quiero que formes parte de un equipo-.

-¿Equipo? ¿Qué equipo?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Estoy formando un nuevo equipo de héroes y quiero que tú formes parte de él-dijo Batman serio.

-¿Del equipo que formas?-.

-Correcto-.

-Lo siento-dijo Luffy-pero no quiero formar parte de un equipo, no después de lo que le paso a Ace-Luffy agacho la cabeza entristecido.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que le paso a tu hermano, pero en algún punto, tienes que llegar a perdonarte-dijo Batman serio.

-No puedo hacerlo, fue mi culpa que Ace muriera, si le hubiera hecho caso…-Luffy apretó sus puños molesto al recordar cómo fue la muerte de su hermano.

Batman le puso una mano en el hombro-No tuviste la culpa de nada, fue Akainu quien ocasiono todo, no tú-.

Luffy solo endureció la mirada al escuchar el nombre de "Akainu"-Espero que haya recibido lo que se merece-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Batman-pero nos estamos desviando del tema, el equipo que estoy formando es bastante bueno y capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo, pero les hace falta algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Si aceptas lo descubrirás-dijo Batman serio.

-Escucha…agradezco que piense en mí para eso, pero…-el sonido de sirenas de policías interrumpió la charla.

-Continuaremos en otro lugar-Batman saco sus ganchos y disparo al techo, sujeto a Luffy y ambos subieron al techo.

Cuando estuvieron en el techo, pudieron ver como la policía esposaba a los 4 terribles y los subían a la camioneta para llevarlos a prisión.

-¡Eso estuvo Sugoi!-grito Luffy una vez que estuvieron a distancia segura-pero aun así digo que no-.

-Luffy, tú tienes un gran potencial y un gran futuro por delante, pero sin entrenamiento, ese gran futuro se convertirá en algo oscuro-.

-No entiendo-dijo Luffy parpadeando algo confundido.

-Todos fuimos novatos en algún momento, incluso yo tuve que aprender el trabajo-dijo Batman-pero lo hice, con el tiempo ¿Qué dirías si te ayudo a que ese "con el tiempo" se convierta en un "de inmediato"?-.

-¿Pero tendría que unirme a tu equipo, verdad?-.

-Correcto-.

-Entonces no, lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa, aunque gracias por la oferta-.

-Si aceptas tendrás toda la comida que quieras-dijo Batman sonriendo un poco.

La actitud de Luffy cambio de inmediato-¿Dónde firmo?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

Batman solo sonrió-Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer y espero que sobrevivas a esta experiencia-.

-Voy a poder comer todo lo que…espere ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?-exclamo Luffy abriendo mucho los ojos.

**(-)**

En un plano dimensional, el Doctor Destino, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, combatía ferozmente contra una criatura de gran maldad y terrible poder.

El doctor Destino lanzo un rayo de energía contra aquella bestia maligna, pero la bestia detuvo el rayo con su mano, la cual tenía 3 dedos y una garra en el centro de su palma.

-Por favor destino-dijo la bestia con un tono de voy lúgubre y aterrador-sabes que tu magia no se compara con mi poder, deja de hacerte el tonto y dame la llave-.

-¡Nunca tendrás la llave, yo jamás permitiré que la obtengas!-declaro Destino en guardia.

-Odín y Arela dijeron los mismo-dijo aquella bestia con unos brillantes ojos rojos-y ahora mira-la bestia mostro dos llaves blancas, las cuales tenía un brillo azul.

-¡No!-exclamo Destino temblando de la impresión.

-Solo me hacen falta 5 más y una vez que las obtenga todas podré recrear todos los universos a mi imagen-.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!-Destino preparo un nuevo rayo de luz.

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-la bestia abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Destino, destruyendo el ataque del mago y golpeándolo con gran fuerza.

Destino rodo por el suelo, su cuerpo quedo con quemaduras muy graves, aquella bestia se acerco lentamente y Destino trato de levantarse.

-¡No puedo…dejarte…ganar!-Destino se levanto a duras penas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Garra Dragón!-la garra de aquella bestia lo atrapo del cuello y con una poderosa descarga, dejo al doctor muy lastimado-y ahora doctor, la llave, por favor-la bestia busco la llave, pero-¿Qué? No la tienes ¿Dónde está?-.

Destino soltó una risa, pero se pudo ver que le dolió mucho hacerlo-No creas que…no supe lo que…les hiciste a Arela…y a Odín…sabía que vendrías…por la que yo tengo…y si la di…a alguien más…alguien que merece ser…más un guardián que yo…-.

-¿A quién se la diste?-.

-Nunca…te…lo…diré…-dijo Destino, mientras la garra lo apretaba con más fuerza, la bestia solo se rio.

-Mi estimado doctor, me temo que no ha entendido, no necesito que me diga a quien se la dio, después de todo, hay cientos de formas para leer su mente, pero mi favorita-la bestia acerco la punta de su cola hacia Destino-es esta-.

La cola atravesó el casco del doctor Destino y se clavo en la cabeza del mago, quien abrió los ojos y grito de dolor, aquella criatura se rio con maldad, mientras usaba su magia oscura para ver los pensamientos de Destino.

En ellos pudo ver lo que Destino hizo en los últimos días y a quien le dio la llave-Vaya, así que se la diste a un mortal y no fue a cualquier mortal, muchos dirían que fue una decisión estúpida, pero considerando de quien se trata, yo diría que fue una elección muy sabia-.

Aquella bestia lanzo a Destino contra el suelo y lo azoto con su cola, para después aplastarlo, Destino comenzó a sangrar mucho.

-No…nunca…tendrás…las otras…5 llaves…-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero tú, no estarás ahí para verlo-aquella criatura alzo uno de sus brazos, en cuyas muñecas tenía unas cuchillas muy parecidas a las de las mantis religiosas.

Aquella bestia lanzo un golpe final y termino con Destino, una vez que el mago estuvo muerto, los ojos rojos de aquella bestia brillaron, mientras desplegaba dos alas de su espalda.

-Amora, Circe-.

La hechicera que había servido a Loki en su conquista de Asgard y la bruja que más odiaba a Hipólita, hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Nos llamo amo?-pregunto Circe.

Amora, por su parte, vio el cuerpo destrozado de Destino y por poco vomito, pero se contuvo, aunque a muy duras penas.

-Confío en que…su búsqueda…haya sido…fructífera…amo-dijo Amora con mucho temor.

-De cierto modo, Destino le entrego la llave a alguien más, que si bien no posee ningún tipo de súper poder, es una amenaza muy grande para mis planes-la criatura tomo el casco de Destino-ustedes dos juraron servirme y espero que no hayan olvidado que yo espero ver más del 100% en mis súbditos-.

-Por supuesto amo, por supuesto-dijeron ambas brujas sonriendo nerviosas.

-Bien ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?-.

-No fue fácil…gran señor, pero aquí esta-Circe mostro un amuleto hecho de piedra negra, con unos símbolos demoniacos incrustados de color rojo.

-Perfecto, la magia del padre de todo me impide transportarme libremente al mundo de los mortales, pudo viajar a otros planos dimensionales, pero no puedo ir al mundo mortal, sin embargo, existen muchas formas de que las puertas se abran para mí-.

-Y esta es una de ella, amo-dijo Amora.

-Correcto, si todo sale bien, podré atacar el mundo mortal personalmente y reclamar la llave que se encuentra ahí y cuando la tenga, obtener las otras 4 será un juego de niños-.

-Y entonces usted cumplirá su promesa ¿verdad?-pregunto Amora pensando en Thor.

La bestia sujeto a Amora del cuello-Haz lo que te digo y luego veremos si estoy de humor para cumplir con lo que les ofrecí o desata mi furia y terminaras presa en el averno ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si…si amo…clarísimo…-dijo Amora a duras penas.

-Bien-la bestia soltó a Amora-he tenido varios nombres a lo largo de siglos, considerado un traidor, siempre temido, pero hoy pueden llamarme Lord Drago-ahora se puede apreciar a aquella criatura físicamente, parecía un dragón humanoide de color completamente negro, solos sus dos ojos eran rojos, los cuales brillaban como llamas, de los dos lados de su cabeza se erguían un par de cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, sus brazos eran tan largos como el de un humano, tenía una armadura en ambos brazos, en cada mano tenía 3 dedos y una garra que sobresalía del centro de sus palmas y de sus muñecas surgía una cuchilla como las de las mantis religiosas, también tenía una armadura que cubría desde sus rodillas hasta las pantorrillas y de estas surgían sus pies, con 3 dedos cada uno, llevaba una armadura en su pecho con forma de V, sus alas eran grandes, dándole un aspecto más imponente y su cola era muy larga y terminaba como un látigo-y es el momento de enviarles el mensaje a los mortales-Drago abrió un portal hacia la Tierra, si bien él no podía cruzarlo, podía enviar objetos o demonios a la Tierra-de que su tiempo está llegando a su fin-y con esas palabras, lanzo el casco de Destino al portal, Drago se rio, una risa macabra y llena de maldad.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, llegamos al final del primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos, antes de despedirnos por completo, unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre el fic:_

**1.- Tal vez les parezca raro que Drago haya aparecido así tan de repente y que ya se disponga a invadir la Tierra, pero no significa que el fic vaya a ser corto, lo que pasa es que así comienza la historia, la primera misión de los mugiwaras va a ser enfrentarse a Drago y conocerlo en persona, no les adelanto más para no arruinar la sorpresa.**

**2.- La historia se desarrolla en un universo donde DC, Marvel y One Piece forman parte del mismo.**

**3.- Esto último es como opción y tiene que ver con sus OC, pueden darme alias de héroes o villanos, según sea el tipo de bando que escogieron, si ustedes quieren pueden dármelos o yo puedo dárselos, pero todo si ustedes están de acuerdo en ello.**

**4.- El Batman es el de la serie de 1990, la mejor serie animada que se hizo de Batman, definitivamente la tele logro su auge en los 90.**

**5.- Este nuevo fic no tiene ninguna relación con "Torneo Multiverse", para que lo tengan presente en caso de que se lo pregunten.**

**6.- Cualquier día que tengan sobre el fic o sus OC, con todo gusto se las contesto, después de todo, para eso estoy aquí, para escribir y entretener al público, así como para aclararle todas sus interrogantes, amigos míos.**

**7.- En los próximos capítulos irán apareciendo más videos tanto de Batman como de One Piece, aunque desconozco por cuantos capítulos más aparecerán, para que lo tengan en cuenta.**

**8.- Los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco, para que tengan un poco de paciencia en ese aspecto.**

**9.- Para garantizar la aparición de su OC, es necesario que si bien no dejen comentarios en cada capítulo, si los dejen con frecuencia, para saber que están siguiendo la historia, espero comprendan este punto, ya que necesito una garantía de que lo siguen.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros que gentilmente leen mi obra…debo dejar de ver a Shakespeare.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_

**DEDICO EL CAPITULO A MI TIO ABUELO JUANITO, QUIEN INICIO EL RECORRIDO FINAL QUE ALGUN DIA TODOS RECORREREMOS.**

**DESCANSA EN PAZ TIO**


	2. Reunion de emergencia

"_Saludos amantes de la buena lectura, soy __**Alfred, **__el mayordomo de los Díaz, se me invito a presentar este capítulo porque el Dragón Oscuro quiere que alguien muy cercano al amo Bruno les dé la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, el cual espero encuentren entretenido y completamente de su gusto"_

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí hay videos de ambas series:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Rebg5YfiBEI**

** www. youtube watch? v=0aHIiwE7Qr0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 2_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Reunión de emergencia.**

En la baticueva se llevaba a cabo un riguroso entrenamiento, Luffy estaba en la sala de entrenamiento esquivando los obstáculos que Batman activaba, algunos los evadía con facilidad, pero había otros que casi lo decapitaban.

Luffy suspiro aliviado después de que una sierra paso muy cerca, demasiado cerca de su cuello, afortunadamente, logro agachar su cabeza a tiempo.

Batman no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gran entusiasmo que mostraba Luffy en la sala de entrenamiento, el chico sí que tenía potencial y no era el único que lo pensaba.

Detrás del caballero de la noche, estaban reunidos otros 8 personajes bastante curiosos, se trataba del nuevo equipo que Batman había reunido para ser sus aprendices.

El primero era un joven de aspecto fiero y cabello verde, el cual solo estaba durmiendo en una esquina de la baticueva, llevaba un traje verde oscuro y 3 katanas amarradas a su cintura, junto a él, estaba un casco de samurái, su nombre era Rorona Zoro y su nombre de héroe: Cazador Verde.

La segunda era una chica de cabello rojo y corto, llevaba un naranja con detalles negros y una máscara negra que cubría parte de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto felino, su nombre era Nami y su nombre de heroína: Gata Ladrona. Hay que tener en cuenta que a Batman no le gustaba ese nombre, pero él decidió respetar las decisiones de cada uno.

El tercero era un chico narizón, llevaba puesta una camisa y pantalón café oscuro, con zapatos negros, una capa roja y una máscara amarilla con ojos azules, la cual estaba en su cintura, su nombre era Ussop y su nombre de héroe: Sogeking.

El cuarto era un joven rubio, que vestía un traje de gala negro, un sujeto realmente elegante, un fleco de su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos, su nombre era Sanji y el nombre de héroe que escogió…aun no lo había decidido, pero según él, ya estaba cerca.

El quinto era uno que se podría considerar extraño, se trataba de un reno con forma humanoide y apariencia de niño, había comido una Akuma No Mi que no solo le dio ese aspecto, sino también la habilidad de cambiar su forma, su nombre era Chopper y decidió quedarse con ese nombre como héroe.

La sexta era otra mujer, solo que ella parecía ser mayor, su piel era morena y su cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, su mirada era enigmática, vestía una gabardina morada con detalles negros, guantes y botas negros, así como gafas oscuras, como Chopper, comió una Akuma No Mi, su nombre era Nico Robin y su nombre de heroína: Dra. Hana.

El séptimo era un hombre alto, musculoso y con una armadura metálica cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo, excepto el rostro, sus ojos traían gafas oscuras y su cabello azul recordaba al rey del Rock And Roll, su nombre era Franky y su nombre de héroe: Súper Robot 3000.

Finalmente, el octavo mataría del susto a quien lo viera, ya que se trataba de un esqueleto, vestido con traje negro y gafas en forma de estrellas, con un peinado afro y una gran sonrisa, su nombre era Brook y como Chopper y Robin, había comido una Akuma No Mi, su nombre de héroe: El Músico Fantasma.

Los 8 veían a Luffy en el entrenamiento, cada uno dando su opinión-No entiendo porque Batman cree que ese chico nos servirá, lo único que hacer es jugar, no se lo toma con seriedad-dijo Nami molesta.

-Si Batman dice que nos puede ayudar, entonces yo creo que está bien darle una oportunidad, después de todo ¿Cuándo se ha equivocado Batman?-pregunto Robin sonriendo con misterio.

Chopper y Ussop se quedaron pensando-Nunca he visto que Batman se haya equivocado-dijo Ussop-igual que yo, nunca me he equivocado, excepto una vez en la vida-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en que te equivocaste Ussop?-pregunto Chopper abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Una vez que creí que estaba equivocado-dijo Ussop, haciendo que Chopper y Franky se rieran.

-Tiene mucho potencial-dijo Brook-pero le falta mucho por mejorar-.

-Al igual que a todos ustedes-dijo Batman serio y callando la conversación.

-Escucha Batman, sé que nunca he cuestionado tus criterios, pero si crees que yo, como líder, guiare a ese idiota, estas muy equivocado-dijo Nami.

Batman miro a Nami-¿Y cuando dije que tú eras la líder?-.

Nami parpadeo-Bueno…es obvio, además de Robin, soy la más sensata del equipo, así que ¿no crees que sería la opción más obvia para ese puesto?-pregunto con mirada tierna, pero Batman no se impresiono.

-Si vamos a considerar la opción más lógica, la líder sería Robin-dijo Batman mientras desactivaba los obstáculos de la sala de entrenamiento-pero a veces la solución más lógica no siempre es la mejor, ahora síganme-.

-Ese fue un duro golpe al ego-le susurro Ussop a Franky.

Nami le dio un golpe a Ussop, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la baticueva-¿Y qué te pareció ese golpe?-.

-No…este fue más…duro-dijo con los ojos en espiral.

-Sanji, despierta a Zoro-pidió Batman.

-Y con mucho gusto-dijo Sanji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero hazlo de modo que no se enfade, no quiero que inicien otra de sus ridículas riñas-advirtió Batman.

-Si Batman-acepto Sanji con regaños.

Cabe mencionar que Zoro y Sanji tenían una relación amistad/rivalidad/enemistad, siempre compitiendo por ver quién era el mejor, siempre peleando por cualquier tontería, etc.

Sanji despertó a Zoro, quien soltó un gran bostezo, mientras Luffy salía de la sala de entrenamiento-¡Eso fue divertido!-grito contento-¿Qué sigue?-.

-Por ahora presentarte al resto del equipo-.

-¿El resto de qué?-.

-Tu equipo, te los presentare por nombres y nombres clave-Batman inicio la presentación de uno en uno, aunque cuando llego con Sanji…

-Puedes llamarme…el "Cocinero del Amor"…no…espera…tengo uno mejor…el "Sueño de las Damiselas"…rayos ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-.

-Ya basta Sanji, serás "El Caballero"-dijo Batman.

-Oiga…de hecho…ese suena bien-dijo Sanji sonriendo complacido.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Yo también puedo tener un nombre de héroe?-pregunto Luffy sonriendo.

-Ya lo tienes, Mugiwara-dijo Batman.

-¡Sugoi! Ese me gusta-dijo Luffy tocando su sombrero, mientras Batman le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Eso imagine, sé quien fue el que te dio ese sombrero y sé lo que significa para ti-dijo Batman sonriendo.

-¿Conoces a Shanks?-Luffy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tuvimos ocasión de trabajar juntos-.

Nami tosió, captando la atención de ambos-Muy bien, ya nos presentamos y todo, pero aun no veo como puede sernos útil este niño-.

-¿Niño? ¡Soy un hombre!-grito Luffy molesto-¡Tengo 17 años!-.

-Y yo 18…niño-dijo Nami sonriendo con triunfo y malicia.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-dijo Batman serio-deben aprender a llevarse bien, ahora son un equipo y con algo de suerte, llegaran a ser algo más-.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Robin confundida.

Antes de que Batman respondiera, un portal se abrió frente a ellos y de este salió un saco dorado, que se veía sumamente dañado, al verlo, Batman se alarmo.

-No…-y se dirigió a recoger el caso, Batman descubrió algo que lo puso muy temeroso-Destino…-.

-¿Ocurre algo Batman?-pregunto Brook.

-Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo…él se acerca-dijo Batman muy serio.

-¿Él? ¿De quién habla?-pregunto Ussop asustado.

-No hay tiempo para explicar-dijo Batman-tenemos que preparar todo-Batman se acerco a su computadora y tecleo algunos datos-este es un llamado de emergencia a la liga de la justicia y a los Vengadores, necesitamos reunirnos lo más pronto posible-.

-Batman, aquí Superman ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto el héroe por medio del comunicador.

-Te lo explicare cuando estemos todos reunidos, solo te puedo decir que se avecina algo…algo sumamente poderoso y malvado-.

-Si algo te preocupa amigo mío, entonces debemos preocuparnos todos-dijo Superman.

-Nos veremos en la Atalaya-dijo Batman cortando la comunicación.

Cuando Batman corto la comunicación, se dirigió a su nuevo equipo-Es hora de su primera misión como equipo, vengan conmigo-.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Chopper.

-A la Atalaya-explico Batman serio.

Al escuchar eso, a los 9 chicos les brillaron los ojos, menos a Brook, ya que él no tiene ojos, pero para todos era emocionante poder ir a la Atalaya, el cuartel general de la Liga de la Justicia, un satélite en el espacio.

-¿Cree que estamos listos para esto?-pregunto Robin.

-No, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenemos opción-dijo Batman serio-algo se acerca, algo de gran poder y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-Batman activo el portal de la baticueva a la Atalaya-síganme y pónganse antifaces-.

Luffy agarro uno y siguió a los otros-Esto es emocionante-dijo sonriendo.

-No es la gran cosa, yo he ido a la Atalaya varias veces, se podría decir que el lugar no puede funcionar sin mí-dijo Ussop.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Luffy y Chopper con un brillo de admiración.

Zoro se acerco y le puso una mano a Luffy-Te voy a dar un consejo, a todo lo que te diga Ussop solo créele…ni la mitad-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Porque son puras mentiras-dijo Zoro serio.

-Oh-Luffy y Chopper agacharon la cabeza decepcionados, mientras Ussop silbaba como si nada.

**(-)**

Cuando Batman apareció en la Atalaya, fue recibido por John, el detective marciano y su tocayo, John Stewart, uno de los tantos linternas verdes.

-Bienvenido Batman, que gusto verte…-el detective se calló al ver aparecer a nuevos reclutas-¿son tu nuevo equipo?-.

-Tuve que romper los protocolos, la situación lo apremia, estamos a punto de enfrentar una amenaza que será imposible de enfrentar solos-explico Batman.

-Pero son solo niños-dijo John, el linterna verde-y no tienen experiencia alguna-.

-Pues será mejor que la adquieran pronto-.

-Siempre directo al punto-dijo una voz de mujer y al voltear, a Sanji por poco le da un infarto, ya que se trataba de Diana, la mujer maravilla-así que este es tu nuevo equipo de héroes, estoy ansiosa por verlos en acción-.

Sanji se le acerco-¡Y yo por verla a usted en acción, hermosa damisela, su belleza solo puede compararse con el resplandor del cielo!-.

-Es una guerrera amazonas, pervertido, no se sentirá halagada por ti-dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¿Lo que escuchaste? ¿Quieres pelear?-.

-Basta ustedes dos, esta es una situación muy grave, no hay tiempo que perder ¿ya llegaron todos?-.

-No pudimos localizar a todos los miembros de la liga, pero los Vengadores están todos-dijo el detective.

-¿Qué miembros de la liga de la justicia están presentes?-.

-Superman, Shayera, Flash, Zantanna, Flecha Verde, Canario Negro y un nuevo aprendiz de Zantanna-enumero John.

-Eso es malo-dijo Batman-pero el tiempo apremia, será mejor ir a la sala de reuniones cuanto antes-.

-Bruno-Diana se mostro preocupada.

-Si algo preocupa a Batman, todos debemos preocuparnos-dijo el detective marciano muy serio.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Atalaya, los nuevos aprendices de Batman observaban maravillados el lugar, realmente era un sitio impresionante, un lugar donde los héroes más grandes del universo se reunían para tratar asuntos de gran importancia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar, llegaron a la sala de reunión, donde se reunieron con Superman.

-Bruno ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué convocaste a esta reunión de emergencia? Incluso invitaste a los Vengadores-.

-Dentro de poco les explicare todo, pero ahora dime ¿Dónde están los Vengadores?-.

-Están por allá-señalo Superman a la derecha, ahí algunos miembros de los Vengadores, Iron Man, Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Avispa, Ojo de Halcón, Pantera Negra y Miss Marvel.

-Bien-.

-Y veo que tú trajiste al nuevo equipo que entrenaste-dijo Superman sonriendo-¿crees que están listos?-.

-Para nada, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas-.

Al escuchar eso, Superman se puso bastante serio y preocupado-¿Qué va a atacarnos Bruno?-.

-Ya lo verán, ustedes espérenme aquí-dijo Batman y subió a un escenario, acompañado de Diana y Superman, Batman se acerco al micrófono-¡Gracias a todos por venir, sé que muchos se preguntan porque los he reunido y aunque no es la cantidad de héroes que me gustaría, haremos lo posible por evitar que un mal de terrible poder destruya no solo a nuestro universo, sino a todos los universos!-.

-¿Qué mal es capaz de hacer eso?-pregunto Jan, la Avispa.

-Si no fuera por el hecho de que desapareció hace 3 años junto con Luthor, yo diría que es Darkseid-dijo Flash.

-Me temo que este nuevo mal sobrepasa por mucho a Darkseid y a todo lo que hemos enfrentado-informo Batman.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones al escuchar eso, Nami trago saliva-Ok…está comenzando a asustarme-.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Yo ardo de emoción!-grito Luffy con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Nami molesta.

Batman saco un aparato y activo una imagen holográfica-Tal vez la mayoría no reconozca a este nuevo enemigo, pero confío en que Diana y Thor si-.

La imagen mostro al nuevo enemigo que enfrentarían, al reconocerlo, tanto Diana como Thor reaccionaron, Diana asustada y Thor con furia.

-¡Drago!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se hacía un silencio de confusión.

-Está bien, me rindo ¿Quién es Drago?-pregunto Iron Man.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Stark-dijo Batman-su historia en si sigue envuelta en el misterio, lo poco que sabemos es esto; inmortal, todopoderoso, un dios demoniaco, conocido por muchos nombres y temido por cada uno de ellos…también sabemos que hay cientos de leyendas sobre él y las leyendas tienen una parte de verdad-.

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto Oliver, Flecha Verde.

-Hace mucho tiempo el espíritu supremo creo todos los universos y escogió un ayudante, Drago, quien tenía otro nombre en ese entonces, tuvo un gran papel en el principio de los tiempos, pero su ambición creció e intento usurpar el trono del gran espíritu y recrear los universos a su propia imagen-.

-¿Cómo pensaba hacer eso?-pregunto Superman.

-Yendo al lugar de la creación, un universo alterno donde se forman todos los universos, pensaba corromper ese lugar y recrear todo a su propia semejanza, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el gran espíritu lo detuvo y lo desterró a las profundidades más oscuras del reino de las tinieblas, también conocido como el infierno-.

-Si él fue desterrado ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Chopper confundido.

-Hay más, sabiendo que la ambición de Drago no se detendría con eso, el gran espíritu bloqueo la entrada al universo de la creación con una puerta de energía, la única manera de abrirla es con 7 llaves místicas, mismas que entrego a 7 seres excepcionales de todos los universos, ellos se convirtieron en los Guardianes Divinos, quienes juraron proteger las llaves de Drago, aun a costa de sus propias vidas, por un tiempo, Drago permaneció encerrado en el infierno, pero la maldad que crecía en los universos lo fortaleció y finalmente tuvo fuerzas para liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban…y ahora que está libre…no dudara en buscar las 7 llaves-.

-Pues busquemos a esos Guardianes y protejámoslos-dijo Shayera.

-Ya es muy tarde-dijo Batman y mostro el casco de Destino-Destino era uno de los Guardianes y me temo que Drago…-.

-También mi padre-dijo Thor apretando su martillo con fuerza-mi padre Odín era uno de los Guardianes… ¡Y esa bestia se atrevió a atacar Asgard y robarla…después de matar cruelmente a mi padre!-.

-Creí que los dioses eran inmortales-le susurro Ussop a Brook.

-Lo único que puede matar a un inmortal es otro inmortal-explico Brook.

-Entiendo-.

Cuando Thor grito eso, sus compañeros vengadores lo miraron fijamente-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-pregunto Miss Marvel.

-Porque no era su batalla, sino mía-explico Thor.

-Pues ahora lo es-dijo Batman-por lo que dijiste, Drago debe tener 1 de las 7 llaves, si es que no tiene ya 2 de ellas-

Antes de que la reunión continuara, la alarma de la Atalaya comenzó a sonar con fuerza-Hay problemas en la Tierra-dijo Superman.

Batman comenzó a trabajar en la computadora-Ya comenzó…alguien está abriendo un portal para que Drago cruce a la Tierra-dijo preocupado-el momento se acerca.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno jóvenes, llegamos al final de este capítulo, parece ser que viene una dura pelea, supongo que el amo Bruno y sus nuevos amigos tendrán que prepararse para este terrible enfrentamiento, yo confío en que todo saldrá bien"_

_Un aplauso para Alfred, el fiel amigo y compañero de Batman, y ahora podemos pasar a responder los primeros comentarios:_

**Lady Sybilla Gothic Romance: **_muchas gracias, siempre es agradable que la gente piense eso de mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_quise usar un clásico de cuando la tele era buena y no mala, cuando era divertida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_algunas cosas de esa serie me gustan, otras me parecen unas tonterías, bueno, la mayoría de la serie lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y a ver qué tan largo resulta este fic, ya que nunca sé cuan largos irán a ser mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_especialmente cuando se trata de alguien como Luffy, ya viste que ni porque Batman le dijo que esperaba que saliera vivo del entrenamiento Luffy desistió de su decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_y espera a ver lo que sigue, ya que dentro de poco se enfrentara a Drago por primera vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_muchas gracias, aunque no convivimos la gran cosa, él siempre fue atento y nos regalaba pan cada que íbamos a comprarle a su panadería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo, quiero que los OC tengan sus momentos de gloria y ya estoy viendo cómo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime93: **_muchas gracias, pero solo estamos comenzando, espera a ver que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_sé que es difícil imaginarse como funcionara, pero todo si en algo soy bueno es en mezclar diferentes series, ya lo viste en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_tengo dudas en hacer que aparezca el propio Átomo, así que ya te imaginaras con sus hijos y muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_muchas gracias de parte de mi tío y mías, especialmente de mi tío, donde quiera que se encuentre en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Sybilla Gothic Romance, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan, Loser93, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Nanashi, Wiceprime93, Hakuryuu, MexEmperorRamsesII, Preguntax.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. El mal supremo

"_Los saluda __**Ras Al Ghul, **__líder de la liga de las sombras y un servido de las tinieblas, se me invito a presentar este capítulo porque veremos la aparición del gran señor de la oscuridad, estamos a punto de ver su gran poder, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=LeXEZxn8E8k**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=nDuGI0HVWyA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 El mal supremo.**

En un templo oculto en la selva amazonas, había un ejército de criaturas tenebrosas, parecían humanos, pero sus cuerpos mostraban señales de putrefacción, sus ojos estaban en blanco y solo gruñían, mientras trabajaban, a estas criaturas, se les conocía mejor por zombis.

Había un ejército de zombis en ese lugar trabajando, algunos iban armados y se veían muy agresivos, de hecho, se podía ver a 3 tipos de zombis diferentes.

El primero parecía ser la mano de obra, ya que estos trabajaban intensamente, se movían lentamente y solo gruñían, tropezándose de vez en cuando.

El segundo se movía con algo más de rapidez, avanzando como cualquier persona lo haría, aunque seguían siendo algo torpes, se coordinaban mejor que los otros.

El tercer, el cual estaba armado con todo tipo de armas, eran muy agresivos y sumamente rápidos, gruñían con ferocidad y se veía que uno solo ya era peligroso.

Los zombis trabajaban, siendo supervisados por las dos brujas; Amora y Circe, quienes se encontraban estudiando el amuleto que encontraron.

-El plan está casi completo-dijo Amora sonriendo-dentro de poco podremos abrir el portal al averno-.

-Espero que sea pronto, no me gusta cómo nos ven esos zombis-dijo Circe, ya que los zombis constantemente mostraban comportamientos de querer comérselas.

Justo en ese entonces, una nave de la liga de la justicia apareció en el cielo, misma que fue divisada por los zombis, quienes gruñeron, todavía lo hicieron más al ver aparecer una nave de los Vengadores.

-Parece que los héroes nos encontraron antes de lo esperado-dijo Amora.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos entonces-.

Desde la cabina, Batman observaba todo, junto con sus compañeros, Diana reconoció a Circe, mientras Thor a Amora.

-El ejército de las tinieblas esta abajo-dijo Diana.

-¿Ejército de la tinieblas?-Ussop/Sogeking trago saliva.

-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo la encantadora con ellos?-pregunto Thor por medio de la comunicación.

-Circe también está con ellos-dijo Diana-esa bruja ¿Qué está tramando esta vez?-.

-Si ellos son los soldados de Drago no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo averiguándolo-dijo Batman.

-Tienes toda la razón viejo amigo-dijo Superman-es hora de entrar en acción-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el equipo de Batman estaba muy nervioso por su primera misión, aunque Luffy estaba más que emocionado, fue cuando el aprendiz de Zantanna se les acerco.

Se trataba de un chico piel morena, delgado, pelo negro, ojos de gato azules, vistiendo una túnica de hechicero color zafiro.

-Ustedes deben ser el nuevo equipo de Batman ¿verdad?-pregunto y Robin/Dra. Hana le respondió.

-Y tú debes ser el aprendiz de Zantanna ¿cierto?-.

-Así es, me llamo Isis Lurian, aprendiz de…-Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se echaron a reír al escuchar el nombre-¿algún problema?-.

-Bueno…no te ofendas, pero…Isis es nombre de mujer-dijo Ussop riéndose.

Isis iba a responder, cuando Zantanna le puso una mano en el hombro y miro al equipo de Batman.

-Prepárense, porque la batalla ya va a comenzar-.

-De hecho, ya comenzó-dijo Batman, pues desde las ventanas aparecieron demonios con alas, iban armados con tridentes y comenzaron a atacar las dos naves-¡Todos los que puedan volar, salgan ahora!-.

Superman, Diana, Shayera, el detective marciano, John, Iron Man, Thor y Miss Marvel salieron a pelear con los demonios alados.

-Así que la hija de Hipólita esta aquí, que entretenido-dijo Circe sonriendo.

-Al igual que Thor, es una lástima, porque significa que será presa de la ira del señor de las tinieblas-dijo Amora con falsa pena.

Thor golpeo a varios demonios y dirigió su vista hacia la encantadora-¡Amora, esto es una locura! ¿Cómo puedes estar aliada con Drago? ¡Buena o mala crees en la vida, Drago quiere extinguir esa vida!-.

-Por eso estoy con él, Thor amor-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Thor con su martillo levantado.

-Si el rey de las tinieblas surge, entonces lo destruirá todo y tú ya no tendrás nada que te ate a Midgar y por fin podremos estar juntos-dijo Amora seductoramente.

-Prefiero morir vencido por la garra de Drago que pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti bruja traidora-dijo Thor apuntando con su martillo.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada seductora de Amora cambio a una de furia-¡Si eso quieres, lo tendrás!-.

Amora comenzó a atacar a Thor, quien desviaba los ataques con su martillo, al mismo tiempo que Diana se enfrentaba a Circe.

-¿Y tú bruja? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para trabajar para un monstruo como Drago?-cuestiono Diana molesta.

-¡Por favor Diana! ¿En serio tienes que preguntar? ¡Si el gran señor de las tinieblas surge, entonces tu querida madre también será destruida!-.

-¡Eres una vil y traicionera bruja!-.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo descubres princesa?-pregunto Circe con burla y disparo un hechizo, que Diana bloqueo con sus brazaletes.

Mientras tanto, Batman y su equipo salieron de la nave, cada uno se había cubierto el rostro, ya fuera con gafas, antifaz, máscara o un casco, con excepción de Chopper y Brook, el rostro de Franky se volvió metálico.

-Esto se ve…muy tétrico…-dijo Sogeking asustado.

-Recuerden que ahora son un equipo y que deben pelear como tal, dependen uno del otro, peleen como uno-.

-¿Y eso como se hace?-pregunto Luffy/Mugiwara confundido.

-Eso es algo que ustedes deben aprender, mientras ustedes y los demás distraen a los soldados, yo tratare de averiguar que traman-.

-¿Nos dejara solos?-exclamo Gata Ladrona/Nami.

-Pueden hacerlo, yo confío en ustedes-dijo Batman marchandose.

-¡Espere…mierda!-dijo Gata Ladrona.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Esto será divertido!-grito Mugiwara.

-Por esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo contigo, niño-dijo Zoro/Cazador Verde.

-¡Que soy un hombre!-grito Mugiwara molesto.

Los zombis se lanzaron contra los héroes, el equipo de Batman, la liga de la justicia y los Vengadores iniciaron la pelea, Isis permanecía junto a Zantanna, su mentora aun tenía que enseñarle a estar en batalla.

-¡Recuerda mantenerte enfocado, si te distraes aunque sea solo un poco, tus enemigos aprovecharían eso para destruirte!-.

-¡Entendido maestra!-grito Isis.

Batman, por su parte, se acercaba al templo, de algo estaba seguro, lo que sea que estaban tramando tenía que ver con ese templo y estaba por empezar, pues densas nubes oscuras estaban comenzando a cubrir el lugar.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al ver eso, el caballero de la noche podía sentirlo en el aire, algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que apresuro el paso, en el camino se topo con varios zombis.

El caballero tuvo que acabar con ellos rápidamente, no podía permitir que nada lo distrajera y comenzó a subir hacia la cima del templo.

Cuando llego, descubrió un medallón negro colocado en el centro de un pentagrama hecho de velas negras, cuyas llamas eran de un extraño color negro, algo maligno iba a pasar.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, Batman no iba a permitir que pasara, el caballero de la noche ya tenía una idea clara y segura de quien iba a aparecer, no podía permitirlo, por ningún motivo podía permitirlo, debía evitarlo.

Batman lanzo uno de sus batoboomerangs contra el medallón, pero su arma fue repelida por una barrera mágica, el caballero entrecerró los ojos y se preparo para algo más, cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

Batman esquivo el golpe de un zombi sumamente grande, musculoso y muy agresivo, comparado con él, Salomón Grundy era un dulce cachorrito.

El caballero de la noche comenzó a esquivar los golpes mortales de ese zombi, el cual lo atacaba con ferocidad y aunque solo gruñían, también podía decir unas cuantas cosas.

-¡Murciélago tonto…traiciono al amo!-.

-Entonces todo esto si tiene que ver con Drago-dijo Batman serio-con mayor razón debo impedir que se complete el hechizo-.

El zombi salto sobre él, Batman lo golpeo en el abdomen y de un giro en el aire le coloco una bomba en la espalda, después de unos segundos, la bomba estallo.

Batman se dirigió hacia el medallón de nuevo, pero Circe lo vio-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!-grito disparándole un rayo.

-¡Batman!-grito Diana advirtiéndole.

El caballero de la noche volteo y evito el ataque a tiempo, pero al hacerlo, se vio rodeado por varios demonios con tridentes.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Batman!-grito Mugiwara.

-¡Pues andando!-grito el Caballero/Sanji.

Rápidamente, el equipo de Batman se las ingenio para llegar con su mentor y ayudarle con los demonios, algo que no estaba siendo muy fácil, debido a la cantidad numérica del enemigo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Brook/Músico Fantasma.

-No importa lo que pase, debemos destruir ese medallón antes de que el amo de estas criaturas cruce, si lo hace no podremos hacer nada-declaro Batman-Mugiwara, Cazador Verde y Dra. Hana vengan conmigo, los demás cúbranos-.

-¡Entendido!-.

El plan para evitar que el rey de las tinieblas cruzara ya estaba puesto en marcha, pero el tiempo se agotaba.

Diana trato de capturar a Circe con su lanzo de la verdad, pero Circe se convirtió en bruma y lo evito, para después formarse de nuevo a un lado de Diana.

-Buen intento princesa-Circe disparo un rayo contra Diana, la princesa se protegió con sus brazaletes, pero el ataque la estrelló contra el suelo-lo siento princesa, pero el tiempo apremia-.

A la encantadora le costaba pelear con Thor, después de todo, no era hijo de Odín por nada, su poder superaba por mucho a la encantadora.

-¡Ríndete encantadora y tu castigo será menos doloroso!-advirtió Thor.

-¡Qué pena que el tuyo!-grito Circe disparándole, Thor lo recibió en la espalda y cayó al suelo.

-¡Thor! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Amora molesta.

-Puedes llorar por él después, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, el tiempo está llegando-.

-Bien-.

Circe y Amora se dirigieron a la cima del templo, era el momento para traer de nuevo al rey de las tinieblas, al monarca supremo de todo el mal.

Por su parte, Batman y su nuevo equipo llegaron a la cima, mientras Gata Ladrona, Sogeking, Caballero, Súper Robot 3000, Chopper y Músico Fantasma protegían a Batman, Mugiwara, Dra. Hana y Cazador Verde.

-Bien, Mugiwara, Dra. Ustedes dos usen sus poderes de Akuma No Mi para tomar el medallón, debido a que sus poderes provienen de frutas del inframundo es posible que puedan tomarlo, Cazador Verde, tú y yo lo destruiremos en cuanto lo saquen ¿entendido?-los 4 asintieron-bien, los demás resistan un poco más-.

-¡Es fácil decirlo!-grito Gata Ladrona peleando con su Clima Tack.

-Comencemos de inmediato-dijo Batman.

-¡No tan rápido!-Circe y Amora aparecieron en el aire y dispararon un hechizo, atrapando a Batman y a su equipo.

-¡Eso no se vale!-grito Sogeking.

Circe sonrió burlona-Vaya Batman, así que tienes nuevas mascotas, parece que ese payaso no tuvo éxito en enseñarte lo que le pasa a todos los que se vuelven tus aliados-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos sin inmutarse-¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció Drago para que aceptaras ser su esclava?-.

-Debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpido por atreverte a mencionar su nombre-dijo Amora con las manos en la cintura.

-No tan estúpido para unirme a él-dijo Batman con dureza.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Amora preparo un hechizo, pero Circe la detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? Trata de distraernos para que no abramos el portal-.

-Pero me falto al respeto-.

-Y el rey de las tinieblas nos cortara el cuello si fallamos, así que muévete-dijo Circe con autoridad.

-Bien-acepto Amora con rabia.

Ambas brujas se colocaron a un lado del medallón y comenzaron a usar su magia en él, las nubes se volvieron más oscuras y relámpagos rojos iluminaban el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Gata Ladrona.

-Él ya viene-dijo Batman con preocupación.

Las batallas cesaron cuando un gran estruendo llamo la atención de todos, los zombis y demonios se inclinaron, mientras el medallón abría un portal al reino de las tinieblas.

-¿Qué pasa maestra Zantanna?-grito Isis preocupado.

-¡Es él…el rey de las tinieblas está cruzando al mundo de la luz…al nuestro!-exclamo Zantanna alarmada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Isis de nuevo y con más preocupación.

Tanto la liga como los vengadores se detuvieron al ver lo que ocurría-¡Jarvis! ¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Iron Man.

-Algo se acerca, señor, algo grande y sumamente poderoso…es quizás lo más poderoso que jamás haya registrado-.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Hulk es el más fuerte de todos!-grito Hulk molesto.

-Espero que puedas mantener esa teoría amigo-dijo Oliver-porque creo que te necesitaremos más que nunca-.

Circe y Amora mantenían abierto el portal, y poco a poco, algo comenzó a cruzarlo, dos brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron, las plantas cercanas comenzaron a pudrirse y lentamente, la selva amazona entera comenzó a morir.

El agua comenzó a teñirse de un color negro, con burbujas reventando de vez en cuando, señal de que el agua ya no era posible beber, mientras algunos peces aparecían muertos.

Los animales comenzaron a escapar del lugar, algo que preocupo todavía más a los héroes-Ok…esto no me gusta nada-dijo Flash.

-Sea lo que sea no podemos huir, hay que prepararnos para la batalla-dijo Shayera.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que será una batalla que no podremos ganar-dijo el detective marciano.

-Podremos…si trabajamos juntos-dijo el capitán América, pero se veía también muy asustado, lo que sea que estaba cruzando era pura maldad y sumamente poderoso.

Después varios segundos, que parecieron minutos, finalmente tuvieron frente a frente a su enemigo, el cual lanzo un feroz rugido, como queriendo dar a entender que ahora él era el amo y señor de todo.

-Batman… ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Chopper asustado.

-El mal supremo-dijo Batman serio.

Drago finalmente había llegado a la Tierra, mientras el portal se cerraba, Circe y Amora cayeron al suelo agotadas y ambas alzaron la vista hacia su amo.

-Bienvenido amo…-dijo Circe.

-Su ejército…espera sus órdenes…-termino Amora.

Drago volteo y vio a todos los héroes, que lo veían con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones de asombro y terror, Drago se rio, al mismo que tiempo sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Bienvenidos a su pesadilla-dijo con malévolo placer.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, estamos por ver el gran poder del rey de las tinieblas contra los más grandes héroes de todos los universos, será divertido verlos tratar de lidiar contra el formidable poder oscuro de lord Drago, será…un buen espectáculo"_

_Un aplauso para Ras Al Ghul, un villano de los más astutos y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_lo sé, me alegra que te este gustando hasta donde va, Batman para mí es el mejor de todos, la prueba irrefutable de que no hace falta súper poderes para ser un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_de hecho lo dejaste muy a tiempo, ahora si todo está perfecto con tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_para él tengo en mente algo más importante, ya que aunque Drago obtenga las 7 llaves, deberá enfrentar un reto más antes de poder ir al lugar de la creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, los checare en cuanto me sea posible, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mayor Zod: **_para él tengo en mente algo más importante, ya que aunque Drago obtenga las 7 llaves, deberá enfrentar un reto más antes de poder ir al lugar de la creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, porque ahora tendrán que enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas, vaya primera misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_para él tengo en mente algo más importante, ya que aunque Drago obtenga las 7 llaves, deberá enfrentar un reto más antes de poder ir al lugar de la creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_el alias está muy bien y respecto a la madre de Raven, Batman lo sabe, pero también sabe que no es el momento para decirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_también lo había pensado así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_eso es parte de las leyendas antiguas, que lo único capaz de matar a un inmortal es otro inmortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_mi imagen de perfil sigue siendo el dragón, pero para el fic, yo mismo le cree esa ¿Qué te parece? Todo es cuestión de imaginación, me escuche como Bob Esponja…de miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_tratare de que los personajes de Marvel no se vean tan mal, pero tampoco quiero quitarle protagonismo a los demás, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**King Cold: **_para él tengo en mente algo más importante, ya que aunque Drago obtenga las 7 llaves, deberá enfrentar un reto más antes de poder ir al lugar de la creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues como ya ves, finalmente están enfrentándose a Drago, un terrible predicamento, considerando el enorme poder de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Master Sith: **_de hecho es una coincidencia, ya que nunca he visto esa serie, todo eso me base en "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan", uno de mis grandes ídolos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso habría sido imprudente de parte de Batman, ya que él también los tendrá viviendo en la mansión Díaz, como sus protegidos, así que no pueden darse el lujo de ser reconocidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sandman: **_yo diría que es mi versión del demonio en la historia, creo que cada uno puede hacer lo que desee en sus fics y eso es lo que hice, respecto a las llaves, es una coincidencia, ya que para eso me inspire en "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan", uno de mis grandes ídolos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kal El: **_para él tengo en mente algo más importante, ya que aunque Drago obtenga las 7 llaves, deberá enfrentar un reto más antes de poder ir al lugar de la creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_voy a tratar de contestar a tus preguntas:_

_1.- Los mutantes aparecerán, pero tengo que ver cómo sacarlos, ya que son enemigos algo complicados._

_2.- Quizás solamente Ronan, ya que es el Kree más imponente._

_3.- Me temo que no, lo siento. _

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_muchas gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_todo va a ser diferente a Power Rangers Infinito, ya que esta vez enfrentaran a criminales peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Davis Bloom: **_de hecho quiero usar a Doomsday, pero estoy viendo cómo hacerlo, ya que como sabes, Doomsday es bastante incontrolable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Katie, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Mayor Zod, Moon-9215, Preguntax, Zeus, Hades, Loser93, Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, King Cold, Dragon-knight Alan, Master Sith, Iron Mario, Sandman, Kal El, MexEmperorRamsesII, Wiceprime90, Nanashi, Davis Bloom.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Un corazon puro

"_Los saluda __**Portagas D Ace **__y hoy se me invito a presentar un capítulo porque no solo veremos el terrible poder del rey de las tinieblas, sino una pequeña sorpresa que ni el gran señor de la oscuridad se esperaba, aunque debemos reconocer que Batman si, así que veamos de que se trata ¿quieren?"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos de ambas series:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=LvlHJRfSMOc**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=N4dfu-lIWvY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Un corazón puro.**

Drago se acerco lentamente a Batman y a su equipo-Batman, que tan desesperado tienes que estar para haber recurrido a un montón de niños-.

-¿Niños?-grito Mugiwara molesto, pero Sogeking le cerró la boca.

-¿No ves que ya de por si el señor está muy enojado?-pregunto con miedo.

Drago desapareció la esfera que los mantenía cautivos y miro fijamente a sus enemigos-Parecen ser muy buenos, considerando que solo son niños, veamos que tan buenos son-Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola.

-¡Evádanlo!-grito Batman y todos rodaron por el suelo, para esquivar el golpe de la cola de Drago, la cual se enterró en el suelo y destruyo el templo desde abajo.

Batman y su equipo cayeron entre los escombros, estaban vivos, pero aturdidos, mientras Drago descendía hasta quedar frente a frente con Batman.

-Vaya, estoy impresionado, veo que les enseñaste a estos niños como caer, espero que también les hayas enseñado como morir-dijo Drago con maldad.

-¡Villano!-grito Thor llamando la atención de Drago.

Thor, Miss Marvel, Iron Man, Avispa, John, detective marciano, Superman, Shayera y Zantanna atacaron a Drago con un poderoso rayo combinado, la energía era sumamente poderosa.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Circe echándose pecho a tierra, seguida por Amora.

Drago abrió la boca y se trago todo el poder que le lanzaron, la energía era tal que pudo devastar a alguien como Galactus, pero en Drago no tuvo ningún efecto, el rey se lo trago todo.

-Algo picante, pero nada mal-dijo Drago sonriendo con maldad.

Los héroes abrieron mucho los ojos al ver eso, ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ese monstruo se trago ese poderoso ataque sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Acaso…se trago todo ese poder?-exclamo Jan.

-Pero…eso es imposible…-dijo Iron Man.

-Lo que es imposible para ustedes, es un juego de niños para mí-dijo Drago-¡Ráfaga Oscura!-Drago junto sus cuchillas ya lanzo una corriente de aire negro que arraso con los héroes que lo atacaron con sus poderes, derribándolos.

Flecha Verde, Ojo de Halcón, Canario Negro, Isis, Pantera Negra y el capitán América se lanzaron contra Drago.

-¡Busquen algún punto débil!-grito el capitán lanzando su escudo.

-¿Punto débil?-Drago detuvo el escudo con su mente-mi estimado capitán, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme-dijo, mientras recibía las flechas de ambos arqueros, así como rayos mágicos de Isis, golpe sónico de Canario y las flechas de vibranium de Pantera.

-Nada le afecta-dijo Clint.

-De que esta hecho ese tipo-.

-Yo soy pura maldad y no puedes destruir a la maldad-dijo Drago lanzando el escudo del capitán América contra ellos, golpeándolos y derribándolos.

-Ese sujeto…es muy poderoso…-dijo Jan herida, Hulk apareció y rugió.

-¡Hulk es el más fuerte de todo!-declaro saltando al encuentro de Drago-¡Oye horrendo! ¡Hulk aplasta!-Hulk se lanzo sobre Drago.

Hulk cayó sobre Drago y el lugar tembló bastante, mientras se levantaba una gran cortina de polvo, por un instante, parecía que Hulk lo logro, pero cuando el polvo se disipo, pudieron ver con horror el resultado.

Hulk estaba inmóvil, sujetado por la garra de Drago, quien lo tenía levantado sin el menor esfuerzo, algo que dejo paralizados a todos, mientras los ojos de Drago brillaban con maldad.

-¿Hora de aplastar? ¿Cuántas neuronas tuviste que usar para que se te ocurriera algo tan patético como eso?-Drago lanzo a Hulk por los aires, para luego lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo con su cola.

Hulk cayó al suelo pesadamente, quedando fuera de combate, mientras Drago descendía, fue cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho monstruo!-grito Superman lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Drago, seguido de Flash.

-¡Y esto va a dolerte mucho monstruos del infierno!-.

-Acérquense mis estimados amigos, a ustedes les daré un trato muy especial-dijo Drago con maldad.

Flash acelero más y embistió a Drago, pero al hacerlo, se noqueo solo, aunque antes-Vaya…este tipo…tiene…la piel demasiado dura-dijo cayendo al suelo noqueado, Drago se preparo para matarlo, cuando Superman lo comenzó a atacar.

-¡No tan rápido maldito monstruo!-Superman comenzó a golpear a Drago, pero sus ataques no dañaban al rey de las tinieblas-¿Qué?-.

-Pobre insecto, no soy como Darkseid o Doomsday, yo el mal encarnado-Drago sujeto a Superman del cuello y el héroe le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándole en pleno rostro a Drago-mi turno-Drago le disparo un rayo en el rostro y Superman rodo por el suelo.

Poco a poco, Batman se recupero y encaro a Drago, quien le devolvió la mirada-¿Así es como piensas pelear?-cuestiono Batman-¡Ocultándote tras tus poderes! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una pelea limpia, sin poderes?-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Un vago intento de conducirme a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una buena pelea-Drago levanto sus brazos-aquí me tienes detective-.

Batman se coloco unos nudillos eléctricos y se lanzo contra Drago, golpeándolo en pleno rostro, pero sus golpes no lograban derribar al rey de las tinieblas, Drago lanzo un golpe, que Batman esquivo rondando por el suelo.

Pero no logro evitar un golpe de la cola de Drago, Batman lo recibió en el estomago y cayó en el suelo, mientras Diana comenzaba a recuperarse y pudo ver lo que pasaba.

-Bruno-.

Batman lanzo sus batibombas contra Drago, produciendo una cortina de humo-¡Garra Dragón!-la garra de Drago atrapo a Batman del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él-ahora detective, dame la llave-.

-¿Qué llave?-.

-Vamos Batman, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme a mí y hablo de nada-dijo Drago con maldad-Bruno Díaz-.

Batman apretó los dientes y lanzo una bomba de luz contra los ojos de Drago, pero ni así, el rey de las tinieblas lo soltó.

-Patético-Drago preparo un golpe, cuando Diana lo atrapo con su lazo de la verdad.

-Si te atreves a lastimarlo…te juro que enfrentaras la ira de Hera-advirtió Diana con furia.

-Por favor ¿crees que le temo a la zorra de Zeus?-Drago atrapo a Diana del cuello usando su cola-ella me teme a mí-Drago lanzo a ambos contra el suelo.

Mientras ambos héroes peleaban con Drago, Mugiwara comenzó a recuperarse, aunque aun estaba algo aturdido por el golpe de energía que se libero.

-Guau…eso fue… ¡Sugoi!-grito emocionado, cuando el estruendo de la batalla llamo su atención-¿eh?-.

Mugiwara vio como Batman y Diana peleaban con Drago, llevándose la peor parte, ni los dos juntos podían lidiar con el terrible rey de las tinieblas.

Drago sujeto a ambos de la cara y los estrello contra el suelo con fuerza-Débiles y patéticos, este será su fin-.

-¡Déjalos!-grito Mugiwara apareciendo frente a Drago-¡Si lastimas a mis Nakamas te las verás conmigo!-.

Drago se rio-Vaya, que niño tan valiente-.

-¡Soy un hombre y quien te pateara el trasero!-declaro Luffy sonriendo.

Drago se rio-Niño tonto, no tienes idea de con quién te metes, así que permíteme darte una idea, soy el mal encarnado, el rey de las tinieblas, el señor de la oscuridad, el monarca supremo del mal, soy la sombra que inspira horror, soy la razón de que haya maldad en el universo ¿entendiste mocoso?-.

-La verdad…no-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo y los ojos del rey de las tinieblas brillaron.

-Muy bien, entonces te daré una advertencia final, apártate ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias-.

Mugiwara sonrió-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-.

Drago abrió los ojos al ver lo que venía-¿Qué?-la patada de Mugiwara le dio a un costado y para asombro de Drago, el rey de las tinieblas se vio afectado, aunque muy poco por el ataque.

Mugiwara comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes veloces contra Drago, quien los recibía directamente, mientras Batman, Diana y el resto del equipo de Batman se recuperaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota está peleando contra ese monstruo? ¿Y lo está acorralando?-exclamo Gata Ladrona impactada.

Aunque todos se asombraron, Batman solo se mostro serio, viendo como Mugiwara hacía retroceder a Drago, al mismo tiempo, Diana se le acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando a Batman.

-Si ¿Qué tal estás tú?-.

-Perfectamente-dijo Diana tranquilizando a Batman-pero ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico pueda pelear contra el rey de las tinieblas? Ni siquiera Superman, Thor o Hulk pudieron con él-.

-Tengo una teoría y creo que se está haciendo real-dijo Batman sonriendo un poco.

Drago se vio atrapado entre una columna y Mugiwara, quien alargo su brazo hacia atrás y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra Drago, dándole en el abdomen, el rey de las tinieblas cayó y quedo sepultado entre los escombros.

-¡Eso!-grito Mugiwara sonriendo.

Desgraciadamente, Drago se levanto, sin ninguna herida, sus ojos estaban brillando con intensidad, mientras se levantaba sin dificultad alguna, al mismo tiempo que comprendía todo.

-Ya veo, tu corazón es puro, libre de maldad, algo que no creí volver a ver jamás-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Mugiwara confundido.

Pero Mugiwara no era el único confundido, Diana y el equipo de Batman también lo estaban, Isis, quien se recupero hace unos segundos, se recupero también, aunque aun estaba algo aturdido.

-¿Corazón puro? ¿Libre de maldad? ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto el Caballero.

-En todos nosotros existe el bien y el mal-comenzó a explicar Batman-sin importar que tan buenos creamos ser, siempre habrá un poco de maldad en nuestros corazones y esa misma maldad alimenta a Drago, por eso ni Superman pudo hacer mucho contra Drago, porque incluso en él hay algo de maldad y esa misma maldad fortalece a Drago-.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué Mugiwara puede afectar a Drago?-pregunto Isis.

-Creo que es obvia la razón-dijo Gata Ladrona-porque es tan idiota que ni siquiera debe conocer el concepto de la maldad-.

-En cierto modo es así-dijo Batman-Luffy tiene la inocencia de un niño pequeño y el corazón tan puro como el de un recién nacido, conforme los niños crecen, la inocencia y la pureza de su corazón desaparece poco a poco, pero Luffy es un caso especial, ya que en él esa pureza no desapareció y por eso Drago se ve afectado, para él es como ser atacado por un ángel-.

-Increíble-dijo Zantanna apareciendo-ese chico es bastante especial-.

-Maestra ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Isis.

-Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien-dijo Zantanna sobándose el cuello.

Drago y Mugiwara se vieron a los ojos, el joven héroe miraba fijamente al rey de las tinieblas, quien solo le sostenía la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Me cuesta aceptar el hecho de que exista otro ser sin un solo gramo de maldad en su corazón-dijo Drago-pero eso lo hace muy malo para ti-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mugiwara en guardia.

-Porque ahora tendré que destruirte antes de ir por las llaves sagradas-dijo Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, Drago arremetió contra Mugiwara, quien evadió un golpe de la garra de Drago, pero fue golpeado por la cola del rey de las tinieblas-como verás, también soy muy veloz-.

Mugiwara dio un salto y un giro en el aire, lanzando un golpe contra Drago, quien detuvo el ataque con su mano, el rey de las tinieblas jalo a Mugiwara hacia él y sujetándolo del rostro, lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Oh no…aunque Mugiwara puede pelear con él, el poder de Drago sigue siendo demasiado para él-dijo Batman entre dientes.

-Hay que ayudarlo-dijo Diana determinada a pelear.

-Estoy más que listo-dijo Cazador Verde desenvainando sus 3 espadas.

-De nada servirá-dijo Batman serio-aunque todos nosotros peleemos contra él no lograríamos nada, su poder es demasiado, no podremos hacer nada si peleamos con él-.

Se hizo un silencio alarmante, mientras dirigían la mirada hacia la batalla, Mugiwara estaba peleando con valor, pero apenas y podía hacer algo contra Drago, quien lo derribaba constantemente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te rindas, antes de que decida terminar contigo-dijo Drago con maldad.

-Yo nunca me rindo-dijo Mugiwara levantándose.

-Que valiente eres, o solo eres muy tonto-Drago abrió los ojos y Mugiwara fue golpeado por una onda psíquica, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

Mientras veía la pelea, la Dra. Hana/Robin pensaba en una solución para ese predicamento, tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y si lo enviamos de vuelta al reino de las tinieblas?-pregunto con seriedad.

Batman volteo a verla y se quedo pensando-Eso podría funcionar, no podemos vencerlo, pero podemos enviarlo de vuelta al reino de las tinieblas-.

-¡Que buena idea tuviste hermosa Robin!-grito Sanji/Caballero haciendo un baile.

-Pero-continúo Batman-para poder hacer eso necesitamos el medallón con el que se abrió el portal-.

-Y creo que ese medallón se encuentra entre los escombros-dijo Diana.

-Por lo que sabemos si-dijo Zantanna.

-Muy bien, entonces este es el plan, Diana, Zantanna, Isis y Dra. Hana, ustedes busquen el medallón y úsenlo para enviar a Drago de vuelta al reino de las tinieblas, nosotros iremos a ayudar a Mugiwara-.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron Sogekin y Chopper con algo de miedo.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Diana mirando a Batman.

-Ustedes también-las chicas e Isis se dirigieron a buscar el medallón, Batman miro a su equipo-sé que tienen miedo, pero pueden hacerlo, yo confío en ustedes-.

-¿Tanta fe nos tiene?-pregunto el Músico Fantasma/Brook.

-No los habría convocado si no fuera así-dijo Batman sonriéndoles y los chicos se sintieron emocionados.

Mugiwara dio un salto y junto sus dedos-¡GOMU GOMU RED!-Mugiwara atrapo a Drago entre sus dedos, los cuales se alargaron como una red-¡Te tengo!-.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Drago con maldad y el rey de las tinieblas comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, estrellando a Mugiwara contra el suelo.

Drago comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Mugiwara, quien se levanto con dificultad, solo para ser derribado por un golpe de la garra de Drago, mismo que le hizo una profunda cicatriz en el pecho.

-Mierda-dijo entre dientes.

-Patético, esto es lo que les pasa a todos aquellos que osen desafiar al rey de las tinieblas-dijo Drago con maldad-una vez que acabe contigo, tomare lo que me pertenece, la llave que Destino le dio a Batman, pero primero, acabare contigo-.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Súper Robot 3000/Franky disparándole misiles a Drago, quien los recibió directamente y aunque ese ataque no le afecto en nada, si permitió a Cazador Verde y al Caballero rescatar a Mugiwara.

Cuando Mugiwara estuvo seguro, se reagruparon junto con Batman y los otros, mientras Chopper se transformaba en una versión alta, musculosa y feroz de sí mismo.

-¿Quieres la llave que poseo Drago? Pues ven por ella-desafió Batman.

Drago emergió de la cortina de humo y la mayoría de los chicos retrocedió asustado, provocando una risa de parte de Drago.

-¿En serio Batman? ¿Vas a desafiarme con unos niños? Que encantador, pero aun puedes salvar sus vidas, solo dame la llave, es lo único que pido-.

-Antes muerto-dijo Batman desafiante.

-Tan testarudo como Odín y Arela-dijo Drago sonriendo con maldad y con un tono de voz suave, pero aterrador a la vez-pero como quieras, todos ustedes van a morir-dijo Drago con un maligno brillo en los ojos.

Batman miro a su alrededor discretamente, las chicas e Isis buscaban el medallón, pero ninguno de los otros héroes parecía que fuera a reaccionar pronto, dependía de ellos ganar el tiempo suficiente.

-Prepárense para lo peor-dijo Batman alertando a su equipo, mientras Drago se reía.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Y llegamos al final del capítulo, como vieron, las idioteces de mi hermano hacen que su corazón sea tan limpio como el de un pequeño recién nacido, eso lo hace algo divertido y efectivo, aunque más que nada…gracioso, siempre supe que ese bobo tenía algo muy especial, aunque no necesariamente eso"_

_Un aplauso para el hijo de Gold Roger, el gran Ace, uno de los mejores personajes de One Piece y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios:_

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_y este es solo el primer combate con Drago, créeme, el rey de las tinieblas aun tiene mucho poder oculto en su interior, mismo que va incrementando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_eso me alegra y eso que aun estamos empezando, claro que será larga, ya que aunque enfrentaran a Drago, también se enfrentaran a otros criminales sumamente peligrosos y mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_y eso que aun no has visto nada del poder de Drago, por el momento el rey de las tinieblas no está dando todo lo que tiene, pero pronto verás más de su maligno poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_de hecho, recuerda que Ussop se hace llamar Sogeking y con todo gusto te aclaro tus dudas, cualquier otra duda que tengas, aquí estoy para ayudarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Davis Bloom: **_será mejor dejarte claro que no pienso entrar tan a fondo con el poder de Superman, él va a aparecer mucho, pero no tendrá todo el poder de los comics, para evitar conflictos, espero entiendas, Doomsday va a aparecer, pero estoy viendo cómo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no te preocupes, aparecerás más seguido de lo que crees, te lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sandman: **_si ese fuera el caso, ya habrían clausurado este sitio web ¿no crees? Gracias a Dios no lo han hecho y espero que no lo hagan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kal El: **_ya estoy pensando en cómo sacar a Doomsday, no será fácil, pero ya veré como hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_¿y de que se habla en esos foros exactamente? Solo por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_muchas gracias amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_cuando quieras y voy a responder a todas tus dudas, menos a la última, ya que esa se resolverá con el fic y por eso te ruego me disculpes:_

_1.- Son viejos conocidos, ya que Drago ocupa el papel de Lucifer, el autentico demonio en mi fic._

_2.- Él aparecerá en su momento, aunque Destino ocupo el lugar de guardián._

_Espero haberte ayudado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_como leíste, Drago ha demostrado su poder y solo uno puede hacerle frente, aunque no mucho en realidad, respecto a Batman, además de él, Jackie Chan también ha demostrado no requerir de poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KaedeNeko-Chan, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Hakuryuu, Davis Bloom, Moon-9215, Sandman, Kal El, Preguntax, Wiceprime90, MexEmperorRamsesII, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Primera victoria

"_Los saluda __**Thomas Díaz, **__el padre de Bruno, se me permitió presentar este capítulo porque veremos una nueva razón por la cual estoy tan orgulloso de mi hijo…a quien extraño todos los días, pero sé en el fondo de mi corazón que nos volveremos a ver"_

_Y ahora algunos videos más:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=I_foc8z62FI**

**One piece: www. youtube watch? v=utP-MjmVlIY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Primera Victoria.**

Drago lanzo a sus enemigos por los aires, ninguno de ellos podía lidiar con el terrible poder de Drago, el rey de las tinieblas era un ser realmente poderoso y aterrador.

-Si eso es todo lo que saben hacer, entonces me dan lástima-dijo Drago con maldad-ninguno de ustedes tienen idea de con quien se meten-.

-Ni tú tampoco-dijo Cazador Verde atacando a Drago con sus espadas, Drago recibió todos los ataques del espadachín, pero sus espadas no lograban atravesar el cuerpo del rey-¿Qué?-.

-Mi turno-Drago golpeo al Cazador Verde con su pierna.

El resto de los héroes se lanzo al ataque, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar, fue entonces que Sogeking le disparo con sus armas, dándole en plenos ojos al rey de las tinieblas.

-¡Eso!-grito feliz, pero entonces vio que Drago no tenía el menor rasguño-Oh oh-.

-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-dijo Drago con maldad y Sogeking se quedo paralizado del miedo.

Chopper arremetió contra Drago en una poderosa embestida, momento que el Músico Fantasma aprovecho para golpearlo con su espada, pero Drago no caía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les falta para realizar ese hechizo?-grito Gata Ladrona alarmada.

-Debemos resistir el mayor tiempo posible-dijo Batman serio-no podemos permitir que Drago se dé cuenta-.

-Entonces…hay que seguir peleando-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo.

Mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo, los otros buscaban desesperadamente el medallón, Amora y Circe seguían muy débiles como para intentar detenerlos y no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera podían moverse.

-Sigan buscando-dijo Diana levantando una columna-ese medallón tiene que estar por aquí-.

La Dra. Hana/Robin usaba su poder de Akuma No Mi para ver por todas direcciones, buscando el medallón, después de unos segundos, dio con él.

-¡Lo tengo, está detrás de Isis!-grito.

El aludido volteo y levanto una piedra, revelando al místico medallón que trajo al rey de las tinieblas a la Tierra-Es cierto, aquí esta maestra Zantanna-.

-Bien-Zantanna lo tomo-ahora es el momento de usar el hechizo para enviar de nuevo a Drago al reino de las tinieblas-.

-Dinos como ayudarte-dijo Diana seria.

Zantanna se quedo pensando un momento en el modo en que el hechizo funcionaria perfectamente-Muy bien, tengo una idea-.

Batman y su equipo atacaron a Drago al mismo tiempo, provocando una gran explosión, pero Drago simplemente no recibía ningún solo rasguño y el rey de las tinieblas estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa pelea.

-Ya es hora de que sientan todo mi poder ¡Zocado!-Drago libero una corriente de energía maligna, que lanzo a todos por los aires, cayendo al suelo pesadamente y algo heridos.

Mugiwara se levanto a duras penas y miro a Batman, acercándose con cuidado-¿Se encuentras bien?-.

-He sufrido peores cosas-dijo Batman serio.

-Lo dudo mucho-Drago atrapo a Batman y a Mugiwara con su mano, levantándolos-Batman, Batman, todo esto pudo haberse evitado y aun puede evitarse, todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregarme la llave-dijo quedamente.

-Antes…muerto…-dijo Batman sin miedo.

Drago suspiro-Decepcionante, pero no inesperado, muy bien, ambos están acabados-Drago preparo el golpe final.

Diana, Dra. Hana e Isis levantaron unas velas, Zantanna sostuvo el medallón y recito un conjuro diferente para devolver a Drago al reino de las tinieblas.

**Poder Malvado vete de aquí/Repod odavlam etev ed iuqa**

**Solo el bien trae recompensa/Olos le neib eart asnepmocer**

**Por las desgracias que has causado/Rop sal saicargsed euq sah odasuac**

**Regresaras de dónde has llegado/Saraserger ed ednod sah odagell **

-Hasta nunca-dijo Drago preparando el golpe final, cuando un destello llamo su atención, volteo y vio como el portal volvía a abrirse-no-Drago apretó con más fuerza a sus víctimas-¡Tú…tú lo hiciste! ¿Cómo?-cuestiono mirando a Batman.

Drago se preparo para liquidar a ambos, cuando la fuerza del portal comenzó a atraerlo, haciendo que soltara a ambos héroes, el rey de las tinieblas trataba de resistirse, pero la energía del portal lo estaba atrayendo.

-¡No…no volveré a ser sellado!-rugió furioso-¡Amora, Circe, deténgalos!-rugió molesto, pero sus brujas estaban sujetas por el lazo de la verdad de Diana.

-Lo siento, ellas no pueden atender en estos momentos-dijo sonriendo.

Una mirada de ira total apareció en Drago, quien finalmente fue succionado por el portal, mismo que siguió absorbiendo a los demonios y zombis restantes.

Mugiwara se levanto y se acerco a Batman-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí, aunque eso fue más duro de lo que creí-dijo el caballero de la noche levantándose.

-Yo creo que fue emocionante-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo, cuando algo llamo su atención, algo del portal-¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Batman contra el suelo.

-¡Garra Dragón!-la garra de Drago salió del portal y atrapo a Mugiwara, aunque su objetivo principal había sido Batman, el chico lo empujo y termino siendo el capturado, mientras el rostro de Drago y parte de su cuerpo comenzó a cruzar el portal-¡No regresare solo!-.

-¡Lo siento…pero no quiero ir contigo!-grito Mugiwara haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser succionado.

Rápidamente, Batman lanzo uno de sus ganchos, enredando un extremo en el cuerpo de Mugiwara y el otro en una roca, para después tratar de evitar que lo absorbiera.

Al mismo tiempo y poco a poco, los héroes comenzaron a reaccionar lentamente, aun estaban aturdidos, pero basto solo un vistazo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Franky y los demás asintieron.

El equipo de Batman rápidamente corrió a auxiliar a su mentor, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, trataron de evitar que Drago se llevara a su nuevo amigo, pero la fuerza del rey de las tinieblas era muy superior a las suyas.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Superman se elevo y en el aire, junto con John (linterna verde), Iron Man, Miss Marvel, Thor y el detective marciano.

-¡Resistan muchachos!-grito Superman disparando un rayo de sus ojos contra el rostro de Drago.

John creó un cañón láser con su anillo y disparo también al rostro de Drago-¡A ver qué te parece esto monstruo!-.

-¡Jarvis, toda la energía al Uni Rayo…AHORA!-Iron Man disparo su Uni Rayo contra el rostro de Drago.

-¡No te llevaras a nadie!-Miss Marvel le disparo también.

Thor comenzó a invocar la fuerza de los rayos e hizo girar su martillo sobre él-¡Por Midgar!-grito disparando su relámpago.

Drago recibía todos esos ataques en pleno rostro, pero ni así soltaba a Mugiwara ni retrocedía-¡Sus ataques me dan risa, los voy a destruir a todos!-declaro mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

Hulk también se unió a la batalla y comenzó a lanzarle rocas a Drago, Oliver y Clint disparaban flechas explosivas, Canario lo atacaba con su grito sónico y Avispa con sus aguijones, pero nada funcionaba.

-Ay…necesito aguijones más grandes-dijo Avispa con pesar.

Diana y Dra. Hana se unieron para ayudar a Batman y a los otros a salvar a Mugiwara, mientras que Zantanna e Isis mantenían abierto el portal.

-¡No podremos mantenerlo…por más tiempo…!-grito Zantanna entre dientes.

-¡Esto…es…muy…difícil…!-grito Isis alarmado.

Drago rugió con ferocidad, sin soltar a Mugiwara, ni siquiera todos los ataques que recibía lo hacían desistir.

-¡Ya se los dije, no regresare solo!-declaro aferrándose más a Mugiwara.

El chico apretó los dientes y volteo a ver a Drago a los ojos-¡Oh si, si lo harás! ¡GOMU GOMO…!-Mugiwara lanzo su pierna hacia atrás.

Drago sintió una extraña energía en Mugiwara, una que solo se había sentido en un ser en todos los universos, la única que era capaz de dañar al rey de las tinieblas.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta energía viene de él? Pero…es imposible-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¡ONO!-Mugiwara pateo a Drago en pleno rostro, de milagro ni se acerco a los rayos que golpeaban a Drago.

Gracias a la misteriosa energía que Mugiwara emanaba, la patada surtió efecto y Drago lo soltó, momento que aprovecharon todos para alejarlo del rey de las tinieblas, quien desapareció en el portal.

-¡Regresare!-rugió antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo, poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, aunque estaban demasiado exhaustos por su primera misión.

-Buen trabajo equipos-dijo el capitán América aliviado.

Superman se acerco a Batman y a su equipo-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-.

-Hemos estado mejor-dijo el Caballero.

-Lo hicieron bien, pero deben estar conscientes de que regresara-dijo Batman serio-mientras las llaves estén aquí, él buscara el modo de obtenerlas-.

-Si vuelve a aparecer por aquí le patearemos el trasero de nuevo-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo.

Diana miro hacia donde estaban Zantanna e Isis-En seguida vuelvo-la princesa se acerco y vio que a las dos brujas que ayudaron a Drago aun atadas-ustedes dos tienen mucho que responder-.

-En efecto-dijo Thor descendiendo del cielo-ambas tienen que responder por sus crímenes-.

Amora y Circe solo se mostraron furiosas, pero antes de poder decir algo, un pentagrama apareció debajo de ellas, enviándolas de vuelta al reino de las tinieblas.

-¿Qué paso?-exclamo Diana.

-Ella vendieron su alma a Drago, ahora él tiene control total sobre ambas, le pertenecen para siempre-dijo Thor.

-Es un destino que no le deseaba a Circe-.

-Ni yo a Amora-dijo Thor con tristeza.

Mientras el equipo de Batman se recuperaba poco a poco, cuando estuvieron mejor, Sogeking salto lleno de alegría.

-¡Estamos vivos y le pateamos el trasero al rey de las tinieblas!-grito feliz.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-dijo Cazador Verde-creo que él puede regresar ¿no es así Batman?-.

-Puede y lo hará, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero lo hará-dijo Batman serio, mientras todos se reunían, Zantanna e Isis aparecieron también.

-¿Qué haremos con el medallón?-pregunto Isis.

Superman lo tomo y lo analizo, para después apretarlo y destruirlo-Esto será lo mejor-

-Bien hecho, pero saben que a pesar de eso volverá-dijo el capitán.

-Para cuando lo haga estaremos listos-dijo Oliver.

-Esperemos que si-dijo Batman-hay que planear alguna defensa mejor para cuando vuelva y poner en alerta a los otros guardianes-.

-Se lo diré a mi madre-dijo Diana.

La princesa, así como otros héroes, conocían la identidad de los demás guardianes, aunque no eran muchos los que sabían ese dato, solo algunos pocos, Batman asintió ante las palabras de Diana.

-Por el momento sugiero que volvamos a nuestras obligaciones, después de un largo descanso-opino Batman.

-Eso me suena bien-dijo Avispa muy fatigada.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Batman y su equipo volvieron a la Baticueva, para que pudieran descansar y hablar sobre su primera misión, así como su primera experiencia trabajando en equipo.

-Los felicito, todos los hicieron bien, supieron trabajar en equipo y obtuvieron su primera victoria-felicito el caballero de la noche.

-Y hay que decir que fue más difícil de lo que pensamos-dijo Zoro bostezando-pudo decirnos que íbamos a enfrentar a un demonio de terrible poder-.

-Lamento mucho que su primera misión haya sido tan peligrosa, pero nunca espere que Drago aparecería tan pronto-.

-Eso suena como si ya esperaba que lo hiciera-observo Robin.

-Destino me conto algo sobre él-dijo Batman-también me hablo de las 7 llaves y para proteger la suya, me la entrego a mí, convirtiéndome en nuevo guardián-.

-Además de nosotros ¿alguien más lo sabe?-pregunto Brook.

-Algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia lo saben y es todo lo que diré por el momento, al menos, de ese asunto-dijo Batman dando por terminado ese asunto.

-¿Y de que quiera hablar?-pregunto Chopper parpadeando.

-Díganme ¿Cómo se sintieron en su primera misión como equipo?-.

Antes de que alguien contestara, Luffy se adelanto a todos-¡Sugoi! ¡Realmente fue divertido, juntos le pateamos el trasero a Drago!-.

-Después de que él barriera el piso con todos nosotros-dijo Ussop estremeciéndose.

-Debo reconocerlo-intervino Nami-este niño resulto ser bastante útil-.

-¡Que soy un hombre!-grito Luffy viéndola molesto.

-Basta ustedes dos-dijo Batman-lo último que necesitamos es a otro Zoro y Sanji en la Baticueva-.

-¡Oiga!-gritaron ambos aludidos, pero la mirada de Batman los silenció.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-pregunto Zoro, el espadachín no se intimidaba fácilmente, pero bastaba una mirada del caballero de la noche para dejarlo petrificado.

-¡No sé ustedes!-intervino Franky-¡Pero yo estoy ansioso por nuestra próxima misión como equipo!-.

Batman sonrió al escuchar eso-Pronto ocurrirá, este mundo está lleno de crimen y corrupción, será su deber protegerlo de todo mal-.

-Oye Batman-intervino Robin sonriendo enigmáticamente-aun nos hace falta algo muy importante, un elemento clave-.

-¡Si es amor mi querida Robin, aquí estoy yo!-declaro Sanji danzando alrededor de Robin, quien solo se rio.

-Yo me refería a un líder, Sanji-dijo Robin sonriéndole al joven rubio.

-Ah…eso también-reconoció el chico algo decepcionado.

-¡Yo quiero ser el líder!-grito Luffy levantando la mano rápidamente.

Nami le pego-¡Claro que no! Si alguien va a ser el líder, esa seré yo-dijo muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Luffy desafiante.

-Porque Batman lo dijo-dijo Nami sacándole la lengua a modo de burla.

-Oye, yo recuerdo que Batman dijo que Robin era la mejor opción para ser líder-dijo Zoro bostezando, lo que le hizo ganarse un feroz golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Quién te pregunto a ti pedazo de imbécil?-.

Batman se quedo pensando en lo que todos preguntaban y los vio a todos detenidamente, el caballero de la noche parecía meditar mucho la respuesta.

-Es una decisión sumamente importante-reconoció-tendré que pensarla por un tiempo-

-Vamos Batman, no es necesario pensarlo tanto tiempo-dijo Nami haciendo ojos de cachorrito-por favor, deja que yo sea la líder-.

Batman miro los ojos de cachorrito de Nami-Dije que lo pensaría, así que por favor, ten algo de paciencia-y con esas palabras, el caballero de la noche subió al Batimovil-saldré al patrullaje nocturno, Robin, te quedas a cargo hasta que regrese-.

-Gracias por la confianza-agradeció Robin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Batman abandono la Baticueva, muchos dirían que el caballero de la noche estaba loco al dejarlos solos en la Baticueva, pero se trataba de Batman y él siempre prevenía cualquier cosa, si ellos intentaban algo, bueno, digamos que la Baticueva encontraría el modo de defenderse.

Mientras se acercaba a la ciudad, Batman sonrió, complacido por el buen equipo que había formado, un equipo que protegería al mundo entero el día que él ya no pudiera hacerlo más, porque aunque él fuera un mortal que moriría en algún momento, Batman y su legado debían ser eternos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que mi hijo ha conseguido, me alegra ver que aunque yo le hice falta de algún modo, él pudo salir adelante, aunque yo no estuviera a su lado…al menos, no físicamente, porque siempre he estado a su lado, al igual que su madre"_

_Un aplauso para Thomas Díaz, el padre de Bruno Díaz/Batman, un ejemplo de lo que es ser rico, pero un hombre de bien y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_y espera a ver lo que sigue, ya que aunque Drago es el villano principal, también se enfrentaran a criminales muy conocidos en el mundo de DC, Marvel y One Piece, solo espera para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_los otros villanos aparecerán con el tiempo, solo sé paciente amigo y claro que Doomsday aparecerá, lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_entiendo, vaya, son páginas de debates, eso siempre me recuerda a la política y odio la política. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Davis Bloom: **_muy bien, entonces veré que puedo hacer respecto a eso, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento todos salieron vivos, pero ten en cuenta que es la primera batalla con Drago y que él prometió regresar pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_claro que no, el fic está comenzando y aunque se han enfrentado primero a Drago, la trama tenía que ser así para lo que he planeado, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_no se necesita hacer eso, porque Batman ya ha sido líder de equipos, todos los Robin, Nightwing y Batichica forman su equipo y él ha sido su líder, además de que Batman es el líder de la liga de la justicia, respecto a mis fics, quizás esos 3 sean los que más te atraigan, pero por lo general, siempre consulto con otros nuevas ideas que se me ocurren antes de publicarlas y si es del gusto para el público, entonces las hago, sino, ni modo, pero no pudo hacer algo que no le guste a nadie y créeme, si he tenido ideas que a nadie le ha gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_en el primer capítulo deje unas notas donde explicaba el porqué, no sé si las checaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_exacto, solo estamos comenzando este nuevo y emocionante fic, pronto verás que más he preparado, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_así es Luffy y esa misma inocencia está resultando ser una ventaja contra Drago, aunque no fue mucha, ya que el poder del rey de las tinieblas es enorme y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, vamos a responder las preguntas:_

_1.- Algunas cosas, pero aunque no se vean tan pronto, se irán viendo con el tiempo, ya verás a que me refiero._

_2.- SHIELD está haciendo lo que mejor hace, seguir protocolos._

_3.- Al principio, Drago le dejara esa misión a sus dos brujas, pero con sus fallos decide recurrir a algo más drástico, también ya verás a que me refiero._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_por algo Batman es el mejor, porque siempre se le ocurren métodos para salir adelante, recuerdo que hubo una ocasión en que venció al Depredador invirtiendo las cosas y convirtiendo al temible cazador espacial en la presa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_recuerda que Drago se ve afectado por la luz divina y un corazón si maldad es casi lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Preguntax, Davis Bloom, Moon-9215, Loser93, Hakuryuu, Zeus, Hades, Wiceprime90, MexEmperorRamsesII, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. La busqueda de la venganza

"_Les da la bienvenida __**Bellemere, **__la madre adoptiva de Nami y Nojiko, se me invito a presentar este capítulo porque veremos un momento emotivo en la vida de una de mis hijas, quien necesita ayuda para salir de la sombra de la venganza, ya verán de que estoy hablando, no se lo pierdan"_

_Y he aquí videos de más series:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=7KXBIPZ_c_I**

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 La búsqueda de la venganza.**

La noche volvió a cubrir a ciudad Gótica, en uno de sus muchos callejones, un maleante trataba de escapar de su perseguidor, el maleante casi se tropezó, pero se mantuvo firme y siguió escapando.

La luz de una lámpara de la ciudad alumbro su rostro, no era un humano, sino un tritón, el cual respiraba agitadamente, al mismo tiempo que continuaba escapando, cruzo una calle y llego hasta un callejón.

El tritón creyó que había eludido a su perseguidor, que equivocado estaba-¿Ya te vas? Que grosero-dijo una voz oculta en las sombras.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunto el tritón retrocediendo.

-Lo que quiero es que basura como tú pague por todo el daño que hizo-dijo aquella voz en cuyo tono se podía distinguir el odio-pero no estoy interesada en ti, sino en tu jefe, dime donde esta-.

-¡Jamás le responderé a una sucia humana!-el tritón trato de atacar a su atacante, pero esta lo derribo con suma facilidad.

-¡THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!-una poderosa descarga surgió de una vara que la chica traía, golpeando al tritón con fuerza, dejándolo como pescado asado-no quería hacer eso, bueno…la verdad, si-la figura salió a la luz, se trataba de Nami, la Gata Ladrona, en cuyos ojos se podía ver el odio hacia el tritón.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunto el tritón sin reconocer a la chica gracias al antifaz.

(Nota: si tienen dudas, chequen mi fic de un capítulo "Batman vs Arlong 2", para aclarar cualquier duda que tengan)

-Solo te diré que tengo asuntos pendientes con tu jefe-Nami sujeto al tritón del cuello-ahora dime ¿Dónde está Arlong?-.

-No lo sé…y aunque lo supiera…jamás se lo diría a una sucia humana como tú-.

Nami endureció la mirada-Que lástima-y esa noche se ilumino por una terrible descarga que cayó sobre el tritón.

**(-)**

Más tarde, el comisionado Jim Gordon y algunos otros policías estaban reunidos en el lugar, cuando una voz muy conocida para Gordon se escucho.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Batman por el tritón.

-Apenas respira, lo encontramos casi muerto, quien le haya hecho esto no quería matarlo realmente, aunque no entiendo el porqué-.

-Un mensaje-dijo Batman-él es solo el mensaje para un pez más gordo-.

-Supongo que depende de ti averiguar quién es-dijo Gordon-confío plenamente en ti, después de todo siempre logras atrapar al malo-cuando Gordon volteo, Batman ya se había ido-y siempre me dejas preguntándome cuanto tiempo llevo hablando solo-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en una bodega abandonada, cerca del muelle de la ciudad, una banda de tritones escuchaban las noticias, su líder estaba sentado frente al televisor, escuchando lo que se reportaba con el rostro bastante serio.

-"Este tritón fue encontrado hace unos momentos apenas con vida, la policía no sabe quien hizo esto, pero parece ser que lo dejaron como una especie de mensaje o amenaza, el comisionado Gordon no ha querido hacer más declaraciones al respecto…"-.

-Es claro que fue Batman-dijo un hombre mantarraya-él es el único capaz de hacer algo como eso-.

-Aunque concuerdo en parte-dijo un hombre pulpo-contigo Kuroobi, muchas cosas no tienen sentido, Batman nunca deja tan heridos a sus enemigos-.

-Eso es cierto-intervino un hombre pez con labios rojos-¿Por qué ahora Batman dejaría a alguien casi muerto?-.

-Porque como todo humano-intervino Arlong temblando de rabia-se cree superior a los tritones-Arlong apretó los dientes-ese murciélago va a pagar muy caro por eso-.

-Pero jefe, cada vez que lo enfrentamos siempre se las arregla para ganar-dijo Hatchan, el hombre pulpo.

-Y es por eso que recurriremos a un profesional que pueda encargarse de él-dijo Arlong-no me agrada, pero es el único que puede hacer un trabajo como este-Arlong se mostro bastante intranquilo al pensar en el único sujeto que podría lidiar con Batman.

**(-)**

En la comisaria de la ciudad, el comisionado Gordon tenía una fuerte discusión con un capitán marino llamado Nezumi, un hombre bastante detestable y muy poco confiable, el motivo de la discusión, fue el ataque al tritón, ya que según Nezumi, los tritones están bajo la jurisdicción de la marina y exigía que Gordon arrestara a Batman por el ataque al tritón.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo harás? ¡Ese hombre es un peligro!-grito Nezumi molesto.

-Lo siento capitán, pero no puede culpar a Batman por lo que le paso a ese tritón-.

-¿Por qué no? Él hace cosas extrañas, es un peligro para la ciudad-.

-Si le preocupa la seguridad de la ciudadanía, entonces deje de perder el tiempo con Batman y dedíquese a buscar al resto de la banda de ese tritón, porque ya revise informes policiacos y ese tipo pertenece a la banda de Arlong-.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-cuestiono Nezumi.

-Que Arlong es un verdadero peligro para la ciudad, así que olvídese de Batman y comience a hacer bien su trabajo-.

Nezumi miro a Gordon con una expresión cercana al odio-Esto no ha terminado Gordon-dijo abandonando la oficina.

Cuando salió de la comisaría y abordo su auto, uno de sus hombres se le acerco-Señor, tenemos informes de quien fue el responsable del ataque al tritón-.

-¿Batman?-.

-No-el marino mostro un retrato hablado de la declaración del tritón-es ella, se hace llamar la Gata Ladrona y según el tritón, se la pasaba preguntando por la ubicación de Arlong-.

Nezumi se quedo pensando-No sé porque, pero me parece muy familiar y si quiere a Arlong…entonces quizás yo también debo preocuparme-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Señor?-.

-¿Ah? Lo siento-dijo dándose cuenta de que hablo en voz alta-será mejor ponernos en marcha y atraparla-.

-Entendido-.

**(-)**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, asistido por Robin, siendo la más inteligente, no era raro que el caballero de la noche le pidiera que le ayudara a organizar algunas evidencias y pistas.

Franky y Ussop trabajaban en vehículos para el equipo, a petición de Batman, Zoro dormía plácidamente, Sanji jugaba cartas con Brook y Luffy jugaba con Chopper a las atrapadas, la única que faltaba era Nami.

La chica le pidió permiso a Batman de ausentarse un tiempo, ya que después de lucha con Drago, necesitaba relajarse y aunque a Batman eso no lo convenció, decidió darle el permiso.

-Esto confirma mis sospechas-dijo Batman después de un rato.

-¿Batman?-Robin miro al caballero de la noche y todos los demás, con excepción de Zoro, lo rodearon.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Luffy aun riéndose del juego.

-El tritón que atacaron pertenece a la banda de Arlong, un criminal de la Atlántida, expulsado por Aquaman cuando el tritón trato de iniciar una campaña para erradicar a los habitantes de la superficie-.

-Disculpa Batman, pero aun no veo el punto de todo esto-dijo Brook.

-Cuando Arlong fue desterrado, él y su banda se dirigieron a una isla llamada Kokoyashi, donde Arlong se proclamo rey y esclavizo a sus habitantes, Nami era una niña en ese entonces, Arlong mato a su madre adoptiva, la capitana Bellemere frente a los ojos de Nami-.

-Dios mío-dijo Robin llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Nami?-grito Sanji molesto.

Luffy apretó sus puños, mientras recordaba lo que sintió cuando vio morir a Ace, se imaginaba que lo que Nami sintió debió ser similar.

-Cuando me entere no pudo quedarme de brazos cruzados y fui a tener una pequeña charla con Arlong-.

-Supongo que él le guarda cariño ¿verdad?-pregunto Ussop.

-Arlong juro vengarse de mí por haberlo humillado, pero ahora es él el que está en peligro-.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Chopper abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Nami ahora esta entrenada, es capaz de defenderse por sí misma, si le hizo eso a uno de los hombres de Arlong, no quiero imaginar lo que le hará a él-.

-¿Y por que eso es malo?-pregunto Luffy pensando en lo que él le haría a Akainu.

-Yo los estoy preparando para ser justicieros, no agentes de la venganza, si Nami cruza la línea, entonces se convertirá en un monstruo como Arlong-Batman se levanto y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto Franky.

-Necesito ir a revisar algunos archivos al cuartel de la marina de Gótica, mientras estoy en eso, Robin, averigua todo lo que puedas de cuando Arlong estuvo en Kokoyashi, ya que me parece bastante sospechoso que la marina nunca haya intervenido-.

-¿Y el resto de nosotros?-pregunto Luffy.

-Traten de localizar a Nami-indico Batman retirándose.

**(-)**

Batman apareció en una de las oficinas de los cuarteles de la marina, específicamente en donde se guardaba la información de cada marino del mundo, el caballero de la noche saco un archivo de un gabinete, era el de Bellemere, lo encontró después de buscarlo algunos minutos.

Con una linterna que llevaba, Batman pudo leer toda la información de la marina y sus ojos se entrecerraron al leer que tras su renuncia, fue reemplazada por un tal Nezumi, Batman conocía a ese marino, era un hombre bastante desagradable y el caballero de la noche sospechaba que era corrupto.

Batman busco el archivo de Nezumi y lo leyó, definitivamente tenía razón en sus sospechas, Nezumi ya tenía antecedentes de estar involucrado en sobornos, pero nunca se confirmaron y por eso no se tomo medidas contra él.

Mientras Batman seguía buscando, una voz se escucho en el pasillo-En seguida voy, solo acomodare estos archivos y listo-la puerta se abrió y un trabajador de recursos humanos entro y al ver a Batman se quedo petrificado.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, en silencio total, el hombre solo dejo el archivo en el escritorio y antes de salir.

-Yo no vi nada-le aseguro a Batman, retirándose.

Cuando Batman se quedo solo de nuevo, continuo leyendo el expediente de Bellemere y Nezumi, definitivamente estaban conectados y sospechaba que su aprendiz iría a la casa del capitán por más respuestas.

**(-)**

En medio de la noche, un auto negro se dirigía a la antigua feria de ciudad Gótica conocida como "El Mundo del Mañana", el cual quedo abandonado después de un terrible accidente en la montaña rusa.

Una vez que el auto entro, de este bajaron Arlong y sus hombres, el líder de esta banda se veía bastante nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Está seguro de esto jefe?-pregunto Hatchan.

-Claro que no…pero…es el único que puede ayudarme ahora-.

Justo en ese momento, una canción comenzó a escucharse, hablaba de las maravillas del futuro y como la gente le daba la bienvenida a esas mismas maravillas, pero entonces la canción fue silenciada por una ráfaga de disparos que vinieron de la nada, Arlong y sus hombres tuvieron que agacharse para protegerse de los tiros.

Una vez que hubo terminado, de la entrada a la casa de la risa apareció el criminal que los criminales temen, el príncipe payaso del crimen, el peor enemigo de Batman.

-Diablos, detesto esa canción ¿Qué? ¡No lo creo! ¿Será posible? Pero si es mi viejo amigo Arlong-dijo el Guasón haciendo gestos de sorpresa y acercándose a Arlong-¡Bienvenido Arlong, que gusto verte de nuevo!-.

-Hola Guasón, lamento haber venido sin anunciarme, pero…-.

-Oh Arlong, no seas así, ya sabes que mi casa también es tu casa, aunque si te agradecería que la próxima vez llamaras, para arreglar un poco el lugar-dijo el Guasón riéndose-y ¿Qué quiere un odiador de humanos como tú con un humano como yo?-.

-Negocios, yo…-.

-¡Oh! ¿Negocios? Suena divertido, pero pasen, vayamos a un lugar más cómodo-y el Guasón llevo a los tritones al interior de la casa de la risa.

Una vez que llegaron al centro de ese lugar, descubrieron que era más amplio de lo que se veía afuera, parecía una casa en su totalidad, pero los adornos daban la impresión de un circo.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente disfrazada de payaso, con excepción de 4 individuos que Arlong reconoció como los tenientes del Guasón.

Uno de ellos respondía al nombre de Finn, de cabello corto y rojo, piel pálida, delgado y vistiendo un traje elegante de color blanco.

El segundo respondía al nombre de Chow, por lo que se dedujo que era chino, su cabello era negro y corto, llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negros, así como gafas naranjas.

El tercero respondía al nombre de Ratso, alto, fornido, pálido, vistiendo un traje gris, su cabello era gris oscuro y llevaba una bandita en la nariz, se veía algo fuerte, pero también torpe.

El cuarto respondía al nombre de Hak Foo, este era un hombre de cabello rojo, largo y que asemejaba a la melena de un león, su aspecto era feroz, musculoso y llevaba una playera de tirantes azul con pantalones azules.

-¡Harley, cariño, pon más platos en la mesa, tenemos visitas!-grito el Guasón atrayendo la atención de Arlong.

-En seguida señor G-dijo una chica vestida de bufón, su traje era rojo con detalles negros, su rostro estaba maquillado de color blanco y llevaba un antifaz negro.

-¿No es Harley una belleza? Es muy hogareña, imposible no enamorarse de ella-dijo el Guasón acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-Oh…basta señor G-dijo Harley sonriendo emocionada.

El Guasón guio a Arlong hasta una mesa y se sentó, al mismo tiempo que invitaba a Arlong a sentarse, mientras los hombres de Arlong quedaban parados.

-Y dime Arlong ¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente?-.

-Es Batman, desde que me detuvo en Kokoyashi ha estado hostigándome a mí y a mis hermanos tritones, ya ataco a uno ayer en la noche-.

-Ah sí, escuche algo de eso y por tanto quise investigar, no se trata de Batman, si no de una de sus nuevas mascotas o compañeros, como prefieras llamarlos-.

-¿Pero qué problema tendría una de las mascotas de Batman conmigo?-.

-No lo sé, quizás sea alguien que como Batsy no tolera que tú hayas esclavizado a una inocente niña-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-¿Puedes ocuparte de esa mascota?-.

-¿De una mascota de Batman?-el Guasón volvió a estallar en risas-por favor Arlong, me insultas, solo pregúntale a los dos últimos chicos mantequillas que Batman tuvo, el primero termino hecho pedazos y el segundo en un centro psiquiátrico-.

-Y la Batizorra termino en una silla de ruedas para siempre, jefe-dijo Harley colocando dos tazas de té.

-Oh sí, me olvide de ella, gracias cariño, como vez Arlong, soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con las mascotas de Batman-.

-¿Y cuanto me costaría que te ocuparas de ella?-pregunto Arlong.

El Guasón miro a Arlong con pena-Oh Arlong ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa a insultarme? ¿Pagarme por deshacerme de un amigo de Batman? Eso es un insulto para mí-.

Arlong perdió la paciencia-Piensa idiota, si se trata del asunto de Kokoyashi, después de venir por mí ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara Batman en descubrir que también estuviste involucrado?-Arlong sujeto al Guasón del cuello de su traje-¡Haz lo que te digo o enfrentaras mi furia!-.

Pero el Guasón, en vez de asustarse, se enfureció y se soltó del agarre de Arlong-¡No me amenaces pescado súper desarrollado, no soy como los humanos que puedes intimidar!-el Guasón comenzó a reírse y puso una mano en el hombro de Arlong-oh Arlong, solo estaba bromeando, claro que te ayudare-.

-¿Lo harás?-.

-Oh sí, no permitiré que perjudiquen a mi viejo amigo, además, podría ser divertido-dijo el Guasón con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_No puedo creer esto, sabía que Arlong era un cobarde, pero recurrir al Guasón, un demente…un verdadero monstruo, ese infeliz esta metiéndose en la boca del lobo, solo espero que Nami salga bien de todo esto"_

_Un aplauso para Bellemere, la madre adoptiva de Nami, como vieron, el malvado Arlong se ha unido al perverso Guasón para ayudarse mutuamente, hay peligro mientras se investiga sobre el ataque a Kokoyashi y la muerte de Bellemere, y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_no aparecerá nadie más de DB, solo Piccolo, ya que esta vez me enfoque en universos de héroes más que de Anime, como habrás visto, respecto al líder, Batman en serio lo está pensando, ya que como dijo, es una decisión muy importante y el caballero de la noche no puede tomarla a la ligera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_creo que en este capítulo ya se te aclaro esa duda ¿verdad? Si no es así, te recomiendo mis anteriores fics "Batman vs Arlong 2" y "Casi lo Atrapo". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ah bueno y por si ellos no bastaran, Drago también traerá a uno de los monstruos más terribles del universo DC, el terrible Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_queda muy bien amigo mío, realmente te pasaste con esa frase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_voy a decir que es otra coincidencia, ya que no he visto la película de Thor 2, así que sería una coincidencia, tienes razón, los 90 fueron la mejor época de la televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_porque a veces son como políticos, nomas hablan y no dan soluciones, a veces así son en los foros, lo sabré yo que participe en un foro de DBM (Dragón Ball Multiverse). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por ahora todos salieron vivos, pero como bien dijiste, es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_efectivamente, Drago apenas fue vencido y está dispuesto a volver para cobrar su venganza y ahora tus dudas:_

_1.- Todo eso se irá viendo poco a poco, ya que gran parte de la selva Amazonas quedo muy dañada._

_2.- No lo había pensado, realmente, pero solo sería a magia maligna muy poderosa como la de Drago._

_Espero que te haya iluminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Zeus, Hades, Hakuryuu, Preguntax, Moon-9215, MexEmperorRamsesII.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Rescatar a una amiga

"_Los saluda __**Nojiko, **__la hermana de Nami, se me invito a presentar un capítulo porque estamos viendo momentos emotivos de mi hermana, ella necesita que la ayuden y estoy segura que Batman es el indicado para eso, confío firmemente en él, sé que tanto él como sus nuevos amigos ayudaran a Nami"_

_Y he aquí más videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=XwhF4pWBf6c**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=Tz1DSNKlNNo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Rescatar a una amiga.**

La noche cubría la ciudad, mientras una silueta se acercaba a una residencia cercana al muelle de ciudad Gótica, era el hogar del capitán Nezumi y la misteriosa silueta era la Gata Ladrona, Nami.

Gracias al entrenamiento de Batman, Nami podía entrar a la mansión sin ser detectada, ingresando por una ventana que daba precisamente a la oficina de Nezumi.

Nami se acerco al escritorio de Nezumi y comenzó a buscar e los gabinetes, después de unos minutos, encontró justamente lo que quería, la prueba irrefutable de que Nezumi tuvo que ver con la invasión de los tritones a Kokoyashi y con la muerte de su madre.

-Bellemere, pronto se hará justicia por lo que te hicieron-un sonido llamo su atención y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a dos marinos que Nezumi envió para buscar un archivo que su capitán necesitaba, al entrar, descubrieron a la Gata Ladrona.

-¡Oye! ¡Quieta!-.

Por toda respuesta, Gata Ladrona volteo y sacándoles la lengua, así como guiñándoles un ojo, la chica se retiro del mismo modo en que entro, por la ventana, los dos marinos corrieron a la ventana.

-Esto no le va a gustar al capitán-dijo uno de los marinos.

-Tú se lo dices-dijo el otro marino rápidamente.

-¡Oye!-.

**(-)**

Batman regreso a la Baticueva, tras encontrar los archivos que necesitaba, el caballero de la noche tenía que revisar algunas cosas en su computadora, cuando entro, vio que todo estaba normal, el equipo buscaba a su Nakama sin descansar, aunque Zoro seguía durmiendo.

-Qué bueno que volviste, necesito que veas lo que encontré-dijo Robin.

-Muy bien, pero antes díganme si ya encontraron rastros de Nami-dijo Batman.

-Esa chica sí que aprendió muy bien sus lecciones de esconder rastros-dijo Franky impresionado.

-Entiendo, Robin ¿Qué quieres que vea?-pregunto Batman y Robin le entrego una foto que imprimió.

El caballero de la noche la vio detenidamente y luego se acerco a un escáner de la computadora, la escanearon y la foto apareció en la pantalla para que todos la vieran.

Era una foto de una reunión de los marinos, en ella se podía apreciar rostros como el de Bellemere, la madre de Nami, Nezumi, quien en ese entonces era un teniente, un hombre de aspecto muy sospechoso parado en una esquina de la foto, así como otros rostros conocidos y desconocidos, como el de…

-Akainu-dijo Luffy apretando los puños-¿Qué hace él ahí?-.

-Esta foto fue tomada 3 años antes de que Akainu fuera despedido, cuando aún era un importante almirante de la marina ¿no es así Batman?-.

-Efectivamente y el hecho de que Nezumi esté en esa foto confirma mis sospechas de que él tuvo que ver con lo que ocurrió en Kokoyashi-dijo Batman serio, pero entonces su mirada se detuvo en el misterioso hombre de la esquina y se quedo más serio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Sanji.

-Tal vez, Chopper, pásame ese color rojo, por favor-.

-En seguida Batman-Chopper tomo el color rojo que Batman le pidió y se lo entrego.

Batman se acerco a la foto y la tomo, el caballero de la noche acerco el color hacia el misterioso hombre de la foto y comenzó a pintar una sonrisa sobre la boca de aquel personaje.

Una vez que termino, Batman volvió a escanearla para ver si lo que pensaba era totalmente seguro, cuando la foto apareció en la pantalla, descubrió la cruel verdad sobre ese hombre.

-No-exclamo al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquel misterioso hombre de la foto, el que estuvo en esa reunión de marines, no era otro más que el Guasón.

**(-)**

En una base naval, Nezumi estaba en una oficina hablando por teléfono, se encontraba solo y muy enfadado por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Tratan de decirme que la tenían frente a sus narices y solo la dejaron escapar?-grito y colgó con fuerza el teléfono-¡Es increíble!-dijo frustrado y preocupado.

-Cielos y pensar que pagamos impuestos para pagarle a esos tontos-dijo una voz que helaba el corazón de todo aquel que la escuchara.

Nezumi volteo rápidamente, sumamente nervioso, sus nervios se convirtieron en terror al ver en la puerta al Guasón y a Harley, ambos con una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Nezumi corrió hacia el teléfono.

El Guasón se rio-Eso es Nezumito, corre hacia el teléfono, cielos, que sorpresa se llevaran tus hombres, su capitán con su amigo loco-dijo el Guasón entrando, seguido por Harley.

Nezumi se detuvo y bajo la mirada-Tú y yo no somos amigos Guasón-.

El Guasón dejo de sonreír y con un falso gesto de dolor-Oh…Nezumito, estoy herido ¿Cómo puede olvidar el todo poderoso a quienes lo ayudaron todo?-el Guasón comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras Harley se sentaba en una cómoda-¿no lo recuerdas? Tú, Arlong, los muchachos y yo-el Guasón se sentó en la silla de Nezumi.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca tuve tratos con ninguno de ellos-.

-Oh vamos Nezumito, no necesitas mentir ante mí, yo sé todo lo que hiciste, querías el puesto de esa capitana… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, Bellemere-esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante aterrador.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Averiguar quién está tratando de liquidar a Arlong y a su banda-dijo el Guasón.

-Pensé que eras inteligente, es Batman-.

El Guasón se rio-Te equivocas, no, no, no, no es Batman, aunque tiene mucho que ver con el murciélago, ya que se trata de una de sus nuevas mascotas-.

-¿Quieres decir que de nuevo esta entrenando héroes?-.

-Oh si y uno de ellos parece tener mucho interés con lo que pasó en Kokoyashi, pero sobretodo, con lo que le paso a la capitana Bellemere, sería una verdadera lástima para ti que se descubriera quien fue el responsable de que Arlong llegara ahí ¿no crees?-.

-No…tú no tienes…-.

-¿Evidencias? No las necesito, yo estuve ahí ¿recuerdas?-.

-Definitivamente no es el marino más listo de la fuerza naval ¿verdad señor G?-pregunto Harley limándose las uñas.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y el Guasón puso el altavoz-"¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra ahí?"-pregunto un marino por la línea.

El Guasón le hizo una señal a Nezumi para que respondiera-Si…aquí estoy… ¿tienen noticias?-.

-"Si señor, descubrimos que fue lo que se llevo la intrusa, solo unos archivos de la capitana Bellemere, que en paz descanse"-.

-Entiendo… ¿algo más?-.

-"También descubrimos que se llevo un archivo que al parecer tenía información suya, aunque aún no sabemos el porqué"-.

-Muy…muy bien…manténganme informado-dijo Nezumi y el Guasón corto la comunicación.

-¿No es una coincidencia? Hablábamos de la capitana y una de las mascotas de Batman casualmente roba información sobre ella-el Guasón sujeto a Nezumi del cuello de su traje y lo estrello contra el escritorio-eso causa gracia ¿verdad Harley querida?-.

-Es muy gracioso señor G-dijo Harley sonriendo.

El Guasón devolvió la vista a Nezumi-Dime Nezumito ¿a ti no te causa gracia?-el Guasón comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada y comenzó a torturar a Nezumi.

Nezumi comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio, mientras Harley continuaba limando sus uñas como si nada pasara frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que la risa se escuchaba por todos lados.

**(-)**

En el hospital de ciudad Gótica, una risa desquiciada se escuchaba en una habitación, se trataba de Nezumi, quien no podía parar de reír, los médicos trataban de ayudarlo.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Capitán contrólese!-grito el doctor tratando de ayudar a Nezumi.

-¡Lo estoy…intentando…de…de…de verdad…!-Nezumi no podía dejar de reír y ya estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas, el doctor le aplico un sedante.

-Ya esta, se relajara lo suficiente para que la toxina surta efecto, ahora trate de calmarse-.

-Lo…intento…pero…-.

-No hable, solo relájese-el doctor y sus enfermeras se retiraron, apagaron los luces y Nezumi se dispuso a descansar, cuando una sombra apareció en la ventana.

Nezumi abrió los ojos y la ventana se abrió, revelando a Batman, acompañado por Mugiwara, al verlo, el marino se alarmo, pero el químico del Guasón hizo lo suyo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo en medio de risas.

Batman se acerco, mientras Mugiwara observaba en silencio-¿Por qué se reunió contigo el Guasón?-pregunto Batman.

-¡Yo…no lo sé…!-.

-Tiene que ver con el asesinato de la capitana Bellemere ¿cierto? Él piensa que estuviste involucrado ¿Por qué?-.

-¡Yo…no…lo sé…!-Mugiwara perdió la paciencia y estiro su brazo, sujetando a Nezumi del cuello.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperamos-dijo con un tono bastante aterrador y Nezumi trago saliva.

-Bellemere…iba a retirarse para vivir en paz con sus hijas… ¡Yo quería su puesto!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?-pregunto Batman serio.

-¡Hace varios años…antes de que se retirara…yo quería su puesto y se lo solicite en persona…ella se negó!-.

-Así que la vendiste a Arlong-dedujo Batman indignado.

-¡Yo estaba arruinado…desesperado…Arlong dijo que solo quería gobernar Kokoyashi!-Nezumi comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Al escuchar todo eso, Mugiwara apretó mucho los puños-¡Eres una basura!-grito preparando un golpe, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-No, no vale la pena-dijo Batman serio y Mugiwara lo soltó, aunque no sin antes vacilar un poco.

-¡Por…por favor…!-suplico Nezumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No vamos a matarte, pero tampoco tengo que salvarte-dijo Batman serio y ambos se retiraron, dejando a Nezumi riéndose hasta ahogarse.

Más tarde, ambos se quedaron en el techo de un edificio, Batman estaba preocupado por Nami y no paraba de repetir que debían encontrarla antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Mugiwara solo escuchaba y apretó los puños-Yo digo que la dejemos conseguir su venganza-.

Batman miro a Mugiwara-Luffy, no digas eso-.

-Es lo que yo haría, es lo que Arlong se merece, así como Akainu, ambos merecen sufrir más de lo que nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros-.

Batman se acerco y le puso ambas manos en los hombros-Pero Luffy ¿Qué resuelve la venganza?-pregunto tratando de hacer reaccionar a Luffy.

Por toda respuesta, Luffy aparto las manos de Batman-Usted puede ser genial, el más grande héroe del mundo, pero jamás entenderá como nos sentimos Nami y yo, iré a buscarla yo solo y la ayudare en su venganza-antes de que Batman pudiera decir otra cosa, Luffy se marcho.

Cuando estuvo solo, Batman activo el comunicador-Robin, quiero que se reúnan conmigo en mis coordenadas, vengan pronto-.

-"Vamos en camino, Batman"-.

Cuando Batman corto la comunicación, solo pudo decir-Los comprendo más de lo que piensas-dijo recordando su propia triste historia.

**(-)**

La Gata Ladrona se encontraba parada frente a la entrada al "Mundo del Mañana", tras varias investigaciones y de obligar a algunas delincuentes a hablar, finalmente dio con el escondite de Arlong.

-Es hora Bellemere, por fin se hará justicia-dijo con ira-Arlong pagara por lo que te hizo…y a todo Kokoyashi-.

La Gata se dispuso a entrar al parque, cuando una voz se escucho detrás de ella-Si entras sola vas a morir-rápidamente, volteo y encaro al intruso, descubriendo que era Mugiwara-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

Mugiwara se rio-No fue difícil…bueno, un poco, tuvimos que investigar sobre tu pasado…Batman nos conto lo que Arlong le hizo a tu madre-.

-¿Y vienes a detenerme?-.

-No, vengo a ayudarte, ese infeliz merece pagar por lo que te hizo-.

-Gracias, por el entrenamiento de Batman me fortaleció, puedo con ese cobarde yo sola-.

-No lo dudo, pero necesitaras ayuda contra sus secuaces y contra el Guasón-.

-¿El Guasón? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese payaso con todo esto?-cuestiono Gata Ladrona.

-Al parecer estuvo involucrado de algún modo, no sé bien como, pero si tuvo algo que ver y Arlong está con él, no vas a poder tu sola contra ambos-.

Gata Ladrona se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Mugiwara-Muy bien, te dejare ayudarme, pero te lo advierto, Arlong es mío, solo yo lo voy a liquidar ¿me entendiste?-.

-Transparente-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Bueno…la verdad no-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo divertido.

Gata Ladrona solo bufo fastidiada-Solo no te interpongas entre Arlong y yo-.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo algo nervioso por la mirada intimidante de la chica.

Ambos héroes entraron con cuidado al parque de diversiones abandonado, sin darse cuenta que una cámara los estaba grabando, enviando las imágenes a la casa de la risa, guarida del Guasón.

-Jefe, tenemos compañía-dijo Finn.

El Guasón se acerco a la pantalla y comenzó a reírse, mientras Arlong solo gruñía con ferocidad y volteo a ver al príncipe payaso del crimen.

-¿Te parece gracioso payaso de pacotilla? ¿No te das cuenta que si ellos están aquí, el murciélago debe estar cerca?-.

El Guasón se rio-Oh Arlong, Arlong, debe aprender mucho sobre Batsy, él no está aquí, pero no tardara en llegar, por ahora tenemos invitados que atender-dijo el Guasón riéndose-Harley, cariño, prepara todo para darles una bienvenida apropiada a nuestros invitados-.

-En seguida señor G-dijo Harley sonriendo divertida.

-Ahora mira como se hace amigo mío-dijo el Guasón acercándose a un micrófono-¡Bienvenidos, les habla el Guasón, es un gusto conocer a las nuevas mascotas de Batman, espero disfruten del "Mundo del Mañana", porque ya no volverán a ver nada nunca más!-el Guasón comenzó a reírse.

Varios juegos se encendieron, mientras algunos robots armados salían de la nada y los amenazaban con sus armas, los dos héroes se prepararon para la batalla.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes payaso? ¿Robots?-pregunto la Gata Ladrona con burla.

-¡De hecho, tenemos más, muchachos!-.

Los hombres del Guasón aparecieron, seguidos por los tenientes de Arlong, al verlos, Gata Ladrona endureció la mirada, tanto que el odio se logro distinguir en su mirada.

-¿Soy yo o esa chica nos ve con odio?-pregunto Chew.

-Que importa, de todos modos ambos van a morir-.

Mugiwara sonrió bastante al ver la gran cantidad de enemigos que iban a enfrentar-¿Aun crees que no necesitabas mi ayuda?-.

-Puede que la necesite un poco-reconoció la chica.

Los criminales se lanzaron contra los héroes, quienes se prepararon para la gran batalla, al mismo tiempo que el Batimovil se acercaba a gran velocidad al "Mundo del Mañana".

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Y llegamos al final de este capítulo, nos hemos enterado de que Nezumi tuvo que ver con…la muerte de mi madre…y aunque parte de mí quiere ver a Arlong destrozado…no quiero que mi hermana se convierta en un monstruo como él, espero que la salven a tiempo, antes de que cruce la línea sin retorno"_

_Un aplauso para Nojiko, la hermana mayor de Nami, como bien dijo, hay que salvar a Nami de sí misma, antes de que cruce la línea que nunca se debe cruzar, ya que al hacerlo, no puedes regresar y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios:_

**Nami8221: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás, pero si debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante que no dejaras ni un solo comentario hasta ahora, sé que todos tienen sus cosas que hacer, pero si me sorprendió un poco, eso lo reconozco, en fin, como vez, Arlong le ha pedido ayuda a la única persona que es quizás más retorcida que muchos criminales juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_el Guasón tiene muchos secretos ocultos, varios de ellos son terribles, respecto a Nami, ella tiene que aprender que la justicia y la venganza no son ni serán nunca lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Míster Marvel: **_la verdad…no lo sé, voy a tener que pensarlo, ya que son demasiados personajes, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_porque de todos los psicóticos, el Guasón es por mucho el peor y más terrible de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y vaya que esta genial, respecto a Nami, ella está confundida, ya que piensa que la venganza y la justicia son lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_se hace lo que se puede y no te preocupes por tardar en comentar, lo importante es que lo hagan, especialmente si tienen un OC en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_muchas gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_recuerda que todo el fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno, aquí la muerte de Ace sucedió cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes, claro que lo explicare, pero ten en cuenta que todo pasa en un universo alterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_es muy pronto para asegurar algo amigo mío, por eso no te adelanto nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_en los años 2000 todo decayó un poco, aunque todavía había varias series entretenidas, pero muy pocas, que odioso es todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_cualquier duda que tengas con todo el gusto te la aclaro, en fin, aunque Darkseid y Doomsday son grandes villanos, el Guasón es para mí el mejor villano de DC, ya que no tiene poderes, no es un conquistador y no le interesa nada que se podría decir común, como el dinero y el poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_Nami está llena de dolor, siempre me pareció que si tuviera la oportunidad buscaría el modo de vengarse de Arlong y ahora tus preguntas:_

_1.- Si, siempre me gusto mucho esa pareja, es mejor a que la emparejen con Superman._

_2.- Ella aparecerá, pero como lo que es, criminal y una de las villanas más sexys de DC._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_descuida, todo el mundo tiene sus motivos para ausentarse y ahora pasemos a tus dudas:_

_1.- A lo mucho solo aparecerá Doomsday y quizás Siniestro, siendo el canalla que es._

_2.- De hecho ya pensé como hacer que Doomsday aparece, pero Darkseid no creo que aparezca, ya que esto ocurre después de que él y Luthor desaparecieron en el final de "Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada"._

_3.- No he tenido ese honor, lo quiero jugar._

_4.- Eso se decidirá en el próximo capítulo, así que no te lo pierdas. _

_Y si entendí la última parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no solo Nami tiene que aprender esa lección, también Luffy, por suerte, Batman es el más indicado para ayudarles en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_muy bien, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Míster Marvel, Zeus, Hades, Nanashi, Wiceprime90, Loser93, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, MexEmperorRamsesII, Terminex, Dragon-knight Alan, Raditz.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Nunca cruces la linea

"_Los saluda __**Popeye el marino, **__hoy se me invito a presentar un capítulo porque tiene una gran lección, espero les sirva a todos y recuerden que si quieren crecer grandes y fuertes como yo, deben comer sus espinacas"_

_Y ahora los dos videos de apertura:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=yUJsXMOLbP8**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=Ca13UksESWw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Nunca cruces la línea.**

Mugiwara y la Gata Ladrona peleaban contra los hombres del Guasón y Arlong, ambos parecían coordinarse muy bien, aunque había ocasiones en que chocaban entre ellos.

-¡Fíjate en donde pisas idiota!-grito la Gata.

-Lo siento-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo nervioso.

El Guasón, Harley y Arlong salieron de su escondite para ver todo-Creo que tu plan está fallando, payaso-dijo Arlong furioso.

-Oh Arlong, Arlong, Arlong, te falta mucho por aprender, Harley, cariño, si tuvieras la amabilidad-.

-En seguida señor G-Harley saco un control remoto y activo unas ventilas con hélices de gran tamaño.

Las hélices provocaron una corriente de aire que comenzó a atraer a los dos héroes hacia ellas, si chocaban contra ellas quedarían hechos pedazos.

Gata Ladrona salió volando por el aire y Mugiwara rápidamente estiro su brazo para atraparla a tiempo, mientras el usaba sus fuerzas para resistir la poderosa corriente, algo que no estaba resultando como esperaba.

-¡Aumenta el poder Harley!-ordeno el Guasón.

-¡Si jefe!-grito Harley rápidamente y aumento la velocidad de las hélices.

-¡No voy a resistir más tiempo!-grito Mugiwara entre dientes.

-¡Hazlo o yo misma te lanzare contra esas hélices!-Grito la Gata Ladrona amenazadoramente.

En ese momento, el Batimovil apareció y Batman salió de él, seguido de la Dra. Hana y al poco tiempo, los otros héroes aparecieron.

-¡Miren!-grito Chopper alarmado.

-¡Batman, tenemos que hacer algo!-grito el Músico Fantasma alarmado.

Batman entrecerró los ojos-¡Robot, traba las hélices de ambas ventilas!-.

-¡Entendido!-Súper Robot 3000 saco de ambas manos dos bastones metálicos y con su visión periférica encontró el lugar indicado-¡Fuego!-.

Franky disparo los dos bastones y estos se trabaron en las hélices, mismas que explotaron en mil pedazos, las ventilas cayeron al suelo con fuerza, produciendo una gran cantidad de humo.

-Vaya, tu brillante plan falló-dijo Arlong molesto.

-Todo plan falla cuando el murciélago aparece-dijo el Guasón sonriendo.

Batman y los otros se acercaron a Mugiwara y a la Gata Ladrona, quienes estaban recuperando el aire, aunque el Caballero se adelanto.

-¡Oh hermosa damisela, no sabes la alegría que me da encontrarte sana y salva, realmente estaba preocupado por…!-Batman se adelanto, en su mirada se notaba que no estaba nada contento.

-¿Tenemos problemas?-pregunto Mugiwara sonriendo nervioso.

-No tienen idea, pero eso los resolveremos después-.

-¡Batiestupido!-grito el Guasón llamando la atención de Batman-¿me extrañaste? ¡A ellos muchachos!-.

Nuevamente la pelea inicio, pero Batman dirigió su vista hacia el Guasón, quien se rio y comenzó a correr, con Batman detrás de él, al ver que las cosas podían salir mal, Arlong también emprendió la huída.

La Gata lo alcanzo a ver-¡No lo harás!-gracias a su agilidad, pudo evadir a todos los hombres del Guasón y de Arlong yendo hacia el tritón.

-¡Jefe cuidado!-grito Hatchan, cuando fue interceptado por el Cazador Verde.

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo horrendo!-declaro atacando a Hatchan.

Mientras tanto, el Guasón corría por la casa de la risa, siendo perseguido por Batman, quien lo seguía muy de cerca, el caballero de la noche se mantenía alerta, ya que conociendo al Guasón, lo tendería una trampa.

-¡Toma!-el Guasón salió de la nada y lo golpeo con un bate, Batman cayó al suelo pesadamente y cuando se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo, Batman le dio una patada, dándole justo en la quijada, mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

-Se acabo Guasón-.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Batsy-dijo el Guasón sonriendo y activando más trampas.

Variaos cuchillos gigantes salieron de la nada, moviéndose como péndulos con intención de atravesar a Batman, quien los esquivo rodando por el suelo, el Guasón se rio y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Oye Batman, espero te guste quedar convertido en brocheta de murciélago!-el Guasón se dispuso a irse, pero Batman reacciono y lanzo uno de sus ganchos contra las piernas del payaso, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, quedando atrapado con Batman-bien hecho murciélago, ahora los dos estamos atrapados-.

Por toda respuesta, Batman volteo en todas direcciones y vio el punto débil del mecanismo, lanzo uno de sus batiboomerangs y lo destruyo, el Guasón abrió mucho los ojos al ver eso.

-¡Por eso eres el único que me divierte tanto!-dijo sonriendo-bueno, nos vemos Batsy-.

Batman le puso una mano en el hombro y cuando el Guasón volteo trato de golpear al caballero, pero Batman se agacho y le dio un golpe, tirándolo al suelo.

-Como dije Guasón, se acabo-dijo Batman serio.

-Tienes razón murciélago apestoso-dijo Harley apareciendo con un lanza llamas-deja ir a mi budincito o prepárate para una muerte humeante-.

En ese momento, al Dra. Hana apareció y de una patada le quito el arma a Harley, para después detenerla con su Akuma No Mi, Harley quedo atrapada por unos brazos que salieron de la pared.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo la doctora sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Batman.

-Han logrado doblegar a los hombres de ambos villanos, pero tenemos un problema con Mugiwara y la Gata Ladrona-explico la chica muy seria.

El caballero de la noche se quedo muy serio al escuchar eso, así que sujeto al Guasón del cuello de su traje y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Parece que hoy me vas a ayudar a salvar a alguien, Guasón-.

-Te equivocas de payaso, Batsy, soy del tipo que asesina, no del tipo que ayuda-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-aunque conociéndote ya tienes un plan en mente-.

**(-)**

Arlong había entrado al museo de la feria, el tritón sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra Batman y su equipo, así que haría lo que un tiburón hace mejor, atacar por sorpresa a su presa.

-Vamos Batman, ven por mí, estoy ansioso por agradecerte el que me hayas humillado.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo te quiero antes que él-Gata Ladrona apareció de la nada y golpeo a Arlong con una poderosa patada.

El tritón cayó, pero se levanto de inmediato y al ver a la chica, comenzó a reírse-Vaya, así que Batman envió a una de sus insignificantes mascotas a detenerme, que estúpido se ha vuelto-.

-Él no me envió, yo vine por ti por mi cuenta-.

Arlong se rio-Eso suena a que tienes algo personal conmigo-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Gata Ladrona con profundo rencor-hace tiempo Batman tuvo la oportunidad de matarte y no lo hizo, pero yo…no voy a tener esa consideración contigo-.

-¿Matarme? Ahora estoy seguro de que estas mucho más loca que el Guasón-.

-Tal vez lo este, pero estoy lo bastante cuerda como para saber que tú debes morir-la Gata levanto su Clima Tack-y hoy es el día en que finalmente morirás-.

-No digas tonterías, una humana como tú jamás me vencerá y menos una estúpida niña como tú-Arlong se lanzo sobre la Gata tratando de morderla, la chica esquivo el ataque y lanzo una patada contra Arlong, quien la detuvo-veo que Batman te enseño algunos movimientos, que mal que ni eso te servirá-.

Arlong levanto a la Gata sobre su espalda y la lanzo contra el suelo, para después tratar de pisarla, pero la Gata rodo y evadió el golpe.

Gata se lanzo al ataque y golpeo a Arlong con una descarga eléctrica, pero el tritón se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y golpeo a la Gata en pleno rostro, la chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar de su labio, Arlong la sujeto del cabello y la estrello contra unas cajas cercanas.

Arlong avanzo lentamente hacia la chica-Ciertamente eres valiente, me recuerdas a una sucia humana que mate hace algún tiempo, dio su vida por sus hijas, que idiota fue, aunque me hizo un favor, ya que por un tiempo disfrute de tener a mi lado a su hija, una gran dibujante que podría haberme ayudado a vengarme de Aquaman por desterrarme-.

Con cada palabra de Arlong, la Gata comenzaba a temblar de ira-Eres…un infeliz…-.

Arlong se rio y saco un arma-Esta es la misma pistola que use para matar a esa mujer estúpida y ahora la usare para matarte a ti, fuiste una imbécil al creer que podrías vencerme-.

Arlong apunto a la cabeza de la chica, quien gracias a las lecciones de Batman, estaba más que preparada, finalmente, Arlong jalo el gatillo, la chica reacciono rápidamente y evadió el tiro.

La Gata comenzó a golpear a Arlong sin piedad alguna, con cada golpe que le daba al malvado tritón, recordaba todos los tormentos que sufrió a manos de él, la muerte de su madre, el sufrimiento de sus amigos en Kokoyashi, las muchas humillaciones, todo, al mismo tiempo que derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Arlong no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca se espero que Batman le enseñara tan bien a esa chica y no podía defenderse de los feroces ataques de la Gata.

En un terrible momento, al menos, para el tritón, su pistola se disparo sola, dándole en la rodilla de Arlong, quien gruño de dolor, la Gata aprovecho para colocar su Clima Tack en la boca de Arlong y atacarlo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Arlong cayó al suelo inconsciente y apenas con vida, la Gata se preparo para darle el golpe final-Basta-dijo una voz detrás de ella, al voltear, se topo con Batman, que llevaba esposado al Guasón-ya fue suficiente, ya se acabo-.

-No se ha acabado, Batman, no hasta que haya matado a este infeliz, se lo merece por todo lo que hizo-.

-Eso no lo niego-dijo Batman serio-yo sé cómo te sientes, tú y Mugiwara-.

-Tú no sabes nada-dijo la chica entre dientes-Batman, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí y mi gente cuando era niña…pero dime porque… ¿Por qué dejaste que estas basuras sigan con vida?-cuestiono furiosa, viendo a Arlong al Guasón-¿Por qué dejas que sigan lastimando a inocentes? ¿Acaso es tan difícil cruzar esa línea?-.

-No por Dios-respondió Batman rápidamente-sería muy fácil cruzar esa línea, no hay un solo instante en el que no piense en todo lo que el Guasón ha hecho, en todas las personas a las que hirió, así como no hay un instante en que no piense en lo que Arlong te hizo a ti y en lo que Akainu le hizo a Mugiwara, siempre he querido someterlos a las mismas torturas a las que ellos sometieron a tantos inocentes, sobretodo el Guasón…y luego eliminarlos-.

El Guasón se rio-Oh Batman, eso es tan lindo, entonces si piensas en mí-Batman lo golpeo-aguafiestas-.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?-.

-Porque…si cruzo esa línea ya no podre regresar y me convertiré en lo que siempre he combatido, un monstruo como ellos, la venganza nunca es la respuesta, solo la justicia es la respuesta-dijo Batman, ni él ni la Gata se dieron cuenta que Mugiwara estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta y ahora tenía una extraña expresión en su mirada.

-A veces la venganza y la justicia son lo mismo-.

-Nunca serán lo mismo-dijo Batman serio.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?-cuestiono la Gata perdiendo la paciencia.

-Él quizás no te entienda-intervino Mugiwara-pero yo si…escucha, yo también perdí a alguien que quería mucho…a mi hermano…Ace, él fue asesinado por un almirante llamado Akainu…solo por defenderme…sé que lo que siente perder a alguien que te importa y sé lo que se siente querer tener la oportunidad de destrozarlo…pero Batman tiene razón…la venganza no me devolverá a Ace…ni te devolverá a tu madre…por favor, no cruces la línea, eres buena, yo lo sé-.

La Gata comenzó a temblar de indecisión y Batman continuo-Tú decides, puedes ser una heroína como tu madre o un monstruo como ellos, la decisión es solo tuya-.

Pasaron varios minutos muy tensos y finalmente, la Gata dejo a Arlong y cayó de rodillas, llorando como una niña, Mugiwara corrió a socorrerla y Batman esposo a Arlong.

-Bah, me siento estafado-dijo el Guasón.

**(-)**

Más tarde, la policía de Gótica llego y arresto tanto al Guasón como a Arlong, así como a sus secuaces, llevándolos a Arkham.

-Nuevamente Batman lo hizo-dijo Gordon-es bueno que este del lado de la justicia, porque si fuera un villano hace mucho que el mundo se hubiera acabado-.

La camioneta se puso en marcha, en el interior, el Guasón silbaba como si nada, mientras en Arlong se podía ver una gran cantidad de furia.

-¿Este fue tu gran plan? ¡Eres patético, nos vencieron fácilmente!-rugió Arlong furioso.

-¡Oye, no puedes hablarle así al señor G!-dijo Harley molesta.

-Oh, tranquila Harley, Arlong puede ser feroz, pero es de mente pequeña e insignificante, después de todo, no vio todo el panorama, dime querida ¿obtuviste lo que quería?-.

-Por supuesto budincito-Harley saco de una de las bolitas de su gorro de bufón una pequeña mini cámara que le entrego a su jefe.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Arlong.

-Arlong, Arlong ¿en serio creíste que hice todo esto para ayudarte? Fuiste un peón en mi plan, sabía que Batman tenía nuevas mascotas, pero hasta ahora no tenía información alguna de ellos, pero ahora la tengo-el Guasón vio la mini cámara y la escondió debajo de sus calcetas-y la próxima vez que nos veamos será más que divertido-el Guasón comenzó a reírse.

Arlong abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-A veces pienso que estás loco…y a veces que eres un maldito genio-.

-Soy un genio loco, muy loco-el Guasón hizo una cara demencial, que hizo que Arlong frunciera bastante el seño.

**(-)**

Una vez que volvieron a la Baticueva, Batman se dispuso a hablar con todos-Estoy muy orgulloso de todos, en especial de ti Nami, realmente hiciste lo correcto-.

-¿Eso cree? Porque yo no lo siento así-dijo Nami quitándose la máscara.

Luffy se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro-Yo opino igual que Batman, hiciste lo correcto, matar a Arlong no te devolvería a tu madre…así como matar a Akainu no devolverá a Ace-.

-Pero…siento que deshonre a Bellemere…Arlong la mató a sangre fría y luego hizo sufrir a todos en Kokoyashi-.

-Sí, pero matarlo no habría resuelto nada-dijo Zoro-eso ya es parte del pasado, tienes que olvidarlo-.

-¿Tú que sabes de eso cabeza de marimo? La pobre Nami sufrió mucho y tú le dices eso-dijo Sanji.

-Pues yo opino que no está bien que se aferre a algo que solo la hace sufrir y que casi la convierte en una asesina-opino Zoro queriendo volver a dormirse.

Sanji iba a protestar, pero Batman se adelanto-Zoro tiene un punto válido, aferrarte al pasado puede ser devastador en algunas ocasiones, especialmente si es un pasado oscuro, como el tuyo, Nami-.

-Pero Batman…Arlong mato a mi madre…tuve la oportunidad de castigarlo…de acabar con él...y no…no lo hice-.

-Y eso te hace mejor que él, eso demuestra que si siempre existió un cobarde, era él-.

-Batman…sé que tú solo quieres ayudarnos…y que esperas mucho de nosotros…pero en este caso…no sabes nada…no tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos…hubo un tiempo en que creí que lo sabías…pero…quizás me equivoque y…no sabes nada de cómo nos sentimos realmente-.

-Nami-dijo Robin a modo de reproche.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-.

-Pero…-Robin iba a decir algo, pero Batman la detuvo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez Batman no pueda entender cómo te sientes tú o Luffy, pero…-Nami y todos voltearon, Batman llevo sus manos a su máscara y para su asombro, se la quito, ya que desde que los recluto, nunca se había quitado la máscara, ninguno sabía quién era el hombre detrás de la máscara-Bruno Díaz si-dijo cuando termino de quitarse la máscara.

Al ver quien era su mentor, el héroe más valiente de todos, el mejor de todos, muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, con excepción de Luffy, quien solo parpadeo confundido.

-¿Quién es Bruno Díaz?-pregunto confundido y con una gran sonrisa, pero debido a la impresión, nadie lo escucho.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y espero que hayan aprendido una valiosa lección, esperamos que les haya gustado y recuerden que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena, además de hacerte tan malo como el que te lastima, es el consejo que doy, porque Popeye el marino soy"_

_Un aplauso para el inolvidable Popeye el marino, uno de los mejores personajes de la historia, por él comencé a comer espinacas (risa), que buenos tiempos y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Nami8221: **_descuida, como ya dije antes, tus razones tendrás, respecto a Nami, aunque aprendió las lecciones físicas de Batman, aun le falta prepararse mentalmente y entender que la venganza no va a solucionar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_yo siempre he sido de la opinión de que si Nami tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse de Arlong lo haría, ahora la tiene, gracias al entrenamiento de Batman, pero aun tiene mucho que aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_pues ya supiste que pasó y el Guasón está más que loco, el tipo no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sus secuaces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kira21: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, aunque no sea tan seguido, pero lo que cuenta es el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Míster Marvel: **_veré lo que puedo hacer, lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_así son los políticos, solo mira al idiota que tenemos como presidente de México, no sabe ni pronunciar bien, como lo odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_no solo Nami, también Luffy tiene que aprender esa lección, la venganza no es la respuesta, nunca lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_Batman tiene que llegar a tiempo para darles una valiosa lección y no te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, te deseo mucha suerte en tus exámenes y veré que puedo hacer con tu petición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muy bien, te deseo mucha suerte en tus exámenes y veré que puedo hacer con tu petición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_de todos modos no creo que Darkseid aparezca, así como tampoco Luthor, y no te sientas mal, a veces así pasa, son cosas que uno no controla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zephiro Reiji: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, aunque no sea tan seguido, pero en caso de tener OC si lo recomiendo, respecto a los dos brujos, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_órale que profundo, eso sonó muy filosófico, amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_muchas gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_todo se revelara a su tiempo, aunque como viste, todo esto fue un plan del Guasón para conocer a los nuevos aprendices de Batman y así poder idear algo mejor para la próxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, KaedeNeko-Chan, Monkey D Carmen, Kira21, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Míster Marvel, Ocnarf, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Terminex, Zephiro Reiji, Raditz, Wiceprime90, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. La historia del murcielago

"_Les da la bienvenida __**Optimus Prime, **__hoy se me invito a presentar un capítulo, porque escucharemos una historia, la cual explica el porqué la venganza nunca es ni será la respuesta, de la mano del caballero de la noche, el hombre cuya fuerza de voluntad ha impedido que cruce esa línea"_

_Y aquí tenemos los nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=55S4v4Pdvw4**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=-su_chze5zE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 La historia del murciélago.**

Después de que Batman se quito su máscara, hubo muchas reacciones, nadie podía creer que el multimillonario Bruno Díaz era el caballero de la noche.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Batman es Bruno Díaz, uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el planeta!-exclamo Ussop.

-Ni yo lo sospechaba-dijo Robin-realmente usted es hábil en el arte de escabullirse-.

-Es lo que aprenderán con el tiempo-dijo Bruno sonriendo y colocando una mano en el hombro de Nami-sé que Batman no puede entenderte, pero yo si-Bruno miro a Luffy-y a ti también Luffy, sé lo que se siente perder a seres amados, yo lo viví, a los 8 años-.

-Escuche sobre eso-dijo Franky-lamento mucho…que haya tenido que pasar por algo tan terrible como eso-.

-Fue una dura experiencia-admitió Bruno.

-Entonces…usted si nos debe entender…-reconoció Nami-pero si es así… ¿Por qué no vengo a sus padres? ¿Acaso nunca encontró al monstruo que lo hizo o que paso?-.

Bruno suspiro y se sentó-Siéntense-pidió, los chicos se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de Bruno, incluso Zoro se olvido de dormir para poder escuchar la historia-les voy a narrar que paso cuando busque a quien asesino a mis padres…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

(Narrado por Bruno Díaz)

Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 8 años…frente a mis hijos, a partir de ese día hice un juramento, por los espíritus de mis padres, dedicaría mi vida a combatir el crimen y evitar que otros sufrieran lo que yo sufrí.

Al principio fue difícil, no logre inspirar el miedo en los criminales como lo deseaba, hasta que recordé a los murciélagos y decidí convertirme en un hombre murciélago, en Batman.

Como Batman he tenido muchos retos, algunos que muchos no podría soportar, como lidiar con el Guasón, pero he logrado superar todos esos retos, a veces solo, a veces con ayuda.

Pero aunque me siento bien con lo que hago, nunca olvide buscar al hombre que me había quitado a mis padres, al responsable de que yo me convirtiera en Batman.

Fue una noche, cuando uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de Gótica falleció, que me entere del nombre del asesino de mis padres; Frío.

Con la ayuda de dos aliados de la justicia, me entere de todo lo que ocurrió en el asesinato de mis padres, porque Frío los matos y cómo fue que se planeo todo…él los vendió para salvar su pellejo…sin consideración alguna.

A partir de ese momento…mi meta estuvo clara, encontrar a Frío y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a mis padres…y a mi vida…

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Entonces quería despedazarlo, al igual que yo a Arlong o Luffy con Akainu-dijo Nami seria.

-No negare que se me cruzo por la mente-reconoció Batman.

-¿Y qué paso después?-preguntaron Luffy y Chopper mirando a Batman con los ojos muy abiertos.

Batman suspiro-Esta es la parte importante de la historia-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

(Narración Normal)

Batman ya sabía quién era el responsable, Joe Frío, quien ahora era un traficante de armas sumamente poderoso, al parecer, al tipo le había ido bastante bien en los negocios clandestinos.

Gracias a su investigación, Batman lo encontró en una subasta donde vendía armas a los criminales más peligrosos de Gótica y quizás del mundo.

En una bodega abandonaba, Frío se encontraba subastando un cañón láser, sus compradores eran el Guasón, Pingüino, Harvey Dent, Hiedra Venenosa, Cráneo Rojo, Barón Strocker, Barón Zemo, la reina Srkull, Chita, Arlong y el Sombrerero.

-¡Muy bien amigos, nuestra siguiente arma es este cañón de gran poder, un arma digna de criminales de tan gran importancia como ustedes! ¿Con que quieren empezar?-pero nadie levanto la mano-ah, necesitan algunas demostraciones ¿eh? Muy bien, observen lo que le hace a ese camión blindado-Frío disparo y el camión se convirtió en chatarra-si eso le hace a un camión blindado, imaginen lo que esta belleza le haría a Batman-.

Tras esa demostración de poder, las ofertas no tardaron en llegar, iniciando en 500 mil y sobrepasando más de 2 millones, cuando el Guasón intervino.

-1 centavo-dijo divertido y todos se le quedaron viendo-hay que ponerle un poco de emoción a esto ¿no creen?-.

Justo en ese momento, varias bombas de humo cayeron de la nada y cubrieron el lugar con espeso humo, los criminales reaccionaron y se levantaron rápidamente, siendo el Guasón el primero en toparse con Batman.

-¡Batsy, no es una fiesta hasta que tu apareces!-Batman le dio un golpe al Guasón en pleno, rostro, esta vez, el caballero de la noche no tenía tiempo para tonterías, ni estaba de humor para ello.

-¡Batman esta aquí!-grito Hiedra.

-¡Sobre él!-grito la reina Skrull y todos los criminales se lanzaron contra Batman.

El caballero de la noche lanzo más bombas de humo y todo el lugar se vio cubierto por humo, los criminales se separaron en la confusión y Batman comenzó a derribarlos uno a uno.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!-grito Zemo con su espada a la mano, Batman apareció de la nada y lo golpeo.

-¡Creo que hoy el murciélago esta de mal humor!-exclamo el Pingüino preocupado.

-¡Yo también lo estoy!-dijo Dent y comenzó a disparar hacia el humo, pero Batman salió de la nada y cayó sobre ambos criminales.

Cuando el humo se disipo, todos los criminales aparecieron en el suelo noqueados, con Batman en el centro de ellos, el caballero miro a la derecha y vio como Frío corría a refugiarse en una oficina.

Frío cerró la puerta con llave, pero Batman la derribo de una patada y entro a la oficina, el criminal saco su pistola y Batman se la arrebato de un golpe, para después pegarle en el rostro.

-¡Tú eres el cobarde que asesino a Thomas y a Martha Díaz hace años, eres el cobarde que los mato a sangre fría!-grito Batman golpeándolo en el estomago.

-Eso fue…hace toda una vida…-dijo Frío confundido.

Batman endureció más la mirada y lo golpeo de nuevo, estrellándolo contra la pared-¡Si, una vida, MI VIDA y tú los asesinaste sin compasión alguna!-.

-¿Cómo…como lo sabes?-pregunto Frío aterrado.

-¡Lo sé porque lo vi pasar frente a mis ojos, lo sé porque yo soy el hijo del hombre que asesinaste!-Batman se quito la máscara-¡Yo soy Bruno Díaz!-.

Al ver eso, Frío se puso pálido, sus ojos se abrieron bastante, mientras una mirada llena de terror aparecía en su anciano rostro.

-¡No…no puede ser…!-Frío se lanzo sobre Bruno y trato de golpearlo, pero Bruno lo evadió y comenzó a pegarle de nuevo.

En cada golpe, Bruno liberaba su ira, su dolor, el odio que sentía hacia aquella basura que le quitó a sus padres cuando apenas era un niño, todo para que no lo mataran a él, una basura, un gran cobarde.

Cuando llego el momento culminante, Bruno solo debía darle un golpe más y todo acabaría, pero se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que querrían sus padres, Bruno miro al anciano, golpeado, humillado, adolorido, Bruno sabía que ahora que conocía su identidad, dejarlo con vida sería un error, pero él no era así, él no era un asesino.

-Puede que Batman muera, pero Bruno Díaz…jamás-Bruno soltó a Frío, quien comenzó a correr en busca de los otros criminales, cuando se quedo solo, Bruno se coloco la máscara de nuevo.

Frío llego en el momento en que los otros se estaban recuperando-¡Chicos, tienen que ayudarme!-grito desesperado-¡Hace años mate a un hombre por encargo y ahora su hijo ha vuelto para vengarse, el hijo de ese hombre es Batman!-grito sin decir el nombre de Bruno Díaz, cuando el Guasón escucho eso, se echo a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Frío bastante molesto.

-¿Dices que a ti es a quien hay que agradecer por la existencia de Batman? ¡Eso es comiquísimo!-grito el Guasón con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vaya, así que es tu culpa de que Batman exista y que siempre nos este vigilando-dijo Hiedra con veneno en su voz.

-Es tu culpa que suframos tanto por ese maldito murciélago-dijo Dent.

Frío comenzó a retroceder asustados-Vamos…chicos…no se pongan así…-dijo asustado y sudando, cuando choco con Arlong.

El tritón lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto-Ahora veo que fui muy injusto con Batman, siempre lo culpe a él por humillarme en Kokoyashi, cuando debí haberte culpado a ti por hacer que él exista-dijo golpeándolo en el rostro.

Frío casi cae al suelo, pero Zemo lo recibió con una patada y el Pingüino con un golpe, todos los criminales presentes comenzaron a golpear a Frío sin piedad.

Frío cayó al suelo y cuando alzo la mirada, se topo con Batman, quien no le dirigía la vista, al verlo, el Guasón volvió a reírse.

-Oh sí, me olvide de ti-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Los criminales se lanzaron contra Batman, quien ya los esperaba listo para el combate, el caballero de la noche derribo a todos con gran facilidad, algo que los dejaba atónitos.

Rápidamente, el Guasón corrió a tomar el cañón, Batman lo vio y de un salto, se coloco frente a él, el Guasón tomo el cañón y Batman trato de quitárselo, en medio de la lucha, el arma se disparo y sus rayos casi golpean a los otros criminales.

La lucha hizo que el rayo golpeara el techo del lugar y este comenzó a colapsar-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-grito el Cráneo Rojo.

Los criminales salieron rápidamente del lugar, Frío intento seguirlos, pero los golpes que recibió y su avanzada edad no le ayudaron y parte del techo cayó sobre él, sepultándolo.

Al ver eso, Batman corrió hacia él y comenzó a retirar los escombros, encontrándolo todavía con vida, pero a muy duras penas, Joe Frío estaba agonizando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y vio que Batman lo salvo, solo pudo reírse-Es…gracioso…porque…yo te inicie…como Batman…esos otros maleantes…me hicieron pagar por ello…creo que al final…me castigaste…-y Frío cerró los ojos, para nunca más volver a abrirlos.

Tras eso, Batman se dirigió al cementerio de ciudad Gótica y se acerco a la tumba de sus padres, el caballero de la noche puso un par de rosas sobre la tumba.

-Caso cerrado-dijo retirándose del lugar.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Bruno terminó su historia, se hizo un largo silencio, Bruno espero que asimilaran todo lo que les había relatado a sus pupilos y cuando creyó oportuno, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Entiendes mi punto Nami?-.

-Creo…que sí…-dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha-tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse, pero no lo hizo…no por cobarde…sino para no ser como ellos-.

-Incluso intento salvarle la vida-dijo Luffy impresionado-al hombre que asesino a sus padres-.

-Era lo correcto en ese momento-dijo Bruno.

-Antes creí que era alguien admirable-dijo Zoro-ahora puedo decir que es más que eso-.

Nuevamente se hizo un corto silencio, que Robin rompió esta vez-Y ahora que sabemos su identidad ¿Qué pasara?-pregunto curiosa y todos voltearon a ver a Bruno, quien oprimió un botón.

-Alfred ¿puedes venir a la Baticueva un momento?-.

-Voy de inmediato señor-un ascensor apareció en una de las paredes de la Baticueva y de este salió Alfred-¿si señor Díaz?-Alfred abrió mucho los ojos al ver al equipo de su patrón y al mismo sin máscara-entonces ya les dijo todo, bien, debo admitir que ya extrañaba venir a la Baticueva-.

Bruno sonrió-Quiero que les prepares algunas habitaciones, porque a partir de hoy vivirán con nosotros-.

-De inmediato señor Díaz-.

-¿Vamos a vivir en una mansión?-grito Nami con un brillo lleno de emoción en sus ojos.

-No solo eso, para ocultar su identidad tendremos que aplicar algunas cuantas reglas-dijo Bruno.

-¿Qué tipo de reglas?-pregunto Robin.

Antes de que Bruno pudiera responder, un portal se abrió en la Baticueva y todos se prepararon, después de todo, la última vez que vieron un portal abrirse, el rey de las tinieblas ataco la Tierra.

Pero de este portal surgió una criatura bastante curiosa, parecía una pequeña niña, su piel era celeste y sus ojos zafiro, su cabello azul era largo y le llegaba a la espalda, tenía alas transparentes y un hermoso vestido color cielo.

Cuando la pequeña apareció, vio en todas direcciones y su mirada se detuvo en Batman, la pequeña sonrió emocionada.

-¡Ay! ¡No lo creo, de verdad es él!-grito feliz, volando alrededor de Batman-¡Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!-.

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos, mientras Batman solo se mantuvo serio-¿Te conozco?-.

La pequeña se quedo paralizada por eso, pero sin dejar de sonreír-¡Ay, lo siento, lo siento, pero me emociona estar frente a usted!-la pequeña suspiro profundamente-soy Pixie, la princesa de las hadas y SU MAYOR ADMIRADORA-.

-Eres muy amable-dijo Batman aun serio-¿y a que debo el honor de tu visita?-.

Pixie no dejaba de sonreír-Me enviaron para pedirle que asistiera a una reunión con los otros guardianes divinos, los protectores de las llaves-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos-¿Hay algún problema?-.

Pixie dejo de sonreír y agacho la cabeza-Se enteraron de la muerte del rey Odín, la hechicera Arela y del Dr. Destino, también de que el doctor lo escogió como nuevo guardián, quieren asegurarse que usted es digno de confianza ¡Y ESO ES INJUSTO! Digo, usted es BATMAN, no hay nadie que lo pueda igualar, hasta hace que Thor, Superman y Hulk parezcan pequeños bebé comparados con usted-.

Mientras Pixie hablaba, los chicos solo la miraban en silencio-Si que es su fan número 1-dijo Brook impresionado por todo lo que decía la pequeña hadita.

-¡Y usted es el mejor héroe que jamás existió, todos los universos lo saben, él es genial, es sin duda el más grande héroe de todos!-.

-Eso ya lo dejaste claro, pero dime más sobre esa reunión-.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, en esa reunión se decidirá si la llave permanece en sus manos o pasa a manos de alguien más, pero yo digo que debe quedarse con usted-.

Batman lo pensó un momento, si los otros guardianes querían verlo seguramente era por eso y la pequeña hada que apareció no parecía tener nada de maldad.

-Muy bien, llévame al lugar de reuniones, pequeña-.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Batman me llamó pequeña? ¡Pellízquenme, debo estar soñando!-.

-Sí que es su fan número 1-dijo Ussop con los ojos muy abiertos.

Batman se dispuso a seguir a la pequeña hadita, pero antes de irse, volteo a ver a los chicos-Mientras no estoy, Alfred les dirá todo lo que tienen que hacer, como acomodarse y las reglas de la casa, les pido que escuchen y obedezcan todas sus indicaciones-.

-Entendido-dijo Robin sonriendo y los demás asintieron.

Batman cruzo el portal con Pixie, quien no paraba de bailar llena de alegría y felicidad por la dicha de estar con Batman, su ídolo de la infancia, aunque aun era una niña.

Después de que ambos se retiraron, Alfred tomo la palabra-Muy bien señores y señoritas, tengan la bondad de seguirme-pidió gentilmente.

-Vamos vivir en una mansión, esto sí es lo que llamo vida-dijo Nami sonriendo emocionada.

Los chicos siguieron a Alfred al elevador y subieron a la mansión de los Díaz, donde Alfred les explicaría las reglas que el joven Bruno Díaz les había impuesto.

**(-)**

Batman y Pixie aparecieron en un mundo espiritual, justo a la entrada de un templo de la luz, al verlo, Batman sintió una paz como jamás había sentido, estaba impresionado, pero su aspecto no lo mostro.

-¡Sígame por favor!-pidió Pixie muy animada-¡Esto es tan emocionante!-.

El caballero de la noche siguió a la pequeña hada al interior del templo, a donde suponía se llevaría a cabo la reunión con los otros miembros de los guardianes divinos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que haya aprendido una importante lección con la historia de Batman, definitivamente de los humanos, él es de los que demuestran más las grandes cualidades que poseen y nunca dejan de asombrarme"_

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, el noble líder de los autobots y otro de mis grandes héroes y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nami8221: **_no es la única, Luffy también necesita un poco de orientación, aunque ya dieron el primer paso, al darse cuenta que la venganza no era la respuesta, ni que jamás solucionara nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_así es Nami, suele ser bastante dura con Luffy, aunque como viste, ambos han aprendido que la venganza nunca será la solución, solo te hacen tan malvado como lo que combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_me temo que si fuera el caso de Akainu, Luffy si que cruzaría la línea, pero como dijo Batman, una vez que la cruzas, no hay camino de regreso, la línea entre justicia y venganza es demasiado delgada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Míster Marvel: **_como dice el Chavo; "No hay por dónde". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias a Batman, ninguno cruzo la línea, respecto a Luffy, solo basta con tenerle paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_eso se debe a que es Batman, recuerda que el caballero de la noche no revela su identidad así de la nada, él siempre espera el momento adecuado, respecto al Guasón, el tipo es demasiado peligroso y astuto, un verdadero genio del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso lo estoy pensando, ya que cada quien tiene que tener algún rival al que enfrentar, pero en fin, la historia que Batman les relato es de cómo la venganza y la justicia siempre deben estar separados, pues nunca serán lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_veré que puedo hacer con ambos hechiceros, lo prometo, por ahora trato de ver cómo hacer que los OC vayan apareciendo poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**NIKEguy: **_esa parte de la película siempre me pareció el momento más tenso y todo lo que dijo Batman me hizo admirarlo aun más, es decir, la gran fuerza de voluntad que se debe tener para nunca tratar de matar al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Hakuryuu, Míster Marvel, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario, Mesariel, NIKEguy.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Reunion con los guardianes

"_Hola, soy __**Pixie, la princesa de las hadas **__¿me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes si, hoy me invitaron a presentar un capítulo, porque voy a volver al fic ¡Sí! Y lo que es mejor, voy a tener más oportunidad de estar con mi héroe favorito ¡Estoy más que emocionada!"_

_Y he aquí los videos prometidos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=v5nB2OJnCko**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=m5WA2AFVNYw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Reunión con los guardianes.**

Batman siguió a Pixie hasta el salón de reuniones, ahí vio 7 tronos sobre 7 pilares, el caballero de la noche dedujo que eran de los guardianes, pero sabía que tristemente, 3 de ellos estaban vacíos, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que él ocupara uno de esos tronos.

-Espere aquí, en seguida vendrán los otros guardianes-dijo Pixie sonriendo y elevándose-esto va a ser emocionante-.

Batman espero un momento y poco a poco, los 4 guardianes restantes hicieron acto de aparición en el salón, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos tronos.

Batman reconoció a dos de ellos, se trataban de la madre de Diana, la reina Hipólita, gobernante suprema de las amazonas, una fiel servidora de los dioses del Olimpo, el otro era el padre de Luffy, Monkey D Dragón, uno de los hombres más buscados de la marina, aunque el caballero sabía que era solo porque Dragón intentaba darles lo que los corruptos marinos merecían.

Los otros dos eran completamente desconocidos para él, aunque dedujo quienes eran, por lo que Destino le había contado en el pasado.

El primero era un hombre de cara verde, llevaba un traje de pelea morado, zapatos que terminaban en punta cafés, una larga capa blanca con hombreras en forma de pico y un turbante blanco sobre su cabeza con un medallón morada en la punta del turbante, por lo que Destino le contó, debía ser Piccolo.

La cuarta era una mujer de piel blanca, mucho más que el de la luz, su aspecto recordaba al de una deidad egipcia, llevaba una corona, armadura sobre el pecho y alas color dorado, un largo vestido de seda blanco y unos símbolos egipcios sobre sus mejillas, el caballero de la noche la reconoció como Halakthy, la reina de los espíritus y la guardiana más poderosa de todos, uno de los seres más cercanos al espíritu supremo.

-Ya estamos todos, la reunión puede comenzar-dijo Halakthy-Batman, supongo que sabes porque te llamamos-.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el asunto de la llave de Destino-dijo Batman.

-Supones bien-dijo Piccolo-nos hemos reunido para asegurarnos si eres digno merecedor de la llave y de tu puesto como guardián-.

-Quisiera decir algo antes de comenzar a tocar ese punto-dijo Dragón.

-Adelante-permitió Halakthy.

Dragón volteo a ver a Batman y sonrió-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a Luffy, sabía que ese chico iba a llegar lejos-.

-Pero él te necesita, después de todo, eres su padre-dijo Batman-yo sé lo que es necesitar a tu padre-.

Dragón dejo de sonreír y suspiro en señal de estar de acuerdo con Batman-Nunca quise…alejarme de él…pero tuve que hacerlo-.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema-dijo Hipólita-estamos aquí para decidir si Batman es digno de merecer la llave y de ser guardián-.

-Es cierto-concordó Halakthy-personalmente creo que Batman está más que calificado para ser guardián, especialmente por todo lo que ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer-.

-Me gustaría protestar-dijo Piccolo-pero no puedo, no tengo un argumento para poder hacerlo, todo lo que Halakthy dice es cierto, Batman ha demostrado ser el humano más impresionante jamás visto, incluso ha dejado humillados a algunos dioses-.

-No blasfemes Piccolo-dijo Hipólita-los dioses nunca serán superados por ningún mortal-.

-Eso es lo que los dioses del Olimpo han olvidado-dijo Halakthy-hace siglos, un guerrero muy hábil dijo una frase que dejo impactados a Zeus y a sus hermanos; "los dioses nos envidian, porque nosotros podemos morir, cualquier momento podría ser el último"-.

-¿Quién se atrevió a decir semejante herejía?-.

-Un guerrero llamado Aquiles-dijo Dragón-aunque en lo personal creo que es el punto de vista de cada quien-.

-Esto no es un debate sobre la supremacía de los dioses-dijo Piccolo-estamos tratando de ver si Batman merece la llave-.

-Piccolo tiene razón, como ya dije antes, yo opino que lo merece y estas imágenes muestran lo que digo-la reina mostro todas las aventuras de Batman, como el caballero de la noche enfrentaba al crimen y a la maldad, como descifraba pistas enigmáticas, como su gran fuerza de voluntad le ayudaba en momentos difíciles.

-Cierto-dijo Piccolo-si debo decir, creo que Batman merece más la llave que muchos de nosotros-.

Dragón se rio-No podría estar más de acuerdo, creo que ya está resuelto-.

-Yo me opongo-dijo Hipólita.

-¿Bajo qué argumentos?-pregunto Halakthy mirando a la reina amazonas.

-Con todo respeto, amigos míos, es solo un hombre mortal, un ser humano sin súper poderes, las llaves que protegemos las busca el rey de las tinieblas, a quien hasta los dioses del Olimpo temen ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que un simple mortal como él puede lidiar con esta gran responsabilidad?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, veamos la respuesta-dijo Halakthy mostrando un espejo mágico.

Halakthy mostro en el espejo imágenes de todas las hazañas de Batman, el caballero de la noche había demostrado ser capaz de lidiar con villanos como el terrible Darkseid, cuya fuerza era descomunal.

También fue capaz de lidiar con invasores demoniacos que muchos creían imposibles de vencer, conquistadores dimensionales y criminales de mente tan retorcida que hasta atemorizaban a otros criminales.

Lo más impresionante de todo, es que Batman también demostró ser capaz de vencer a un héroe como Superman, cuando el kryptoniano estuvo bajo el control de Luthor.

También demostró ser capaz de entrenar a otros jóvenes para convertirse en grandes héroes, aunque algunos tuvieron un final trágico, Batman nunca se rindió.

-Incluso fue capaz de pelear con el mismo Drago-dijo Dragón serio-en su último ataque a la Tierra-.

-Eso no significa nada-dijo Hipólita firme.

-Si eso no bastara-dijo Halakthy-tenemos la mayor demostración de la humanidad de Batman, de la que muchos, hasta los propios dioses, llegan a carecer-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Piedad y perdón-dijo Halakthy revelando algo más.

Esta vez, mostraron a Batman cuando se topo con Joe Frío, el asesino de sus padres, se mostro todo lo que paso en ese momento y como al final, incluso trato de salvarle la vida.

-Realmente es algo admirable-reconoció Piccolo.

-Está bien…admito que eso es impresionante-dijo Hipólita aun con dudas.

-Y también ha salvado a cientos de personas inocentes, no solo de maleantes, sino a veces del mayor peligro que pueden correr, ellos mismos-dijo Halakthy.

La siguiente presentación mostro cuando Batman salvo a Nami de su deseo de venganza contra Arlong, lo que ocurrió hacia poco, el caballero de la noche solo veía todo en silencio.

-Salvar a alguien de su deseo de venganza, de sí mismo, es un triunfo sumamente grande-dijo Piccolo.

-Especialmente cuando muchas veces el mayor enemigo a vencer eres tú mismo-dijo Halakthy.

-Eso lo prueba todo ¿no Hipólita? Batman realmente merece la llave-.

-Tiene habilidades, no lo niego-reconoció Hipólita-pero me gustaría saber que opina él-

-Por esta ocasión, tienes razón-dijo Halakthy sonriendo tiernamente y mirando a Batman-¿tiene algo que decir Batman?-.

-Nada-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Piccolo serio-¿acaso no comprendes lo que estamos tratando aquí?-.

-Lo comprendo bastante, quieren saber si soy digno de poseer la llave de Destino, no sé que se necesita para ser digno, pero si me permiten quedarme con ella, les doy mi palabra de que moriré antes de permitir que caiga en las garras de Drago-.

-Eso es ser valiente-dijo Dragón sonriendo.

-Y una respuesta muy sabia-reconoció Halakthy-es hora de votar, yo estoy a favor de que Batman sea el quinto guardián-.

-Apoyo esa decisión-dijo Piccolo serio.

-No necesitan saberla-dijo Dragón-desde el principio yo apoye a Batman como guardián-.

-¡Yo también lo apoyo!-grito Pixie sonriendo emocionada y cuando los guardianes la vieron, sonrió nerviosa-lo siento…me emocione mucho-.

Los guardianes dirigieron su vista hacia Hipólita-Reina Hipólita, la decisión debe ser unánime-dijo Halakthy.

Hipólita se quedo en silencio y tras unos segundos muy tensos, suspiro-Esta bien, que sea un nuevo guardián-dijo la reina-pero quiero que sepan…que si mostré reservas no fue porque no lo considerara digno-.

-Lo sé-dijo Halakthy sonriéndole dulcemente-ahora Batman, oficialmente eres el quinto guardián, protector de la llave de la Voluntad-.

Batman hizo una reverencia-Agradezco este honor, pero me gustaría saber que hay de los otros dos guardianes y de las otras dos llaves-.

Se hizo un silencio y Piccolo hablo-Con la muerte de Arela y Odín, sus tronos como guardianes debían ser ocupados por sus hijos, Raven y Thor, respectivamente-.

-Hay un pero ¿no es así?-dedujo Batman.

-Drago se apodero de las llaves de cada uno, sin ellas no podemos nombrarlos guardianes oficiales, además de que no hay nada que puedan proteger-dijo Halakthy con tristeza.

Hipólita volvió a tomar la palabra-Esa es la razón por la que me niego a que seas guardián…sé cuanto significas para mi hija y no podría soportar verla sufrir si algo te pasara-.

Batman se quedo en silencio un momento, pensando en Diana-Lo entiendo, pero también sé que Diana está de acuerdo con esto, ella confía en mí, así como yo confío en ella-.

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado…si mueres…mi hija también lo hará-.

-Afortunadamente, no tengo intenciones de morir-aseguro Batman.

-Bien, una vez aclarado todo, te damos la bienvenida a nuestro círculo y te nombramos el nuevo guardián divino, se levanta la sesión-dijo Halakthy.

-¡Sí!-grito Pixie emocionada-¡Sabía que lo iba a lograr! ¡Después de todo…ES EL MEJOR!-.

Batman la miro algo serio y Halakthy se tuvo que disculpar-Tendrá que disculparla, simplemente lo admira bastante, Pixie, lleva a Batman de vuelta a su mundo y regresa con tu madre-.

-Si majestad-dijo Pixie emocionada, de hecho, está más que emocionada.

**(-)**

Batman volvió a su mansión, seguido de la pequeña Pixie, quien no paraba de volar llena de alegría, la joven hada admiraba mucho al caballero de la noche.

-¡Este fue un gran honor para mí! Presenciar que es nombrado el nuevo guardián fue el máximo honor-.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya debes irte-dijo Batman serio-supongo que tu madre te debe de estar esperando-.

Pixie dejo de sonreír y agacho la cabeza-Tiene razón y nunca es bueno hacer esperar a mi mamá…me tengo que ir, pero realmente disfrute mucho poder conocerlo, usted es mi héroe-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Pixie se marcho del lugar y Batman suspiro un poco, cuando un grito llamo su atención, uno que parecía venir del salón principal, el caballero de la noche se dirigió hacia ahí.

-¡Deja de hacer tan infantil y haz lo que se te indica!-grito Nami furiosa.

-¡Olvídenlo, este sombrero es muy importante para ti!-.

-Joven Luffy, solo le pido que se lo quite cuando…-.

-¡No me lo quito, no me lo quito y no!-.

-Que idiota-dijo Nami más que molesta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Batman ingresando al lugar, al verlo, todos reaccionaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo le fue amo Díaz?-pregunto Alfred.

-Se los contare después, por ahora díganme que pasa-pidió Bruno serio.

-Les decía a los jóvenes que ahora que vivirán aquí debían seguir algunas reglas al pie de la letra-.

-¿Les explicaste cuales eran cada una de ellas?-pregunto Robin.

-Claro que lo hizo-dijo Robin sonriendo-y la mayoría de nosotros está de acuerdo con ellas-.

-¿Puedes repetirlas?-pidió Bruno con amabilidad.

-Claro-y Robin prosiguió con las explicaciones.

Regla 1.- Debían obedecer las indicaciones de Bruno en todo momento.

Regla 2.- Nunca debían revelar sus identidades secretas a nadie, eso era algo que para ellos, incluso para Luffy, era totalmente lógico.

Regla 3.- Ellos debían ayudar a Alfred en lo que se pudiera en la mansión Díaz, ya fuera en la limpieza o en la preparación de la comida, eso como una forma de quitarle presión al mayordomo.

Regla 4.- Irían a la escuela como los nuevos protegidos de Bruno Díaz, por lo menos, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop y Chopper.

Regla 5.- Robin, Franky y Brook, si lo deseaban, podían trabajar como maestros de escuela, Bruno podía ayudarlos a ingresar a una para dar clases.

Regla 6.- Debían ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlos, como el sombrero de paja de Luffy.

-¡Este sombrero es mi tesoro y no permitiré que me lo quiten!-grito Luffy sacándoles la lengua.

-Entiendo que ese sombrero significa mucho para ti-dijo Bruno con mirada comprensiva-pero debes entender que es fácilmente reconocible y eso es demasiado peligroso-.

-Pero…-Luffy hizo un puchero.

-Solo será mientras estén en la escuela o en público, cuando vuelvan a la mansión, podrás usarlo de nuevo-.

-¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero!-.

-Vaya hombre-dijo Nami con malicia-pero bueno, ya vi que es solo un bebito llorón-.

-¡No soy un bebito llorón! ¡Soy un hombre!-declaro Luffy con mirada agresiva.

-Si claro, ni siquiera puedes estar sin ese sombrero por el tiempo que el señor Díaz dice-ataco Nami con demasiada malicia.

-¡Es mi tesoro!-.

-Pero el señor Díaz ya te dio razones por las que no puedes usarlo en público, pero veo que solo eres un niño berrinchudo que solo quiere hacer lo que quiere, sin escuchar razones, eres un bebito llorón-dijo Nami con mucha más malicia.

-¡Yo te enseñare!-Luffy se quito su sombrero-¡Haré lo que el señor Díaz dijo!-.

-Por favor, no podrías durar ni 3 segundos sin ese sombrero-.

-¡Claro que sí y lo haré el tiempo que sea necesario!-Luffy le saco la lengua.

-Supongo que eso ha quedado resuelto-dijo Zoro bostezando-ahora podemos ir a dormir-.

-Espera Zoro-intervino Ussop-yo aun sigo viendo un problema, señor Díaz… ¿Cómo harán Franky, Chopper y Brook para pasar desapercibidos?-.

-Ese no es un problema para mí-dijo Franky mostrando un botón en su pecho, lo oprimió y tras una pequeña explosión apareció de contextura normal, es decir, parecía un ser humano común y corriente-¿Qué les parece?-.

-Muy impresionante-dijo Bruno sonriendo-respecto a Chopper y Brook, prepare estos pequeños artefactos-Bruno mostro dos relojes-solo pónganlos en sus muñecas y opriman el botón azul-.

Ambos hicieron lo que se les indico y con un pequeño resplandor, ambos aparecieron con apariencia de personas.

Chopper obtuvo la apariencia de un niño de cabello castaño, piel morena y delgado, su ropa seguía siendo igual, solo su cuerpo cambio.

Con Brook parecía que había vuelto a la vida, su cuerpo se regenero y ahora era tenía su piel de nuevo, ambos se mostraron impresionados.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Se sorprenderían de lo que se puede lograr con un poco de tecnología-dijo Bruno sonriendo un poco-ahora vayan a descansar, han tenido un día bastante agitado-.

-¡Sí!-grito Nami, Alfred ya les había mostrado sus habitaciones y la chica estaba más que encantada.

Luffy paso junto a Bruno con su sombrero en brazos-¿Pasa algo Luffy?-.

-Usted lo cuidara bien… ¿verdad?-pregunto nervioso.

-Como si fuera mío-aseguro Bruno sonriéndole y Luffy sonrió, para luego retirarse a dormir, el joven Bruno solo sonrió, definitivamente este iba a ser el equipo más loco que haya entrenado.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_¡Sí! Sabía que Batman iba a ser un nuevo guardián, después de todo, no hay nadie como él, simplemente es el mejor héroe de todos, el más grande de todos los héroes, el mejor, nadie se le compara, estoy muy emocionada, espero que me vuelva a dar su autógrafo ¡Sería estupendo!"_

_Un aplauso para Pixie, la hadita que se hace querer por todo y cuyas palabras no pueden ser más ciertas, Batman simplemente es el mejor héroe de todos, nadie se le compara y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_Pixie ha vuelto para hacer de las suyas, como siempre, entusiasta y llena de travesuras por delante, especialmente considerando que su héroe favorito esta en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_Batman realmente es un ejemplo a seguir, siempre ha sido mi héroe y aun lo es, el caballero de la noche, no hay nadie como él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_la historia de Batman es bastante trágica, nadie se puede imaginar semejante trauma, aunque Batman renació como el gran caballero de la noche, el más grande héroe de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, vamos a aclarar tus dudas:_

_1.- Si, me base en un episodio de esa serie, yo he visto todas las de Batman y ese episodio de Batman el Valiente me gusto mucho._

_2.- No, lo siento, no me doy una idea de quien sea, pero yo prefiero a Harley, es más divertida. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_pero me imagino que si puedes escribir la dirección ¿verdad? Respecto a Wolverine, ese es el problema que tiene, él no duda en cruzar esa línea que nadie debe cruzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_la versión oficial es esta, que los demás criminales le hicieron pagar por crear a Batman, el peor enemigo que hayan podido tener, otras dicen que fue asesinado para que no declarara contra un poderoso mafioso, pero esa es la menos conocida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Wiceprime90: **_los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_si me dices quien es puedo hacer algo, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no te preocupes y espero que todos tus problemas se hayan arreglado bien, respecto a Frío, eso demuestra que eres humanitario, solo mira a Batman, él sufrió mucho por culpa de ese hombre, pero al final, trato de salvarle la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_esa hadita ha tenido tan buena aceptación que me pidieron que regresara, no te sorprendas si alguien más aparece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que fue la mejor manera para hacerlo, después de todo, un dolor así no se borra tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_será complicado, sobre todo para Alfred o lo sería si no fuera por el hecho de que Bruno les dio indicaciones de que lo ayudaran con sus deberes en la mansión, siempre he creído que es demasiado para un solo hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muy bien, gracias por el dato, es bueno que me pongas al tanto de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, vamos a aclarar tus dudas lo mejor que pueda:_

_1.- Tal vez si o tal vez no, todo depende del avance del fic._

_2.- Creo que sería el Aquaman de la liga, ya que él desterró a Arlong de la Atlántida._

_3.- No estoy seguro._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_muy bien y no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, Wiceprime90, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, Loser93, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Mesariel, MexEmperorRamsesII, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Corazon de hielo

"_Los saluda __**Jack Frost, **__el espíritu de invierno y uno de los guardianes, principalmente, el de la diversión, me gane ese título ¿no creen? En fin, hoy se me invito a presentar un capítulo porque veremos a uno de los enemigos más conocidos y fríos de Batman, pero que tiene un gran dolor en su corazón, así mismo, veremos la aparición de algunos OC"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=VMMfFgJ3DgM**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=eS0hCgXMnT4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Corazón de hielo.**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras una camioneta blindada se dirigía hacia la corporación Osborn, entrando con violencia, de esta bajaron 6 tipos y uno de los criminales más buscados de Batman, el señor Frío.

-Recojan el equipo que necesitamos y larguémonos de aquí-.

-¡En seguida señor Frío!-.

-Pronto Osborn, vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste-dijo Frío, cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Creo que no leyeron el letrero de cerrado-dijo el hombre araña, apareciendo junto con su equipo, White Tiger, Powerman, Puño de Hierro y Nova.

-Así que estas son los famosos agentes de Fury, esperaba algo más impresionante, supongo que es lo que pasa cuando no se trata de la ciudad que Batman vigila-.

-¿Acaso acaba de decir que no merecemos la pena?-cuestiono White Tiger molesta.

-¡Pues ahora le mostraremos lo contrario!-grito Powerman lanzándose contra Frío, quien le disparo su cañón de hielo.

Para asombro de todos, Frío logro congelar a Powerman-Estudie todo sobre ustedes, sé que tu piel es blindada, pero con ciertos límites-dijo Frío sonriendo.

-¡Aléjate de él!-Puño de Hierro golpeo a Frío en el pecho, pero su golpe no daño el traje de Frío.

-Años peleando con el murciélago me prepararon para este tipo de ataque-Frío sujeto a Puño de Hierro del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo, dejándolo noqueado-y como ven, mi traje me hace más fuerte-.

-¡Vamos a ver que tienes cubeta helada, tus rayos no me afectara!-grito Nova lanzándose contra Frío.

El criminal le apunto con su arma y le disparo, dándole justo en los ojos, Nova cayó al suelo y Frío lo pateo, dejándolo inconsciente, el hombre araña y White Tiger se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra él.

Frío disparo contra el suelo y evadió el ataque, colocándose detrás de ambos-Esto no es bueno-dijo araña y Frío los congelo.

-Se nota que aquí no es Gótica ¿verdad jefe?-.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-.

-Déjenlos, no estamos aquí por ellos, vinimos por Osborn y muy pronto, él recibirá lo que se merece-.

A través de las cámaras de vigilancia, Nick Fury, director de SHIELD, vio todo lo que paso, en compañía de su mano derecha, María Hill.

-Enviare al segundo equipo al ataque-dijo Hill.

-No-dijo Fury serio.

-¿Señor?-.

-Llama a Batman, por medio de un mensaje en la frecuencia de la liga de la justicia, solo así lo verá-dijo Fury muy serio.

-En seguida señor-Hill se apresuro a enviar el mensaje.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva y tal como Fury dijo, Batman recibió el mensaje a través de la frecuencia de la liga de la justicia, el equipo de Batman estaba entrenando detrás de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Franky cruzado de brazos.

-Víctor Frío esta en Nueva York causando problemas y Nick Fury me está pidiendo que lo investigue-Batman se quedo pensando un momento.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Nami.

-Iremos a Nueva York, hay que detener a Frío antes de que alguien salga herido-.

-Y supongo que quiere que yo vaya en búsqueda de la nueva integrante ¿no es así señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-Si pudieras hacerme ese favor, te lo agradecería-.

-No es problema, yo traje a los otros muchachos, por supuesto-dijo Alfred sonriendo y retirándose.

-¿Nueva integrante?-pregunto Ussop confundido.

-Ya la conocerán cuando volvamos, por ahora vayamos a Nueva York-.

**(-)**

Cuando Batman y su equipo llegaron a la ciudad de Nueva York, se dirigieron al Helicarger, donde fueron recibidos por Nick Fury.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto-.

-Si se trata de uno de los míos no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-explico Batman serio.

-Es bueno ver que vienes dispuesto a hacer tu trabajo, por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Fury mirando a los chicos que venían con Batman.

-Mis aprendices-dijo Batman.

-¿Aprendices? Vaya, que raro, por lo que recuerdo, yo te ofrecí entrenar al equipo araña y no aceptaste-.

-Tengo mis razones para entrenarlos a ellos y no a tu equipo-explico Batman serio y Fury solo pudo suspirar-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo el señor Frío aquí?-.

-Es lo que quisiéramos averiguar-dijo Fury-en las últimas semanas ha estado roban en un solo lugar, en Oscorp, dirigida por…-.

-Norman Osborn, sé todo sobre él y sus tratos clandestinos-dijo Batman serio-me sorprende que SHIELD no lo haya arrestado aun-.

-No hemos podido probar los crímenes de Osborn, pero…-.

-Es eso o SHIELD también tiene corruptos en sus filas-dijo Batman serio.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Batman, aquí no tienes ninguna jurisdicción-dijo Fury.

-Nunca la he necesitado-Batman se acerco a las computadora de SHIELD y comenzó a teclear, algo que escandalizo a Hill.

-Oiga, no puede…-Fury la detuvo-¿señor?-.

-Tiene razón, nunca la necesito-dijo Fury serio.

Después de leer algunos periódicos recientes, Batman descubrió que Osborn iba a recibir el premio al hombre del año, por sus servicios humanitarios a la comunidad más necesitada, el caballero de la noche entrecerró los ojos y se levanto.

-Vámonos-le dijo a su equipo.

Y con la misma velocidad con que entraron, Batman y su equipo se retiraron del lugar, ante las miradas de todos los agentes de SHIELD, incluyendo al equipo araña.

-Ese tipo no me agrada para nada-dijo araña-¿Qué puede tener contra el padre de Harry? Digo, el sargento Norman es algo duro, pero por favor ¿tratos clandestinos? Eso es…absurdo-.

-No lo creas hijo-dijo Fury-después de todo, cuando Batman sospecha de alguien, por lo general se confirman sus sospechas-.

-¿Quiere que lo sigamos señor?-pregunto White Tiger.

-No es necesario-dijo Fury serio-es mejor que solo observen, quizás aprendan algo de él, aunque será difícil, porque ni siquiera SHIELD es capaz de seguirle la pista a ese murciélago-.

**(-)**

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto el Músico Fantasma.

-Necesito más información para poder idear algo, aunque ya tengo un plan preparado, aun tengo que averiguar porque Frío va tras Osborn-.

-¿Vamos a entrar a su mansión como los ninjas que somos?-pregunto Sogeking haciendo extraños movimientos.

-No será necesario, a veces la mejor forma de ocultarse es a la vista de todos-dijo Batman.

La mayoría de los chicos, con excepción de Robin, se quedaron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza por las extrañas palabras de su mentor, pero todo se resolvería al día siguiente.

-A veces no entiendo nada-dijo Mugiwara confundido y el resto lo apoyo, Batman solo esperaba que el día llegara.

**(-)**

El día llego, mientras una limosina se estacionaba a las afueras de la corporación Osborn, del vehículo, salió Bruno Díaz, quien suspirando, ingreso al edificio.

En su oficina, Norman Osborn estaba más que molesto con los resientes robos a su compañía y no podía creer que ni sus guardias, ni el hombre araña, hayan podido frenar al ladrón.

-Disculpe señor Osborn-interrumpió una de sus secretarias entrando a su oficina-pero lo buscan afuera-.

-Si es mi hijo díganle que estoy ocupado-dijo Norman con autoridad.

-No se trata del joven Harry, sino del señor Bruno Díaz-explico la mujer.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de Norman cambio rápidamente-Muy bien, hágalo pasar-.

Bruno entro y saludo a Norman-Hola Norman, que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-Lo mismo digo, Bruno, no te he visto en casi dos años ¿Qué te trae a Nueva York?-.

-Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos y me entere de que alguien está robando a tu corporación-.

Norman suspiro-Si, y no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, tiene que ser alguien que tenga algo en contra de Oscorp y solo se me ocurre una persona, pero no puede ser posible-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Un científico que trabajo para Oscorp en el pasado, era brillante, pero algo demente, comenzó a usar mis inversiones para proyectos personales, despilfarraba mi dinero, cuando quise cancelar su proyecto, una pelea, una explosión y nunca más volvimos a verlos-.

-¿Crees que él esté detrás de los robos?-.

-Me parece improbable-dijo Norman serio-en fin Bruno, lamento que la visita sea tan corta, pero tengo que prepararme, como sabes, voy a recibir el premio al hombre del año, un pequeño reconocimiento por mis obras caritativas-.

-Seguro que si-dijo Bruno con sarcasmo.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Nada Norman, en fin, me retiro, felicidades por tu premio-Bruno se retiro y abordo la limosina, donde lo esperaban sus pupilos.

-¿Descubrió algo?-pregunto Brook.

-Mucho más de lo que creen, Norman oculta algo sobre Frío y voy a averiguarlo, ustedes van a mezclarse en la fiesta de Norman como meseros, mientras yo averiguo todo lo que pueda en los registros de Oscorp-.

-Suenan a un buen plan, pero tengo una duda-dijo Zoro-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que nos contrataran?-.

-Ya me encargue de eso-dijo Robin trabajando en una laptop-oficialmente somos parte del servicio que trabajara en la fiesta de Norman Osborn-.

-Eres muy lista-dijo Franky impresionado.

-Yo tengo otra duda-intervino Sanji-¿Cómo evitaremos que este barril sin fondo devore toda la comida de la fiesta y llame la atención de todos?-exclamo señalando a Luffy, quien solo sonrió divertido.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí-dijo Nami sonriendo siniestramente y haciendo que Luffy tragara saliva preocupado.

-Muy bien-Bruno saco su traje de Batman y algunos uniformes de meseros, así como un termo, este último llamo la atención de Ussop.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Lo único que puede detener a Frío-dijo Bruno cambiándose-es hora de trabajar-dijo Batman, saliendo de la limosina.

**(-)**

La fiesta de Norman Osborn había comenzando, estaba reunida lo mejor de la alta sociedad en Nueva York, incluyendo a Tony Stark, a quien Osborn invito para restregarle el premio en la cara, James Johnan Jameson, el director del periódico de Nueva York, quien entrevistaría a Osborn en persona, entre otros, también estaban el hijo de Norman, Harry Osborn y su mejor amigo, Peter Parker, alias el Hombre Araña.

Y con sus uniformes de meseros, se encontraba el equipo de Batman, recibiendo indicaciones del jefe del servicio.

-Y recuerden que cada bocadillo, bebida y servicio debe ser en el mayor tiempo posible-decía un hombre robusto y de espeso bigote-y no olviden… ¿le pasa algo?-pregunto mirando a Luffy.

-Nada, solo tiene un leve resfrío, pero puede trabajar-aseguro Nami sonriéndole.

-Muy bien, mientras no estornude sobre la comida todo estará bien-dijo el hombre-muy bien, a trabajar-.

Todos se dispusieron a cumplir con las indicaciones de su jefe, aunque los chicos iban a seguir el plan de Batman, Nami se acerco a Luffy y le susurro al oído.

-No intentes comerte nada-dijo con malicia y Luffy la miro molesto, y es que Nami le había amordazado la boca con un cubre bocas médico, empleando la historia de que estaba algo resfriado y se lo había amarrado con un nudo bastante bueno, tanto, que Luffy no podía desamarrarlo.

-Te pasas Nami-dijo Ussop.

-Es el único modo de evitar que se coma todo lo que hay en su camino-dijo divertida, ya que al voltear, vio a Luffy que casi lloraba al no poder comer los preciados alimentos que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Muy bien, recuerden la misión, actúen con naturalidad y cualquier avistamiento de Frío avisen a los otros-indico Robin.

-¡Lo que digas hermosa damisela!-declaro Sanji.

**(-)**

Mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, Batman entro a las oficinas de la corporación, dirigiéndose a los gabinetes que había en cada oficina, el caballero de la noche no estaba seguro de que buscaba, pero de algo si estaba seguro, cuando lo encontrara, sabría qué era lo que buscaba.

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, encontró un video con el nombre "Víctor Frío", el caballero de la noche entrecerró los ojos, ese video debía explicar algo sobre el Señor Frío.

Batman busco un televisor y puso el video, el cual comenzó a reproducir, se trataba del video diario de Víctor Frío, antes de convertirse en el criminal de hielo que era ahora.

-Soy el doctor Víctor Frío y estoy a punto de hacer un descubrimiento médico sorprendente, si se puede apreciar, podemos ver la cámara criogénica, inspirándome en la forma en que Steve Rogers, el capitán América, logro sobrevivir por casi 70 años, he encontrado un modo de que la congelación proteja a un ser vivo sin matarlo, aunque aún está en fase experimentar, espero lograr con éxito mantener con vida a todos aquellos que sufran de una enfermedad terminal hasta que podamos encontrar…-un sonido fuerte llamo su atención.

-¡Abran esa puerta, derríbenla si es necesario!-era la voz de Norman Osborn, quien entro con fuerza al laboratorio, seguido de dos guardias-¡Te dije que el proyecto estaba cancelado, estas despilfarrando mi dinero! ¡Voy a cancelar todo!-.

-¡No, no puedes hacer eso!-grito Víctor alarmado.

-¡Es mi dinero, mi equipo, tengo todos los derechos legales, puedo hacerlo si quiero!-.

-¡No puedes…mi esposa está en la cámara criogénica!-grito Víctor suplicante.

-¡Pues sácala!-.

-¡No, una vez que el proyecto inicia no puede detenerse!-.

Norman solo apretó los puños-Desconecten todo-.

-¡No!-Víctor le quito el arma a uno de los guardias-¡No permitiré que lo hagas!-declaro apuntándole a Norman.

Norman sonrió amigablemente-Oye Víctor, lo siento, me altere, mira ¿Por qué no sueltas el arma y hablamos como personas civilizadas?-pregunto amistosamente, Víctor dudo, pero bajo el arma, en cuanto lo hizo, Norman le dio una patada y Víctor choco contra unos químicos congeladores, los cuales cayeron al suelo y liberaron un vapor de hielo-¡Salgamos de aquí!-grito Norman, saliendo con los guardias y cerrando la puerta con violencia.

Víctor avanzo como pudo hacia la cámara criogénica, donde estaba su amada esposa-¡Nora!-grito antes de caer al suelo y desaparecer entre el vapor helado, en ese momento, el video termino.

-Dios mío-dijo Batman con bastante seriedad e indignación.

-Si-dijo una voz detrás de Batman, al voltear, se topo con el mismísimo Sr. Frío-si tuviera lágrimas que derramar mi rostro estaría empapado-antes de que Batman pudiera hacer algo, Frío le disparo con su arma congelante.

Batman quedo atrapado por el hielo de Frío, quien camino lentamente hacia él-Vaya, Nick Fury pidiéndole ayuda a Batman, que entretenido-.

-Vi lo que le paso a tu esposa…lo lamento-dijo Batman serio.

Frío suspiro-Nora fue una gran mujer, la mejor que conocí, el amor de mi vida y Osborn me la arrebato, con todo lo que me importaba, por eso lo destruiré a él y a todo lo que le importa, tal como él lo hizo-.

-Hay gente inocente, gente que no tiene la culpa de lo que Osborn te hizo-.

-Mala suerte por ellos-dijo Frío retirándose-y mala suerte por ti-.

Cuando Batman se quedo solo, se preparo para liberarse-Aumentar temperatura del Baticinturon a 10 grados más-el Baticinturon comenzó a brillar con un tono de calor, comenzando a derretir el hielo que mantenía atrapado a Batman.

**(-)**

La fiesta continuaba como si nada, aunque Luffy casi lloraba, ya que no podía comer nada de lo que tenía delante, inútilmente trataba de quitarse la mordaza que Nami le puso.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar-le susurro Nami al oído-tenemos que evitar llamar la atención-.

Zoro se acerco a Peter y a Harry, ofreciéndoles unos bocadillos-No gracias-dijo Harry con amabilidad, Zoro se retiro.

-Menos mal que no es un ricachón arrogante y molesto-dijo con algo de dureza.

Mientras la fiesta continuaba, Peter y Harry charlaban, aunque Peter estornudaba de vez en cuando-Salud amigo, vaya ¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Harry.

-Si…puedo con esto, no te preocupes-dijo Peter-no me perdería esto por nada del mundo-.

-Gracias amigo-Harry vio a su padre-estoy muy orgulloso de él, el premio al hombre del año-.

-Definitivamente se lo merece-dijo Peter sonriendo.

La ceremonia de premiación comenzó-¡Es por esas labores comunitarias que hoy le entrego este prestigiado premio a…!-un ruido interrumpió todo y la puerta se abrió con violencia, mientras varios hombres usando abrigos muy gruesos entraron.

Detrás de él, apareció el Sr. Frío-No se apresuren en darle ese premio a ese hombre, ya que no se lo merece-dijo señalando a Norman.

-Es Frío-murmuro Robin.

-Hora de cambiarnos-dijo Brook.

-Eh…le veo un problema a eso-dijo Chopper, ya que cada puerta del edificio estaba congelada y no se podía salir.

-Mierda y no podemos usar nuestras habilidades sin nuestros trajes-dijo Franky entre dientes.

Los guardias de seguridad rodearon a Frío, quien les disparo con su rayo congelador convirtiéndolos en cubos de hielo, fue entonces que avanzo hacia Norman.

-Tomen lo que deseen, pero Osborn es mío-ordeno Frío y sus hombres se dispersaron para robar.

El villano se dirigió hacia Norman, quien retrocedió asustado-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Por favor Norman, seguramente recuerdas a tu viejo amigo y colega Víctor Frío-con una sonrisa maligna, Frío le disparo a las piernas de Norman, comenzándolo a congelar lentamente

-¡Papá!-grito Harry corriendo a auxiliar a su padre, pero Frío lo derribo de un golpe.

-¡Harry!-grito Peter corriendo en su auxilio, pero recibió un golpe más.

-Ruégame Norman, ruégame porque le tenga a tu hijo la misma piedad que tú tuviste conmigo…y con Nora-dijo Frío apuntándole con su arma a Harry.

-¡Déjalo en paz…no tiene nada que ver con esto!-suplico Norman.

-Lo siento Norman, pero yo ya no tengo piedad por nadie-Frío se preparo para disparar, cuando un Batiboomerang le arrebato el arma, Batman llego a tiempo-atrápenlo-le ordeno a sus hombres.

Sus hombres se lanzaron contra Batman, quien los derribo con facilidad, pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Frío lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza.

-Eres tenaz, pero hoy conocerás tu final-dijo Frío, los pupilos de Batman se sentían impotentes, ya que sin sus trajes no podían hacer nada, pero Batman siempre tenía un plan de emergencia y de su cinturón, saco el termo que les mostro en la tarde y de un golpe, lo rompió en el casco de Frío-¿Qué…que es…esto?-cuestiono Frío ahogándose.

-Chocolate caliente, una de las mejores formas de combatir el frío-explico Batman, mientras Frío caía al suelo y comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia Norman.

-No puede terminar así…venganza…venganza…-

-No, justicia-corrigió Batman acercándose a Jameson y dándole la cinta que antes vio-si quiere combatir a las amenazas, entonces hágalo-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Evidencia para hacer justicia-dijo Batman-hace un tiempo Norman Osborn interrumpió un experimento destruyendo dos vidas-explico Batman acercándose a Norman-buenas noches, humanitario-.

**(-)**

Días más tarde, la noticia se transfería en todos los canales de televisión, exponiendo a Norman Osborn con el cruel hombre que en realidad era, Nick Fury observaba las noticias, acompañado del equipo araña, al mismo tiempo que se comunicaban con la Dra. Hana, quien los atendía en nombre de Batman.

-No puedo creer que el padre de Harry haya hecho algo tan monstruoso como eso-dijo araña agachando la mirada.

-Norma Osborn permanece bajo estrecha vigilancia-informo Fury a la Dra. Hana-¿Qué hay de Frío?-.

-Batman lo llevo al asilo Arkham, donde espera que puedan ayudarlo-explico la Dra. Hana.

-Y hablando de Batman ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no me atendió en persona?-.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer-explico la mujer.

**(-)**

En una celda del asilo Arkham, Víctor Frío observaba una esfera de cristal en cuyo interior había una bailarina, que constantemente danzaba, y al agitarla, pequeños copos caían sobre ella, como si fuera blanca nieve.

-Lo siento amor mío…te he fallado…no pude conseguir nuestra venganza…no pude vengarte…quisiera que supieras cuan mal me siento…pero solo me queda rezar para que donde quiera que estés…y que de alguna forma…me hayas escuchado-dijo Frío derramando algunas lágrimas.

A través de la ventana, en un edificio cercano, Batman observo la escena y al ver que Frío estaba bajo estrecha vigilancia, se retiro en la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Y aquí termina este capítulo, sé que no hubo mucha acción de parte de los discípulos de Batman, pero les puedo asegurar que el Dragón Oscuro tiene sus motivos, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión"_

_Un aplauso para Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión, el más divertido de todos ¿saben? Creo que tenía algo con el hada de los dientes, pero solo es una suposición y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_así es la pequeña Pixie, siempre tan alegre y dispuesta a hacer travesuras, respecto a Piccolo, te acercaste bastante a su reacción para cuando conozca a Luffy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_por eso Batman siempre será mi héroe, después de mi papá, claro, y no sé qué esperabas de Nami, así como es esa chica y respecto a Pixie, claro que aparecerá de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, veré que puedo hacer, aunque me gustaría que comentaras que te parecieron los capítulos, últimamente no me has dicho si te han gustado o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_Pixie ha sido de mis mejores personajes y ha tenido muy buena aceptación, al igual que otro que aparecerá más adelante, respecto al nombre de Bruno, siéntete orgulloso de tu nombre, especialmente porque el mejor de todos los héroes se llama así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_Logan tendrá sus motivos, pero nunca es bueno cruzar esa línea, la venganza nunca es la respuesta, respecto a Nami, solo espera a ver lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_todo a su tiempo amigo mío, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_sé que aun debo la presentación de un capítulo, pero creo que antes de hacerlo…quiero que Anubias se disculpe por sus comentarios insultantes, si lo hace, haré que presente sino los dos que siguen, ya que ya tengo sus presentadores, si el siguiente, así que adelante Anubias, te estoy leyendo, paciencia con los OC, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_entiendo, aunque yo prefiero a Harley con el Guasón, hacen una pareja muy buena, aunque aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso habla de la humanidad que tienes, ya que muchos no logran sentir esa pena por la gente mala, ya que nadie sabe que paso para que sean así, después de todo, ellos se hacen, no nacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_nadie puede compararse a Batman, muchos creen que el Hombre Araña le ganaría a Batman, pero el caballero de la noche fácilmente le patearía el trasero a ese arácnido, sobretodo porque él encuentra el modo de vencer a cada uno de los miembros de la liga de la justicia, eso sí que es muy impresionante, el caballero de la noche es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carme, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Patel Anime, Hakuryuu, Moon-9215, Nanashi, Terminex, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Hades, Mesariel. **_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Nuevos aliados

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, les da la bienvenida __**la reina Halakthy **__y hoy se me permitió presentar un capítulo, porque ahora conoceremos a nuevos aliados para nuestros héroes, especialmente porque Drago tiene un nuevo plan para intentar su regreso y se requerirá de nueva ayuda"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos del capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=9kDxwbyUrvs**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=ntoB59VttFU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Nuevos aliados.**

En el reino de las tinieblas, Drago estaba teniendo una larga charla con Amora y Circe, ambas hechiceras estaban sumamente aterradas ante los ojos malignos de Drago.

-Se supone que ustedes dos debían evitar que me volviera a sellar, que el hechizo me permitiría estar en el mundo de la luz para reclamar mis llaves y miren ahora, estoy donde fui sellado hace siglos-dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Fue un pequeño error…le aseguro señor…que la próxima vez…-Circe tartamudeaba.

-¿Próxima vez? ¿En qué momento dije que habría una próxima vez?-.

Al escuchar eso, las dos brujas palidecieron-¡Por favor amo, denos otra oportunidad, le prometemos que no fallaremos!-suplico Amora.

Drago las vio a ambas detenidamente y suspiro-Muy bien, tendrán una oportunidad más, pero si vuelven a fallarme, les aseguro que el castigo será por demás legendario-

-Prometemos no fallarle amo-aseguro Circe-y ya tenemos un plan para liberarlo-.

-Bien, ahora lárguense de mi vista, antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo Drago con autoridad y ambas hechiceras se retiraron-por cómo van las cosas voy a tener que considerar buscar medios más…efectivos para mi ascenso-.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, Batman monitoreaba el entrenamiento de los chicos, el caballero de la noche observaba a cada uno de ellos en su entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la elección perfecta para ser el líder, ya tenía en mente a alguien para serlo, pero aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, así que decidió que por el momento nombraría líder temporal a otro hasta que su candidato estuviera listo.

-Suficiente por el momento, reúnanse conmigo, tengo que darles un aviso-informo Batman.

Los chicos subieron a donde estaba Batman, estaban cansados, pero muy animados-Estos entrenamientos son muy agotadores-dijo Ussop limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

-Para mí fue divertido-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Qué no hay nada que no te parezca divertido?-pregunto Zoro.

Luffy se quedo pensando un momento-Las espinacas, el brócoli, el betabel, la coliflor…-

Franky se rio-El hermano Luffy sabe lo que es bueno-.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de Batman, quien solo permaneció serio-Ya tome mi decisión con respecto al líder del equipo-al escuchar eso, todos le pusieron mucha más atención-aunque todos tienen un gran potencial para dirigir, hay uno que tiene un mayor potencial, desafortunadamente, aun no está listo para ser líder, le falta mucho por aprender para hacerlo, por lo que nombrare a un líder temporal, alguien que los guiara y al mismo tiempo actuara como mentor de quien será su líder permanente-.

-¿Y quién será ese líder permanente?-pregunto Nami con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo sabrán cuando el momento llegue-dijo Batman serio y Nami agacho la cabeza resignada, después de todo, cuando Batman decía algo, siempre era una afirmación.

-¿Y quién es el líder temporal entonces?-pregunto Zoro cruzado de brazos.

-La más calificada para ser el líder y mentor de mi candidato es…Nico Robin, alias Dra. Hana-la aludida abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso y se tenso un poco-eso sí acepta esta misión que deposito en sus manos-.

Robin se levanto-Me honra que deposite esa confianza en mí, tratare de no defraudarlo-aseguro haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Yo estoy seguro de que así será-dijo Batman sonriendo un poco-a partir de ahora Robin será su líder, al menos, hasta que su líder permanente esté listo para ocupar el puesto-.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando será eso?-pregunto Chopper abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Lo sabrán cuando el momento llegue-dijo Batman-sé que es molesto y hasta confuso, pero toda gran lección se aprende de modo difícil-.

-Supongo que es mejor tener a Robin de líder que al cejas rizadas-dijo Zoro.

-¡Yo sería mejor líder que tú cabeza de marimo!-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

-¡No lo creo, lo sé!-.

Antes de que Batman detuviera la pelea, una alarma sonó, una de comunicación, Batman apretó un botón de su computadora y el rostro del aprendes de Zantanna, Isis, apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede Isis?-pregunto Batman.

-Tenemos problemas Batman, los satélites de la liga de la justicia detectaron a Circe y Amora en el Cairo, Egipto, sin duda planean algo nuevo para traer a Drago de vuelta-.

Al escuchar eso, todos se alarmaron, después de todo, nadie había olvidado el último encuentro que tuvieron con Drago, apenas salieron con vida de ese terrible enfrentamiento.

-¿Dónde está Zantanna?-.

-Tuvo que ir a una reunión de hechiceros a la dimensión mágica, como aprendiz que soy, yo no puedo asistir, he tratado de contactar a los otros miembros fundadores de la liga, pero al parecer, Superman fue a una misión al espacio, al igual que los linternas verdes-.

-¿Qué hay de los Vengadores?-.

-Por desgracia los únicos que contestaron al llamado fueron los agentes de SHIELD-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos-¿Nadie más?-.

-La princesa Diana, ella se dirige a Egipto en estos momentos, yo también iba para allá, pero creí prudente informarle sobre esto antes-.

-Hiciste bien, iremos en cuanto podamos-dijo Batman cortando la comunicación-ya escucharon, hay que viajar a Egipto-.

-Siempre quise conocer las pirámides-dijo Brook tratando de levantar el ánimo a todos.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha-dijo Luffy desafiante-esta vez le pateare el trasero a Drago-.

-Lo que hay que hacer es evitar que lo hagan surgir de nuevo, de hacerlo, estaríamos en un terrible peligro-.

Rápidamente abordaron el Batiavión y pusieron rumbo hacia Egipto, esperando llegar a tiempo y evitar que Drago volviera a surgir.

**(-)**

Amora y Circe se encontraba en las pirámides, buscando una tumba en especifica-¿Estás segura que es por aquí?-pregunto Amora.

-Cálmate, la tumba perdida de Anubis tiene que estar aquí, cuando la abramos y la combinemos con la energía del averno podremos abrir un portal que haga surgir al amo de nuevo-.

-Eso espero, no quiero pensar en lo que nos hará si le fallamos-dijo Amora estremeciéndose.

-Yo trato de no pensar en ello-dijo Circe también preocupada.

Cerca de ahí, una excursión se estaba llevando a cabo, entre el público se encontraba una chica que tiene el aspecto físico de una chica de 16, aunque solo tenga 13, tiene cabello marrón un poco ondulado, ojos del mismo color y tez ni blanca ni bronceada, un término medio. En cuanto a la ropa usa un sombrero negro simple en la cabeza, unos guantes también negros, una riñonera café donde guarda dinero y alguna que otra arma pequeña, unas sandalias blancas, una musculosa lisa también blanca y unos shorts de jean. Si no usa su sombrero suele usar un peinado totalmente suelto con 2 colitas pequeñas, el nombre de esta chica era Kaede Kiru.

La excursión estaba visitando las pirámides en esos momentos, todos estaban maravillados con lo que veían, cuando algo llamo la atención de todos, algo que venía volando.

-¡Miren!-.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al cielo y algo paso volando a gran velocidad, la chica Kaede lo siguió con la mirada, mientras ese mismo destello se dirigía hacia una pirámide a lo lejos.

Se trataba de Diana, la mujer maravilla, quien descendió al suelo y comenzó a buscar rastros de las dos malvadas hechiceras, la princesa sabía muy bien que esas dos traicioneras planeaban traer de nuevo a Drago, no podía permitir eso.

-Diana a Batman, estoy en las coordenadas indicadas, pero aun no veo señales de Circe o Amora-.

-"Eso no significa que no estén ahí"-.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que buscan en Egipto?-.

-"Lo más seguro es que se trate de la tumba de Anubis"-.

-¿Anubis? El dios egipcio de la muerte ¿Por qué están interesadas en ella?-.

-"No estoy seguro, pero quizás tenga que ver con una nueva forma de traer a Drago, ten cuidado, nosotros llegaremos lo más rápido posible"-.

-Lo tendré, es agradable saber que te preocupas por mí-dijo Diana sonriendo y cortando la comunicación, la princesa avanzo hacia las pirámides, buscando la tumba del dios de la muerte.

-Vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz que Diana conocía bastante bien, al levantar la vista descubrió a Circe-la hija de Hipólita y sin nadie acompañándola, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto-.

-Muy bien Circe, dime ahora como pretendes traer de nuevo a Drago-.

-Creo que tu novio ya lo sabe ¿verdad? La tumba de Anubis es un portal al inframundo, con el conjuro correcto podremos enlazarlo al lugar donde esta sellado el amo y así será libre de nuevo-.

-Podríamos volver a sellarlo ¿sabes?-.

Circe se rio-A diferencia de muchos villanos y demonios, el rey de las tinieblas aprende de sus errores, él se asegurara de que no haya un modo de volver a sellarlo otra vez-.

-Entonces tendré que detenerlas yo misma-Diana se dispuso a pelear, cuando un rayo de magia la golpeo.

Circe volteo rápidamente, mientras la rabia aparecía en su rostro, al ver que quien ataco fue Amora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? La hija de Hipólita es mía-.

-Estabas perdiendo demasiado tiempo y eso es lo que no tenemos, si ella está aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo faltara para que otro héroe llegue?-.

-No me importa, seré yo quien acabe con ella, de esa manera heriré a Hipólita de la peor manera posible-.

-Sí que estás obsesionada con Hipólita-.

-No tanto como tú lo estas con Thor-.

-¡No estoy obsesionada, solo lo quiero únicamente para MI!-.

-¿Y eso no es obsesión?-pregunto Circe burlona, Amora se preparo para atacarla, cuando una voz se escucho en la cabeza de ambas hechiceras.

-"¿Qué están haciendo? Dejen de perder el tiempo y libérenme ahora mismo o les aseguro, que esta será la última vez que visitaran la Tierra"-.

Cuando la voz de Drago dejo de escucharse, ambas brujas se quedaron horrorizadas-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Amora.

-Bien, pero primero-Circe apunto hacia Diana-hasta nunca princesita-dijo sonriendo, cuando un rugido llamo su atención.

Un tigre blanco salió de la nada y trato de atacar a Circe, quien esquivo el golpe justo a tiempo, rodando por el suelo, el tigre se coloco frente a Diana a modo de protección, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¿Qué está haciendo un tigre en Egipto?-exclamo Amora.

-Todo lo que le da la gana-dijo Circe, mientras el tigre rugía-voy a destruirlo por atreverse a interponerse en mi camino-.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, mira-Amora señalo hacia el cielo, donde el Batiavión apareció-Batman viene hacia acá-.

-Ese murciélago siempre llega en el peor momento, esto no ha terminado-y ambas brujas se retiraron.

El tigre volteo a ver a Diana, quien se quedo impresionada-Gracias-dijo dulcemente.

En ese momento, el tigre se transformo en la joven Kaede-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

Diana sonrió-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme, fuiste muy valiente-.

-Muchas gracias, pero me sorprende que no se haya asustado al ver que convertía en un tigre-.

-He visto cosas mucho más impresionantes-dijo Diana-no me sorprendo tan fácil-aseguro la princesa-.

Mientras ambas se quedaban en silencio, el Batiavión descendió y de este salieron Batman y su equipo de héroes, aunque el caballero de la noche nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, se preocupo por Diana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Gracias a esta chica-dijo Diana señalando a Kaede, quien se quedo muda al ver al caballero de la noche.

-¡No pudo creerlo…usted es Batman! Cielos…salve a la mujer maravilla y estoy ante Batman, dos de los más grandes héroes del mundo-Kaede respiro hondamente-mucho gusto, mi nombre es…-.

Batman la interrumpió-Kaede Kiru, una usaría de Akuma No Mí, más específicamente la Neko-Neko No Mi, que te da el poder de transformarte en cualquier tipo de felino-dijo Batman.

La chica se quedo sin habla-Oiga… ¿Cómo supo…?-.

-Te investigue en cuanto te vi salvar a Diana-explico Batman muy serio, Diana no se mostro sorprendida, al igual que la Dra. Hana, después de todo, Batman era el mejor detective del mundo, pero los otros se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Cielos…es muy bueno-dijo Sogeking.

-Ya basta de charlas, vinimos por acción y eso quiero-dijo Cazador Verde, pero Mugiwara lo interrumpió.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Tú también tienes una Akuma No Mí! ¡Yo también comí una, al igual que Hana, Chopper y Músico Fantasma!-grito Mugiwara con un brillo en los ojos.

-Vaya, eso sí que es impresionante-dijo Kaede sonriendo también.

-Bueno ya basta-dijo Gata Ladrona-vinimos para impedir el ascenso de Drago…de nuevo-.

-Gata tiene razón-concordó Batman-¿Qué averiguaste Diana?-.

-Van tras la tumba de Anubis, al parecer piensan usar un conjuro para que Drago pueda salir por la tumba del dios egipcio de los muertos-.

-Entonces hay que detenerlas antes de que lo hagan-dijo Batman serio.

-¿Y dónde está la tumba de Anubis?-pregunto el Caballero.

-Yo sé donde esta-dijo Kaede-mi grupo se dirigía hacia ahí-.

-¿Por qué razón?-pregunto Chopper confundido.

-Porque la tumba de Anubis se convirtió en una de las mayores atracciones de Egipto-explico Batman-ya que nadie ha descubierto la magia maligna que esconde-.

-Sí que es bueno-dijo Kaede-¿necesitan ayuda?-pregunto tímidamente.

Batman y Diana la vieron un momento, y la mujer maravilla miro al caballero de la noche-Esta chica me salvo, puede ser de ayuda-.

-Muy bien, pero tendrá que hacer lo que se le indique-dijo Batman serio y Kaede asintió.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Tenemos otra Nakama!-grito Mugiwara emocionado.

-Creo que es algo pronto para decir eso hermano Mugiwara-dijo Súper Robot 3000.

Antes de que continuaran, un portal más se abrió y de este salió Isis, el aprendiz de Zantanna, con dos chicos más, un joven y una chica.

El primero un chico con piel bronceada, cabello castaño despeinado y ojos cafés. Usa una chamarra gris con una playera roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul y tenis negros.

La segunda era una chica de pelo rosa que le llega hasta las caderas, en ropa normal viste un conjunto deportivo rosado y cuando esta como heroína viste una armadura plateada recubierta de zafiros y armada con dos espadas.

-Veo que no nos hemos perdido la diversión-dijo Isis sonriendo.

Batman solo se quedo serio, mirando a los dos chicos que acompañaban a Isis, siendo Diana la que tomo la palabra.

-Isis ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto con amabilidad.

Ambos chicos se adelantaron, mostrando insignias de SHIELD-Yo soy Kira Night, poseedora de las legendarias espadas Rondine Pioggia, que me permiten crear y manipular el agua-.

-Y yo soy Alan Pierce, el León Azul, con mis dos brazaletes puedo obtener una armadura azul con dorado, con hombreras y casco dorados con forma de león, su casco tiene un visor negro-.

-Yo sigo confundido-dijo Mugiwara.

-Son nuevos integrantes del equipo del Hombre Araña, los otros no pudieron venir porque aun están algo resfriados tras el ataque de Víctor Frío-explico Isis.

-¿Qué hay de los Vengadores?-pregunto Diana.

-Están en unas pláticas de paz con el imperio Kree-explico Isis.

-Entonces depende de nosotros, andando-dijo Batman serio.

**(-)**

Amora y Circe ya estaban en la tumba de Anubis, que como dijo Batman, ya era un centro turístico, las dos hechiceras sonrieron al tener la tumba frente a ellas.

-Ya tenemos el libro negro, que da vida a los muertos-dijo Circe-cuando dibujemos el pentagrama y leamos el conjuro maldito, el rey de las tinieblas surgirá de nuevo-.

-Y esta vez nada lo detendrá-dijo Amora sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, la aventura en Egipto está comenzando, el rey de las tinieblas planea su regreso y si nadie impide que esas dos malvadas brujas lo invoquen, nadie estará a salvo de su ira, pero confío en todos esos nobles guerreros"_

_Un aplauso para la noble Halakthy, la reina de los espíritus y uno de los seres más cercanos al padre de todo, y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_una buena historia debe tener de todo, drama, tragedia, romance, trama, comedia, terror, suspenso y más si es una historia de Batman, el caballero de la noche y de One Piece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_gracias y los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco, así que pido un poco de paciencia, pero debo recordarte que para asegurar la aparición de tu OC, si bien no puedes dejar comentarios seguidos, si que dejes de vez en cuando para saber que sigues el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_muchos villanos de Batman tienen inicios muy tristes, como es el caso de Víctor Frío, él pudo haber salvado a su esposa, incluso otras vidas, pero sus sueños fueron destruidos por la codicia de un solo hombre, mi admiración por Batman crece más al ver que tienen a varios villanos sumamente terribles como enemigos y con una mente muy desquiciada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_recuerda la enseñanza de Batman, la venganza nunca soluciona nada y aunque Frío no mato a Osborn, si lo expusieron como el cruel hombre que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kira21: **_pues no te puedo decir del equipo de Batman, ya que escogiste al equipo araña, pero ya apareciste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso lo explica todo y veré que puede hacer el buen doctor House amigo mío, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_todo fue muy divertido amigo mío, gracias por eso y Anubias ¿ya lo vez? No dolió mucho ¿verdad? Deberías disculparte más seguido con la gente, en fin, veré que capítulo puedes presentar y como sería, pero te aseguro que presentaras uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_hay villanos por los que solo puedes sentir una profunda tristeza, ya que los motivos por los que se hacen villanos a veces son muy trágicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_Batman haría papilla a cualquiera de Marvel, digo, él solo encontró modos de vencer a cada miembro de la liga de la justicia, sin importar que tan poderosos fueran, el caballero de la noche es el más grande estratega que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, respecto a Batman, por eso es el mejor, porque hasta logra convertir las cosas más insignificantes en armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_vaya, que exigente, pero yo prefiero al Frío de los 90, ya que su historia estuvo llena de tragedia y él solo quería ayudar a curar a su esposa, aunque no fuera el mejor modo de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_en la serie de Batman, hay dos criminales llamados Frío, aunque en ingles es diferente:_

_Joe Child/Joe Frío, quien mato a los padres de Batman._

_Víctor Freeze/Víctor Frío, uno de los enemigos de Batman_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_Norman recibió lo que siempre se mereció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_en mi humilde opinión están muy iguales, pero solo es una opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_solo espero que hayas notado que el Frío del capítulo anterior era otro muy diferente al que mato a los padres de Batman, para aclarar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Katie, Nami8221, KaedeNeko-Chan, Kira21, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Terminex, Patel Anime, Hakuryuu, Loser93, Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. La sombra Khan

"_Los saluda el __**faraón Atem, **__rey del antiguo Egipto, hoy se me invito a presentar un capítulo debido a que todo está ocurriendo en mi tierra natal, al menos, por el momento, si usan la tumba de Anubis, Drago saldrá de nuevo y eso me preocupa, pero confío en que todo se resolverá, así como siempre he confiado en el corazón de las cartas"_

_Y he aquí dos nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=QGCLJ4BQXXQ**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=UGreqBriJkQ**

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 La sombra Khan.**

Circe y Amora comenzaron a dibujar el pentagrama, debía ser exacto y muy bien dibujado, el mínimo error evitaría que el conjuro funcionara y especialmente, debían tener mucho cuidado, ya que estaban usando polvo negro y rojo para dibujarlo.

-Estos rituales demoniacos sin que son demasiado largos-dijo Amora.

-Pero valdrá la pena, cuando el rey de las tinieblas destruya a toda la vida que existe en todos los universos-dijo Circe sonriendo siniestramente.

**(-)**

Los héroes se movían ocultándose de la vista del público, aunque era un poco más difícil que antes, ya que era de día y no era lo mismo ocultarse en el manto de la noche, que en las pocas sombras que ofrecían las pirámides.

-Alto, escuche algo-dijo el Caballero, al dar vuelta en una esquina, algo salió de la nada y el chico cayó al suelo por la impresión.

Cuando se recupero de la impresión, vieron que se trataba de un cachorro de lobo de unos 4 meses, de piel grisácea y ojos plateados, al ver lo que asusto a su camarada, Cazador Verde se echo a reír.

-¡Para eso me gustabas!-dijo riéndose.

-¡No me asuste…me tomo por sorpresa…es diferente!-declaro el Caballero tratando de justificarse.

-¡Harumo!-grito Kaede al ver al cachorrito, quien se lanzo a los brazos de la chica.

-¿Harumo?-Chopper abrió mucho los ojos confundido.

-Es mi lobo mascota, es mi mejor amigo ¿verdad chiquito?-el lobo comenzó a lamer la cara de la chica.

-¿Tienes un lobo mascota?-pregunto Gata sorprendida.

-Oigan, es muy lindo-dijo Sogeking acariciando al pequeño lobo, pero Brook se sintió algo intimidado.

-¿Por qué me está viendo así?-pregunto nervioso, ya que el lobo no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no dejaba de mostrarle sus colmillos.

-Los lobos son parientes de los perros y los perros a veces comen huesos-dijo Cazador Verde.

Brook retrocedió rápidamente, ocultándose detrás de Franky-Mejor ve tú adelante, amigo-.

-Basta de perder el tiempo-dijo Batman serio-tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo el caballero de la noche-la tumba de Anubis esta adelante-.

Batman saco unos binoculares para poder ver lo que ocurría dentro de la tumba, Diana se coloco detrás de él-Tenemos que pensar en un buen plan para entrar sin que esas dos brujas nos vean venir-.

-No creo que haya tiempo para eso-dijo el caballero de la noche observando-ya casi terminan de dibujar el pentagrama y tienen en su poder el libro negro-.

-¿Libro negro? ¿Para qué quieren un libro? Creí que eran villanas, no amantes de libros-dijo Mugiwara confundido.

-No es cualquier libro-intervino Dra. Hana-el libro de los muertos, un antiguo libro de magia maligna que según las leyendas es capaz de revivir a los muertos o abrir las puertas al inframundo-.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-pregunto Mugiwara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Leo mucho-respondió la mujer sonriendo.

-Guau-dijo el chico maravillado.

-Pero Hana tiene razón, el libro negro puede usarse como un portal al inframundo, si esas dos brujas leen ese conjuro con el pentagrama dibujado, entonces Drago surgirá de nuevo-.

-La última vez apenas pudimos con él-dijo el Caballero-¿no podríamos devolverlo al reino de las tinieblas si regresa?-.

-Drago no cometerá el mismo error dos veces-dijo Diana-si regresa, entonces es seguro que encontró un modo de evitar volver a ser sellado-.

-Nuestra única oportunidad es detenerlas entonces-dijo Kira desenvainando sus espadas.

-Muy bien, quiero que todos escuchen atentamente esto-dijo Batman-será difícil, pero nuestra prioridad es evitar que Drago surja de nuevo, para lograrlo, debemos destruir el libro negro a toda costa ¿entendieron?-Mugiwara levanto la mano-¿sucede algo?-.

-¿Podría repetir la última parte?-pregunto.

-¿Qué última parte?-pregunto Diana con dulzura.

-La que sigue después de "muy bien"-cuando todos escucharon eso, solo pudieron cubrirse el rostro con las manos, a excepción de Batman, Diana, Hana y Gata, Hana solo se rio, mientras la Gata le daba un golpe.

-Solo destruye el libro negro-.

-Eso sí lo entendí-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo.

Batman se acerco a Isis-Abre un portal que nos haga aparecer en el interior de la tumba-.

-¿No sería muy arriesgado?-.

-Desafortunadamente, no hay tiempo para sutilezas-dijo Batman, mientras veía como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

**(-)**

Circe y Amora ya casi completaban el pentagrama, le faltaban algunas líneas, todos los guardias y el público que había ido a ver la tumba del dios de la muerte habían huido.

-La luz de la luna ilumina Egipto, pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo Circe dándole los toques finales al pentagrama.

-El rey de las tinieblas pronto va a volver-dijo Amora sonriendo malignamente.

Circe tomo el libro negro y busco el conjuro para traer de nuevo al despiadado lord Drago-Es hora de comenzar-dijo sonriendo, cuando unas manos salieron del suelo y tomaron el libro, lanzándolo por los aires-¿Qué diablos?-.

El libro salió por los aires y cayó en las manos de Chopper-Gracias por su gentiliza-dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Las mascotas de Batman!-exclamo Amora preparándose para pelear.

-Espera, si ellos están aquí, el murciélago no debe estar lejos-dijo Circe.

-Adivinaste-Batman apareció del techo y las dos brujas tuvieron que evadir el golpe del caballero de la noche.

Rápidamente, Alan activo su armadura, Kira saco su espada e Isis se preparo para la batalla con sus hechizos mágicos.

-Creo que están en desventaja-dijo Alan sonriendo.

-No las subestimen-advirtió Isis-son dos de las hechiceras malignas más poderosas que existen-.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Circe invocando a unos guerreros de la sombras, los cuales tenían la apariencia de guerreros ninja.

-¿La sombra de Khan? ¡Pero eso no es magia egipcia, ni griega, mucho menos asgardiana, es japonesa!-exclamo Diana.

-Para el rey de las tinieblas eso no es un impedimento-dijo Circe-él gobierna sobre cada demonio y cada magia maligna que existe en los universos-.

-No sé qué significa eso, pero sé que no es bueno-dijo Mugiwara.

-Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Cazador Verde desenvainando sus 3 espadas.

-Tráigannos el libro y acaben con ellos-ordeno Amora y las sombras Khan se lanzaron a la batalla.

Rápidamente, los héroes se dividieron, la Dra. Hana aun tenía el libro y la mujer sabía que no podía permitir que alguna de esas brujas lo recuperara.

Batman al ver eso, le grito a Hana-¡Dame el libro!-.

La mujer hizo lo que se le indico y Batman tomo el libro maldito-¡Dame ese libro!-Amora preparo un rayo, pero Circe la detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Qué haces tú? Podrías destruir el libro-.

Amora gruño molesta, pero Circe tenía razón, sin el libro, no podrían traer a Drago de nuevo-¡Vayan por el libro!-le ordeno a la sombra Khan.

Rápidamente, el equipo de Batman comenzó a defender al caballero de la noche de la sombra de Khan, Kaede también ayudaba como podía, al igual que los otros dos agentes de SHIELD.

-¡Garras Veloces!-Kaede golpeo a gran velocidad a las sombras, mismas que no se daban por vencidas.

Alan formo una espada y un escudo de energía, con la cual comenzó a pelear contra las sombras Khan, pero aunque parecían fáciles de dominar, no lo eran para nada.

-¡Estas cosas son muy duras!-exclamo Alan.

-¡La magia debe vencer a la magia!-declaro Isis lanzando hechizos de luz contra las sombras.

-Magia ¿eh?-dijo Kira atacando con sus espadas-pues ojala las Akuma No Mi tengan el mismo efecto en ellos-.

-¡GOMU GOMU ONO!-Mugiwara pateo a las sombras con sus piernas-esto es divertido-.

Mientras el caballero de la noche evadía los ataques, contraatacando de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en un modo de destruir el libro, si lo lograban, entonces las hechiceras fracasarían.

-¡Estoy hartándome de este juego! ¡Que aparezca la segunda tribu de la sombra Khan!-ordeno Circe.

Varias sombras más aparecieron, estos eran más altos que las anteriores, sus dedos era cuchillas, al igual que sus pies y su cabeza terminaba en pico.

-¡Traigan el libro y desháganse de estos entrometidos!-ordeno Amora.

La batalla continuó, Diana se elevo y comenzó a palear en el aire, cuando algunas sombras le cayeron encima, a pesar de que todos peleaban con valor, la superioridad numérica eventualmente los supero.

El lobo trato de ayudar, pero fue encerrado en un saco-¡Harumo! ¡Suéltalo horrible sombra!-grito Kaede.

Circe se rio al ver a los héroes atrapados-Pelearon con valor, pero al final, nadie puede con el poder de las tinieblas-.

-Ahora solo falta Batman-dijo Amora-¡Sal de tu escondite mortal estúpido y entréganos el libro o tus amigos pagaran el precio!-.

-¡No lo hagas Batman!-grito Cazador Verde.

-¡De todos modos nos mataran!-grito el Caballero, pero las dos hechiceras les taparon la boca.

Batman solo observaba y escuchaba lo que las brujas decían, miro el libro por un momento, tomando una decisión final.

Batman salió de su escondite, encarando a las dos brujas-Ya era hora de que aparecieras-dijo Circe-y no intentes nada, ahora ¿Dónde está el libro?-.

-Adivinen-dijo Batman sonriendo desafiante.

Al escuchar tal insolencia, Amora apretó los dientes, mientras una vena aparecía en su frente-¡Mortal insolente! ¡Tal vez necesitas aprender cual es el lugar de los mortales!-grito disparando un rayo contra Batman.

-¡Amora detente!-grito Circe, quien conocía lo suficiente a Batman para saber que algo no andaba bien, pero fue tarde.

El rayo se dirigió hacia Batman, quien le hizo una señal a Hana, la aludida asintió y usando su poder, hizo que dos manos aparecieran del techo, llevando el libro, mismo que colocaron frente a Batman y el rayo.

El rayo golpeo el libro y lo destruyo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Circe y Amora-¡No!-

-Buen tiro-felicito Batman a Amora, quien estaba estática.

-Bien hecho-dijo Circe entre dientes-esto no ha terminado, maldito murciélago-Circe y Amora se retiraron, al instante en que se marcharon, las sombras Khan desaparecieron.

Poco a poco, los demás comenzaron a levantarse-¿Alguien quiere explicarnos que paso aquí?-pregunto Sogeking.

-Fue un plan que Hana ideo-dijo Batman-así que a ella le corresponde explicarlo.

La aludida sonrió-Muchas gracias, en fin, Batman sabía que con la superioridad numérica era cuestión de tiempo para que recuperaran el libro, mismo que no podríamos destruir para evitar que Drago surgiera de nuevo-.

-Porque la magia debe destruir a la magia-dijo Isis-y yo todavía soy un aprendiz, no puedo hacer eso-.

-No te sientas mal por ello-dijo Diana dulcemente y volteo a ver a Hana-continúa por favor-.

-Pues bien, así que pensé que las únicas brujas capaces de destruir el libro eran las mismas Amora y Circe, idee todo un plan para engañarlas y que lo hicieran, con Amora fue muy sencillo-.

-La debilidad de Amora siempre ha sido creer ser superior a todos los demás-dijo Diana con las manos en la cintura.

-Use mi poder para explicarle el plan a Batman y él me dio el libro, al menos a dos brazos que hice aparecer y en el momento indicado, lo puse entre nuestro mentor y esas brujas, logrando su destrucción-.

Los héroes comenzaron a aplaudir-Eso fue brillante-dijo Gata impresionada-engañaste a una hechicera de Asgard-.

-¡Inteligente y bella, una gran combinación!-exclamo el Caballero con un ojo en forma de corazón.

Más tarde, el momento de volver a sus hogares llego-¿Qué pasara con Kaede? Ella tiene un gran potencial-dijo Diana.

-Lo sé, por eso vendrá con nosotros, para que algún día una gran heroína-dijo Batman.

Diana sonrió al escuchar eso-Alan y Kira también lo serán, pero ellos tienen otros maestros-.

-Pero si necesitan ayuda, ahí estaré, para todos-dijo Batman y Diana sonrió aun más, mientras tomaba la mano de Batman, quien solo dejo que la princesa hiciera eso, pero Diana suspiro.

-Ahora la batalla con Drago será más complicada-.

Batman se quedo muy serio-Ahora que sabemos que puede usar cualquier tipo de magia conocía si, y sospecho que también domina magia que aun no conocemos, eso hace que esto no sea una batalla, sino una guerra-.

-Una que ganaremos-aseguro Diana.

**(-)**

En el reino de las tinieblas, Drago golpeo con fuerza el suelo, usando su cola, el suelo se agrieto, mientras Circe y Amora observaban, colgadas de cabeza, inmovilizadas por la magia maligna de Drago.

-No solo me fallaron, sino que además, su arrogancia provoco la destrucción del libro negro-rugió Drago con maldad.

-Pero no fue mi culpa-dijo Circe rápidamente-Amora fue quien…-.

-Silencio-ordeno Drago-creo recordar que les adverti que si me fallaban, su castigo sería por demás legendario-.

-¡Concédanos una oportunidad más amo, le prometemos…!-pero Amora fue silenciada.

-No más oportunidades, es tiempo de que su castigo inicie-Drago se acerco lentamente a ambas brujas, aunque su mirada se dirigió primero hacia Amora-tú te sientes muy hermosa ¿verdad? Pero tu corazón es oscuro y asqueroso, tal vez sea hora de que tu cuerpo también muestre lo que hay en tu corazón-.

-¿Qué? ¡No…por favor…amo…se lo suplico!-.

Drago acerco una de sus garras hacia Amora, la garra comenzó a brillar con un resplandor verde, Drago comenzó a tocar con su garra el cuerpo de Amora, quien gritaba de dolor, ya que esos toques se sentían como llamas del mismo infierno, conforme Drago pasaba su garra por el cuerpo de Amora, aparecían terribles quemaduras en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Amora gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, Circe tuvo que apartar la mirada muy asustada, pero no podía evitar escuchar los gritos de Amora y sus suplicas de ayuda.

-Listo ¿no estuvo tan mal, verdad?-pregunto Drago liberando a Amora, quien cayó al suelo.

Amora se llevo las manos al rostro, que era donde más le ardía, conforme retiraba sus manos, un espejo apareció frente a ella y al ver su reflejo, grito llena de espanto y dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba quemado, con heridas muy serias y algunas quemaduras eran tan mortales, que incluso se apreciaban trozos de carne.

-Ahora tu exterior muestra tu verdadero ser-dijo Drago, mientras Amora rompía en llanto-vaya, que interesante, la malvada Amora puede llorar y ahora-Drago volteo a ver a Circe, quien palideció-ya que ese castigo no será suficiente para alguien como tú, te hare algo peor-.

Drago acerco su mano hacia el rostro de Circe y la hechicera se vio envuelta en un resplandor negro, cuando termino, Drago aparto su mano con delicadeza.

-Listo-.

Circe abrió los ojos-¿Es todo? No estuvo tan mal…un momento… ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?-exclamo, ya que su voz no sonaba como siempre, de hecho, sonaba como la de alguien que ella conocía y detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Drago la libero y Circe se acerco a un espejo, al verse, también lanzo un grito, ya que el espejo no la mostraba como era, sino como la reina Hipólita, su voz también sonaba como la de Hipólita.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¡Mi voz…me hermosa voz!-.

-Ya que no toleras ver ni escuchar a Hipólita, ese será tu castigo, cada vez que te veas al espejo, verás a Hipólita, cuando hables, escucharas a Hipólita, incluso cuando cantes-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Circe comenzó a golpear el suelo con furia-¡Todo es culpa de esos héroes!-.

-No los culpen a ellos por su ineptitud, lo único que ustedes demostraron es que perdí mi tiempo dándoles otra oportunidad-dijo Drago con crueldad-si quiero tener éxito en salir de aquí y recuperar mis llaves, entonces es claro que necesito a verdaderos guerreros que cumplan mis mandatos-los ojos de Drago brillaron intensamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, nuevamente, el bien ha triunfado, al menos, por ahora, pero Drago no se dará por vencido y tiene pensado crear su propio equipo de feroces guerreros para cumplir su malvada ambición, pero mientras exista la luz, también la esperanza prevalecerá"_

_Un aplauso para el sabio y joven Atem, cielos, Yugioh antes era genial ¿Por qué los productores arruinaran todo? En fin, y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Katie: **_no te preocupes, recuerda que aunque no comentes diario, lo importante es que lo hagas, aunque sea debes en cuando, amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_y eso que apenas estamos comenzando, porque aun hay muchas sorpresas más, ya que Drago no está dispuesto a fallar en su intento de rehacer los universos a su imagen maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_bienvenida amiga al fic, como viste, tu primera acción fue salvar a Diana, miembro fundador de la liga y el propio Batman te quiere entrenar, ese es un gran honor, lo que daría por ser entrenado por alguien como Batman o incluso por Jackie Chan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no te preocupes, Yubel aparecerá como heroína, pero su forma vampírica se mantendrá, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias amigo, por cierto ¿tienes alguna sugerencia para que el Dr. House presente un capítulo? No se me ocurre como hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_ya me di cuenta de ese error y ofrezco disculpas, pero ya lo corregí, eso pasa cuando estas escribiendo y te llaman al mismo tiempo, te confundes, en fin, ya casi aparece Anubias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_los maestros oscuros aun no harán acto de aparición, pero con el fracaso de las dos brujas, ese ascenso esta cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como se ve que nunca viste cuando cambio de cuerpo con Nami, ahí sí que aprovecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_si me lo preguntaste y estoy viendo cómo hacerlos aparecer, pero no doy con una buena opción, si tuvieras alguna sugerencia, con mucho gusto la escuchare o mejor dicho leeré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_claro que lo haría y tengo un buen argumento para probarlo, si bien, ellos son sumamente peligrosos con sus habilidades, lo que le falta a Batman en poder le sobra en inteligencia y voluntad, él diseñaría un plan para poder vencerlos, los analizaría y cuando haya revisado todas sus opciones, encontraría el modo de vencerlos, solo hay que ver que hasta tiene un plan de contingencia contra los miembros de la liga de la justicia y que incluso convirtió al Depredador, el mayor cazador del universo, en la presa de la cacería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí esta lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_no tengo ningún OC anotado tuyo para este fic ¿seguro que me lo diste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_Drago tiene muchos planes extras para ser libre, el libro negro era uno de ellos, pero ahora que fue destruido, debe pensar en otros modos, por suerte para él, hay cientos de caminos entre el averno y el mundo de la luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Katie, Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Nanashi, Zeus, Hades, Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Mesariel, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Amigos y rivales

"_Bienvenidos amantes de la acción, soy __**Anubias, **__uno de los más grandes peleadores Bakugan y un gran rival de Dan Kuso, por fin se me invito a presentar un capítulo y solo tuve que…disculparme…por ser…como soy…como odio eso…en fin, veremos un pequeño capítulo donde se aprenderá que hasta los más grandes rivales, pueden ser los mejores aliados"_

_Y he aquí dos nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=bW4u-qW-bSQ**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=OpeZfgNiKEs**

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Amigos y Rivales.**

Una persecución se llevaba a cabo en las calles de ciudad Gótica, un total de 6 ladrones con máscaras en formas de aves huían en un coche negro con detalles blancos, detrás de ellos, el Cazador Verde y el Caballero los seguían muy de cerca.

-¡No entiendo porque Batman nos dividió así, debió dejarme ir con Gata o con Hana!-grito Caballero muy soñador.

-¡Precisamente por eso no te envió con ellas, porque no te concentrarías, aunque también habría preferido a alguien más como compañero!-declaro Cazador Verde.

Batman dividió al equipo en grupos de dos para que se dispersaran por la ciudad y patrullaran, Mugiwara se fue con Sogeking, Súper Robot 3000 con el Músico Fantasma, Gata Ladrona con la Dra. Hana y Chopper con el más reciente miembro de su equipo, Kaede, quien ahora se hacía llamar Tenshi Akuma (ángel demonio), únicamente usaba un antifaz y un traje que cambiaba de forma cuando ella lo hacía.

Naturalmente, al Cazador Verde y al Caballero les toco ir juntos, al principio se opusieron, pero cuando Batman daba una orden, no había forma de contradecirla, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar, aunque a muy duras penas.

Y eso nos regresa a la persecución que se llevaba a cabo, los maleantes se asomaron por las ventanas y comenzaron a disparar, el Caballero las evadía, mientras el Cazador las bloqueaba con sus espadas.

-¡Ni crean que van a escapar!-grito el Cazador preparándose para saltar hacia el vehículo, el Caballero también pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero al no ponerse de acuerdo y sin avisar al otro, saltaron al mismo tiempo, chocando en el aire.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y los maleantes aprovecharon para escapar, cuando se recuperaron del aturdimiento, se vieron a los ojos con rabia.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-grito el Caballero.

-¡Querrás decir lo que TU hiciste!-replico el caballero.

-¡Sabía que un cabeza de marimo como tú solo me traería problemas!-.

-¡Los hubiéramos atrapado si no estuvieras pensando en cada mujer hermosa que conoces, pervertido!-.

-¿A quién llamas pervertido?-.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?-.

-Yo estoy aquí-dijo una tercera voz, al voltear, se toparon con Batman, quien descendió, al ver a su mentor, ambos chicos dejaron de pelear entre si y se mostraron nerviosos.

-Batman…que…sorpresa… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?-pregunto el Caballero nervioso.

-El suficiente-dijo Batman serio y aunque siempre se mostraba así, en ese momento se podía ver que no estaba nada contento-debo decir que me decepcionan, los puse en equipo porque esperaba que olvidaran sus diferencias y trabajaran juntos para atrapar a esos maleantes-.

-Creo que eso fue…algo excesivo ¿no cree?-pregunto el Cazador.

Batman se acerco a ambos-Por esta penosa demostración debería enviarlos a los dos castigados a la mansión-dijo bastante serio-pero les daré una oportunidad más, rastreen a esos ladrones y captúrenlos, aprendan a trabajar juntos o quizás los saque del equipo-.

-No puede…-.

-Claro que puedo-dijo Batman serio y los dos se callaron-iré a monitorear a los otros-pausa-realmente no quiero sacarlos del equipo, pero lo haré si no trabajan juntos-y con esas palabras, Batman se retiro.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se vieron a la cara-Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo que dijo-opino el Cazador Verde.

-Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-el Caballero se quedo pensando-ahora debemos pensar en cómo rastrear a esos delincuentes-.

-Será fácil, por suerte esos tontos iban tan rápido que las marcas de los neumáticos quedaron en el pavimento-dijo el Cazador sonriendo.

-Vamos por ellos-dijo el Caballero.

**(-)**

Durante algunos minutos, ambos héroes siguieron las huellas de los neumáticos hasta una bodega abandonada, con un asentimiento mutuo, entraron por una de las ventanas del segundo piso y se ocultaron.

Tal como esperaban, ahí estaban los ladrones que buscaban, los 6 tipos parecían estar esperando a alguien y cuando los tuvieron cerca, vieron que sus máscaras, si bien eran de aves, eran de 6 tipos diferentes: cuervo, garza, águila, halcón, paloma y gaviota.

-Es todo un refugio de aves-dijo el Cazador Verde entre dientes-vamos por ellos-.

-Espera-dijo el Caballero-tenemos que averiguar quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo este robo-.

-Son solo ladrones comunes, además ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?-.

-Alguien que sería un gran líder-.

-¿Quién lo dice?-.

-Yo lo digo-.

Antes de que ambos iniciaran una nueva pelea, uno de los maleantes hablo-¿Cuándo llegara el jefe?-pregunto el que traía la máscara de garza.

-No lo sé, él solo dijo que lo esperáramos aquí-respondió el que traía la máscara de cuervo.

Justo en ese momento, una puerta se abrió y un hombre regordete, vestido muy elegante y usando un monóculo, con sombrero de copa, entro al lugar, al verlo, los dos estudiantes de Batman lo reconocieron al instante.

-El Pingüino-exclamaron en silencio.

Efectivamente, se trataba del Pingüino, uno de los grandes enemigos de Batman, quien levanto la vista y lanzando un grito, hizo que un buitre gigante descendiera de la nada y aterrizara frente a él, dejando que el Pingüino le acariciara la cabeza.

-Ah, mi mascota, espero que eses hambrienta, porque papi tiene una gran sorpresa para ti-el Pingüino le do una rata y el buitre se la trago.

-Esa cosa me da escalofríos, jefe-dijo Gaviota.

-Me permito recordarles que esta "cosa", como la llaman, fue quien los libero de prisión y los guio hasta mí-recordó el Pingüino-espero que hayan tenido éxito en su misión o ustedes serán el siguiente bocado de mi mascota-.

El buitre lanzo un graznido que aterrorizo a los hombres-Tranquilo jefe, lo trajimos-dijo águila acercándose y dándole una bolsa.

El Pingüino la tomo y de esta saco un huevo, pero no uno común, este era el famoso huevo de jade, una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo, con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes.

-Ah mi tesoro, tan bello como lo había imaginado-.

El buitre alzo la vista y descubrió a los dos jóvenes aprendices, al verlos, comenzó a graznar muy agitado, lo que llamo lo atención de todos.

-¿Qué le pasa a su mascota, jefe?-.

El Pingüino volteo y descubrió a los dos chicos-¡Dos de las mascotas de Batman, atrápenlos!-el buitre se elevo y comenzó a atacar a los dos chicos.

El Cazador Verde desenvaino sus espadas y comenzó a mantener a distancia al ave gigante, si sus garras o su pico los golpeaban, estarían en graves problemas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo cejas rizadas? ¡Ayúdame!-.

-¡Tengo mis propios problemas, cabeza de marimo!-grito el Caballero, quien estaba peleando con los hombres del Pingüino.

El Pingüino apunto con su paraguas y disparo dos dardos tranquilizantes contra los dos jóvenes, dándoles justo en el blanco, los brazos de cada uno, el efecto fue instantáneo y los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-Ya no hacen a los héroes como antes-.

Pasaron algunas horas y los dos héroes despertaron, cada uno sujeto en una trampa diferente, el Caballero estaba en lo que parecía ser una hoguera que se usaba para la quema de brujas, mientras que el Cazador Verde en una guillotina.

-Ya despertaron jefe-informo halcón y el Pingüino se adelanto.

El Pingüino se adelanto y sonrió-Que gusto que hayan decidió acompañarnos, realmente sería muy aburrido tener que eliminarlos estando inconscientes-.

-¿Eliminarnos? Solo espera a que me suelte y te convertiré en trozos de Pingüino-desafió el Cazador.

El Pingüino se limpio el monóculo-Eso fue algo grosero, las anteriores mascotitas de Batman tenían un poco más de modales, excepto el segundo joven maravilla, vaya, el Guasón le dio lo que merecía-.

-Y en cuanto nos soltemos te daremos lo que te mereces-dijo el Caballero.

-Lo dudo mucho, porque tú te convertirás en cenizas y tu amigo sufrirá un terrible dolor de cabeza, tal como les paso a la pobre Juana de Arco y al rey Luis XVI, grandes iconos de la historia, que tuvieron un final trágico-.

Con un asentimiento, el Pingüino les dio la indicación de que procedieran, los hombres del elegante criminal prendieron la leña y las llamas comenzaron a acercarse al Caballero.

-¡No, mis damas no pueden quedarse sin mi galantería!-.

-¡Cierra el pico idiota, no es momento para eso!-.

-¡Pues lo siento, pero yo vivo de mis admiradoras y no quiero desilusionarlas!-.

-¿Qué admiradoras? ¡Solo eres un pervertido que se lanza sobre cualquier trozo de carne!-.

-¡Cualquier HERMOSO trozo de carne!-.

-¡Eso da igual!-.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, ante las miradas confundidas de sus captores-Estos pelean más que pareja de casados-le susurro garza a águila, quien asintió.

En medio de la discusión, el Caballero encuentra un modo de escapar y sonrió, pero debía apurarse, ya que la guillotina ya estaba en la altura indicada para ser lanzado y cortar la cabeza de su camarada.

-¡Oye cabeza de marimo, tengo una idea!-.

-¡Si tiene que ver con escotes, faldas o trajes de baño, no me interesa!-.

-¡No tiene que ver con eso…por ahora! ¡Creo que puedo alcanzar tus espadas, las pusieron arriba de mí!-.

-¿Y cómo harás eso exactamente?-pregunto el Pingüino muy suspicaz-no veo que tengas un maravilloso cinturón como el de tu amigo murciélago-.

-¿Quién necesita un cinturón como ese (aunque no estaría mal tenerlo) cuando tienes estas piernas?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

El Caballero sonrió y para asombro de todos, pese a estar atado al poste de madera y con las llamas casi rozándole, doblo su cuerpo, levantando sus piernas y tomando las 3 espadas, lanzándolas contra su camarada, justo cuando la cuchilla comenzaba a caer sobre el peliverde.

-Esto va a dejar marcas-dijo el espadachín, pero dos de las espadas detuvieron la cuchilla, trabándola, en cuanto a la tercera, libero al Cazador Verde de sus ataduras, pero logro sentir el filo de la espada-¡Oye, lo hiciste a propósito!-.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Te juro que fue un accidente-dijo el Caballero con un tono bastante falso.

El Cazador Verde se levanto y tomo sus espadas-¡Esta libre, atrápenlo!-ordeno el Pingüino y sus hombres se lanzaron a la batalla.

El Cazador Verde se preparo para pelear, mientras al Caballero las llamas ya lo estaban rozando-¡Oye! ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¡Las llamas ya están muy cerca!-el aludido solo sonrió con malicia-¡Yo te salve hijo de…!-antes de que pudiera decir algo, una espada corto sus amarres y pudo esquivar las llamas justo a tiempo, aunque estas ya estaban quemando parte de sus zapatos.

El Caballero comenzó a pisar con fuerza, tratando de apagar el fuego, cuando finalmente lo logro, los zapatos quedaron algo quemados.

-Mis zapatos nuevos ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-.

-Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo lo admito-dijo el aludido sonriendo con malicia y el Caballero solo gruño.

-¡Mátenlos!-grito el Pingüino llamando la atención de ambos.

Los hombres del Pingüino sacaron sus armas y rodearon a ambos héroes-Dejemos esta pelea para después, si queremos salir vivos…-.

-Tendremos que trabajar en equipo-con un asentimiento mutuo, los dos héroes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Peleaban y se protegían mutuamente, como uno solo, los hombres del Pingüino atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero al poco tiempo, terminaron en el suelo vencidos.

-Nada mal, para ser un cejas rizadas-.

-Y nada mal, para ser un idiota de cabello de guacamole-.

-Un momento ¿Y el Pingüino?

-Listo para darles lo que se merecen-dijo el aludido apuntándoles con su sombrilla, pero los dos héroes sonrieron.

-¿Crees que vas a tomarnos por sorpresa de nuevo?-pregunto el Cazador sonriendo.

-Por fortuna no tenía pensado hacerlo-el Pingüino disparo un misil de su sombrilla, ambos chicos lo evadieron saltando y el misil choco contra la pared provocando una explosión, que lanzo a ambos al suelo.

-¿Cuánto cuestan esas sombrillas?-exclamo el Caballero.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo el Pingüino sonriendo con malicia-porque ahora tienen otras cosas de que preocuparse, vamos mi mascota, la cena está servida-.

El buitre descendió a toda velocidad con toda la intención de comerse a ambos chicos, pero antes de poder acercarse, un dardo tranquilizante lo golpeo y el ave cayó al suelo sedada.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?-exclamo el Pingüino-no importa, los destruiré yo mismo-el malvado villano se preparo para disparar un nuevo misil, cuando una mano tomo la sombrilla-¿Qué?-.

-Basta Pingüino-dijo Batman apareciendo de las sombras.

-¡El murciélago!-el Pingüino libero su sombrilla y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Batman, quien evadía los golpes del Pingüino.

El Pingüino trato de golpear a Batman con su sombrilla y dispararle un misil, pero Batman doblo la punta de la sombrilla deteniendo el disparo.

-¿Eh?-.

-Dije que basta-Batman golpeo al Pingüino en pleno rostro y el villano cayó al suelo noqueado, después, Batman se acerco a sus dos pupilos-¿se encuentran bien?-.

Los dos chicos solo pudieron asentir, pero no salían de su asombro y de preguntarse en qué momento había llegado el caballero de la noche para detener al Pingüino.

**(-)**

Más tarde, la policía de ciudad Gótica, así como gente del zoológico, llegaron para arrestar al Pingüino y a su banda, así como llevar al buitre a un cómodo habitad en el zoológico de la ciudad.

-Recuperamos el huevo, comisionado-informo un policía a Gordon.

-Muy bien, esta fue otra noche victoriosa-dijo Gordon sonriendo.

Desde el techo, Batman observaba la situación, junto con sus dos pupilos-Lo hicieron bien, lograron superar sus diferencias para trabajar en equipo y así vencer al Pingüino-

-Un momento, eso me suena a que lo vio todo-dijo el Caballero.

-No me aleje mucho cuando los dejé solos, los seguí a distancia segura-.

-¿Quiere decir que vio cuando nos atraparon y casi nos liquidan?-cuestiono el Cazador Verde.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada por ayudarnos?-cuestionaron los dos.

-Quería que aprendieran a trabajar juntos-explico Batman acercándose a ambos-no les pido que sean grandes amigos, pero sí que aprendan a pelear como uno solo en situaciones como estas, después de todo, a veces los mayores rivales hacen los mejores equipos-explico sonriendo-en fin, los otros ya van para la mansión, a diferencia de ustedes, ellos tuvieron una noche tranquila, nos vemos allá-y con esas palabras, Batman se retiro.

Cuando los dos se volvieron a quedar solos estuvieron en silencio un tiempo-"Los mayores rivales hacen los mejores equipos" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto el Caballero.

-Creo que se refería a que sin importar con quien haga equipo, siempre saldré adelante, aunque me toque trabajar con un pervertido de cejas rizadas como tú-.

-Yo pienso que se refería a que aunque trabaje con un orangután como tú, siempre seré el apuesto caballero que siempre salva a la damisela en peligro-.

-Sigue soñando cejas rizadas, porque esas damiselas solo existen en tus sueños pervertidos-.

-¿Quieres pelear?-.

-¡Aquí me tienes y Batman no está para protegerte!-.

-¡Que curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo!-.

Y ambos comenzaron a pelear, sin ver que en un edificio cercano, Batman y el resto de los muchachos observaban la confrontación, la mayoría se estaba riendo por el combate que estaban viendo, incluso Batman sonreía un poco.

-¿No los va a detener?-pregunto Robin divertida.

-Dejemos que se desahoguen un poco-dijo Batman y Robin solo se rio.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Muy bien, esto termino, así que lárguense de una vez, antes de que me pierda mi paciencia"_

_Oye Anubias, no puedes tratar así a mi público_

"_¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Soltar a los perros, a las abejas o a los perros que lanzan abejas de la boca cuando ladran? Pues adelante, da tu mejor golpe"_

_¿Mi mejor golpe? Tú lo pediste, liberen al robot de Lorenzo Lamas_

"_Vamos muchachos a quemar esa gracita" el robot comienza a bailar y Anubias se asusta y corre "vamos chicas, sacúdanla, sacúdanla"_

_Rayos, está fuera de control, pero ahorita lo arreglo (saco un rifle y le disparo, pero se regenera y comienza a temblar) ¡Oh no, le va a explotar el trasero, pecho a tierra! (Explosión) estuvo cerca, en fin, después de ese desagradable momento, podemos pasar a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_solo recuerda que Drago aun tiene muchos trucos oscuros bajo la manga y su escape ha sido planeado por millones, el rey de las tinieblas aprende de sus errores y pronto contraatacara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_todo eso pasara con el tiempo y tienes razón en eso, Drago es el equivalente a Lucifer en el fic y por tanto, es un ser de increíble maldad y poder, por lo que es la mayor amenaza que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_Drago es el mal encarnado, además de que a diferencia de muchos villanos, él sabe que hay cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte, para él no hay diferencia entre héroes y villanos, todos deben desaparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_tendré que meditarlo, pero ya tiene tiempo que una persona me dio los datos de su OC en el torneo, pero no ha comentado desde ese momento, le voy a dar de aquí al capítulo 20 y si no comenta, entonces tendré que eliminarla del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Drago no muestra piedad por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sus seguidores y menos si estos le fallan, como el caso de esas dos brujas, pero el rey de las tinieblas siempre tiene un truco o más bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Spawn Omega: **_¿no puede ser de un lugar más agradable? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_entiendo, muy bien, veré que puedo hacer para que ese doctor tan "gentil" haga acto de aparición en las presentaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_me temo que no comprendí la parte final de tu comentario, al parecer le hizo falta una o dos palabras ¿o me equivoco? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tendrás que esperar un poco para poder conocerlo, por ahora, hay otros villanos que enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muy bien, ya que tú has dejado comentarios seguidos, creo que puedo darte la oportunidad de darme los datos de tu OC, así que dámelos cuando lo desees. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, pasemos a responder las dudas:_

_1.- Exactamente, el rey de las tinieblas dispone de muchos medios para hacerlo, no creas que perdió su tiempo en todos esos siglos encerrado._

_2.- Claro que Doom aparecerá, pero estoy viendo como, respecto a los 4 fantásticos…no estoy seguro, ya que no soy algo que digan "Que bruto, cuanto le gustan a este cuate los 4 fantásticos"_

_3.- Hubo varios asgardianos que lograron sobrevivir, aunque a duras penas, entre ellos, los amigos de Thor, Lady Sif y los 3 guerreros. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_antes una aclaración, la maldición de Drago hace que Circe se vea y oiga a sí misma como Hipólita, todos los demás la verán igual, como es realmente, pero para ella, es un castigo terrible verse y escucharse como Hipólita, respecto a Yugioh, vi la primera y GX, la de GX me dio asco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_nunca dije que podría con ellos sin dificultad, claro que se las vería muy mal en su momento, pero eventualmente encontraría el modo de salir adelante, después de todo, nadie tiene esa gran fuerza de voluntad que tanto lo caracteriza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_espero que tu hermano vaya y regrese con bien, yo pediré por eso, pero al final, todo está en manos de Dios, pero sé que regresara con bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Dragon-knight Alan, Spawn Omega, Ocnarf, Hakuryuu, Moon-9215, Mesariel, MexEmperorRamsesII, Iron Mario, Patel Anime, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Cuidado con el Zorro

"_Hola vaqueros, los saluda __**Woody, **__una de las estrellas de Toy Story y uno de los juguetes más queridos en la historia del cine, hoy me invitaron a presentar un capítulo porque veremos el poder que tienen los juguetes, ya que si bien traemos alegría a los niños, muchos otros nos usan para hacer daño, espero ustedes no sean de ese tipo"_

_Y he aquí dos videos más, además de algo extra, ya que después de mucho esperar, veremos al héroe que todos querían ver en el fic:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=-YJyenvDV6Q**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=OpeZfgNiKEs**

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 Cuidado con el Zorro.**

**Hace algún tiempo…**

Un joven Bruno Díaz, de uno años, esperaba frente al televisor ansioso, siendo observado por su padre, quien leía el periódico, sentado en su sillón preferido, después de unos minutos, su programa comenzó favorito comenzó:

(Nota: y en conmemoración de este gran héroe, he aquí un video con letra:

"**En su corcel cuando sale la luna  
aparece el bravo Zorro.  
Al hombre del mal él sabrá castigar  
marcando la zeta del Zorro.**

Zorro, Zorro,  
su espada no fallará.  
Zorro, Zorro,  
la zeta les marcará.

Zorro, Zorro,  
Zorro, Zorro.

**¡Que las fuerzas del mal se cuiden del Zorro!**

**Nuestro episodio del hoy: El saboteador"**

El joven Bruno sonrió emocionado, el episodio comenzaba con el Zorro viendo la luz de la luna, cuando una explosión llamo su atención, rápidamente, monto en su caballo y se dirigió a la aventura.

**Hoy…**

Una explosión saco a Batman de sus recuerdos, mientras su equipo se agrupaba-Fue en el banco de la ciudad-dijo el Súper Robot 3000.

-¡Ahí está el dinero!-exclamo la Gata alarmada y todos se le quedaron viendo-¿Qué? El dinero es importante-dijo algo molesta por las miradas.

-Andando-dijo Batman y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar, encontraron solo un edificio en escombros y con algunas llamas, los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego, ya casi lo extinguían, mientras el comisionado Gordon esperaba a su amigo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-dijo cuando Batman apareció.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Batman.

-No estamos seguros, pero la explosión no fue un accidente, fue provocada-.

-¿Qué le hace creer eso?-pregunto Hana, desde que Batman la nombro líder del equipo, se convirtió en la mano derecha del caballero de la noche.

-Encontramos esto en la escena-dijo el comisionado entregándole una carta.

Batman la leyó-Entreguen 10 millones de dólares mañana a la media noche o el museo será destruido, firma…el Saboteador-.

-Ese tipo no me agrada-dijo Mugiwara con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Conoces al tipo?-pregunto Chopper.

-No, pero no tengo que conocerlo para saber que no me agrada-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo divertido, provocando la risa de Tenshi.

-Eres divertido-.

Batman solo veía el nombre del causante de la explosión, lo que llamo la atención de la doctora-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Este nombre me parece muy familiar-dijo el caballero de la noche serio.

**(-)**

Los héroes volvieron a la mansión Díaz para descansar un poco y hacer poder pensar mejor, Bruno se retorcía en su cama, un sueño lo estaba atormentando, después de unos instantes, despertó sudando.

-¡El Zorro!-grito y Alfred entro, seguida de Zoro, Robin y Nami, los únicos que también escucharon a Bruno gritar.

-Amo Díaz ¿ocurre algo?-.

-Ya recordé donde escuche el nombre del "Saboteador", fue uno de los villanos del Zorro-.

-¿El héroe de televisión que veía desde niño?-pregunto Alfred.

Bruno se quedo pensando-Creo que es hora de que investigue a mi antiguo héroe de la infancia-.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-pregunto Robin.

-Por el momento no, sigan durmiendo otro poco, es sábado, así que descanse un rato más-.

-Esa voz me agrada-dijo Zoro retirándose a dormir.

-Supongo que puedo dormir otro poco-dijo Nami retirándose.

Bruno se acerco a Robin-Si ocurre algo los llamare ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

**(-)**

Bruno y Alfred habían salido de la mansión, su misión era encontrar el episodio del Zorro que hablaba del "Saboteador", pero a donde quiera que fueran, ya fuera tiendas de videos, de comics, etc. No tenían suerte, siempre les decían lo mismo, que toda copia de las aventuras del Zorro había desaparecido.

Fue cuando Bruno decidió ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde había una sección de programas de televisión y famosos que salieron en las series del pasado.

-¿Puedo preguntar que estamos buscando exactamente joven Díaz?-pregunto Alfred.

-No "que", Alfred, más bien a "quien"-.

-Oh ¿y cuál sería la respuesta señor?-.

-Él-Bruno señalo la foto de un hombre que al parecer, fue el que interpreto al Zorro-Guy Williams, y aun vive aquí en ciudad Gótica, él es el único que me puede ayudar con esto-.

-¿Quiere que llame a los demás, señor?-.

-Por el momento no, primero quiero conocer al señor Williams-.

-Como desee-.

**(-)**

En un barrio de ciudad Gótica, en un modesto departamento, el lugar estaba adornado con todo tipo de productos con la imagen del Zorro, mismos que pertenecían a Guy Williams, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón muy pensativo, en ese momento el teléfono sonó y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Bueno?-.

-¿Guy? Soy Richard, malas noticias amigo, no te dieron el papel-dijo el hombre al teléfono-lo lamento, pero la gente aun te conoce como "El Zorro"-.

-Puedo interpretar otros papeles, soy actor, por favor, tienes que hacer algo Richard, eres mi representante-.

El aludido solo suspiro-Lo siento amigo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, al menos, para ese papel-.

Al escuchar eso, Guy bajo la cabeza-Entiendo…gracias-Guy colgó y por unos momentos estuvo quieto, sin hacer nada, de pronto, arremetió contra todos los productos del Zorro que tenía, destruyendo la mayoría de ellos, para después llorar en una esquina de su departamento.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente, Guy se dirigió a una tienda de juguetes para vender todo lo que le quedaba de productos del Zorro, juguetes, relojes, cepillos de dientes, incluso…

-Cielos, el traje original del Zorro-exclamo un chico rubio que usaba lentes, de playera blanca y algo gordito-¿seguro que quiere deshacerse de él señor Williams?-.

-Si…ya no me sirve de nada-dijo Williams.

-No puedo darle mucho, la mercancía del Zorro no se vende mucho que digamos-explico el joven.

-Lo entiendo chico…yo…tomare lo que quieras darme-.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Williams volvió a su departamento y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con todos los productos del Zorro que acababa de vender y con el disfraz del legendario héroe en su sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Williams se acerco al traje y descubrió una nota, la tomo y la leyó-"Yo sé quién eres, Zorro, veme en el callejón cerca del museo a la media noche, ven solo, firma…un amigo"-.

**(-)**

Williams acudió al lugar de la cita, pero estaba muy intranquilo y nervioso, cuando vio a su anfitrión, se llevo un buen susto-¿Tú?-Batman salió de las sombras.

-El Zorro, me imagino-.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-.

-Hay un villano que se hace llamar el Saboteador y que piensa explotar el museo si no se le entregan 10 millones de dólares-.

-¿Y qué…tengo que ver yo con eso?-.

-El saboteador fue uno de tus enemigos, necesito que me digas como puedo capturarlo-.

-Yo…no lo sé…no lo recuerdo…hice tantos episodios de esa serie que…no puedo ayudarte, lo siento-Williams se dispuso a irse, cuando un ruido llamo la atención de ambos, era una especie de zumbido-espera…ese sonido-Williams abrió mucho los ojos-¡Agáchate!-grito y Batman se preparo para lo peor, cuando el museo exploto.

Williams se quedo impactado, mientras Batman se quedaba serio-¿Así que no lo recuerdas? Reconociste el sonido-el actor agacho la cabeza-por favor, necesito su ayuda-.

**(-)**

De vuelta en el departamento de Williams, el actor abrió un libro donde habían varios casetes de películas, tomo uno y se lo entrego a Batman.

-Este es el que buscas, ahora déjame en paz-exigió y Batman se dispuso a irse, pero antes de retirarse.

-Solía admirarlo mucho, el Zorro era mi héroe-.

-Soy solo un actor, no soy el verdadero Zorro, él no era más que un personaje-.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Batman retirándose y Williams se quedo mudo, aunque el tono de voz de Batman no lo demostró, hubo decepción en sus palabras y Williams la sintió.

**(-)**

Cuando Batman volvió a la Baticueva, fue rodeado por cientos de preguntas de cuál sería el siguiente paso y Batman saco el casete.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Veremos una película!-grito Luffy emocionado.

-¡Voy por palomitas!-grito Kaede.

-¡Espera, yo te ayudo!-grito Ussop.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en la sala para ver la película, el episodio del Zorro, el "Saboteador", los chicos estaban maravillados por el episodio del heroico Zorro, que como Batman, defendía al indefenso.

Bruno solo sonreía, mientras recordaba los momentos que disfruto en su niñez con el Zorro, al lado de sus padres, el Zorro era el héroe de Bruno, pero un ruido llamo su atención, uno que conocía muy bien.

-¡Ese es el ruido!-exclamo, era el mismo sonido que escucho antes de que el museo explotara, cuando la película mostro la causa del ruido, un auto de juguete manejado a control remoto-tiene que ser una broma-.

El auto de juguete se dirigió al tercer blanco del Saboteador, la biblioteca, pero fue evitada por el Zorro, quien llego justo a tiempo.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Podemos comprar un juguete así?-pregunto Luffy sonriendo y Nami lo golpeo.

-¡No digas idioteces!-.

Robin volteo a ver a Bruno-Por lo menos ya sabemos que están usando para hacer explotar los edificios-dijo seria.

-Y también cual será el siguiente blanco del saboteador-dijo Bruno mirando la biblioteca.

**(-)**

Esa noche, todo parecía tranquilo en la biblioteca de la ciudad, nada fuera de lo normal, de pronto, un zumbido se escucho en las calles y varios coches de juguetes salieron de la nada.

Los coches se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, manejados a control remoto por el misterioso saboteador, quien monitoreaba todo desde un lugar secreto.

Cuando los vehículos ya estaban lo bastante cerca, las puertas se abrieron y el equipo de Batman apareció.

-Recuerden las ordenes, evitar que la biblioteca explote, hagan explotar esos cochecitos si es necesario, pero protejan la biblioteca-indico Hana.

-Pero… ¿eso no nos hará volar a nosotros también?-pregunto Sogeking tragando saliva.

-¡Lo sé, es Sugoi!-grito Mugiwara emocionado.

-Tu idea de diversión es algo macabra-dijo Chopper algo asustado.

-¡Basta de tonterías, ahí vienen!-exclamo el Cazador Verde.

Mientras los chicos detonaban los coches antes de que llegaran al banco, Batman hacía lo mismo en los callejones cercanos, el caballero de la noche dedujo que cada coche llegaría de uno de los distintos callejones alrededor de la biblioteca y no se equivoco.

Al principio, todo iba bien, pero entonces se vio rodeado por varios coches que se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra él, Batman estaba atrapado y en problemas, cuando una soga salió de la nada y Batman la trepo, los coches chocaron y explotaron.

Cuando el caballero de la noche llego al techo y uno de los edificios departamentales, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su salvador.

-¿Tú?-dijo serio, ya que se trataba de Guy Williams, pero usando el disfraz del Zorro.

-Creí que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda, mientras tus amigos están ocupados-dijo Williams.

Batman solo se acerco y le dio uno de los coches que logro tomar antes de que explotara-¿Reconoce esto?-pregunto dándoselo.

-Es exactamente igual al del episodio del "Saboteador", el mismo plan, los mismo blancos, todo, al final lo resolví con las huellas de ADN que encontré en ellos-.

-Entonces eso haré-dijo Batman-chicos, vuelvan a la Baticueva, creo que podremos resolver esto pronto-.

-"Entendido"-.

Williams suspiro-Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir-.

Batman lo detuvo-¿Le gustaría venir conmigo y ayudarme a resolver esto, Zorro?-el aludido volteo y sonrió.

-Pongámonos en marcha-.

**(-)**

De regreso a la Baticueva, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Batman con el Zorro, quien traía los ojos vendados.

-Ya puede quitarse la venda-informo Batman y el Zorro lo hizo, al abrir sus ojos, quedo impresionado por la guarida de Batman.

-¡Sugoi!-grito Mugiwara-¡Usted es el Zorro, vimos su película, es genial!-grito seguido de Sogeking y Chopper.

-¿Podría firmar mi máscara?-suplico Sogeking.

El Zorro solo se quedo algo incomodo-Tal vez después de resolver el caso-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Batman y a la Dra. Hana, que estaban revisando las huellas en el coche, pero lo que más impactaba al actor era el diseño de la cueva-es idéntica a…-.

-¿La guarida del Zorro?-completo Batman sonriendo.

-Pues…si, es muy parecida-.

-Sígame, por favor, quiero mostrarle algo-Batman y el Zorro se encaminaron hacia una puerta de metal que permanecía cerrada, el caballero de la noche tecleo un código y se abrió.

Cuando el Zorro vio lo que había en su interior, sintió un nudo en la garganta-Cielos-.

Dentro había un altar dedicado al Zorro, desde muñecos, hasta replicas exactas de su traje, para niños claro, así como un sable de juguete, el actor se emociono más al ver un juguete del que fuera su leal corcel en todas sus aventuras.

-Yo siempre lo admire, el Zorro era mi héroe-explico Batman sonriendo.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-dijo el Zorro agachando la cabeza.

-Disculpen-intervino Hana-pero el escaneo ya termino, al fin sabremos de quien son las huellas-.

Ambos asintieron y Batman se acerco a su computadora-Según el escaneo, las huellas digitales le pertenecen a…Guy Williams-.

Cuando Williams escucho eso, palideció-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-dijo nervioso, mientras Batman lo encaraba.

-Tenías los motivos, los medios, querías que te recordaran y que mejor manera de hacerlo que trayendo a uno de los villanos de tu programa, para renacer como el héroe-dijo Batman, los chicos comenzaron a rodear al Zorro.

-No soy el Saboteador…lo juro…escuchen, vendí todos mis productos hace tiempo-.

-Pero yo te los devolví-dijo Batman serio.

-Si…me devolviste el disfraz y algunas cosas, pero esos coches los vendía hace un mes…no me quede con ninguno, todos los vendí a…-entonces, el Zorro abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad, solo había una persona en toda la ciudad que podría tener esos autos de juguete, pero era muy absurdo-no…no puede ser él-.

**(-)**

En un cuarto lleno de pantallas, una misteriosa figura golpeaba con fuerza un muñeco con la forma de Batman, lo golpeo con fuerza contra el tablero de control, despedazándola por completo.

-El Saboteador, supongo-dijo una voz detrás del misterioso sujeto, quien volteo rápidamente, topándose con Batman.

Cuando el Saboteador volteo, se descubrió su identidad, era el coleccionista de juguetes, a quien Williams vendió los productos del Zorro.

-Vaya, pero si es Batman en persona-dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia.

-El juego se acabo-dijo Batman serio.

-Lo dudo mucho-el chico saco un control remoto y un total de 6 autos de juguete, cargados de explosivos rodearon a Batman-¿sabes? Me encantan los juguetes, son mi vida, pueden bailar, pueden tocar bella música, pueden hacer cientos de cosas, pero no fue sino hasta que vi el episodio del Zorro que finalmente comprendí el verdadero poder de los juguetes, ellos pueden hacerme rico, darme el dinero necesario para comprar más y más juguetes, y lo mejor de todo, voy a ser conocido como el criminal que por fin puso fin a la existencia de Batman-.

-No lo creo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una de las ventanas se rompió y el Zorro entro, atrapando al Saboteador con su látigo y con su espada, destrozo el control remoto.

-Hay que salir de aquí-dijo Batman, ya que sin control, los autos explotarían.

El Zorro tomo al chico en sus brazos y ambos salieron a la calle, justo al momento en que la tienda explotaba, el resto del equipo los había esperado en la calle y al ver al villano de ese momento…

-¿Este es el Saboteador?-exclamo el Cazador Verde-tiene que ser una broma-.

-Las apariencias engañan, cabeza de marimo-dijo el Caballero.

Cuando el chico despertó y vio lo que ocurrió a su tienda, se horrorizo-¡No! ¡Mis juguetes, mis preciosos juguetes, mis hermosos juguetes!-el chico rompió en llanto.

-Aunque…puede que me equivoque esta vez-dijo el Caballero.

-Definitivamente es el villano más patético que nos hemos encontrado-dijo Sogenking.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente, dos noticias cubrieron los diarios y noticieros de ciudad Gótica, la primera era:

"Batman y el Zorro capturan al Saboteador"

Y la segunda se llevo a cabo en una convención de comics, donde una reportara daba una noticia que a los televidentes del pasado les emociono mucho.

-Este es un día muy grande, ya que la franquicia del conocido Zorro, el héroe de la infancia de muchos, ha regresado, así es, el Zorro volvió a la televisión, a los comics y a todo tipo de productos y para darle la bienvenida, tenemos al Zorro original en persona, Guy Williams, firmando autógrafos para sus fieles fans-.

Efectivamente, William estaba firmando algunos autógrafos para los antiguos y nuevos fans, fue cuando alguien muy conocido apareció.

-Buenas tardes señor Williams ¿podría firmar mi colección de películas del Zorro a nombre de Bruno Díaz?-.

-Por su puesto señor Díaz-dijo Williams sonriendo, su firma incluía su nombre y la clásica "Z" del Zorro.

-También mis protegidos les gustaría que les firmara algo-dijo Bruno señalando a los chicos.

-Será todo un placer-dijo Williams sonriendo.

Williams firmo todo lo que le pidieron y se dispusieron a irse-Gracias señor Williams-dijo Bruno-¿sabe? Cuando era niño, mi padre y yo lo veíamos todo el tiempo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Williams impresionado.

-Oh si, el Zorro era mi héroe…y aun lo es-dijo Bruno sonriendo y marchándose, seguido de sus protegidos, que saltaban de gusto.

Williams se vio en una vitrina cercana, su reflejo vestido como el Zorro-Creo que este fue el mejor papel que pude interpretar-dijo sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Y llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero amigos míos que les haya gustado y espero que nunca hayan intentado hacer con sus juguetes lo que hizo el Saboteador, espero que todos tengan bellos recuerdos de su infancia y que sus juguetes hayan cumplido nuestra gran misión, hacerlos felices"_

_Un aplauso para Woody y respondiendo a su pregunta, en lo personal, mis juguetes si me hicieron muy feliz, me dieron muchas horas de diversión, especialmente gracias a mi imaginación:_

**DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE GUY WILLIAMS, EL ZORRO ORIGINAL, EL HÉROE DE MI HÉROE, DESCANSE EN PAZ.**

_Y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre amigos:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_no fue exactamente así ese comentario, pero entendiste la idea, amiga mía, porque ese capítulo fue más de comedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_muchas gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_eso se debe a que fue una lección para que aprendieran a trabajar juntos, ya que, como Batman dijo, no les está pidiendo que sean grandes amigos, pero sí que aprendan a trabajar juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Spawn Omega: **_¿Qué te parecen Egipto, Japón o China? Siempre he querido ir a esos lugares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tú saldrás en el fic, pero en la aparición de los maestros oscuros, al menos la primera, solo saldrán ellos, después aparecerán los demás guerreros de Drago, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_vive en un mundo de fantasía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_eso se explicara con el tiempo, amigo mío, no lo dudes, respecto a la serie de Ben 10, Rat es el único alienígena que me gusta, porque me mata de risa con sus tonterías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_los milagros existen, amigo mío, aunque no se vean tan seguidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_me alegra que te haya gustado todo, hasta la parte de Lorenzo Lamas de los Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso me alegra amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gabriel Logan: **_ya me parecía raro que nadie saliera con una pregunta de ese tipo y ahora la respuesta, los celestiales no pueden intervenir directamente en estos asuntos, hay reglas que deben respetarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no hay problema, cualquier otra duda que tengas con mucho gusto te la respondo, respecto a la imagen, eres el segundo que la noto, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_lo que falta ya es opcional para ti, ya que es el nombre que quieres que tenga tu personaje como héroe o villano, es decir, además de su nombre real, un alias, pero eso es opcional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_así suele pasar, los mayores rivales llegan a ser el mejor equipo cuando se trata de pelear por un bien común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, vamos a aclarar tus dudas:_

_1.- Es lo que quiero, pero no sé cómo hacer que aparezcan, ya que es algo complicado, pero le estoy pensando._

_2.- Solo los dos reinos que mencionaste._

_3.- No lo había pensado, veré que me decido con ellos. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_como ya te explique, si la persona que dejo un OC no se reporta en un largo tiempo, no tendré más opción que sacarlo y poner a otro que comente con más frecuencia, respecto a los 3 villanos, Arcilla es el que va a aparecer, pero no el que tu mencionas, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Katie, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Spawn Omega, Zeus, Hades, Hakuryuu, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Ocnarf, Gabriel Logan, Iron Mario, Mesariel, Dragon-knight Alan, MexEmperorRamsesII, Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Hamburguesas con chistes

"_Hola, hola, chicos, soy su viejo amigo __**Krusty el payaso, **__si, otra vez me invitaron a presentar el capítulo, porque nuestro genio escritor (nótese el sarcasmo), tiene un capítulo que considera le queda a un payaso como yo, especialmente por las pésimas hamburguesas que vendo ¡Vamos! ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir fastidiando con eso?"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos de ambas series:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=uJJxbQVnVe8**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=3wSvrBxzX4o**

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Hamburguesas con chiste.**

El sábado por la mañana se veía una gran conmoción en el parque de Ciudad Gótica, ya que un nuevo establecimiento de hamburguesas iba a abrir, el lugar se llamaba "Hamburguesas del Capitán Payaso".

Entre el público se encontraban Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Kaede, los 6 estaban más que ansiosos por comer de esas nuevas hamburguesas, aunque Nami solo fue para evitar que se metieran en problemas.

-¡Estoy ansioso, la televisión dijo que este lugar nos encantaría!-grito Luffy muy emocionado.

-Todos los restaurantes dicen lo mismo-dijo Nami molesta-aun no sé cómo me convencieron de que viniera-.

-No te convencieron-dijo Kaede-el señor Bruno te obligo a acompañarnos-.

-Nadie puede decirle que no a ese hombre-dijo Nami fastidiada.

Después de unos minutos, una mujer rubia, vestida como cocinera apareció con un micrófono-¡Bienvenidos a la gran inauguración de las "Hamburguesas del Capitán Payaso" y es para mí un gran placer presentar al capitán Payaso en persona!-un payaso vestido de marino apareció y comenzó a hacer reverencias, para luego comenzar a hacer acrobacias y trucos de magia-¡Lamento que el capitán payaso no hable, pero es alguien que transmite la alegría con sus actos!-.

Los niños aplaudían muy divertidos con lo que veían, Luffy y Chopper también lo hacían, el joven Chopper usaba su reloj para pasar inadvertido, mientras Franky usaba su cuerpo de persona común.

En ese momento, un hombre vestido de ladrón salió de la nada y se acerco a las hamburguesas, al verlo, uno de los niños no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Es el ladrón de hamburguesas!-grito emocionado.

El "ladrón" se dispuso a tomar las hamburguesas-¡Se roba las hamburguesas!-grito Luffy alarmado y se lanzo contra el "ladrón"-¡Maldita rata, ladrón de hamburguesas, hijo de #$#&/$, pedazo de mierda, infeliz!-rápidamente, Ussop y Franky corrieron a auxiliar al hombre.

-¡Luffy, Luffy, suéltalo, es parte del espectáculo!-gritaron Ussop y Franky, tras muchos esfuerzos, lograron alejarlo.

Rápidamente, los chicos se retiraron, al principio, el público se quedo mudo, pero la cocinera tomo la palabra de nuevo-¡Y ahora díganme! ¿Quién quiere una hamburguesa? ¡Hoy, por ser nuestra gran inauguración, todo es gratis!-y la fila no se hizo esperar, al mismo tiempo que otros dos cocineros se llevaban al "ladrón" a las bodegas para atenderlo.

**(-)**

Mientras que los chicos tuvieron que irse sin hamburguesa-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que todo era actuado?-se quejaba Luffy.

-¡Es un restaurante idiota, un restaurante para niños, ahí hacen espectáculos!-grito Nami golpeándolo.

Mientras ellos discutían, Franky miraba hacia el local muy serio-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Ussop.

-No lo sé hermano Ussop, pero había algo terriblemente familiar en esa cocinera-.

-Sí, yo también lo sentí-dijo Chopper-su olor me resulta muy familiar-.

-Tal vez haya sido el olor de la carne asada-sugirió Kaede.

-Tal vez-dijo Chopper no muy convencido.

**(-)**

Las preocupaciones de Franky y Chopper no estaba tan mal infundadas, ya que en las bodegas del restaurante, el ladrón de hamburguesas era atendido, sin su máscara, se pudo apreciar que era Finn, uno de los hombres del Guasón.

-Vaya, ese chico sí que te pego duro-dijo Ratso curándolo.

-Ese chico sí que es un tonto… ¿Cómo pudo no ver que era actuado?-una risa se escucho y el Guasón salió de las sombras.

-No sé de qué te quejas tanto, después de todo, esta vez no fue Batman quien te dio una paliza y ese aspecto golpeado le queda muy bien a una vil rata como tú-dijo riéndose.

-Pero cuando Batman nos golpea no es tan humillante y ahora hasta un niño pudo dejarme así-.

-Eso solo prueba lo incompetentes que son-dijo con maldad y entonces la puerta se abrió, entrando Harley, Hak Foo y Chow-¿y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo?-.

-Las hamburguesas fueron consumidas en su totalidad, señor G-explico Harley, mientras el capitán payaso entraba después-los niños no se resisten a un payaso-.

-Y menos cuando es un capitán, una vez que las hamburguesas hagan lo suyo tendremos un ejército de mini payasos dispuestos a destruir la ciudad para mí-el Guasón comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciada.

**(-)**

En la mansión Díaz, Nami le conto todo lo que ocurrió en el restaurante-Y por eso volvimos temprano-.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto Bruno mirando a Luffy.

-Ya me disculpe, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-.

Bruno le puso una mano en su hombro-Luffy, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero en ocasiones debes analizar la situación antes de atacar y este fue uno de esos momentos-.

-Lo sé-.

-Lo importante es que al parecer, aprendiste una gran lección, eso me alegra-dijo Bruno sonriendo, cuando Alfred apareció.

-Disculpe señor, pero creo que tiene que venir a ver las noticias-.

Bruno y los otros se dirigieron a la televisión de la sala-Que bueno que llego, señor Bruno, porque los niños de la ciudad se volvieron locos-.

-¡Hay caos en la ciudad, los niño de Gótica se han salido de control, comenzando una senda de destrucción y robos que no parece tener fin, al mismo tiempo que roban bancos, joyerías, museos e incluso, dulcerías!-.

La noticia mostro imágenes de niños corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras se reían de manera desquiciada, entonces, un barco apareció en las calles de la ciudad, uno que al parecer, se movía por medio de 4 ruedas, era tan grande como un camión y quien lo manejaba no era otro que el Guasón.

-¡Saludos a la fiel tripulación del capitán Payaso, recuerden que por cada lugar que roben y destruyan, recibirán una hamburguesa gratis!-los niños se rieron y siguieron con su senda de destrucción.

-¿El Guasón?-exclamo Kaede.

-Por eso reconocí el olor de la chica-dijo Chopper-era Harley, la novia del Guasón-.

-Entonces ese nuevo restaurante era parte del nuevo plan del Guasón-dijo Robin.

-Para que los niños hicieran su trabajo sucio-dijo Bruno muy serio.

El Guasón volteo de modo que su rostro quedo de frente en la pantalla-Oye Batman, ven y detenme, si te atreves a enfrentar a niños-dijo riéndose-y no olvides traer a tus nuevas mascotas-la risa del Guasón aumento.

**(-)**

Las calles eran un caos total, la policía ya había llegado, pero no se atrevían a disparar contra los niños, después de todo, solo eran víctimas de la demencia del Guasón.

-Mire señor G, los policías no se atreven a disparar-.

El Guasón se rio-Que cobardes son ¿no cree Capitán Payaso?-el aludido solo siguió guiando el barco-¡Muy bien marineritos, vayan tras la policía de Gótica!-.

Los niños payasos se lanzaron contra la policía, atacándolos con globos de agua, bates de beisbol, balones, entre otras cosas, pero los policías no se atrevían a atacar, eran niños después de todo.

-Oh ¿no son adorables señor G?-pregunto Harley encantada con los pequeños.

-Oh si, ahora si son literalmente unos pequeños demonios-dijo riéndose.

Desde el techo de un edificio, Batman observaba la situación y tras analizar todo, dio con la respuesta-Esos niños están siendo controlados por control remoto-.

-¿Control remoto? ¿Y cuál sería ese control?-pregunto Tenshi Akuma.

-Deduzco que debe ser el robot del Guasón ¿no es así?-pregunto el Súper Robot 3000.

Batman asintió, pero aun quedaba una duda en mente-No lo entiendo Batman ¿Cómo pudo el Guasón controlar a los niños de esta manera?-pregunto Sogeking.

Batman se quedo pensando-Las hamburguesas que dieron deben haber tenido algo, un especie de chip de control mental, el cual solo es activado y controlado por el Capitán Payaso-.

-Entonces hay que patearle el trasero a ese marino de metal-dijo el Cazador Verde-y de paso también al bufón real-.

Batman miro a Hana-Yo puede encargarme del Guasón, pero el equipo, depende de ti, tú eres la líder, después de todo-.

Hana se quedo pensando un momento-Muy bien, Mugiwara, Sogeking, Gata y Cazador, ustedes apoyen a Batman en la destrucción del payaso robótico, el resto de nosotros tratara de darles tiempo-.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-pregunto el Músico.

-Deteniendo a los niños sin lastimarlos-dijo Hana seria-no son criminales, son víctimas del Guasón-.

Batman sonrió-Andando-los dos equipos se separaron.

Hana, Súper Robot, Caballero, Músico, Tenshi Akuma y Chopper les cerraron el paso a los niños, quienes rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¡Recuerden, no los lastimen!-grito Hana.

-¿Y qué hacemos si ellos nos tratan de lastimar?-pregunto Chopper al verse rodeado por los niños.

Desde el barco, Finn vio lo que pasaba-¡Jefe, las mascotas de Batman están aquí!-.

-¿Y donde esta Batman?-pregunto el Guasón.

-Aquí estoy-Batman apareció parado en el mástil del barco y después, Mugiwara, Gata, Sogeking y el Cazador aterrizaron.

-Oh Batman, veo que aceptaste mi invitación y trajiste a tu tripulación, por suerte, yo también-el Guasón aplaudió y del interior del barco salieron 6 hombres vestidos de piratas y con maquillaje de payaso-a ellos-.

La pelea en el barco comenzó, Finn y Chow se concentraron en Sogeking, Mugiwara peleaba con los piratas, quienes eran guiados por Ratso, con ayuda del Cazador, la Gata, por su parte, vio a Harley.

-¿Qué dices payasa? ¿Una pelea de gatas?-.

-Te vas a arrepentir de retarme-dijo Harley sacando un mazo gigante y lanzándose sobre Gata.

Batman encaro al Guasón-Oye Batman, que gusto que nos acompañes, por cierto ¿ya conociste a mi amigo, el Capitán Payaso? Él se muere por conocerte-el capitán comenzó a avanzar hacia Batman, convirtió su mano izquierda en una metralleta y la derecha en una espada, Batman solo entrecerró los ojos.

Sogeking esquivaba hábilmente los disparos de las armas de Finn y Chow, quienes no dejaban de disparar sin control alguno.

-¡Fallaron! ¡Parecen tiradores de penales mexicanos!-grito Sogeking con burla, fue cuando Hak Foo apareció.

-¡Cuervo furioso emprende el vuelo!-Hak Foo ataco con un golpe que Sogeking apenas pudo esquivar-¡Mono aplasta dos melocotones! ¡Patada trasera de mula! ¡Ataque de serpiente venenosa!-.

Sogeking apenas y podía lidiar con Hak Foo, preocupándolo-¡Tú eres brasileño, amigo!-

(Nota: nada como burlarse de uno mismo ¿no creen?)

Hak Foo se preparo para volver a atacar, pero el Cazador llego al rescate-Yo me encargo de este-dijo tras derribarlo de una patada.

-¿Qué hay de Mugiwara?-.

-Él puede solo-dijo el Cazador, Sogeking volteo y vio que efectivamente, eran los malos los que necesitaban ayuda.

Mugiwara solo parecía estar jugando con ellos-¡Ay! ¿A poco eso es todo lo que saben hacer?-pregunto decepcionado.

Batman, por su parte, evadió un disparo del capitán, quien luego lanzo un golpe con su espada-¡Oye Batman, creo que el capitán Payaso quiere conocerte muy bien!-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

El Cazador volteo y actuó-¡Batman!-grito lanzándole una de sus espadas.

Batman recibió la espada y comenzó a pelear contra el robot, mientras que el Cazador retomaba su pelea con Hak Foo.

La Gata y Harley, por su parte, peleaban con agilidad-¡No logro entender! ¿Qué le ves a ese payaso homicida?-.

-¡El señor G tiene su encanto y es el hombre más gracioso que he conocido!-Harley levanto su mazo y lanzo un golpe.

-¿La muerte te parece gracioso? ¿Consideras gracioso lo que ha hecho con tanta gente, incluyendo a los amigos de Batman?-.

-Bueno, tal vez fue un poco duro que los dos últimos chicos mantequilla, pero así es mi caramelito, un hombre muy divertido y sádico-Harley lanzo un golpe más con su mazo.

La Gata lo evadió y le dio una patada a Harley, quien rodo por el suelo, el resto de los chicos también ya estaban dominando al resto de los hombres del Guasón, pero aun quedaban los niños y varios estaban subiendo al barco.

-¡Y la pequeña tripulación payaso ha llegado al rescate!-declaro el Guasón riéndose.

Al ver eso, Batman comenzó a atacar con más velocidad al capitán Payaso, logrando romperle la máscara y revelando su rostro robótico, pero el robot no se rendía y comenzó a disparar.

Batman rodo por el suelo, evadiendo los disparos y se acerco lo suficiente para clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero ni así lograba frenar al robot.

Con la espada aun en el cuerpo del robot, Batman uso todas sus fuerzas, para partirlo en dos, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió destruir al robot y poco a poco, los niños comenzaron a salir del control mental del Guasón.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-.

-¿Dónde está mi mami?-.

Batman se limpio el sudor aliviado por el éxito, mientras que el Guasón-Mataste al capitán payaso ¡Mataste al capitán payaso! Por eso solamente Batman-el Guasón se dirigió hacia un lanza misiles, lo tomo y apunto a Batman-no has probado mis hamburguesas ¿verdad? Descuida, estas van por la casa-.

El Guasón comenzó a disparar hamburguesas explosivas, comenzando a destruir el barco, rápidamente, todos se protegieron de los disparos del maniático.

-¡Ese tipo está loco!-grito Sogeking agachándose justo a tiempo.

-¡Vamos Batman, tienen la receta secreta!-grito el Guasón riéndose.

Batman evadió más de las hamburguesas explosivas y antes de que el Guasón disparara de nuevo, lanzo uno de sus batiboomerangs bloqueando el cañón del arma.

La sonrisa del Guasón desapareció al ver que el arma comenzó a sobrecargarse-Oh oh, esto no es bueno-.

El arma exploto y el Guasón quedo lleno de pan, carne, cátsup, mostaza, jitomate, pepinillos, lechuga, entre otros ingredientes para hamburguesa, Batman se acerco a él y lo levanto con fuerza.

-Termino Guasón-.

-Eso veo, Batman…oye, cuando me envíes a Arkham ¿podrías pedirles que me den una celda con ducha? Creo que necesito una-dijo sonriendo divertido y Batman solo entrecerró los ojos-ok, eso es un no ¿verdad?-.

Después de eso, los niños fueron examinados por varios médicos, tenían que asegurarse que no habría complicaciones por las hamburguesas del Guasón.

-Todo parece indicar que están bien-dijo Gordon-pero tratándose del Guasón es mejor hacer varias pruebas-.

-¿Los médicos aun tienen el antídoto que les di contra la toxina del Guasón?-pregunto Batman.

-Más que suficiente, gracias a ti-cuando Gordon volteo, Batman ya se había ido.

Batman y sus chicos estaban parados sobre el techo-Que bueno que esos niños están bien-dijo Hana.

-Usar niños para llevar a cabo un plan maligno, que bajeza-dijo Tenshi.

-Así es el Guasón-dijo Batman-y ustedes lo hicieron bien, así que hoy les permitiré cenar lo que deseen, que se les antoja-.

-¡Hamburguesas!-grito Mugiwara y se gano una mirada molesta de todos-¿Qué dije?-.

-¿Qué les parece una pizza?-pregunto Músico.

-También es buena-reconoció Mugiwara y se pusieron en marcha tras una victoria más contra uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso? Mis hamburguesas no controlan la mente de los niños, solo no está confirmado que sean 100% seguras para el consumo humano y que pueden contener cabello de mono y… ¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el capítulo? A mí también, fue muy…educativo, pero la empresa no quiere decir que todas las franquicias de comida rápida son manejadas por payasos diabólicos, excepto por estas y por McDonald, pero nada serio"_

_Un aplauso para Krusty el payaso, quien ya no sabe que decir para poder vender su pésimas hamburguesas, aunque todo el mundo las compra pese a que su consumo no es muy seguro para la salud humana, en fin y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Katie: **_muchas gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_aunque nunca fui muy fanático del Zorro, es uno de los mejores héroes que han existido y definitivamente, merecía aparecer en el fic, aunque fuera solo una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_el Zorro era el héroe de Batman y tuve muchas solicitudes para que apareciera en el fic y pues ya les cumplí, pero debo admitir, que me emociono ponerlos como equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_gracias, quise incluir al héroe de Batman, pero como Batman lo conoció y realmente quedo mejor que como un héroe de la liga de la justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_descuida, pero recuerda que debes comentar frecuentemente para saber que estas siguiendo el fic y poder salir en la historia, no te preocupes, si tengo tus datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gabriel Logan: **_no estoy seguro con esos detalles, pero veré que puedo hacer, respecto al Zorro, tenía que hacerlo para que el capítulo tuviera sentido y me da gusto que haya tenido éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_entiendo que el Zorro haya aparecido en el capítulo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esa disputa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_para mí, el mejor siempre ha sido Batman, pero el Zorro también fue de los mejores y más que nada porque solo requería de una espada y un látigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_lo había pensado, pero no supe cómo hacerlo, lo siento amigo, pero es difícil pensar en varias cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_considere mejor presentar al Zorro original, el gran Guy Williams, Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_esa es la razón por la que quise que Woody presentara ese capítulo, así como también quise traer al héroe de mi héroe, no cabe duda que si yo tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Batman…creo que me desmayo, también yo le agradezco a mis juguetes las horas de diversión que me dieron en mi niñez y que a veces, aun me dan, pues algunas veces juego con mi sobrina de 4 añitos, quien los heredo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muy bien, los estaré esperando, pero recuerda que hay un límite para todo, a ti te doy tiempo porque lo seguiste desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_yo me emocione al recordar con que ansias esperaba que comenzara el programa de Batman de los 90, Batman siempre fue mi héroe y siempre lo será, respecto a Salem, claro, ese gato también me gustaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_es lo que estoy haciendo, sobre todo si vuelvo a tener a Anubias de invitado, en fin, respecto a Arcilla, tienes que esperar para ver de quien se trata amigo, es lo único que te pido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_no es nadie de mucha importancia, ya que solo salió en un capítulo y era un villano de segunda, literalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Katie, Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Loser93, Gabriel Logan, Raditz, Hakuryuu, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Mesariel, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi, Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. La venganza de Luffy

"_Bienvenidos amantes de la lectura, los saluda __**Makino, **__una de las más grandes amigas de Luffy, hoy me invitaron a presentar un capítulo, porque después de mucho esperar, Luffy se encontrara con cierto criminal con quien tiene cuentas pendientes, solo espero no haya olvidado las lecciones de Batman"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=5rFS7WtCg2Q**

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 La venganza de Luffy.**

En los muelles de ciudad Gótica, en los almacenes abandonados de la marina, un robo se llevaba a cabo, los marinos trataban de detener a los ladrones, pero fueron derribados y brutalmente asesinados por el líder de los ladrones.

-¿Esto es lo que quiere señor?-pregunto uno de los hombres dándole una caja repleta de explosivos, pero esos no eran explosivos ordinarios, usados correctamente, serían capaces de hundir una isla del tamaño de Nueva York.

-Sí, bien hecho-dijo el hombre en las sombras-pronto haré que Batman pague por haberme humillado y por arrebatarme todo lo que me importaba-declaro haciendo un puño con su mano derecha, misma que se convirtió en lava.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, Batman revisaba la información sobre el robo a las bodegas de los marinos-¿Alguna información útil?-pregunto Robin.

-Al parecer los ladrones se llevaron bombas de energía cinética, por si solas no son peligrosas, pero juntas y usadas correctamente, son capaces de desaparecer una ciudad por completo-.

-¿Quién robaría algo como eso?-pregunto Nami.

-Sea quien sea, le vamos a patear el trasero-dijo Luffy sonriendo, mientras jugaba con Ussop, Chopper, Kaede y Harumo.

-Según los informes de la policía y de los marinos, el líder de los ladrones es un tal Akainu-dijo Sanji, cuando Luffy escucho ese nombre su sonrisa desapareció y su cuerpo se tenso.

Batman se levanto y se acerco a Luffy-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Acaso dijo…Akainu?-pregunto Luffy temblando debido a una gran ira que comenzaba a sentir.

-Eso me temo-dijo Batman serio-será mejor que vayas con Alfred y le pidas que te prepare un poco de té caliente, eso te calmara los nervios-.

-Pero…-.

-Hazlo, por favor-.

-Bien-Luffy se retiro, incluso piso un nuevo invento de Franky.

-¡Oye!-pero Luffy solo lo ignoro y salió de la Baticueva-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Franky, ya que noto a Luffy muy serio, algo nada común en él.

-¿Tiene que ver con Akainu, verdad?-pregunto Zoro mirando a Batman.

Batman asintió-Así como Nami tiene cuentas pendientes con Arlong, Luffy las tiene con Akainu-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-intervino Nami recordando algo-recuerdo que Luffy dijo que sabía cómo me sentía yo al querer matar a un cobarde que nos quito a un ser amado… ¿acaso Akainu mato a alguno de sus padres?-.

-No, de hecho, sus padres son dos de las personas más poderosas que existen, pero no es el momento para que lo sepan, lo que si deben saber es que Akainu si le quito a alguien que Luffy quería mucho, a su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba su hermano, Portagas D Ace-.

-¿El hijo de Roger? Él fue uno de los hombres más fuertes de la tierra-dijo Brook- desapareció misteriosamente hace tiempo-.

Robin vio que la expresión de Batman se endureció más, sin duda, el caballero de la noche sabía algo más sobre Roger y los padres de Luffy, pero era mejor no preguntar, al menos, por ahora.

-Un momento-intervino Ussop-tenía entendido que Akainu era uno de los almirantes más importantes de toda la marina ¿Cómo es posible que haya matado al hermano de Luffy?-.

-Akainu fue uno de los más grandes almirantes, es cierto, pero era un hombre sanguinario y cruel, creía que los crímenes debían ser castigados con la misma brutalidad con que se cometían, sin piedad alguna-.

-¿Qué crimen cometió el hermano de Luffy para eso?-pregunto Nami.

-Ningún crimen, Ace lo único que hizo fue proteger a Luffy y a otros jóvenes de unos marinos bravucones, Akainu lo mato sin piedad alguna, según él, porque se opuso a la autoridad y le falto al respeto-.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Nami molesta.

-Más que hombre de justicia suena como un verdugo-dijo Kaede.

-Y lo es, pero no se salió con la suya, se presentaron pruebas que lo mostraban como el monstruo que en realidad es y lo despidieron del cuerpo de marina de manera deshonrosa, también pensaban enviarlo a prisión, pero Akainu es un usuario de Akuma No Mi y uno de los más fuertes, por lo que consiguió escapar-.

Robin miro a Batman fijamente-¿Usted presento esas pruebas?-pregunto.

Batman asintió-Akainu nunca me dio buena espina y cuando me entere del chico Ace, hice todo lo posible por desenmascararlo, fue en ese momento que conocí a Luffy y a Akagami Shanks, quien me ayudo a presentar las pruebas contra Akainu-.

Se hizo un triste silencio, todos pensaban en lo que debía significar para Luffy saber que el responsable de la muerte de alguien tan querido estaba de regreso.

**(-)**

En uno de los muchos edificios vacíos de la zona antigua de Gótica, Akainu y sus hombres trabajaban arduamente, aunque solo eran los hombres de Akainu los que trabajaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les falta para terminar de modificar las bombas?-pregunto con una mirada muy seria.

-Ya casi señor, solo le pedimos un poco más de tiempo-dijo uno de ellos que usaba lentes.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo?-.

-Unos 30 minutos señor, lo que usted desea que hagan estas bombas requiere de un poco de tiempo, pero no se preocupe, pronto estarán listas-.

-Muy bien, antes de que la noche cubra a Gótica por completo, castigare a Batman por lo que me hizo con la furia de un volcán-dijo Akainu bastante serio y con un tono muy aterrador.

**(-)**

De regreso a la mansión Díaz, Alfred lavaba algunos trastes, cuando Batman entro a la cocina volteando para todos lados.

-Alfred ¿Dónde está Luffy?-.

-No lo sé señor, no lo he visto por aquí arriba ¿Por qué?-.

-Lo envié contigo para que le prepararas un té caliente-.

-Lo siento señor, pero el joven Luffy no ha venido por aquí en todo este tiempo-dijo Alfred pensativo-¿Dónde cree que pueda estar?-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos-En un gran peligro-dijo muy serio-avisa a los otros, diles que los quiero listos lo más pronto posible-.

-¿Y usted señor? ¿Qué hará?-.

-Saldré a buscarlo antes de que cometa alguna tontería-Batman activo su comunicador-soy yo, Luffy va a hacer lo que temíamos, va tras él-.

**(-)**

Mugiwara avanzaba por los edificio de la ciudad, moviéndose en la noche, dirigiéndose al centro mismo de ciudad Gótica, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que si iba ahí, encontraría a Akainu.

-Hoy es el día Ace, por fin cumpliré mi promesa, Akainu va a pagar por lo que te hizo-.

Mugiwara llego al centro de la ciudad, justo donde estaba la estatua de la dama de la justicia, el chico se quedo esperando un momento, cuando una camioneta apareció y de esta descendieron varios hombres, detrás de ellos, Akainu hizo acto de aparición.

Mugiwara endureció la mirada al ver al hombre que mato a Ace, pero respiro hondo y se preparo para lo que seguramente sería una de sus mayores batallas.

Los hombres de Akainu comenzaron a colocar los explosivos alrededor de la estatua, mientras Akainu esperaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa muy siniestra en su rostro.

-Muy pronto ciudad Gótica se convertirá en un cráter volcánico, esto le enseñara a Batman a no humillar al almirante Akainu-.

-Yo creí que era ex almirante-le susurro uno de los hombres a su compañero, Akainu convirtió su puño en lava y lo mato.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?-pregunto serio y todos siguieron trabajando en silencio-eso pensé-.

Mugiwara comenzó a temblar lleno de ira, ese infeliz era un cobarde, un cobarde traicionero, debía detenerlo, antes de que gente inocente saliera lastimada.

Akainu comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones y uno de sus hombres lo noto-¿Ocurre algo señor?-.

-Este debería ser el momento en que el murciélago aparece ¿Dónde estará?-.

-Supongo que viene en camino, pero mientras tanto, puedes conformarte conmigo-dijo Mugiwara apareciendo frente a Akainu, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión bastante seria en cada uno.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-.

-Soy Mugiwara, uno de los nuevos aprendices de Batman-.

Akainu volteo por completo-¿Aprendiz de Batman? Vaya, no me imagine que ese murciélago tendría nuevas mascotas-.

-¿Por qué todos los villanos creen que somos mascotas de Batman?-.

-Qué pena que morirás sin saberlo, mátenlo-ordeno Akainu y sus hombres se lanzaron contra Mugiwara.

-Reza tus oraciones, imbécil-.

-Vas a lamentar jugar a ser héroe-.

-Lo dudo-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-con una gran velocidad, Mugiwara golpeo a todos los hombres de Akainu en pleno rostro-no me interesan tus lacayos, vine por ti-.

-Eres muy valiente o muy tonto al decir eso, pero reconozco que tiene un gran valor-muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo y peleare contigo-dijo Akainu caminando hacia Mugiwara, mientras sus hombres se levantaban.

-¿Señor?-.

-Ustedes terminen con los explosivos, ese niño es mío-.

-Como diga-.

Mugiwara se puso en guardia, al igual que Akainu, quien convirtió sus puños en lava y se preparo para la batalla, al igual que el chico.

-No eres muy brillante ¿verdad?-pregunto Akainu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Mugiwara en guardia.

-No tendrás oportunidad de vencerme y tampoco podrás impedir que la bomba explote, así que como vez, de un modo u otro, la ciudad será destruida-.

-Incluyéndote-.

-No lo creas, a veces es bastante bueno tener poderes de lava, realmente te hacen resistente al calor-Akainu se lanzo contra Mugiwara, convirtiendo sus puños en lava y comenzó a atacar al chico.

Mugiwara apenas podía esquivar los ataques, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, pero tampoco podía permitir que la bomba estallara y convirtiera a la ciudad en un cráter volcánico.

-Ya casi terminamos, solo falta…-.

-Alejarse de ella-dijo una voz, al voltear se toparon con el Cazador Verde, quien los golpeo y poco a poco, el resto del equipo apareció.

Súper Robot 3000 se acerco a las bombas y las reviso-Ya están activadas-.

-¿Puedes desactivarlas?-pregunto Tenshi preocupada.

-Creo que sí, pero no me vayan a presionar, por favor-.

-Ya lo escucharon, encárguense de los hombres de Akainu, no permitan que se acerquen a Robot-indico Hana-o todos moriremos-.

-Es el peor discurso motivacional que he escuchado-dijo Sogeking temblando.

-Lo siento, soy nueva en eso-.

-¿Qué hay de Mugiwara?-pregunto Gata preocupada.

-Recuerda las indicaciones de Batman, él se encargara de ayudarlo, además de que vendrán alguien más para eso-les recordó Hana-ahora, vayan, de prisa-.

-A veces odio que Batman sea tan misterioso-dijo el Caballero.

-No sería Batman si no lo fuera-opino el Músico Fantasma.

La batalla inicio, todos sabían que si esa bomba explotaba, el resultado sería devastador para toda la ciudad, mientras que Mugiwara se veía en serios problemas enfrentándose a Akainu.

Akainu lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Mugiwara, quien rodo en el suelo, pero una logro golpearlo y estrellarlo contra un árbol, después comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al chico.

-Peleaste con valor, pero al final, esto le pasa a todos los que osen enfrentarme-Akainu preparo un golpe definitivo, cuando Batman apareció y de una patada lo alejo.

-Hola Akainu-saludo el caballero de la noche muy serio.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin apareciste-dijo Akainu-estaba empezando a creer que te daba miedo enfrentarme-.

Batman solo se quedo en silencio y miro a Akainu con determinación, pero antes de hacer algo, Mugiwara se adelanto.

-No te metas en esto Batman, él es mío-dijo serio y Batman solo lo miro, pero antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo, una voz más se escucho.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu maestro chico-una silueta apareció de la nada y se coloco frente a todos-no creo que sea el modo de tratar a quien te dio una oportunidad de ser héroe-.

Cuando Mugiwara vio al hombre que llego, su expresión seria cambio a una de incredibilidad y luego a una de alegría total.

-¡Shanks!-grito llamando la atención de todos, efectivamente, se trataba de Akagami Shanks, un miembro honorario de la liga de la justicia, un gran amigo de Luffy y uno de los integrantes más poderosos de la liga.

El aludido se rio-Es bueno ver que no has olvidado a los viejos amigos, ni a los enemigos-Shanks miro a Akainu con seriedad, pero el almirante, no se dejo inmutar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mugiwara.

-Batman me llamo, temía que hicieras algo estúpido-dijo sonriéndole.

-No haré nada estúpido, solo quiero que Akainu pague por lo que le hizo a Ace-.

-Eso es lo que Batman y yo tememos-dijo Shanks-escucha chico, debes recordar que la venganza nunca es la respuesta, eso es lo que Batman y yo queremos que entiendas-.

Mugiwara agacho la cabeza-Por favor…les pido que me dejen esto a mí…se los pido, confíen en mí, prometo no defraudarlos-.

-No lo sé chico, estas lleno de enojo ¿tú qué opinas Batman?-pregunto Shanks mirando al caballero de la noche.

Batman se le quedo viendo a Mugiwara un momento y viceversa-Tendrás una oportunidad, pero si haces algo que no sea correcto, no dudes que Shanks y yo intervendremos-.

-Bien dicho, aunque algo tétrico-dijo Shanks riéndose.

-Gracias-Mugiwara sonrió y se acerco a Akainu.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-pregunto Akainu.

-No me estaba despidiendo, le estaba pidiendo un favor a unos amigos-dijo Mugiwara serio-creo que debo agradecerte por dejarme hablar con ellos-.

-No creí que fuera educado de mi parte interrumpir, yo si tengo educación-.

-Para ser solo un maldito asesino-dijo Mugiwara con profundo odio.

-Los criminales son asesinos, si quieres detenerlos, tienes que ser tan despiadado como ellos-Akainu convirtió sus brazos en lava y se preparo para el ataque.

Mugiwara se coloco en guardia, confiaba en que las lecciones de Batman le ayudarían en ese momento, el ex almirante se lanzo contra Mugiwara, quien respiro hondo y cerró los ojos y recordaba una lección de Batman.

_-"Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo con fuerza, entonces encuentra otra manera"-._

Mugiwara espero a que Akainu estuviera lo bastante cerca de él y con un rápido movimiento, se coloco debajo del ex almirante, para sorpresa del mismo.

El chico llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco dos cosas, la primera era unas esposas de color azul brillante y la segunda, 3 capsulas de color blanco.

Las esposas las coloco en las piernas de Akainu, mientras las capsulas las mantuvo en su mano un momento más, cuando Akainu encaro a Mugiwara, solo se preparo para pelear, pero Mugiwara solo sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Akainu con su expresión seria.

-Que ya gane-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo y Akainu se quedo confundido, entonces, sus puños de lava comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué demonios?-Akainu miro las esposas en sus piernas y sus ojos se abrieron mucho-¡Kairosekai!-.

-La única manera de frenar los poderes de Akuma No Mi, sin importar que tan fuerte sea el usuario-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-Mugiwara golpeo a Akainu en un costado.

Después comenzó a golpearlo con una serie de puñetazos a gran velocidad, Akainu recibía todos los ataques sin poder defenderse de ellos, sus poderes quedaron incapacitados y solo le quedaba recibir ataque tras ataque.

Mugiwara golpeo a Akainu, quien cayó al suelo y siguió golpeándolo en el rostro, dejándolo con algo de sangre, lo sujeto del cuello de su uniforme y lo acerco a su rostro.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme? Tendrás que hacerlo-desafió Akainu.

-No…ni siquiera a ti-Mugiwara saco las capsulas y las coloco sobre Akainu, luego lo soltó y las capsulas explotaron, congelando el cuerpo de Akainu.

Batman y Shanks sonrieron al ver eso, que su amigo no cometería una locura, cuando Batman volteo, vio que el resto de los chicos habían vencido a los hombres de Akainu, pero…

-¡Date prisa amigo, quedan solo 10 segundos!-grito Sogeking, ya que el Súper Robot no había desarmado la bomba aun.

-¡No me apresures, no puedo concentrarme bajo presión!-.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

En el último segundo, Batman lanzo uno de sus Batiboomerangs contra la bomba, destruyéndola e impidiendo que explotara, todos voltearon a verlo con la boca muy abierta.

-A veces suele funcionar-dijo el caballero de la noche serio.

Los dos chicos se miraron y respiraron aliviados al ver que Gótica no se convirtió en un volcán activo.

**(-)**

Más tarde, la policía de Gótica y elementos de la marina, llegaron para apresar a Akainu y sus hombres, mientras Batman, su equipo y Shanks observaban todo desde el techo.

-Pensé que querías vengarte de él-dijo Batman mirando a Mugiwara.

-Lo hice…justicia-dijo Mugiwara con expresión seria y Batman solo pudo sonreír al escucharlo decir eso.

Mugiwara volvió con sus amigos, mientras Shanks se acerco a Batman-Al final no hice falta aquí-.

-Te equivocas, hiciste mucho más de lo que crees-.

-Ya lo sé, solo trataba de ser modesto-dijo Shanks sonriendo divertido, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la seriedad de Batman-necesitas relajarte más amigo-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de Luffy, no se vengó, sino que le dio justicia a Ace, eso es algo de lo que estoy segura que Ace también se sentiría orgulloso, me alegra que las enseñanzas de Batman estén logrando entrar a ese cerebro suyo"_

_Un aplauso para Makino, la mujer que fue como la figura materna de Luffy, aunque él no se diera cuenta, pero con ese cabezota es muy difícil, en fin, ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_a Batman no le gusta los juegos sucios del Guasón, él siempre se mantiene alerta, sobretodo, cuando se trata de enfrentarse al Guasón, en lo personal, me gusto más lo que dijo Ussop de la selección mexicana y brasileña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_así es Luffy, siempre dice las mayores tonterías en los momentos más críticos, en fin, este fue otro plan frustrado del Guasón, pero no por nada es el peor enemigo de Batman, aun no se ha visto lo último de él, ni de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mary: **_gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_ah, el pato, si, ese tipo era curioso, sobre todo por su profesión y el nombre de su nave, pero prefiero las idioteces de Rat, ese tigre me mata de la risa con todo lo que dice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_los niños no tenían la culpa de sus acciones, eran víctimas del plan desquiciado del Guasón para destruir la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_el Guasón es así, un demente que no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie y cuyo sentido del humor es muy retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_entiendo, mira, siendo francos, no soy mucho de ver los foros, pero si discuten de Batman quizás me dé una vuelta por ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_Drago aparecerá en unos capítulos más, ya que quiero que otros villanos tengan su oportunidad, espero que lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_muchos capítulos serán como de relleno, es parte de la trama, pero habrán otros que seguirán la trama de acuerdo a la historia, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_era el Guasón, amigo, todos sus planes siempre son muy locos y extraños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_sé que es molesto esperar, pero te pido un poco de paciencia, ya que quiero que cuando los maestros oscuros aparezcan, muchos OC también lo hagan, ya verás de que hablo, pero por favor, ten paciencia, sobre todo porque ya se vienen las fiestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por eso te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia amigo, tengo muchas cosas en mente además de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y si contamos todos los animes, jamás terminaríamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_así son los planes del Guasón, muchas veces no tienen sentido, pero son sumamente diabólicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, Mary, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Mesariel, Terminex, Loser93, Nanashi, Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Ilusion fatal primera parte

"_Buenos días amantes del fic, soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, __**Toph, **__hoy fui invitada a presentar un capítulo porque nos encontraremos con un enemigo que posee el poder de la tierra, este episodio contara con dos partes y en el mismo, habrá una gran lección, cuando termine esta aventura, veremos si descubren cual fue la lección"_

_Y he aquí los videos de hoy:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=EQ7g83_RSLk**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=mOKx6unHTVY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Ilusión Fatal.**

**Primera parte.**

En una corte de ciudad Gótica se llevaba a cabo un juicio contra Anthony Tony Stark, líder de las empresas STARK y el vengador Iron Man, los cargos se estaban leyendo en ese preciso momento, Bruno Díaz estaba entre los presentes, así como un hombre de cabello rubio, traje blanco y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Señor Anthony Stark, se le acusa de atacar e intentar matar a Lucios Fox, presidente del consejo de las empresas Díaz y uno de los hombres más respetados y apreciados de la ciudad ¿Cómo se declara?-pregunto el juez.

-Inocente su señoría, yo nunca atacaría a una persona sin razón y menos a un hombre como el señor Fox, sé muy bien la clase de persona que es y nunca lastimaría a alguien como él-.

Bruno entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, con él se encontraban Robin y Kaede, todo había sido muy extraño, pensaban al recordar lo que paso.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hacía unos días que Tony Stark llego a ciudad Gótica para hacer negocios con Bruno Díaz y ese primer día todo se vino abajo, ya que al anochecer, le informaron a Bruno que su buen amigo Lucios Fox había sido agredido hasta casi la muerte.

Cuando los policías interrogaron a Fox sobre su atacante, el hombre identifico a Tony como su atacante y aunque él lo negó, una cámara de vigilancia que había en el lugar donde se reunieron, mostraron que efectivamente, Tony Stark había atacado al señor Fox.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

La evidencia estaba clara, pero Bruno sabía que Stark decía la verdad, él podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás lastimaría a un hombre como Lucios Fox, ese no era el Iron Man que todos admiraban.

-Basados en la evidencia-continuo el juez-no tengo más opción que retirarle sus papeles para que no abandone la ciudad, señor Stark, permanecerá bajo la jurisdicción de la policía de Gótica hasta que se decida su sentencia definitiva-dicto el juez.

Dos policías aparecieron y escoltaron al Stark, pero Bruno se acerco antes de que se lo llevaran-Bruno…sabes que yo nunca atacaría a Fox ¿lo sabes, verdad?-.

-Descuida Tony, lo sé-dijo Bruno sonriéndole-no te preocupes, todo se solucionara-.

Tony suspiro-El único que podría ayudarme es Batman y dudo mucho que él quiera hacerlo-dijo Tony con pesar.

Aunque Bruno y Tony eran grandes amigos, Bruno con confiaba lo suficiente en Tony como para revelarle que era Batman, después de todo, Tony Stark revelo ser Iron Man en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Cuando Tony salió del tribunal, el hombre rubio se levanto y salió también, al mismo tiempo que Bruno y sus dos protegidas, abordaron la limosina y se retiraron del lugar.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Robin revisando la cinta de seguridad-todo indica que si fue Tony Stark quien intento matar al señor Fox-.

-Pero él es un vengador ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-pregunto Kaede.

-Lo único que puedo decir señoritas-intervino Alfred-es que quizás el señor Stark fue inculpado-.

-Efectivamente Alfred-dijo Bruno repitiendo la cinta del ataque-y quien lo haya hecho es un maestro de la actuación y del disfraz-.

-Especialmente porque no parece un disfraz-señalo Kaede-realmente se ve que es el señor Stark atacando a Lucios Fox-.

Bruno se quedo pensando-Alfred, llama a la mansión y pon en alerta al resto de los chicos, esta noche tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, hay que salvar a dos buenos amigos-.

**(-)**

En uno de los estudios de Ciudad Gótica, una película estaba siendo filmada, pero no podían continuar debido a que les faltaba su estrella principal.

-¿Dónde está Hagen?-cuestiono el director-lo necesitamos para poder continuar la película-.

-No se preocupe señor, el asistente del señor Hagen ya fue por él-.

En un remolque que servía de camerino, se encontraba escrito el nombre de la estrella "Mat Hagen", estrella de esa película y de muchas otras películas que tuvieron un colosal éxito.

Un hombre joven, de unos 27 años llego hasta el camerino y toco-Vamos Mat, te están esperando en el set, es hora de filmar-.

-¡Vete! ¡No estoy listo!-grito Mat furioso, pero el hombre que tocaba no podía hacer eso, Mata no solo era su mejor amigo, era su hermano, así que entro.

-Vamos Mat, no puedes hacer esperar a tus admiradores-.

-¡Te dije que aun no estoy listo, Ken!-grito Mat volteando a ver a su hermano, quien solo lo vio con tristeza.

-¿Se te volvió a acabar la crema?-pregunto Ken.

-¡No queda nada…es lo único que evita que las personas me vean como soy en realidad!-grito Mat acercándose a un espejo, ahí se pudo ver su rostro desfigurado, su nariz estaba aplastada, todo resultado de un brutal accidente que sufrió hace unos 3 años-¡Y ese Hammer aun no llega con la que me prometió!-.

-Amigo…hermano…no creo que debas seguir metiéndote con ese Hammer…-.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?-pregunto una voz detrás de ambos, voltearon y se toparon con el hombre rubio que vieron en la corte y de traje blanco, era Justin Hammer, el mayor rival de Tony Stark en los negocios, el joven tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y burla-bien hecho Hagen, realmente eres un gran actor, con Stark en prisión, tendré el camino libre para apoderarme de su compañía…-.

-¿Trajiste la crema o no?-grito Hagen desesperado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí tienes, un poco más de mi "Crema Renovación"-Justin le entrego un frasco de una crema que más que crema parecía barro convertido en líquido.

Mat Hagen se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a aplicársela en el rostro, cuando termino y se limpio lo que le quedo en la cara, apareció sin ninguna marca de heridas, todo su rostro estaba normal.

-Ya estoy listo-dijo Mat, aunque su voz aun se notaba molesta.

-Vaya Hagen, no pareces contento con que mi crema te haya ayudado de nuevo-.

-¡Los efectos de tu crema cada vez duran menos! ¡Necesito MAS!-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tranquilo, mira ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de que termines de grabar?-.

Mat apretó los dientes-Muy bien-dijo retirándose al set-¡Vámonos Ken!-.

Ambos chicos salieron del camerino y se encaminaron al set, mientras Hammer tenía una sonrisa de triunfo total-Ya me deshice de Stark, de Fox y pronto de Bruno Díaz-.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, Batman y su equipo trataban de descubrir quien incrimino a Tony Stark en el crimen contra la vida de Lucios Fox, mientras Hana hablaba con el Capitán América.

-¿Están seguros que no necesitan ayuda?-pregunto el capitán por el comunicador.

-Aquí tenemos todo bajo control, señor-dijo Hana-además, son órdenes de Batman-.

-Entiendo, pero si necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedírnosla, Tony es más que un vengador, es un gran amigo y una buena persona-.

-Batman sabe eso-dijo Hana cortando la comunicación y acercándose a Batman-¿algún progreso?-.

-No, he revisado el video de seguridad varias veces, pero no encuentro indicios de que ese hombre no sea Tony Stark-explico Batman muy pensativo.

-Tal vez Tony Stark si sea culpable-dijo Sanji.

-Solo le tienes envidia porque él si consigue chicas, algo que tú no puedes hacer-dijo Zoro bostezando.

-¡Yo no le tengo…! ¿Cómo lo hace?-grito llorando.

Batman siguió trabajando, ignorando el alboroto que tenía detrás de él-Tal vez Sanji tiene razón-sugirió Nami-tal vez Iron Man si es culpable-.

Batman se quedo muy pensativo, él conocía a Stark, sabía los defectos que tenía, era ególatra, no sabía guardar secretos y muchas veces no tomaba nada en serio, pero era un buen hombre, uno que jamás lastimaría a Lucios Fox.

-Será inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-aseguro Batman.

**(-)**

En los estudios de ciudad Gótica, Mat Hagen ya había terminado su jornada y volvió a su camerino, acompañado de su hermano, cuando entraron, Justin los recibió con leves aplausos.

-Bravo Hagen, realmente eres un gran actor-.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-pregunto Mat molesto.

-Oh vamos Hagen ¿acaso ya olvidaste que quiero que hagas otra cosa por mí?-pregunto Justin con tono burlón.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora? Ya puse en riesgo a Tony Stark, él es tu mayor rival-.

-Cierto, cierto, pero no solo quiero ser dueño de las industrias STARK, sino también de las Empresas Díaz-Mat palideció al ver a donde quería llegar Justin con eso.

-¡Olvídalo!-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Stark, después de todo, sus asuntos no me importan, pero no te metas con Bruno Díaz!-Mat respiro hondo-él fue un gran amigo conmigo…cuando tuve ese accidente, él estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y gracias a él pude volver a actuar-.

Justin se levanto molesto-Si quieres más de mi "Crema Renovación" vas a hacer lo que yo digo-.

Mat no se dejo intimidar-Olvídalo-.

Justin se puso furioso al escuchar eso-Pues olvídate de tener más de mi crema milagrosa-.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, yo la necesito!-.

-Qué lástima, porque ya no tendrás más-y Justin abandono el lugar, subió a su limosina y se retiro de los estudios.

En el interior de la limosina viajaban Justin y una mujer de cabello blanco, la asistente personal de Justin, Sasha, quien se encontraba viendo las noticias en una laptop.

-Todo parece estar acabado para Stark, eso debe darte gusto Justin-pero el chico se mostraba muy serio-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Me temo que nuestro buen amigo Mat Hagen está a punto de ser un grave problema, tenemos que deshacernos de él-.

Sasha no respondió, solo cerro la laptop con cuidado-Que lástima, me gustan sus películas-dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

Mientras que en el camerino, Mat Hagen estaba más que alterado, algo que preocupo a su hermano Ken-Vamos Mat, no es tan grave…-.

-¿No es tan grave? ¿Eso crees? ¡Esa crema es lo que me permite seguir actuando, la que ayuda a que mis rostro se vea sin rastros de heridas!-.

-Pero Mat…esa crema no te hace ser el gran actor que eres, eso lo haces tú-.

-¡Pero si quiero seguir actuando, necesito que mi rostro se vea bien!-Mat tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Mat?-.

-Tengo que conseguir más crema, así tenga que romperle la cara a Hammer para obtenerla-y sin decir nada más, Mat Hagen abandono los estudios.

**(-)**

Tony se encontraba en la estación de policía cuando uno de los guardias apareció-Tienes visitas-.

Tony se levanto y sonrió al ver a su visitante-Bruno, que gusto me da verte-.

-A mí también Tony, que lástima que sea bajo estas circunstancias-dijo Bruno serio.

-Desearía que no fuera así-Tony suspiro-Bruno…tu me conoces, he cometido errores en el pasado, pero sabes que nunca…-.

-Lo sé Tony, lo sé-dijo Bruno-Lucios Fox también era un buen amigo de tu padre y tuyo también, sé que jamás harías algo para lastimarlo, pero necesito que me digas si sabes de alguien que quisiera perjudicarte así-.

-Solo se me ocurre una persona que se beneficiaría con el hecho de que el presidente de Industrias STARK esta tras las rejas-dijo Tony poniéndose tenso-Justin Hammer-.

Bruno entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, no era secreto que Hammer era casi tan cruel como Norman Osborn cuando de negocios se trataba y que Tony tenía una gran rivalidad con Justin Hammer.

-Sí, recuerdo el gran odio que siente Hammer hacia ti, Tony-.

-Pues si yo estoy preso, eso le convendría bastante a Justin Hammer, porque así podría apoderarse de mi empresa sin problemas-.

-Y sospecho que también intentara apoderarse de las empresas Díaz-dijo Bruno pensando-pero aunque es un sospechoso bastante fiable, no explica cómo pudo lograr que seas tú quien atacara a Fox-.

-Bruno, yo no…-.

-Ya sé que no fuiste tú, a lo que me refiero es que no tiene sentido a como logro que una persona se viera exactamente como tú-.

-Ese es el misterio aquí-dijo Tony con las manos en la cabeza-ojala Batman pudiera ayudarme, pero ese murciélago y yo no nos llevamos bien-.

Bruno agacho la cabeza al ver a su amigo tan mal, después de todo, de lo que se le acusaba no era cualquier cosa, era un intento de homicidio y contra uno de los hombres más amados de Gótica.

Antes de que Bruno dijera algo, un guardián entro-Lo siento señor Díaz, pero el tiempo de visitas termino-.

Bruno asintió y se levanto-No te preocupes Tony, te prometo que todo se arreglara-.

-Gracias Bruno, siempre puedo contar contigo amigo mío-.

-Para eso son los amigos-dijo Bruno sonriéndole y retirándose.

Cuando salió de la estación, Alfred lo esperaba en la limosina y Bruno entro, ahí se encontraba Robin, quien al ser la mano derecha de Batman, tuvo que tomar papel como la secretaria personal de Bruno Díaz.

-¿Cómo está el señor Stark?-pregunto.

-Muy alterado y no es el único, Fox es un gran amigo mío-.

Robin suspiro-Lamento decir que no logro encontrar nada en el video, ni siquiera que este alterado-Bruno suspiro frustrado.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Bruno serio.

**(-)**

Mat Hagen llego a la mansión que Hammer tenía en Gótica, el actor estaba seguro que Justin Hammer tenía más de la crema renovación en su casa y por todos los infiernos la iba a obtener.

Justin se encontraba en su sala disfrutando de una taza de té, acompañado de su asistente, Sasha-¿Y cómo quieres deshacerte de Hagen?-.

-Un accidente de auto, una sobredosis, lo que sea, ya sabes que por lo general los actores no duran mucho vivos-Justin riéndose-y pronto Hagen ya no me causara más problemas-.

Por su parte, Mat entro por una ventana a la mansión y se encamino al sótano de la misma, ya había estado antes en ese lugar y sabía que Hammer hacía la crema en el sótano, pero no conto con que una cámara de vigilancia lo observo y uno de los hombres de Hammer lo descubrió.

-Señor, tenemos un problema-informo entrando a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-.

Mat entro al sótano y encontró el laboratorio donde se hacía la crema renovación, lo único que podía sanar sus cicatrices, al menos, temporalmente, pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver que apenas estaban preparando un nuevo lote.

-Maldición, no tengo tiempo que perder-dijo molesto.

-Eso es lo que yo te iba a decir Hagen-dijo una voz detrás de él, Mat volteo y se topo con Justin y varios de sus hombres-que bajo has caído, venir a mi propio hogar para robarme, que bajeza-.

-No hay nada de bajo en robarle a una basura como tú-Mat se lanzo sobre Hammer, pero sus hombres lo defendieron.

Mat peleo con valor, pero la superioridad numérica finalmente lo venció y los hombres de Hammer lo derribaron, sujetándolo con fuerza en el suelo.

-¡Suéltenme!-ordeno Mat furioso.

Justin se acerco a un recipiente de 4 litros, donde la crema estaba comenzando a hervir, todavía no estaba lista y usarla en esa etapa en la que apenas estaba comenzando a hervir, era muy peligroso, Justin se acerco con el recipiente en las manos.

-Mat, Mat, si tanto querías mi crema, solo bastaba con que la pidieras-dijo sonriendo con maldad y Mat palideció-aquí tienes toda la que quieras-Justin derramo todo el recipiente sobre Mat, quien gritaba y suplicaba piedad, que se detuviera, pero Hammer no lo hizo-desháganse de él-.

-En seguida señor-.

-Ahora definitivamente Mat Hagen ya no me molestara más-dijo Justin muy orgulloso de lo que hizo.

**(-)**

Los hombres de Hammer colocaron a Mat en su auto-Al final obtuvo lo que quería-dijo uno riéndose, pero ninguno vio que Mat no había muerto, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una extraña mutación.

Más tarde, el auto de Ken llego a la mansión, el hermano de Mat salió al ver el auto de su hermano-¡Mat! ¡Mat!-grito llamándolo y acercándose más, pero cuando vio lo que había en su interior-¡Dios mío!-.

Mat recobro el conocimiento y al ver su reflejo se quedo impactado con lo que sus ojos veían-¡NO!-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero no el final de esta aventura, recuerden que en esta aventura hay una lección oculta, veremos si son capaces de encontrarla, pero antes de descubrirla, tienen que esperar a ver la segunda parte, hasta la próxima"_

_Un aplauso para Toph, la mejor maestra tierra del mundo del avatar y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, amigos míos:_

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_quería que apareciera un personaje muy querido de One Piece y Shanks es de los más apreciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_sería el colmo si una lección tan importante y valiosa como la que Batman dio sobre la venganza no entrara a la cabezota de Luffy, pero al menos no cruzo la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pronto veremos más acción del rey de las tinieblas, respecto a Akainu, realmente es un tipo muy cruel que se merece un final terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_de todos modos el tipo es lo bastante ruin para ser de los malos, respecto al Guasón, sigue siendo un villano, pero un villano demencial y monstruoso, un hombre que solo busca lastimar a otros, un demente homicida, respecto a Rad, por lo menos ya tengo un plan por si intenta cobrarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_siempre es un gusto, así que pasemos a contestar tus dudas:_

_1.- Sé que es molesto, pero se irán haciendo menciones de ellos y algunos aparecerán, aunque creo que el más probable es Wolverine, es mi favorito._

_2.- No, solo serán mencionados, pero no aparecerán._

_3.- No sería Batman si no fuera así, claro que tiene planes de contingencia para todos, incluso y él mismo lo reconoció, tiene un plan de contingencia para él mismo, en caso de que fuera él quien perdiera el control._

_Respecto a los que quieres que presenten un capítulo, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_todo a su tiempo, amigo mío, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_correcto, la venganza y la justicia nunca serán lo mismo, ni siquiera parecidos, porque una te hace tan malo como a quien quieres dañar y nunca te devuelve lo que te arrebataron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ni los súper héroes son perfectos, amigo mío, nadie lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entonces tú y él tendrás sus momentos tensos, bastante tensos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_oye no te entendí la última parte de tu comentario; "lo que no hace Batman no lo hace nadie" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_espero que ya te sientas mejor, pero me gustaría que me aclararas ¿Qué fallo hubo en el capítulo anterior? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_la venganza nunca será la respuesta, solo la justicia prevalece ante la oscuridad, pero aun hay maldad y Akainu va a buscar venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_exactamente, la venganza es un veneno que te lleva a convertirte en algo malo, como un criminal o un político. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KaedeNeko-Chan, Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Hakuryuu, MexEmperorRamsesII, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Zeus, Hades, Loser93, Mesariel, Dragon-knight Alan, Terminex, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Ilusion fatal segunda parte

"_Hola a todos los que les encantan leer historias de aventura y acción, los saluda __**Terra, **__uno de los miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes…al menos, por un tiempo, pero no estoy aquí por eso, estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida a la segunda parte de esta aventura contra uno de los enemigos más fuertes de Batman, recuerden que en esta aventura hay una lección oculta, veamos si pueden descifrarla"_

_Y he aquí los dos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=YyCMpMVkljw**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=9iUfdyDNtCw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Ilusión Fatal.**

**Segunda Parte.**

Los noticieros estaban llenos de información sobre el juicio que se preparaba para Tony Stark, el cual se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, de no encontrarse evidencia que lo salve, Tony Stark pasaría varios años en prisión.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Luffy-ese hombre no es malo-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-pregunto Nami.

-Solo lo sé-respondió Luffy con simpleza, haciendo que Nami frunciera el seño, mientras Bruno tomaba la palabra.

-Sea como sea, Luffy tiene razón, Tony es un buen hombre y tenemos que salvarlo antes de que sea tarde-.

-No hemos podido encontrar nada que lo ayude-dijo Franky.

-Como civiles no, pero es hora de que los héroes tomen este asunto en sus manos-dijo Bruno y todos asintieron.

**(-)**

En la mansión de Justin Hammer, el joven millonario pensaba-Ahora que es seguro que Stark será encarcelado, solo falta que nos deshagamos del señor Fox e inculpemos a Díaz por ello, entonces tendré el control de mi empresa, la de Stark y la de Díaz, y con Osborn en prisión, apoderarme de su compañía será un juego de niños-.

-Sí que piensas en grande, Justin-dijo Sasha.

El aludido solo se rio-Muy bien Sasha, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, esta noche Lucios Fox pasara a mejor vida-.

**(-)**

En el estudio de ciudad Gótica, en el camerino de Mat Hagen, había mucho movimiento-¡Date prisa, Ken, quiero dejar todo vacío antes del amanecer!-exigió Mat.

-Vamos Mat…tienes que calmarte, ya te has recuperado antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo-animo Ken.

-¿Recuperarme? ¿De esto?-Mat encendió una luz y se vio en el espejo, mostrando que ya no era el mismo, literalmente, dejo de ser humano, ahora era una criatura de barro de color café claro, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, estaba completamente en blanco-no veo como podré regresar de esto-.

-Vamos Mat, eso mismo dijiste cuando tuviste el accidente y saliste adelante-.

-Si…salí adelante-dijo Mat recordando-pensé que tenía suerte de estar vivo, pero mi rostro…quedo muy dañado, fue entonces que Justin Hammer fue a verme, quería que fuera su conejillo de indias para un nuevo producto que iba a sacar, le dijo que no, pero me aseguro que su crema haría lo que la cirugía plástica tardaría años en hacer…y acepte-.

Ken vio que su hermano volvía a deprimirse-Vamos Mat, no fue tan malo, salvo por los trabajos que tuviste que hacerle a Hammer-dijo Ken-oye, pero tus mejores papeles vinieron después de tu accidente y vaya que tuviste éxito-.

Mat se levanto y comenzó a ver las fotos de los personajes que interpreto en esos años-Si, fueron los mejores roles de mi carrera-reconoció Mat, pero sin que se diera cuenta, su rostro comenzó a tomar la forma de cada uno de los personajes de las fotos.

-¡Mat, cambiaste!-grito Ken impresionado-¡Y ni siquiera lo intentaste! Lo hiciste como…reflejo, de la nada-.

Mat volteo a verse al espejo, viendo que tenía el rostro del espadachín que interpreto antes-Increíble-Mat se concentro y su cuerpo de barro termino por convertirse en el del espadachín que había interpretado, todo, cara, cuerpo e incluso…

-¡Guau! ¡Incluso puedes crear ropa de la nada! ¿Pero…como?-se pregunto Ken.

-Puedo crear prácticamente cualquier cosa con mi cuerpo-dijo Mat viendo su mano derecha, convirtiéndola en una bola con picos, una espada y un mazo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Que no ha terminado, podemos salir adelante, juntos!-exclamo Ken esperanzado.

Mat retiro a su hermano con gentileza y luego cambio su cuerpo, adquiriendo su forma real de Mat Hagen, con un traje azul, al ver eso, Ken se emociono más.

-¡Es un milagro!-grito feliz, pero entonces, Mat volvió a ser aquel monstruo de barro-¿Qué haces?-.

-No… ¡No! ¡Rompiste mi concentración, no funcionara, es muy difícil, es como tensar los músculos al mismo tiempo! ¡Mi carrera, mi vida, mi humanidad!-Mat comenzó a destruir cada cuadro, cada espejo, todo lo que había en su camerino-¡Nunca más seré actor…ni siquiera un hombre!-destrozado, Mat se desplomo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, esta vez, Ken no supo que decir para animarlo.

**(-)**

Más tarde, el auto de Ken se detuvo frente al hospital general de Gótica, con Mat en el asiento trasero-Llegamos Mat-.

-Bien, seguramente Hammer enviara a alguien para terminar con Fox, cuando lo haga lo seguiré y entonces podré aplastarlo-dijo Mat sonriendo con maldad, abandono el auto y se transformo en un doctor que acababa de abandonar el hospital-adiós señor Hammer-.

Mientras en el cuarto de Lucios Fox, el hombre dormía tranquilamente, cuando alguien entro al cuarto en silencio, era Sasha, quien tomando una almohada se preparo para ponerle fin a la vida de Fox.

Cuando Sasha ya casi colocaba la almohada sobre el rostro de Fox, algo se la arrebato de las manos con rapidez y fuerza, la mujer se quedo estática y volteo a ver a la ventana, aumentando su miedo al ver quien era…

-¡Batman!-grito la mujer y salió huyendo.

Batman abrió la comunicación-Es la asistente de Hammer, mantengan su posición en el techo por si se dirigiera hacia allá-.

-"Entendido"-dijo Hana y Batman comenzó la persecución.

Sasha corría por los pasillos del hospital, la mujer que siempre se mostro fuerte y fría ahora estaba aterrada, ella había escuchado de Batman y sabía que el caballero de la noche era temido por una razón, porque él no le temía a nada, el miedo le temía a él.

En su huida, Sasha se metió a un laboratorio donde había muestras de virus muy contagiosos, al ver donde termino, Sasha palideció, nunca fue asustadiza en lo que se respecta a las enfermedades, pero esas mostraban ser mortales.

Con algo de miedo, se dispuso a salir, pero se topo con Batman bloqueándole la salida-¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loco! Tenemos que salir de aquí…estos virus…son mortales…-.

-Lo sé-dijo Batman avanzando hacia ella lentamente.

Sasha retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared-¿Qué quiere de mí?-.

-Quiero que me des el nombre del hombre que inculpo a Tony Stark ahora mismo, de lo contrario-Batman tomo el primer frasco que tuvo al alcance-no me haré responsable de lo que esto te haga-Batman se dispuso a abrirlo y Sasha hablo.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, fue Mat Hagen!-Batman endureció la mirada-¡Es la verdad!-.

-¿Y como lo hizo? Es bueno, pero ningún maquillaje puede hacer algo como convertirlo en un clon exacto de Tony Stark-.

-Justin…Justin lo uso de conejillo de indias para una crema que invento…se llama "Renovación" y permite que el usuario moldee el rostro como desee…-.

-Muy bien Batman, ya fue suficiente-dijo una voz detrás de Batman, al voltear, se topo con un policía-yo me encargo ahora, el hospital es mi territorio-.

Batman dejo el frasco en su lugar y el policía se acerco-Espere-Batman lo tomo del hombro, pero algo no andaba bien, pues en cuanto le puso una mano, fue como tocar lodo-¿Qué?-.

El hombre volteo y sus ojos estaban en blanco, estiro su brazo y estrello a Batman contra la pared, para asombro y terror de Sasha-¿Qué…que eres?-.

-Alguien a quien tu jefe arruino-dijo el "policía" desprendiendo un pedazo de su mejilla, Sasha grito de miedo, pero el "hombre" uso ese pedazo de mejilla para taparle la boca, luego desprendió parte de su brazo para amarrarla y levantándola, se retiraron.

Batman reacciono y emprendió la persecución, alcanzando a ver a donde se dirigían-Dra. Hana, prepárense, van hacia el techo-informo, empezando a subir.

La puerta se abrió y Mat apareció, con Sasha en sus brazos, la mujer trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil-Tranquila pequeña perra, pronto vas a dejar de sufrir-dijo Hagen con una sonrisa psicópata, se acerco a la orilla del techo y se preparo para lanzar a Sasha, cuando dos brazos salieron de la nada y la rescataron-¿Qué?-.

Sasha salió volando y cayó en los brazos del Caballero-¡No te preocupes bella damisela, el caballero ha llegado para salvarte!-.

-Olvídate de ser un pervertido-dijo el Cazador-preocúpate por él-dijo señalando a Mat.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo la Gata aterrada.

Mat dirigió su vista hacia el Caballero y para asombro de todos, su rostro tomo la forma del joven-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Sogeking aterrado.

Mat se enfureció y su rostro volvió a tomar su aspecto monstruoso-¡Devuélvanmela ahora!-.

-¿La quieres? Ven por ella-desafió el Cazador lanzándose contra Mat, el espadachín lo ataco con sus espadas, pero estas solo pasaban por el cuerpo de barro sin dañarlo-¿Qué diablos?-.

Mat sujeto del rostro al Cazador y lo arrojo sobre el Músico y el Robot, al ver eso Mugiwara se preparo para la batalla.

-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-Mugiwara lanzo su patada, pero como con su Nakama, su pierna solo lo atravesó-¡No puedo tocarlo!-.

Los héroes se prepararon para la batalla, pero Mat les lanzo varias bolas de barro, haciéndolos retroceder-¡Ahora veras!-Chopper se hizo grande y se preparo.

-¡Espera, tenemos que idear un plan, los ataques físicos no lo dañan!-exclamo Hana.

-¡Pues piensa en algo pronto, eres la líder!-exclamo la Gata.

Mat comenzó a avanzar, tenía la vista fija en los chicos, cuando Batman llego y le dio una patada doble y como Mat estaba distraído, la patada fue efectiva, aunque no mucho.

Mat gruño y transformo su mano derecha en una pinza de cangrejo y la otra en una garra metálica, Mat avanzo hacia Batman, cuando comenzó a sentirse débil y tembloroso, cayendo de rodillas.

-Apuesto a que esos cambios requieren de mucha energía-dijo Batman serio, cuando el ruido de patrullas llamo la atención de todos.

Mat gruño y se lanzo por la azotea-¡Esta loco! ¡Se va a matar!-exclamo Kaede.

-¡Si no puedo atacarlo, lo atrapare!-exclamo Mugiwara-¡GOMU GOMU RED!-el chico estiro sus dedos y trato de atrapar a Mat, pero sus dedos solo lo atravesaron y Mat choco en el suelo, convirtiéndose en una mancha de barro estrellada.

-Eso debió doler-dijo el Músico impactado, pero para asombro de todos, Mat se regenero como si nada y se arrastro hacia las alcantarillas, huyendo del lugar.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto el Robot tras ver eso.

-¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?-exclamo el Caballero-¿un usuario de Akuma No Mi?-.

-No conozco a ninguna Akuma No Mi que haga eso-dijo Hana y Batman asintió.

-Yo tengo otra teoría-Batman se acerco a Sasha, quien tembló de miedo-¿ese era Mat Hagen, verdad?-Sasha no respondió, estaba muy asustada-tu silencio es la respuesta-Batman arranco un pedazo del cuerpo de Mat que sujetaba a Sasha-volvamos a la Baticueva, Gata, Robot, ustedes dos vayan a buscar una serie de películas en las que Mat Hagen actuara-.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-pregunto el Robot.

-Ya lo verán-.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-pregunto Tenshi señalando a Sasha.

-Que la policía decida qué hacer con ella-dijo Batman y se retiraron del lugar.

**(-)**

-Mañana tendremos a un invitado especial, Justin Hammer, quien ha creado una crema maravillosa que según él salvara a cientos de personas con deformidades en la…-la reportera se vio silenciada cuando Mat le puso mute a su televisor.

-Ni siquiera Batman y sus mascotas pueden detenerme ahora, y ese Hammer, tendrá que morir-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Vamos Mat, tienes que controlarte-dijo Ken entrando con una charola con pollo-creo que vas a enloquecer hermano-.

Mat tembló y se levanto de golpe-¡No me digas que hacer! ¡No quiero controlarme! ¡No quiero comer!-Mat golpeo la charola tirándola-¡Y no te necesito a ti!-Mat sujeto a su hermano del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, para después salir de su departamento.

Ken se levanto como pudo y agacho la cabeza-Mat… ¿Qué fue lo que Hammer te hizo?-

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, Batman y Hana analizaban el pedazo de Mat que obtuvieron, cuando la Gata y el Robot llegaron con las películas que Batman solicito.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Vamos a ver más películas!-exclamo Luffy emocionado.

-No creo que Batman las haya pedido para eso-dijo Zoro cruzado de brazos.

-Efectivamente-dijo Batman-ahora veo que esa criatura realmente es Mat Hagen, su estado para ser el resultado de una terrible mutación provocada por la crema que Hammer quiere vender-.

-Eso significa que esa crema "milagrosa" es muy peligrosa-dijo Robin.

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que pase algo serio-dijo Sanji.

-Y lo vamos a hacer-dijo Batman serio-este es el plan…-todos se acercaron y Batman comenzó a susurrarles el plan a sus pupilos.

**(-)**

En los estudios de televisión de ciudad Gótica, se llevaba a cabo la entrevista a Justin Hammer sobre la crema renovación, mientras que Robin, Franky y Nami entraron disfrazados como conserjes, llegando a las salas de video, en cada pantalla pusieron las películas de Mat Hagen, los otros esperaban que Mat apareciera en cualquier momento, mientras entrevistaban a Hammer.

-¿Todo eso en un frasco de crema?-pregunto la entrevistadora.

-Si ustedes observan en el monitor, la crema renovación no solo ataca las imperfecciones, prácticamente se puede moldear el rostro como ustedes lo deseen-explico Justin y el público se mostro asombrado.

-Simplemente sorprendente-dijo la entrevistadora-parece ser que nuestro público quiere hacer algunas preguntas-dijo levantándose y acercándose a una mujer robusta.

-Déjeme preguntarle algo señor Hammer sobre los rumores que he escuchado, entiendo que no puede vender la "Crema Renovación" en las tiendas por los efectos secundarios que produce ¿Qué me dice de eso?-pregunto la mujer.

Justin se puso algo nervioso-Bueno…eso no es cierto…porque…-.

La mujer le arrebato el micrófono a la entrevistadora y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Hammer-Que la crema produce adicción en el usuario, una vez que se aplica ya no puede volver a usarse sin sentí un horrible dolor-la mujer subió al escenario y Justin comenzó a retroceder-¿Por qué no les muestras lo que produce una sobredosis? ¡Cuéntales ahora sobre MI!-la mujer se transformo, revelando que era Mat.

Al ver aquel monstruo de barro, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada, mientras Justin retrocedía y quedaba atrapado por Mat-¿Quién…eres…? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Devolverte el favor por convertirme en esto-dijo Mat con odio.

Justin tembló-¿M…Mat?-pregunto incrédulo de que esa cosa fuera Mat.

-No, Mat murió, tú me mataste-dijo Mat furioso, cuando un ruido llamo su atención y volteo, topándose con los hombres de Hammer, que le apuntaban con sus armas.

Pero Mat lanzo bolas de barro contra ellos, bloqueándoles las armas, los hombres de Hammer tuvieron que escapar, Justin también trato de escapar, pero Mat lo vio y alargando su brazo lo atrapo, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse hacia él, listo para matarlo, pero…

-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-Mugiwara lo pateo y como Mat estaba distraído, el golpe fue certero.

Rápidamente, Batman, el Cazador, Tenshi, el Caballero, el Músico, Sogeking y Chopper rodearon a Mat, cuando Justin los vio, sonrió aliviado.

-Gracias, no saben cuánto…-el Cazador lo calló de un golpe.

-Eso fue liberador-dijo sonriendo, pero Mat se levanto de nuevo.

-Ustedes de nuevo ¡No se metan en esto!-.

-¡Hagen, tienes que escucharnos!-grito Batman

-¡Hagen está muerto, ahora soy yo…Arcilla!-Arcilla, como se hacía llamar, convirtió su brazo en un hacha y trato de aplastarlos.

-¡Recuerden el plan!-indico Batman.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a Arcilla, sacándolo del estudio a los pasillos, pero Arcilla se levanto y cuando el Cazador y el Caballero lo iban a atacar, los atrapo con su arcilla en la pared, mientras Hana, Gata y Robot se unían a la pelea.

-Ya todo está listo-dijo Hana.

-Bien, condúzcanlo a la sala de control-indico Batman y todos asintieron.

Rápidamente volvieron a atacar a Arcilla, pero el monstruo de barro no era fácil de contener y menos cuando sus ataques lo atravesaban, convirtiendo sus brazos en látigos, atrapo a la mayoría de los chicos en la pared.

-Esto es asqueroso-dijo Tenshi, mientras Arcilla se reía.

-¿Lo ven? Puedo controlar mi cuerpo con gran maestría-dijo Arcilla, atrapando a Mugiwara y Hana, quedando solo Batman.

Batman se preparo, mientras Arcilla se acercaba lentamente hacia él, rápidamente, el caballero de la noche tomo una mesa y se lanzo sobre Arcilla, embistiéndolo y metiéndolo en la sala de control.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-exclamo Mugiwara.

-Permítanme sacarnos de este predicamento-dijo el Robot y de sus ojos disparo rayos de calor, que poco a poco comenzó a liberarlos.

-Eso es muy útil-dijo Sogeking sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Batman estrello a Arcilla contra el suelo y se acerco a los controles para encender las pantallas, pero Arcilla se levanto y lanzo parte de su barro contra Batman, comenzando a cubrirlo por completo para ahogarlo.

Arcilla se rio y comenzó a acercarse hacia Batman-¡Robot date prisa, Batman necesita ayuda!-grito la Gata.

-¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!-grito el Robot.

Hana se dio cuenta del predicamento y se concentro, creo una mano en la sala de control y encendió las pantallas.

Cada pantalla que se encendía, mostraba a uno de los tantos personajes que Mat interpreto en su momento, Arcilla se detuvo confundido y retiro el barro con el que estaba cubriendo a Batman.

De la confusión, paso al terror y a la impresión, Arcilla miraba cada una de las pantallas con alarma y la furia apareció en su rostro-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Basta!-.

-Míralos bien Hagen, mira todo lo que solías hacer-.

-¡No…no…apágalo!-suplico Hagen.

-Puedes volver a actuar-dijo Batman con suavidad-quiero ayudarte a encontrar una cura-.

-¡No! ¡Hagen murió, ya deja de lastimarme con él!-grito Arcilla que comenzó a cambiar sin control-¡Apágalo…apágalo…no puedo controlarlo…no puedo ser todos al mismo tiempo!-el descontrol de Arcilla era evidente, cambiaba sin detenerse.

Batman intento apagar las pantallas, pero en la locura de Hagen, termino golpeándolo y alejándolo, justo en ese momento, los chicos y algunos policías entraron, descubriendo al monstruo cambiante.

Arcilla ya no solo cambiaba su aspecto a sus personajes, también a uno muy conocido-¡Dios mío, tiene el aspecto de Tony Stark!-exclamo uno de los oficiales.

En su descontrol, Arcilla golpeo dos de las pantallas y se electrocuto, cayendo al suelo, Batman se acerco a él, seguido por su equipo y la policía.

-¿Sabes lo que habría dado por una escena de muerte como esta?-pregunto Mat-lástima que no…escuchare a la crítica-y Mat cerro sus ojos en el suelo profundo o por lo menos, eso pareció.

**(-)**

Más tarde y ya totalmente recuperado, Lucios Fox daba una conferencia-Me alegra saber que Tony Stark no fue quien intentara matarme-.

-Gracias señor Fox, todos los cargos contra Tony Stark fueron retirados y Justin Hammer permanece bajo custodia por ser el verdadero responsable del ataque a Lucios Fox-Alfred apago la tele.

-Es bueno saber que el señor Stark está libre de culpa-.

-Y que la escoria verdadera esta tras las rejas-dijo Zoro sonriendo.

-Aunque es una pena que no hayamos podido salvar a Mat Hagen-dijo Chopper y todos guardaron silencio.

-No me pondría así si fuera ustedes-dijo Robin seria-Batman quiere vernos en la Baticueva, es muy importante-.

Los chicos siguieron a Robin a la Baticueva, donde Batman estaba analizando un pedazo del cuerpo de Arcilla que había obtenido antes de que la policía llegara, usando el Clima Tack de Nami.

-¿Ocurre algo Batman?-pregunto Nami.

-Observen-Batman uso el Clima Tack para darle una pequeña descarga al trozo de arcilla, haciendo que esta solo cambiara de forma repetidamente, pero fuera de eso, no tenía ningún otro efecto en ella.

-La electricidad no le afecta en lo absoluto-dijo Robin seria.

-Exacto-dijo Batman serio y la mayoría abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

**(-) PV Batman**

**No me extrañaría que el cuerpo de Arcilla que se llevaron a la morgue del hospital general fuera un fraude.**

Una doctora estaba revisando el cuerpo de Arcilla, cuando este se rompió ante sus ojos y la doctora quedo sorprendida.

**Después de todo, Mat era un gran actor, vivió por ello y su mejor escena fue una de muerte.**

Afuera del hospital, Ken, el hermano de Mat, veía el edificio con profunda tristeza, al mismo tiempo que una mujer pasaba por su lado.

-Adiós hermano Mat-dijo marchándose en silencio y la mujer se detuvo.

**Una escena tan real que logro engañarnos a todos.**

La mujer comenzó a reírse de forma burlona y victoriosa, poco a poco, su risa aguda comenzó a hacerse muy grave, mientras sus pupilas desaparecían de sus ojos, quedando completamente en blanco y con una sonrisa triunfal.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y realmente espero que hayan descubierto la lección que hubo en esta aventura en la que enfrentaron a Arcilla, es una que esperamos les sirva en la vida"_

_Un aplauso para Terra, miembro temporal de los titanes y antes de pasar a los comentarios, unas aclaraciones sobre la tipografía:_

Normal- Dialogo y narración normal.

**Negrita- **Punto de vista de algún personaje/Flashback.

_Cursiva- Pensamientos._

"Normal con comilla"- Comunicación.

**(-)- **Cambio de escena.

_Cualquier duda será un placer aclarársela y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_fue parte del plan de Hammer para apoderarse de la empresa de Tony, así como también pensaba culpar a Bruno de algo y así apoderarse de las empresas Díaz, pero al final falló. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_finalmente se aclaro todo, pero Arcilla sigue vivo y Hammer deberá cuidarse la espalda en caso de que aparezca de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_pues todo se rebeló al final, sobre el ataque a Fox, el verdadero culpable y la verdad detrás de la supuesta crema "milagrosa" de Hammer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_como se trata de referirse a un villano yo solo lo llamo "Arcilla". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_un se estresa mucho bajo presión, yo sé de eso y cuando uno está bajo mucha presión llega a olvidarse de lo que sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_muchas gracias amigo, estoy tratando de que la trama no se enfoque solo en Drago y en sus planes diabólicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_de hecho ya tengo haciéndolo desde un fic anterior al torneo, me había aburrido de siempre empezarlos igual y se me ocurrió la idea de invitar personajes de series al azar para presentar un capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_así son la mayoría de los ricachones, especialmente los políticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo recuerda a Zoro y a Sanji, ellos no se toleran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_ok…ese fue un error de mi parte, debí explicar el motivo, pensé que lo había hecho, el entrenamiento de Batman le ayudo en ese momento ¿o crees que Batman no pensó en esa pequeña desventaja también? Nuevamente discúlpame por mi error, que torpe soy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_eso se debe a que la crema renovación no solo hace lo que la cirugía plástica tardaría años en hacer, sino que como explico Hammer en este capítulo, uno pude moldear su rostro y obtener la apariencia que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_lo que la crema hace es lograr algo que la cirugía plástica tardaría años en alcanzar, pero casusa adicción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_estamos cerca de ese momento amigo, puedes creerme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, KaedeNeko-Chan, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Loser93, Patel Anime, Hakuryuu, Zeus, Hades, Mesariel, Terminex, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. El infierno se levanta

"_Bienvenidos futuros esclavos de las tinieblas, los saluda __**Aku, **__el archienemigo del torpe samurái Jack, hoy yo presentare un capítulo porque veremos a los más grandes guerreros de las tinieblas, serán un total de 5 capítulos en los que los héroes se verán en terribles problemas al ver como sus tontos esfuerzos son en vano"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para dar la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=Vw8Y-EDMLr0**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=zf0r4kaN9U4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 El infierno se levanta.**

En el reino de las tinieblas, el rey Drago observaba por medio de vórtices a todos los villanos que habían existido en todos los universos, pero todos tenían una cosa en común, todos fueron vencidos, a veces por los mismos héroes o por otros héroes.

Drago endureció la mirada al ver como incluso conquistadores espaciales, demonios del inframundo, interdimensionales y algunos dioses, también eran vencidos por los héroes.

Furioso, Drago lanzo un golpe con sus garras a cada vórtice, destruyéndolos-No son más que unos gusanos inútiles-rugió-tantos villanos, tantos supuestos conquistadores, tantos demonios, tantos equipos de villanos, la hermandad del mal, el sindicato del crimen, el régimen, la legión del mal, los amos del mal, HYDRA-conforme a cada equipo que nombraba, la furia de Drago aumentaba-supuestos alienígenas conquistadores, Skrull, Kree, Cheetauri…dioses patéticos e inútiles como Loki…incluso demonios que no han hecho nada más que fallar, como Trigon y Surtur-Drago volvió a sentarse en su trono-si quiero tener éxito, necesito algo mejor que unas basuras como ellos-.

-Mi señor-intervino Amora, quien ahora usaba una máscara y una capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo quemado-denos otra oportunidad, le aseguramos que no fallaremos ¿verdad Circe?-la aludida solo asintió, prefería no hablar, porque solo escuchaba a Hipólita y constantemente evitaba acercarse a una superficie reflejante.

-Si quiero más fracasos las llamare a ustedes o a cualquiera de ellos-dijo Drago sin piedad-necesito verdaderos guerreros, poderosos y feroces, los únicos que valían la pena son Darkseid y Doomsday, peor Darkseid se volvió uno con el universo, al igual que Luthor y aunque tengo pensado desgarrar a todos los universos, todavía no puedo arriesgarme a hacerlo, al menos, mientras este atrapado aquí, Doomsday, por otro lado, necesita que se le persuada más para que entienda quien es su amo-.

-Señor…por favor…le rogamos que…-

-Silencio-ordeno Drago-por fortuna, tengo muchos métodos para crear a un verdadero equipo de guerreros que me darán resultados favorables-dijo con maldad y con un brillo en sus ojos rojos.

**(-)**

En uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de ciudad Gótica, dos miembros de la liga de la justicia estaban teniendo una agradable cena, se trataban de Bruno Díaz y de Diana, la princesa amazonas.

-Me alegra que me hayas llamado, no hemos salido en mucho tiempo-dijo Diana sonriendo, en ese momento llevaba un vestido negro largo y con algo de escote, así como zapatillas de tacón y unos aretes de cristal en sus orejas.

-Hemos estado muy ocupados-dijo Bruno sonriéndole.

-Sí, leí los reportes que pusiste en de lo que ocurrió en Gótica desde nuestra aventura en Egipto-.

Bruno asintió recordando eso-¿Ya no has vuelto a ver a Circe o a Amora?-.

-No desde ese momento, Thor tampoco y eso nos está preocupado, el dios del trueno tiene mucho que reconstruir tras el ataque de Drago por la llave de su padre, Asgard se está recuperando poco a poco, pero es muy difícil con constantes ataques, con la muerte de Odín se han intensificado-.

-Me imagino que los Vengadores le están ayudando-.

-Ciertamente y al parecer han logrado frenar los ataques, por ahora-dijo Diana-y dime ¿Cómo están los muchachos?-.

-Prosperando-dijo Bruno sonriendo-están aprendiendo muy bien-.

-Me imagino que Alfred está contento con que la mansión se vea iluminada por tanta gente-.

-De cierto modo-dijo Bruno-ellos se quedaron hoy, les di un poco de descanso para que se relajen-.

-Entonces nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo-dijo Diana colocando su mano sobre la de Bruno.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus labios se prepararon para sentir el dulce contacto.

**(-)**

En la mansión Díaz, los chicos tenían una fiesta de películas, habían escogido una comedia clásica llamada "El Regalo Prometido".

-Tanto lío por un juguete, que estupidez-dijo Zoro bostezando.

-¡Es para su hijo! ¿Podrías ser más considerado cabeza de marimo?-cuestiono Sanji.

-¡Eso no le quita lo ridículo, cejas rizadas!-antes de que la pelea se volviera más intensa, Nami los calmo de un solo golpe.

-¿Se quieren callar? ¡Algunos queremos ver la película!-.

La mayoría se quedo asustado por la reacción de Nami-La señorita Nami tiene un modo de lograr sus metas muy efectivo-dijo Alfred.

-Ciertamente-concordó Robin.

-Aunque da un poco de miedo-opino Kaede.

-¡Ya va a comenzar la pelea!-grito Luffy con una mirada muy emocionada, el chico había confundido la película con una de acción.

-Es una obra de arte-dijo Ussop-no cabe duda que por eso me gane el Oscar-.

-¿Ganaste un Oscar por esa película?-pregunto Kaede confundida.

-Claro, yo fui el brillante director que escribió, dirigió y lanzo al estrellato a Arnold _Schwarzenegger_, antes de mí, no era nada-dijo Ussop.

-¿En serio?-exclamaron Luffy y Chopper creyéndose la mentira, mientras los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

Pero antes de que alguien los sacara de su mundo de fantasía, un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, Robin se fijo en la ventana y vio que el clima cambio drásticamente, a pesar de ser de noche, se pudo ver varias nubes que salieron de la nada, con relámpagos negros y rojos cayendo del cielo.

-¡El clima se volvió loco!-grito Franky al ver por la ventana.

**(-)**

Justo cuando los labios de Bruno y Diana se estaban rozando, un gran estruendo llamo la atención de todos, rápidamente se separaron y fijaron su vista en las ventanas, presenciando el mismo espectáculo que se vio en la mansión Díaz.

-¿Relámpagos negros y rojos? Esto no es normal-dijo Diana muy preocupada.

-Solo puede ser obra de alguien-dijo Bruno-pero no creo que haya encontrado un modo de volver a cruzar tan pronto-.

-Tenemos que volver a la mansión-dijo Diana preocupada y no era la única, en todas partes del mundo se veía ese fenómeno, incluyendo Asgard.

**(-)**

En la isla de las amazonas, la reina Hipólita salió de su templo y vio el clima tan destructivo que había, la reina se mostro alarmada al ver como los relámpagos caían cerca de su ciudad y sus hermanas.

-¡Guerreras, vayan a refugiarse, de prisa!-grito la orden y las amazonas corrieron-que los dioses nos ayuden-.

**(-)**

En una aldea de Japón se podía ver exactamente lo mismo, Monkey D Dragón trataba de evitar que los relámpagos golpearan a la aldea y a la gente inocente que vivía ahí.

-¡Corran, cúbranse!-grito Dragón y la gente comenzó a buscar refugio, Dragón miro al cielo-Luffy…espero que estés bien, hijo-.

**(-)**

No solo en el universo conocido se veía afectado por ese extraño clima, en un universo donde solo había hielo, el clima golpeaba con fuerza, un glaciar comenzó a quebrarse y de este salió el guardián Piccolo.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?-cuestiono mirando el cielo, cuando sintió algo, un poder que le hizo abrir los ojos aterrado-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Es…un Ki sorprendente y lo peor es que no es solo uno-.

**(-)**

Únicamente el plano espiritual, que es de los lugares más cercanos al reino del padre de todo no se vio afectado por ese clima, pero la energía maligna se sintió hasta ahí.

Una mujer de vestido negro, piel celeste, cabello azul oscuro y largo, entro corriendo a un templo de luz, corriendo hacia la sala del trono, donde estaba la reina Halakthy.

-¡Majestad!-exclamo la mujer.

-Lilith, reina de las hadas ¿usted también sintió ese tremendo poder?-pregunto Halakthy seria.

-Si…majestad… ¿Qué está pasando en el universo 336791?-pregunto Lilith aterrada por el gran poder maligno que se comenzaba a liberar.

Halakthy se quedo muy pensativa-No lo sé…pero esta energía solo podría ser reunida por el propio Drago-.

Lilith comenzó a temblar más-¿Qué hacemos?-.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono-Envía un mensaje al resto de los guardianes, tenemos que reunirnos, este es un problema que no podemos ignorar-.

-¡En seguida su alteza!-dijo Lilith inclinándose.

**(-)**

En el reino de las tinieblas había un gran alboroto, producido por Drago, mismo que afectaba el clima en todos los universos, el rey de las tinieblas estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna, mientras las dos hechiceras solo podían observar.

-¡Los 7 pecados capitales reinan en todos los universos; el orgullo, la lujuria, la pereza, la envidia, la ira, la avaricia y la gula!-con cada palabra que Drago decía, un gran poder era liberado.

-¡Esto es…aterrador!-exclamo Amora asustada, mientras Circe solo podía temblar de miedo.

-¡Cada pecado condena a los habitantes que existen en los universos, pero solo cuando se unan con la sombra, el relámpago, la ilusión, el mar, la noche, las maquinas y el veneno conocerán el verdadero terror!-.

Varias sombras, así como relámpagos, ilusiones, agua del mar, oscuridad nocturna, algunas maquinas y todo tipo de venenos tóxicos comenzaron a reunirse.

-¡Y el antiguo poder Rinzin le dará vida a una nueva raza de guerreros que solo obedecerán mi voluntad!-en su mano derecha, Drago reunió una energía fantasmal de color dorado-¡Una que me dará victorias! ¡Que cada ser que habita en los universos se cuide del poder de los Maestros de la Oscuridad!-con esas palabras Drago le dio vida a sus creaciones.

7 individuos aparecieron frente a Drago y se inclinaron con gran respeto-¡Servimos al rey de las tinieblas!-.

-Ahora identifíquense-ordeno Drago como prueba.

-Koragg, el caballero lobo, maestro de las sombras, guerrero del orgullo-.

-Xana, maestra del relámpago, guerrera de la lujuria-.

-Imperiex, maestro de la ilusión, guerrero de la pereza-.

-Leviatán, maestro del mar, guerrero de la envidia-.

-Drácula, maestro de la noche, guerrero de la ira-.

-Megatron, maestro de las máquinas, guerrero de la avaricia-.

-Axor, maestro del veneno, guerrero de la gula-.

(Nota: por ahora solo son 7 siluetas oscuras, pronto se verán físicamente).

-Excelente-dijo Drago-como verán brujas, ellos 7 triunfaran donde otros han fallado-las aludidas solo guardaron silencio-y pronto, las otras 5 llaves serán mías-sus ojos brillaron con maldad-pero antes, necesito asegurarme que pueden con la misión que les daré-.

**(-)**

Una vez que Drago termino de crear a sus nuevos guerreros, el clima se tranquilizo, casi al mismo tiempo que Bruno y Diana llegaron a la mansión Díaz.

-¡Señorita Diana, que gusto me da verla!-grito Sanji, pero Nami le dio un golpe.

-¡No es el momento!-grito molesta y Robin se adelanto.

-Las computadoras indican que todo el clima ya se calmo en el mundo, estamos a salvo-.

-Por ahora-dijo Bruno-sospecho que esto es solo el comienzo de algo peor y tiene que ver con Drago-.

-¿Ese lagarto otra vez?-grito Ussop alarmado.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para…-Bruno no pudo continuar, porque un portal se abrió y de este salió la pequeña Pixie.

-¡Señor Batman, rápido tiene que venir conmigo, hay una reunión de emergencia de los guardianes!-grito alarmada y su vista se fijo en Diana-hola princesa-.

-Hola Pixie-dijo Diana saludándola.

Bruno se acerco a Pixie-¿Reunión de emergencia? Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que paso ¿verdad?-.

-Si se refiere a que el clima se volvió loco, si, Drago hizo algo, ninguno de los otros guardianes sabe qué, pero conociéndolo no será nada bueno-.

Bruno se puso serio y se puso su traje de Batman-Vamos-indico y Pixie sonrió emocionada.

-¡Es genial que me hayan permitido ser yo quien lo lleve de nuevo!-grito emocionada y abrió un portal, Diana también quiso ir, pero Pixie la detuvo-lo siento princesa, pero ya sabe que esas reuniones solo son para los guardianes-.

Diana suspiro-Lo sé-la mujer vio a Batman y viceversa, la princesa le sonrió con ánimo.

Batman asintió y miro a su equipo-Mientras no estoy, Diana será su mentor, trátenla con el respeto que merece-dijo mirando a Sanji y a Brook con seriedad.

-¿Por qué nos ve así?-pregunto Brook asustado.

-¿Y por qué será?-pregunto Zoro con un tono que decía que era más que obvio el motivo por el cual Batman los miraba así.

Batman y Pixie cruzaron el portal, una vez que se quedaron solos, Diana los miro-Prepárense, porque sospecho que esta noche será más que agitada-dijo muy preocupada.

**(-)**

Cuando Batman llego a la tierra sagrada, vio que los otros guardianes ya se encontraban ahí, siendo él el único que faltaba.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Batman-dijo Piccolo-porque la situación es demasiado grave como para ignorarla-.

-¿Alguien sabe que está pasando en los universos?-pregunto Batman ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

-Nadie está seguro de eso-dijo Hipólita.

-Lo único que sabemos es que una gran cantidad de energía maligna fue liberada en el reino de las tinieblas, más exactamente en el lugar donde Drago esta sellado-explico la reina Halakthy.

-Eso significa que está tramando algo-dijo Batman serio-y no podemos perder el tiempo en reuniones-.

-El problema es que al no saber que trama no podemos idear un modo de detenerlo-dijo Dragón.

-Concuerdo con ambos-dijo Halakthy-por eso debemos pensar en que hacer antes de la situación se nos salga de las manos, porque Drago no tendrá piedad con sus enemigos-.

Se hizo un silencio lúgubre al pensar en eso, mientras se preguntaban que planeaba el rey de las tinieblas en esta ocasión para llevar a cabo su diabólica ambición.

**(-)**

En el reino de las tinieblas, los nuevos guerreros de Drago mostraban sus habilidades enfrentándose a un grupo de demonios del inframundo, el rey de las tinieblas estaba impresionado, pero no lo suficiente.

-Impresionante, pero aun no estoy del todos satisfecho, creo que les daré una prueba más-dijo con voz suave y tenebrosa.

-Estamos listos para lo que nos diga, amo-dijo Koragg.

-Muy bien, esta es su prueba final-Drago les dijo a cada uno su misión y sonrisas de maldad aparecieron en los otros de algunos-ahora váyanse y recuerden mis órdenes-.

-Si amo-.

Cuando los 7 guerreros se marcharon del reino de las tinieblas, Drago se rio quedamente-El mundo de la luz está a punto de recibir un feroz golpe de infierno-dijo con malévolo placer.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero apenas es el comienzo del verdadero terror, que todas las fuerzas del bien y de la luz que existen se preparen, porque están a punto de enfrentarse a sus iguales"_

_Un aplauso para el diabólico y divertido Aku, y antes de pasar a los comentarios, algunos mensajes de los próximos capítulos:_

**1.- Comenzaran la aparición de los maestros oscuros, quienes atacaran a un equipo diferente de héroes y villanos, dos por capítulo, por lo que serán un total de 4 capítulos de estos ataques.**

**2.- Esto se hace con el fin de darle un poco de protagonismo a los otros equipos de héroes y así mismo, que vayan apareciendo más OC.**

**3.- Ya tengo los equipos que serán atacados, pero tengo dudas con uno de ellos, así que dejare que sean ustedes los que elijan, a quienes quieren ver peleando con los maestros oscuros ¿a los 4 fantásticos o a los X Men? La decisión es suya.**

**4.-Esto es una advertencia para aquellos lectores que dejaron OC, pero de los cuales no he tenido noticias desde que el fic inicio, si no tengo noticias suyas pronto, con el dolor de mi corazón voy a tener que sacar a sus OC del fic y darle espacio a quienes si lo están siguiendo, tienen hasta el capítulo 25 para darme razón de que están siguiendo mis fics, esto es para Mary, Mikki Alexandersson y SumomoBlackGirl. **

**5.- Este es para Mesariel y Terminex, decidí darles una oportunidad para dejar sus OC para el fic, pero deben estar antes del capítulo 25 o ya no los recibiré, lo siento.**

_Y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, amigos míos, recuerden que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia con mucho gusto la recibo y aclaro, en el caso de las dudas:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_y el hermano de Hagen tuvo suerte, porque en el estado emocional en que se encontraba pudo hacer cualquier cosa, en fin, lo que se rompió en la morgue era un señuelo que estaba preparado para eso, para romperse una vez que Arcilla saliera del hospital. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_son parte de la lección, además de que la crema se convirtió en una droga para Hagen y al final, dicha droga terminó por destruirlo y corromperlo por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, pero una corrección, el actor que se convirtió en Arcilla se llama Mat Hagen, Hammer es el que ideo el plan para inculpar a Tony Stark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mary: **_gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kira21: **_eso me alegra, amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_muy bien, vamos a contestar tus preguntas con todo gusto, amigo:_

_1.- Claro que saldrán, en los próximos capítulos veremos a los titanes en acción._

_2.- Si, Cara de Barro es el villano que aquí en México se conoce como "Arcilla"._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_Batman lo sospecho, por esa razón se llevo un pedazo del cuerpo de Arcilla para analizarlo, no pudo hacerlo en el estudio porque llego la policía y los médicos forenses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso me alegra, pero vaya, este comentario tuyo sí que fue corto, bueno, más de lo normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_como explique antes, al principio no lo hacía, pero me aburrí de siempre empezarlos igual y decidí invitar personajes de distintas series para que presentaran un capítulo, esa es la razón, respecto al capítulo, tienes razón, a veces cuando quieres ayudar a alguien, sin querer, te ganas un enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_claro que Yubel va a aparecer, aunque se mantendrá como hija de Drácula, esta vez será heroína y reina de los vampiros, ya verás de que hablo, pero tienes que tener en cuenta el mensaje que deje, ya que di un límite de tiempo y se está acercando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y la gran mayoría lo son, que triste que el mundo sea así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo espero que no seas un rey arrogante como lo fue Thor al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_Arcilla es el villano conocido como "Cara de Barro" en otros lugares, respecto a la lección, hubo varias, siendo una de ellas lo que una adicción puede llevarte a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_por eso hasta los héroes le temen y respetan a Batman, pero Hammer tendrá que cuidarse, ya que Mat aun está vivo y dispuesto a devolverle el favor por convertirlo en Arcilla, respecto a la ciencia, eso pasa cuando la humanidad juega a ser Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, Mary, Kira21, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Terminex, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Mesariel, Raditz, Zeus, Hades, Loser93, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Xana y Dracula

"_Hola lectores, soy el presentador __**Salem Saberhagen, **__pero pueden llamarme, __**presentador Salem Saberhagen, **__hoy me toco presentar un capítulo, veremos el ataque de dos maestros oscuros a algunos equipos de héroes y villanos, así como la aparición de algunos capítulos, así que disfruten de la lectura, mientras yo voy a ver la televisión como cualquier persona normal"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos, además de uno extra por el equipo de héroes que va a aparecer en este capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=InDmrZ62oYY**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=hUmUa-txp94**

**Los Vengadores: www. youtube watch? v=nWgcgJasHfY **

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Los Maestros Oscuros.**

**Xana y Drácula.**

En un laboratorio escondido en uno de los antiguos cuarteles generales de HYDRA, durante la segunda guerra mundial, el Barón Zemo se encontraba planeando su próxima jugada contra los vengadores, acompañado de sus aliados: Abominación, Dínamo Carmesí, Láser Viviente, el Verdugo, quien tras la desaparición de Amora culpo a Thor y se quedo con Zemo para vengarse y un nuevo miembro, DiamondBack.

-Iron Man tuvo una mala semana, inculpado de un intento de homicidio, que trágico para él-dijo Zemo pensativo-pero el resto de los vengadores aun están más que al 100% de sus capacidades, deben tener un punto débil-.

-¡Basta de estupideces, yo digo que los aplastemos de un solo golpe!-rugió Abominación.

-Como siempre Abominación, hablas, pero solo dices tonterías-dijo Zemo-eso no bastara para destruirlos, necesitamos una mejor estrategia-.

-O tal vez, necesitan darse cuenta de lo patéticos que en realidad son-dijo una voz que por su tono, se adivino que era europea.

Al voltear, se toparon con un hombre vestido elegantemente, llevaba un traje de color gris, con un sombrero de copa, llevaba un bastón en la mano derecha y unos lentes en forma de medialuna, iba vestido muy al estilo del siglo XIX, su cabello era largo, llegándole a los hombros.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono el Dínamo-¿y cómo entraste?-.

El misterioso hombre solo se rio divertido-Oh, disculpen mis modales, soy el príncipe Vladimir Drácula o conde Drácula, como prefieran llamarme, maestro de la noche, representante del pecado de la ira y uno de los 7 guerreros al servicio del señor de los avernos-.

-¿Drácula? ¿El vampiro de las leyendas?-pregunto DiamondBack con son de burla.

-Oh, soy más que una leyenda, madame y su amigo asgardiano lo sabe-dijo Drácula señalando al Verdugo, quien apretó los dientes y se lanzo contra el vampiro, atacándolo con su hacha, pero Drácula lo detuvo solo con dos dedos y el Verdugo quedo inmovilizado, haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse-no es de caballeros atacar sin avisar-.

Con esas palabras, Drácula lo levanto como si nada y lo lanzo contra la pared, atravesándola y cayendo inconsciente, para asombro del resto de los amos del mal, Zemo se adelanto, pero desenvaino su espada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere conde?-.

Drácula saco un pañuelo de su manga y se limpio un poco la cara-Mi amo está realmente decepcionado de la clase de "villanos" que existen en la actualidad, realmente son una vergüenza-.

-¿Quién se cree tu amo para afirmar eso?-.

-Mi amo es el mal encarnado, temido hasta por los dioses de Asgard y del Olimpo, fue el origen de todo el mal en los universos, él es el verdadero amo del mal-.

-¿Y qué quiere tu amo de nosotros?-.

-No mucho, solo mostrarles lo que le pasa a las sabandijas como ustedes-Drácula guardo su pañuelo-pero no es de caballeros atacar sin avisar, así que les doy una oportunidad para defenderse, aquí me tienen-.

Abominación se adelanto-Vas a arrepentirte por pedir eso, niño bonito-Abominación se lanzo contra Drácula e intento golpearlo, pero para su asombro, falló el ataque-¿Qué?-.

-Vamos amigo ¿en serio eres tan lento?-pregunto el vampiro, limpiando sus gafas-supongo que una bestia gama no es tan fuerte como se decía-.

-¡Yo te enseñare!-Abominación volvió a lanzarse contra Drácula, quien nuevamente esquivo el ataque.

-Patético, bueno, supongo que no podía esperar mucho de una bestia torpe-Drácula hizo un movimiento con su mano, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y golpeo a Abominación en la frente, lo siguiente que paso, fue que el monstruo gama cayó al suelo sin dar muestras de conciencia.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-exclamo el Dínamo.

-Simplemente le quite las pocas neuronas que tenía, no las usaba mucho en realidad-dijo Drácula con calma.

-¡Maldito!-Dínamo comenzó a disparar contra Drácula todo su arsenal, el vampiro se quedo quieto en todo momento y recibió los impactos, Dínamo no se detuvo hasta agotar su arsenal, pero se notaba que dio en el blanco-¿Qué te pareció eso estúpido?-.

Pero Dínamo no se dio cuenta que una extraña niebla verde comenzó a rodearlos, introduciéndose en su traje por las ventilas, cuando creyó segura su victoria, se escucho una risa.

-Tecnología, realmente es impresionante, pero inútil contra algo sobrenatural-el rostro de Drácula apareció frente al Dínamo.

-¿Qué?-su mirada se lleno de horror cuando Drácula se transformo en un hombre lobo, que arremetió contra él, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Que poco entretenimiento es este-dijo el vampiro volviendo a su forma humana.

Al ver eso, DiamondBack retrocedió asustada, pero Zemo la detuvo-Ni creas que solo porque derrotaste a esos simplones podrás conmigo, el suero del súper soldado me hace tan fuerte y rápido como un vampiro-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Drácula con tono tranquilo-veamos que tan cierto es eso-.

-¡DiamondBack, acabalo!-ordeno Zemo y ambos se lanzaron contra Drácula.

Zemo atacaba con su espada y DiamondBack con su látigo, pero Drácula evadía los ataques de cada uno con facilidad, como si no hubiera pelea.

(Nota: para los que no sepan quién es DiamondBack, aquí esta su información: universomarvelarg. blogspot. )

Drácula bloqueaba sus ataques con su bastón y con su mano, todo con una sola mano, el vampiro no parecía estar en una batalla, sino en una competencia de esgrima.

Zemo lanzo un golpe con su espada, que Drácula evadió con facilidad y sujeto a Zemo del brazo, doblándoselo y quebrándoselo como si fuera papel.

-¿Esto es un súper soldado? La humanidad ha perdido su creatividad-dijo lanzando a Zemo contra la pared.

Al ver eso, DiamondBack palideció de terror y emprendió la huida, pero antes de poder salir, Drácula la intercepto y la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza.

-¡No me haga daño!-.

-¿Daño? ¿Por qué habría de lastimarla?-pregunto Drácula con un tono sereno y seductor-nunca lastimaría a una bella flor como usted-DiamondBack quedo cautivada por las palabras y la mirada de Drácula.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello, los colmillos de Drácula se alargaron y el vampiro los clavo en el fino cuello de la villana, comenzando a beber su sangre.

Al ver eso, Zemo hizo el intento de escapar, pero algo lo detenía, una fuerza mayor a la suya le impedía salir huyendo del lugar, una fuerza que no podía explicarse.

Drácula no dejo a la villana hasta que le quito la última gota de sangre, tras eso y con fina delicadeza, la deposito en el suelo y se limpio la sangre que quedo en sus labios con su pañuelo.

-Extrañaba ese sabor a sangre-dijo volteando a ver a Zemo-en cuanto a ti-Zemo tembló, mientras Drácula se acercaba peligrosamente-debo decir que para ser europeo, te falta tener un poco más de educación-Drácula se convirtió entonces en un hombre lobo.

-¡No…aléjate…aléjate!-Drácula se lanzo sobre su nueva presa, rugiendo con ferocidad-¡NO!-grito Zemo, mientras su sangre manchaba las paredes.

Drácula se levanto y se limpio de nuevo la sangre-Eso fue…aburrido, espero que los otros hayan tenido una mejor diversión que yo-.

**(-)**

En la mansión de los vengadores, Iron Man volvía tras su vuelo de celebración, tras haber sido encontrado inocente del atentado contra Lucios Fox y de enterarse que Hammer estaba en prisión.

-Estas muy contento, Iron Man-dijo una voz a su lado y al voltear, se topo con Thor.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Hammer está en prisión y mi nombre quedo limpio-.

Thor sonrió y puso una mirada seria-Desearía que mis problemas se resolvieran también-.

Iron Man miro a su camarada-¿Asgard aun está recuperándose?-.

-Por desgracia el ataque del rey de las tinieblas nos daño bastante, tomara mucho tiempo para que Asgard se recupere por completo-.

-¿Y qué haces en la Tierra si tu reino te necesita?-pregunto Iron Man, no para molestarlo, sino porque no comprendía como el nuevo rey de Asgard estaba en la Tierra cuando su reino aun estaba en reparación.

-Tuve que volver cuando un extraño fenómeno climático golpeo Midgar y al parecer tuvo que ver con fuerzas oscuras-.

-Sí, yo también note como el clima se volvía loco, por eso regresaba a la mansión, para que Tachala y yo lo revisáramos, pero ya que estas aquí supongo que también puedes ayudar-.

Ambos vengadores llegaron a la mansión, al entrar, se toparon con el Capitán América, Avispa, Miss Marvel, Ojo de Halcón, Hulk, Visión y Pantera Negra.

-Veo que no volviste solo, Tony-dijo Steve-que bueno verte Thor-.

-Lo mismo digo capitán-dijo Thor, pero su semblante serio reapareció-desearía que fuera en mejores circunstancias-.

-Adivinare ¿también se noto en Asgard el cambio loco del clima?-pregunto Avispa.

-Eso me temo, todo parece indicar que se trata del poder de las tinieblas-.

-Temíamos que fuera eso-dijo Miss Marvel-ya que Visión no puede definir qué fue lo que ocurrió-.

-Eso solo puede significar que el rey de las tinieblas está tramando algo-dijo Pantera Negra.

-Genial ¿me pregunto por qué los súper villanos nunca aceptan una derrota?-dijo Clint con su tono irónico.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a preguntar lo mismo-dijo una voz femenina y todos voltearon, descubriendo a una hermosa mujer, de cabello largo y negro, que le llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía un peinado y un maquillaje al estilo de guerrera geisha, pero el peinado solo ocupaba poco de su cabello, su vestimenta era negra con detalles rojos, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, llevaba un par de guantes de color negro y un báculo en su mano derecha que terminaba en un círculo en cuyo centro había dos rayos chocando en forma de X, aquella mujer sonreía de forma divertida y un poco sensual.

Rápidamente, los vengadores se pusieron en guardia-¿Quién es usted señorita?-pregunto el capitán mirándola fijamente.

-Yo soy Xana, maestra del relámpago, representante del pecado de la lujuria y una de los 7 guerreros al servicio del rey de los avernos-dijo Xana moviéndose sensualmente-y la mujer más hermosa de todos los universos-.

-Creída-dijeron Avispa y Miss Marvel al mismo tiempo.

-Pues si tiene lo suyo-opino Ojo de Halcón.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce-dijo Xana guiñándole un ojo-es una lástima que por órdenes de mi amo, tenga que lastimarlos gravemente-.

Thor se adelanto y levanto su martillo-¡Si tu amo es el rey de los avernos, entonces eres mi enemiga! ¡Siente mi martillo bruja!-Thor se lanzo contra Xana.

-¡Thor espera!-grito el capitán.

Pero el asgardiano ya se había lanzado contra Xana en un furioso ataque, quien solo sonrió divertida al ver al dios lanzarse sobre ella, Thor preparo su golpe, que Xana evadió con facilidad.

-¿Qué?-.

-Por favor Thor, eres tan predecible, siempre atacando con tu martillo-Xana golpeo a Thor en el pecho y libero un relámpago que lanzo a Thor lejos de la mansión.

-Oigan ¿acaba de lanzar a Thor como si fuera una pluma?-pregunto Avispa incrédula.

-No me sorprende-dijo Iron Man alarmado-la energía que emana se compara con la del mismísimo Darkseid, esta mujer es peligrosa-.

-En efecto-dijo Xana coquetamente-no solo soy una bella flor, soy una rosa con espinas-dijo sacando la lengua de modo seductor.

-¡Pues Hulk te va a podar!-grito Hulk lanzándose contra Xana, quien para impresión de Hulk, se desplomo al suelo y comenzó a llorar-¿Qué?-.

Xana miro a Hulk con ojos de suplica y tristeza-Oh… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo? ¿Cómo quieres lastimar a una indefensa mujer como yo?-.

-¿Indefensa? ¡Lanzaste a ricitos de oro como si no fuera un dios!-grito Hulk.

-Él me ataco primero, solo me defendí, tu sabes de eso mejor que nadie-dijo Xana con mirada suplicante.

Hulk se sintió algo melancólico, al recordar todos los momentos que el ejército lo perseguía por considerarlo un monstruo, siempre actuó en defensa propia, pero antes de poder seguir pensando…

-¡Cuidado grandulón!-grito Ojo de Halcón, justo cuando Xana disparaba un relámpago contra Hulk, pasándole lo mismo que a Thor.

-Ok…si esa chica fue capaz de hacer eso con Hulk y Thor, creo que si le tengo miedo-dijo Avispa.

Xana sonrió-Debes temerme, después de todo, el infierno está llegando a la Tierra-.

-Si, pero no queremos nada que ver con eso ¡Vengadores ataquen!-grito Iron Man y todos se lanzaron contra Xana.

Xana solo se rio al ver lo que se dirigía hacia ella, Ojo de Halcón se coloco detrás de la dama de las tinieblas y disparo sus flechas, pero ninguna dio en el blanco, al contrario, Xana las repelió girando a gran velocidad y colocándose frente a Clint.

-Hola guapo ¿me das un beso?-pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Clint.

El vengador se puso nervioso al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de aquella criatura de las tinieblas-Yo…bueno…si tú quiere…Clint cayó bajo el encanto de Xana, quien sonriendo, lo sujeto del cuello y le provoco una tremenda descarga eléctrica, dejándolo noqueado.

-Lo siento guapo, pero no eres mi tipo, además, alguien ya está en mi oscuro y bello corazón-Xana esquivo un ataque de Pantera y Visión justo a tiempo, chocando ambos vengadores.

-Lo siento Tachala-.

-Descuida, no es tan serio-dijo el rey de Wakanda, cuando Xana apareció sobre ellos.

-En eso se equivocan, es muy serio-Xana les disparo a ambos dos descargas eléctricas, que los derribo, ya que a aunque parecieran débiles, realmente eran muy potentes y Xana solo se deleitaba con lo que hacía-esto es demasiado fácil-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso vieja bruja!-grito la Avispa.

-¡Y por lo que hiciste vas a salir muy lastimada, arpía!-grito Miss Marvel atacando junto con Avispa.

Xana solo se rio-Alguien tan hermosa como yo simplemente podría ignorar esos comentarios tan vulgares-.

-Realmente es una creída-dijo Avispa-pero eso hará que disfrute más golpearte-dijo disparando sus aguijones contra la maestra.

Xana solo evadía los golpes de Avispa como si nada, la vengadora estaba comenzando a molestarse por el cinismo que mostraba aquella mujer oscura, Miss Marvel también le disparo un rayo, que Xana detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Miss Marvel.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Xana comenzando a girar y dándole una patada a Miss Marvel en pleno rostro, para después atrapar a Avispa.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-Si tú insistes-Xana lanzo a Avispa contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, ambas vengadores quedaron fuera de combate.

-¡Jan, Carol!-exclamo Tony.

-¡No te distraigas Tony, esa mujer es sumamente peligrosa!-indico el capitán lanzando su legendario escudo.

Pero para asombro de los dos últimos vengadores en pie, Xana lo detuvo solo con dos de sus dedos-Vaya, así que este es el legendario escudo del capitán América-Xana lo reviso-si, es liviano, pero creo que puede ser más efectivo en sus golpes-.

Xana comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad, lanzando el escudo contra Steve, quien salto a un lado esquivándolo, ya que a esa velocidad, bien podría haberlo cortado en dos.

El escudo prácticamente atravesó la pared de la mansión, así como la puerta de entrada y no se detuvo hasta atravesar otros 6 edificios, por fortuna, no corto a nadie a la mitad.

El capitán se levanto y antes de hacer otra cosa, Xana lo sujeto del cuello con su largo cabello-Es curioso, para ser americano representas todo lo que Adolf Hitler consideraba el hombre perfecto, rubio, musculoso, blanco, de ojos azules ¿seguro que no eres parte de sus experimentos?-pregunto burlona y de un golpe lo dejo noqueado.

-¡Jarvis toda la energía al Uni Rayo, ahora!-Iron Man disparo su rayo más poderoso, pero Xana simplemente lo detuvo con su báculo-¿Qué? ¡Eso…no es posible!-.

-¿No aprendiste nada en tu encuentro anterior con mi amo?-pregunto Xana sonriendo con maldad-para las tinieblas no hay imposibles-Xana se dirigió hacia Iron Man a gran velocidad.

La maestra comenzó a golpear al vengador, quien pese a su armadura sentía cada golpe, en un momento dado, Xana lo estrello contra el suelo y cayendo sobre él, le quito la máscara, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Tony, le susurro al oído.

-Este es solo un mensaje de mi amo, pronto él regresara y las llaves serán suyas, ni siquiera Batman podrá evitarlo-le dijo sensualmente, para después retirarse, mientras su cabello acariciaba el rostro de Tony-espero que tengas un excelente seguro-.

-¿Qué?-antes de preguntar de que hablaba, Xana desapareció y Tony quedo ante un Hulk que caía en picada con la intención de aplastar a Xana, pero la maestra se retiro y ahora iba a aplastar a su camarada vengador-¡Hulk espera, alto!-grito y Hulk se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Dónde está esa bruja?-grito Hulk, mientras Thor regresaba y Tony se levantaba.

-Se ha ido y creo que tuvimos mucha suerte de salir vivos, ella prácticamente barrio el piso con todos nosotros-dijo Tony mirando a su alrededor, poco a poco, el equipo se estaba recuperando.

**(-)**

En un cementerio abandonado, Xana hizo su reaparición, danzando sensualmente alrededor de las tumbas, recogiendo su cabello, moviendo sus caderas, entre otras cosas, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Parece que te divertiste-dijo Drácula apareciendo con una copa con vino.

-No mucho en realidad, fue más fácil de lo que creí-dijo sin dejar de bailar-pero al menos entregue el mensaje ¿Qué hay de ti?-.

-Zemo ya no seguirá diciendo que es el amo del mal, ni sus tontos ayudantes-explico Drácula bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

-No sabía que podías beber vino-dijo Xana divertida.

-Es un pequeño gusto que tengo ¿no gustas un poco?-pregunto con cortesía.

-No gracias, solo hay una persona con la que me gustaría compartir una copa y quizás algo más-dijo Xana con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

-Realmente le haces honor al pecado que representas-expreso el vampiro serio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Alguien tan hermosa como yo tiene que hacerle honor al pecado que representa-dijo seductoramente.

-En otro tiempo por solo decir eso te habría convertido en mi esclava vampira-dijo Drácula.

-Lo siento querido-dijo Xana acariciando la mejilla de Drácula-pero mi negro corazón ya tiene dueño-.

-Al igual que el mío-.

-Solo espero que a mi amado y a los otros les haya ido tan bien como a nosotros-dijo Xana con maldad.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, conocimos a dos de los locos del reino de las tinieblas, y vaya que son locos, sobre todo la mujer, esa chica se cree toda una belleza y…realmente lo es, que pena que ya tenga dueño (sollozo)"_

_Un aplauso para el gato Salem, uno de los gatos más locos y divertidos que jamás haya conocido y ahora pasemos a contestar los comentarios con el gusto de siempre, amigos míos:_

**SUBI EL CAPITULO HOY PORQUE MAÑANA NO VOY A TENER TIEMPO POR SER DIA DE LA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**Mary: **_no pido que sea diario, pero sí que me den señales de que siguen el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_con todo el respeto que te mereces, amiga, pero yo no soy adivino y solo sé que alguien lee el fic con comentarios, mismos que tenías tiempo sin dejar, mucho tiempo, no te reclamo, ni nada, sé que hay otras cosas que hacer, pero no puedo sacar al OC de un lector del cual no tengo la menor idea de si todavía está leyendo el fic, ya ha pasado antes en fics anteriores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_así pasa a veces con las partes románticas, casi al punto del beso, algo siempre los interrumpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_una interesante pregunta, si no fuera Luffy, la otra opción sería Chopper, ya que ese pequeño renito tiene un corazón tan puro e inocente como el de un niño, sí, él sería la otra opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, vamos a aclarar tus dudas amigo:_

_1.- Yo creo que Cíclope, Jean, Tormenta, Rouge, Gambito (aunque nunca entendí bien su poder), Bestia, Sombra y Nocturno._

_2.- Creo que esa pregunta se contesto en este capítulo._

_3.- No lo creo, ellos no me parecen la gran cosa._

_Respecto a tu petición ¿te refieres a versiones malvadas de ellos? No lo había pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Spawn Omega: **_gracias por entender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_cuando quieras, respecto a los rayos, fue parte del poder que Drago estaba reuniendo, mismo que se sintió en todos los universos, por eso Piccolo pudo sentir el tremendo Ki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ya están comenzando sus ataques, los maestros oscuros están mostrando sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_de una vez te advierto que no esperes que Jen sea la gran fénix, ya que no pienso poner eso, porque le quitaría mucho al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos de tu OC, bienvenido al fic, pero recuerda que tienes que comentar regularmente para saber que estas siguiéndolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la aparición de los maestros oscuros es el primer paso a la aparición de muchos OC que escogieron servir a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muy bien, solo aclaraba amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muy bien, los estoy esperando para poder guardarlos, de lo contrario, no me hago responsable si no apareces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues como ya viste, los maestros han empezado su feroz ataque contra todos los enemigos de su amo, aunque por ahora van dos, pero faltan 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mary, Katie, Mikki Alexandersson, Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, MexEmperorRamsesII, Spawn Omega, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Terminex, Zeus, Hades, Mesariel, Iron Mario. **_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Leviatan y Megatron

"_¿Qué tal habitantes de la luz? Soy el __**Lich, **__villano de la serie "Hora de Aventura", me invitaron a presentar un capítulo porque estamos conociendo a los guerreros más poderosos y feroces de todo el reino de las tinieblas, ya vimos el poder de dos, pero aún quedan otros 5 por conocer, disfruten de los próximos maestros, mientras puedan"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos de apertura, además de uno extra por el equipo de héroes que aparecerá: _

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=wDI1o30GQ4c**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=rPDg2KH8gFo**

**Spiderman: www. youtube watch? v=DTWcQ43LUfM**

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Los maestros oscuros.**

**Leviatán y Megatron.**

En la isla de HYDRA, el cuartel general del grupo que trataba de conquistar el mundo desde la segunda guerra planeaba su próximo movimiento, mientras una sombra sumergida en el mar se acercaba rápidamente a la isla.

El Barón Strocker observaba los mapas del mundo acompañado de sus generales, el Cegador y Madame Víbora, el líder de HYDRA pensaba en un modo de destruir a sus enemigos y apoderarse del mundo, cuando un soldado se acerco alarmado.

-¡Señor, detectamos que algo se acerca, algo grande!-.

Antes de que el barón pudiera decir algo, la isla comenzó a temblar-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Strocker y una de las pantallas se encendió, revelando al atacante.

Se trataba de una serpiente marina de gran tamaño, de color negro con abdomen morado, de ojos amarillos, dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, un cabello verde oscuro que actuaba como tentáculos, tenía un par de aletas como brazos, así como otras más pequeñas cerca de su cola, la cual terminaba como una daga.

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?-exclamo Víbora.

-¡Todas las tropas a sus posiciones, destruyan a esa bestia!-ordeno Strocker, cuando una risa se escucho, una que parecía venir de aquella serpiente marina.

-Por favor barón, ahórrese la humillación y deje que lo mate de una vez-.

-¿Esa cosa puede hablar?-exclamo el Cegador.

-No soy una cosa, soy Leviatán, maestro del mar, representante del pecado de la envidia y uno de los 7 guerreros del rey de las tinieblas-.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Leviatán?-pregunto Strocker serio.

Leviatán se rio-Mi amo me envió a mí y a mis camaradas a la Tierra para probarnos ante él, y aunque mis camaradas tienen la estricta orden de no matar a sus presas, yo por el contrario, puedo darme el gusto-.

-Entonces estamos en desacuerdo-dijo Strocker-porque el único que va a morir eres tú ¡Todas las fuerzas destruyan a la bestia!-grito Strocker.

Las fuerzas de HYDRA salieron de la isla, desde naves, tanques, hombres armados, etc. Todos comenzaron a atacar a Leviatán, dándole en el blanco y produciendo una gran explosión, misma que creó una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el espacio donde estaba Leviatán.

-Todos los disparos dieron en el blanco, barón-informo el Cegador.

-Buen trabajo, eso le enseñara a esa vil serpiente que nadie puede oponerse al poder de HYDRA-dijo Strocker sonriendo.

-¡S…señor!-exclamo uno de los soldados, mientras el humo se disipaba y Leviatán apareció ileso.

El monstruo marino bostezo de aburrimiento-Basta de calentamientos, adelante, hagan su mejor esfuerzo-dijo con burla.

Los soldados se quedaron paralizados por el miedo, al igual que el propio Strocker y sus hombres-¿Todo ese ataque y no recibió ningún rasguño?-exclamo Víbora.

Leviatán se rio al ver el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensan volver a atacar?-.

Strocker apretó los dientes y los puños-¡Destruyan al insolente!-ordeno.

Nuevamente los ataques comenzaron, solo que esta vez, Leviatán no se conformaba con solo recibir y de vez en cuando atacaba con su mandíbula, su cabello/tentáculo y su boca.

-¡Esa cosa esta despedazando a nuestras fuerzas!-exclamo el Cegador-¡No resistirán mucho tiempo!-.

-¡Barón, tenemos que abandonar la isla!-sugirió Víbora.

-¡Jamás, la isla HYDRA no caerá por segunda vez!-grito Strocker.

Leviatán se rio y comenzó a invocar su maligno poder, creando una ola gigantesca, un tsunami, la ola era tan grande, que fácilmente hundiría a la isla HYDRA, al ver lo que venía, los dos tenientes de Strocker se alarmaron.

-¡Barón!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Strocker apretó los puños y cerró los ojos-Abandonen la isla-dijo furioso.

La ola finalmente alcanzo la isla HYDRA, hundiéndola por completo, muchos soldados de HYDRA perdieron la vida al ser alcanzados por semejante ola, otros pocos, lograron escapar en los botes y submarinos.

En uno de los grandes barcos de HYDRA, viajaban el barón Strocker, Víbora, el Cegador y algunos otros soldados de HYDRA que lograron escapar.

-Parece que esa bestia no se dio cuenta de nuestro escape-dijo el Cegador.

-Puede ser poderosa, pero no es muy lista que digamos-dijo Víbora riéndose.

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?-pregunto una voz muy conocida y aterradora.

Desde el fondo, Leviatán emergió en una poderosa embestida, partiendo el barco por la mitad y todos los que estaban a bordo, cayeron al mar, algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte y en el impacto quedaron heridos de muerte.

Strocker, sus tenientes y algunos de sus hombres cayeron al agua, emergiendo con mucha pesadez mientras tosían agua salada, Leviatán encaro a Strocker riéndose.

-Creo que ese fue el final de la poderosa isla HYDRA-dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-¿Qué fue lo que dijo barón? ¿Nadie puede oponerse al poder de HYDRA?-.

Strocker palideció cuando Leviatán arremetió contra él, enrollando su cuerpo de serpiente en el cuerpo del barón, para después, sumergirse a gran velocidad, llevándose consigo a Strocker, cuyos gritos se convirtieron en burbujas conforme Leviatán lo hundía más en el océano.

-¡Barón!-grito el Cegador-¡Esto…no puede haber pasado!-.

-Yo solo agradezco que esa cosa se haya ido…al menos, por ahora-dijo Víbora con miedo.

Pero sus problemas solo comenzaban, apenas se Leviatán se marcho, varias aletas de tiburones comenzaron a rodearlos y poco a poco, los soldados que quedaban de HYDRA comenzaron a desaparecer, devorados por los depredadores del mar.

**(-)**

En la ciudad de Nueva York, el Tricarger sobrevolaba la ciudad, mientras Jameson continuaba con sus discursos contra el Hombre Araña, mismo que se encontraba en el Tricarger, entrenando con su equipo.

En el entrenamiento, también estaban Kira y Alan, los cuales fueron asignados por Fury al equipo Araña, aunque mientras entrenaban, el trepa muros no paraba de escuchar los gritos de Jameson.

-¡Ese tipo no se calla nunca!-grito araña molesto.

-¡Yo no sé como lo soportas, si yo fuera tú, hace tiempo que le habría arrancado la lengua!-declaro Kira.

-Un acto vengativo, solo te convierte en lo que enfrentas-dijo Puño de Hierro y todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

-Traducción: la venganza es mala-dijo araña.

-Aun así, debe ser muy molesto para ti-dijo Alan-oye Tiger ¿Por qué no lo defiendes? Eres su novia después de todo-.

Al escuchar eso, Tiger se detuvo y se lanzo sobre él, mostrándole sus afiladas garras-¿Quién te dijo eso?-.

-¡Fue Nova!-respondió Alan rápidamente, mientras Nova se retorcía de la risa, misma que se apago, cuando Tiger salto sobre él.

-Debes tener más cuidado con lo que le dices a Tiger, amigo-dijo Power Man.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta-dijo el león azul asustado.

Antes de que la charla pudiera continuar, una alarma sonó-¡Todas las unidades en el puente de mando, de inmediato!-grito la voz de Fury.

-El deber llama-dijo araña y todos se dirigieron rápidamente al puente de mando.

Cuando llegaron, Tiger fue la primera en hablar-¿Cuál es el problema señor?-.

-Véanlo ustedes mimos-dijo Fury señalando al frente.

Cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos-¿Eso es…una mano gigante?-pregunto Power Man.

-Una mano robótica gigante-dijo araña, ya que, efectivamente, se trataba de una mano robótica de color negro con detalles morados.

La mano avanzaba lentamente acercándose a las ventanas del Tricarger, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, de la mano salió una voz dura y robótica.

-¡Megatron modalidad robot!-la mano se transformo en robot de color morado con detalles negros, un medallón verde en el pecho, un casco con dos alas de murciélago, su rostro era color blanco y sus ojos rojos, tenía dos alas de dragón en su espalda, dándole un aspecto imponente-yo soy Megatron, maestro de las maquinas, representante del pecado de la avaricia y uno de los 7 guerreros más poderosos del rey de todas las tinieblas-.

Fury se adelanto-¿Y qué quiere de nosotros?-.

Megatron sonrió-Vas a arrepentirte de hacer esa pregunta-.

-Si claro, mira, no sé quien seas, pero no eres el primer villano o robot que nos amenaza-dijo araña sin miedo.

-Pero apuesto a que soy el primero que pondrá su nave en su contra-con esas palabras, Megatron levanto una mano y lanzo una descarga eléctrica contra el Tricarger.

Los controles de la nave comenzaron a fallar y los agentes perdieron el control sobre la misma-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Fury.

-¡Ese robot lanzo una especie de virus contra los controles del Tricarger, perdemos el control sobre la nave!-exclamo Hill alarmada.

-Y ahora Tricarger, desciende-ordeno Megatron y la nave comenzó a aterrizar, cayendo sobre el mar, muy cerca de la orilla.

-¡Todos los agentes a sus posiciones!-indico Fury.

-No se molesten-dijo Megatron divertido-cualquier maquina que utilicen yo la pondré en su contra, si aun no les ha quedado claro, Tricarger, deshazte de las pestes que tienes en tu interior-.

A penas Megatron dio esta orden, el Tricarger se sacudió con violencia y cada agente de SHIELD salió disparado de la nave, mientras Megatron sonreía de forma burlona.

-De acuerdo, esa no la vi venir-dijo Power Man.

-Este sujeto realmente es poderoso-dijo Kira-para haber hecho que el Tricarger lo obedeciera de esa forma-.

-Veo que al menos uno de ustedes esta comprendiendo la magnitud de mi poder ¡Megatron modalidad mega vampiro!-Megatron se convirtió en un murciélago gigante-esto es una muestra del poder que poseo ¡Onda sónica!-una terrible onda de ruido cubrió todo el lugar, los agentes sintieron como si sus tímpanos fueran a explotar.

-¡El ruido…es insoportable!-grito Alan.

Megatron gruño al ver eso-Que patéticos, se rinden con algo tan pobre como eso ¡Modalidad robot! He perdido mi tiempo aquí, pensé que serían un mayor reto-.

-¿Quieres un mayor reto?-pregunto Nova levantándose-¡Pues aquí lo tienes!-grito lanzándose contra Megatron.

-¡Nova espera!-grito araña.

-¡Cállate insecto, sé lo que hago!-declaro Nova, pero Megatron lo sujeto del rostro-¿Qué? ¡Oye, suéltame!-.

-Vaya, un humano con poder cósmico, reconozco que esto es algo impresionante, pero-Megatron sujeto a Nova y de un golpe con su rodilla, le rompió la columna, Nova grito de dolor y Megatron lo soltó-eres una basura-.

-¡Nova!-Power Man corrió y salvo a su amigo-vas a pagar por eso-.

-¿Quieres un pago? Muy bien, aquí esta ¡Onda de choque!-Megatron disparo un rayo del medallón en su casco.

-Por favor, mi piel es blindada, eso no me va…-pero apenas recibió el ataque, Power Man grito de dolor y quedo muy quemado, para después de caer inconsciente.

-Patético-.

Puño de Hierro se preparo para su ataque-La maquina asesina enfrentara el alma de hierro-dijo lanzándose contra Megatron, pero antes de poder golpearlo, algo en la mirada de Megatron lo detuvo-¿Qué?-.

Puño de hierro se quedo paralizado, con miedo, como descendiente del Kung Lao, podía ver la maldad en Megatron y donde provenía.

El maestro se rio-Veo que al menos tú sabes a quien te enfrentas-Megatron golpeo a Puño de Hierro y este cayó al suelo noqueado.

Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran araña, Tiger, Kira y Alan, los 4 se prepararon para la batalla con el malvado guerrero, pero Megatron no parecía ni inmutarse.

-¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno!-declaro el león azul, corriendo hacia Megatron, activando su espada holográfica, pero…

-¡Alan espera!-grito Tiger, justo cuando Alan lo iba a atacar, se quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

Megatron se rio-Tu armadura es sorprendente, pero sigue siendo tecnología y la tecnología son máquinas, que yo puedo controlar-Megatron golpeo a Alan y el chico salió disparado contra los agentes, Fury apenas y pudo evitar el impacto.

-¡Kira ataquémoslo juntos!-indico Tiger.

-¡Buen plan!-.

-¡Kira, Tiger, ustedes por arriba, yo por abajo!-indico araña.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Veamos si te gustan las garras electrificadas de SHIELD!-Tiger golpeo a Megatron con ambas garras, pero Megatron solo sintió cosquillas con eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen?-Megatron sujeto a Tiger del cuello y la arrojo al agua.

-Me pregunto qué tan cierto será eso de que a los gatos no les gusta el agua-dijo riéndose.

-Por fortuna a mí sí-dijo Kira juntando sus dos sables-¡Espada Doble Huracán!-Kira comenzó a girar sobre su eje y reunió una gran cantidad de agua, convirtiéndose en un taladro que se lanzo contra Megatron.

Pero Megatron lo detuvo solo con su mano, la chica dejo de girar y miro al robot con asombro-Muy bien, reconozco que esto fue mejor que lo de la gata-dijo golpeándola.

Kira salió volando por los aires, siendo salvada por araña, quien tras colocarla suavemente en el suelo encaro a Megatron-¡No sé quién te crees tú, pero nadie le hace esto a mi equipo!-.

Megatron se rio ante las amenazas de araña, quien comenzó a disparar sus telarañas contra Megatron, quien solo las detuvo con la mirada para asombro del héroe, quien se lanzo sobre Megatron y le dio un puñetazo, pero solo termino doliéndole su mano.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Megatron con burla-¿crees que tú podrás hacer algo contra mí?-.

-De hecho…esperaba que si pudiera contra ti-dijo temblando y Megatron lo sujeto del rostro.

-Ahora veo que ese bigotudo que no se calla se equivoco, no eres una amenaza, eres una basura-Megatron golpeo a araña en el estomago y aun con máscara, el héroe escupió sangre-patético-.

Megatron lanzo al chico a la arena y Fury se adelanto-¡Muy bien, detente ahora mismo!-.

Megatron miro al director-No tienes que gritar, he perdido mi tiempo aquí, realmente no me explico porque mi amo me envió a este lugar-.

-¿Quién es tu amo? ¡Responde!-.

Megatron sonrió-Pronto lo averiguaras, pero por ahora ¡Modalidad jet!-Megatron se convirtió en un jet de combate-ya no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con estas basuras, nos veremos en otro momento-dijo y se marcho a gran velocidad.

Cuando Megatron se fue, Fury se acerco a su equipo-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto, mientras los médicos los revisaban.

-Eso fue…brutal-dijo araña y luego recordó algo-¡Nova!-volteo y vio al chico sumamente grave-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Apenas respira, ese robot no solo le rompió la columna, sino que además…-.

-¿Además qué?-pregunto Tiger también alarmada.

-Es…muy probable que…no vuelva a caminar jamás-explico el médico agachando la cabeza y todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar la terrible noticia.

**(-)**

Megatron volaba sobre el mar, cuando una aleta apareció en la superficie, era Leviatán-Veo que también te fue más que bien en tu misión, Megatron-dijo Leviatán.

-Fue una pérdida de tiempo, esos supuestos guerreros son un chiste-.

-Al igual que la poderosa HYDRA-agrego Leviatán-pero el mensaje ya fue dado, pronto el amo surgirá de nuevo y nada podrá detenerlo-dijo riéndose.

-Por ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los otros-dijo Megatron y se encaminaron a su lugar de reunión.

**(-)**

En el cementerio, Xana y Drácula esperaban a sus camaradas, cuando Megatron y Leviatán aparecieron, el robot paso a su modo de robot y descendió, mientras Leviatán se arrastraba por la tierra como serpiente.

-Ya se estaban tardando-dijo Drácula.

-¿Qué sucede amigos? ¿Acabar con sus misiones fue difícil?-pregunto Xana divertida.

-Pregúntale eso al barón Strocker, oh, no puedes, porque está en el fondo del mar pudriéndose-dijo Leviatán riéndose.

-En cuanto a los míos, fue realmente aburrido-dijo Megatron cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero el mensaje ya fue dado-dijo Drácula serio-es cuestión de tiempo para que todos los universos sepan que el poder de las tinieblas está creciendo rápidamente-.

-Solo pensar en lo que se avecina me hace sentir-Xana comenzó a bailar de manera sensual y provocativa.

-¿Sabes que eso no funciona con nosotros, verdad?-pregunto Megatron serio.

-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa ser tan hermosa-dijo Xana y los 3 maestros negaron con la cabeza, mientras esperaban a sus otros camaradas.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, fue un espectáculo sumamente divertido, sobre todo por lo que Leviatán hizo, pero pronto veremos a los otros 3 maestros faltantes en acción y la diversión oscura continuara"_

_Un aplauso para el tenebroso Lich, quien tiene toda la razón, aun quedan 3 maestros oscuros y el que les toca a los mugiwaras es el más poderoso de todos, y ahora contestemos sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**SUBI EL CAPITULO HOY, PORQUE MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNA PRIMA Y NO CREO TENER OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO MAÑANA, DISFRUTENLO.**

**Monkey D Carmen: **_ya verás quien tiene cautivado el corazón de Xana, respecto a Drácula, se trata de su amada princesa, Elizabeth, la madre de Yubel, cuya muerte causo que Drácula se convirtiera en vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_los maestros oscuros son seres de temer y su poder es equivalente al del mismo Darkseid, por lo que subestimarlos no es algo que deban hacer, respecto a Nami, así como es la joven la veo difícil, sobre todo con lo gran avara que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_aun tengo tu OC, algo que no seguiría si después del capítulo 25 no tenía noticias suyas, ahora que ya tengo noticias tuyas, vas a aparecer más adelante, siempre y cuando no te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_ya tengo los datos de tu OC y justo a tiempo, te doy la bienvenida al fic de "La Sombra del Murciélago", pero recuerdas las condiciones para que puedas aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_¿nunca viste o leíste "Drácula de Bram Stoker"? Ahí se transforma en neblina, en murciélago, en hombre lobo, lobo y murciélago humanoide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_solo sé inglés básico y eso me hace difícil que lea fics en inglés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_ya que estoy empleando los 7pecados capitales, quizás use ese aspecto de sus contrapartes para que puedan vencerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_los maestros oscuros tienen conocimientos sobre todos los siervos de su amo, ya que todos los seres del inframundo le sirven a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso sí, ok, debo decirte que por petición del público, Yubel regresara como hija de Drácula y reina vampiro, por lo que en cierto modo tendrás un tratado de paz con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_entiendo, aunque creo que sigo sin entender el poder de Gambito por completo, él siempre me fue un misterio, lo de los ataques en OC era opcional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_todo es parte de la historia, digo, no puedo hacer que los guerreros oscuros sean débiles, además, cada uno tiene un poder que rivaliza con el de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te asusto, a ver que te parecieron Leviatán y Megatron con lo que han hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_así es el gato Salem, debería tener su propio programa y si ellos dieron tremendas palizas, a ver que te parecen los que atacaron esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo, respecto a Xana, si así les pareció ahorita, a ver qué les parece más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Katie, Mikki Alexandersson, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Mesariel, Loser93, Ocnarf, Hakuryuu, Zeus, Hades, Terminex, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Imperiex y Axor

"_Bienvenidos, almas que están a punto de ser consumidas por las sombras, yo soy __**Bakura, **__el peor enemigo del faraón y uno de los villanos más desquiciados que ha existido, hoy estoy aquí porque conoceremos a un enemigo cuya demencia y sed de sangre rivalizan conmigo y con el Guasón, disfrútenlo, si pueden"_

_Y he aquí dos nuevos videos, y otros dos como extra por los nuevos equipos que aparecerán:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=9qlTzkaL6d0**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=kaYrP5B4OmA**

**Teen Titans: www. youtube watch? v=0v93C2NaIz8**

**X men: www. youtube watch? v=wZAhqEiq4cA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Los Maestros Oscuros.**

**Imperiex y Axor.**

Amanecía en Jump City, más específicamente, en la torre de los titanes, donde los 5 héroes se disponían a desayunar, no había muchos cambios, salvo en la edad, ahora tenían de 18 a 20 años, siendo Cyborg el mayor.

Robin ya no era más Robin, ahora era Nightwing, cambio que decidió tomar después de que derrotaron a la hermandad del mal.

El día era muy hermoso y prometía ser muy tranquilo-Ah-suspiro chico bestia relajado-este es de los días que más me gustan, tranquilos, relajados, sin preocupaciones y…-antes de poder decir algo más, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Problemas!-exclamo Starfire.

-¡Titanes al ataque!-grito Nightwing.

-Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad-dijo bestia en un lamento.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, llegando al restaurant más lujoso de toda la ciudad, donde debías esperar por lo menos 3 años para poder comer ahí.

En el interior del restaurante, el atacante aterrorizaba a la gente, se trataba de una cobra humanoide, su piel era de color amarillento con tonos negros, una armadura en su pecho negro con detalles verdes, sus ojos eran rojos y dos de sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

-Dame más-ordeno viendo a uno de los encargados del bufet, al mismo tiempo que siseaba como toda serpiente.

-Pero…pero…si ya se comió todo-dijo el hombre aterrado.

-No todo-dijo la criatura mirando fijamente al hombre, quien retrocedió aterrado, antes de poder escapar, aquella bestia lo sujeto de su ropa y lo acerco hacia su boca.

Cuando el hombre ya estaba viendo la garganta de su atacante, una garra negra salió de la nada y lo rescato, la extraña serpiente humanoide volteo y se topo con los jóvenes titanes.

-Lo siento viejo, pero los humanos no están en el menú-dijo Cyborg-¿no están verdad?-pregunto mirando al chef que solo asintió.

La criatura se rio al ver a quienes lo desafiaban-Vaya, pero si son los famosos jóvenes titanes-.

Chico bestia se sintió soñado-Si, somos nosotros y venimos a hacer justicia-.

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?-pregunto Starfire.

-Bueno, se volvieron muy conocidos en el averno después de lo que le hicieron a Trigon-cuando Raven escucho eso, se adelanto a los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi padre?-.

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas, querida Raven, hija de Trigon-dijo aquella serpiente sonriendo, Raven sintió escalofríos, pero Nightwing se adelanto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Yo soy Axor, maestro del veneno, representante del pecado de la gula y uno de los 7 guerreros más poderosos del rey de las tinieblas-.

Cuando escucharon eso, los titanes se pusieron en guardia-¿Eres sirviente del 4 ojos?-pregunto Cyborg apuntándole con su cañón.

Axor se rio-No insultes a mi amo con ese demonio de pacotilla, ese imbécil pagara caro su atrevimiento al llamarse a si mismo señor del inframundo, al igual que Surtur-Axor avanzo-ahora, si pudieran devolverme a mi comida, se los agradeceré mucho-.

-Te vamos a dar tu comida-dijo bestia.

-Eres muy valiente al ofrecerte, pero me temo que aun estas algo verde-dijo Axor y bestia se estremeció.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-los jóvenes titanes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Cyborg disparo sus rayos contra Axor, quien lo detuvo solo con su mano, fue en ese instante que Cyborg comenzó a atacar a Axor, pero sus golpes no dañaban en nada a Axor.

Starfire también se lanzo sobre Axor, disparándole sus rayos, mismos que Axor resistía, en un movimiento rápido, sujeto a Cyborg y lo arrojo contra Starfire.

-Tontos ¿no saben que una serpiente siempre espera el momento adecuado para atacar?-pregunto con burla, cuando chico bestia se convirtió en un rinoceronte y arremetió contra Axor.

Pero el maestro lo detuvo solo con sus manos y de un solo movimiento, levanto a bestia sobre él y lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza, haciendo una gran grieta en el mismo.

Bestia volvió a su estado normal y Axor lo piso, Nightwing saco su vara y Raven preparo sus hechizos al ver acercarse a Axor.

-Espero que ambos den buena pelea, como sus respectivos padres-.

-¡Batman no es mi padre!-replico Nightwing, quien aun estaba enfadado con Batman después de lo que le sucedió a Jasón, Tim y Bárbara.

-Qué curioso, yo nunca mencione a Batman-dijo Axor burlándose.

Nightwing se lanzo contra Axor y Raven lo siguió, Nightwing peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Axor, quien se defendía con mucha facilidad de los ataques del joven titán, Raven se concentro en un conjuro.

-¡AZRATH MITRION ZINTHOS!-Raven disparo su magia contra Axor, quien solo la detuvo con su mano, provocando asombro en Raven.

-Vaya, que decepcionante, si fuera Batman o…Arella, los reprobaría a ambos-dijo Axor aburrido.

Raven tembló al escuchar mencionar a su madre, mientras que Nightwing se enfureció más, el resto de los titanes se levanto y encaro a Axor, listos para enfrentarse a Axor, quien solo se rio.

-Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte-dijo Starfire.

-No tienes idea-dijo Cyborg escaneando a Axor-según mi escáner, su poder rivaliza hasta con el del mismo Darkseid-.

-¡Darkseid!-exclamo chico bestia-¡El ser más malévolo del universo!-.

-Ese título puede ser de Darkseid-dijo Axor-pero mi amo es el ser más malvado de todos los universos y están a punto de ver porque-Axor creó una nube verde y la lanzo al aire.

La nube se convirtió en lluvia ácida, en Axor no tenía el menor efecto, pero en los titanes, era un ardor terrible, sus cuerpos no podían soportar semejante dolor y cayeron de rodillas.

-¡Esto arde mucho!-grito Starfire, ni siquiera los escudos de Cyborg o los de Raven podían protegerlos.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!-gritaba bestia, ya que parte de las gotas cayeron en sus ojos y ahora sentía como si dos rocas de fuego estuvieran en ellos.

Nightwing también temblaba por el dolor que sentía, trataba de levantarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se caía de nuevo, Axor miro a su alrededor y suspiro aburrido.

-Pero que patéticos, se rinden con algo tan pobre, no me explico como Trigon perdió ante seres tan insignificantes como ustedes-Axor se acerco a Raven-esperaba más de ti, hija de Trigon-.

-Mi nombre es… ¡Raven!-exclamo levantándose con su magia y atacando a Axor, quien evadió el golpe y sujeto a la chica de la cara.

-Buen intento, pero sigues siendo inferior a mí, eres mejor para leer libros que para la batalla-Axor estrello a Raven en el suelo y la pateo.

-¡Raven!-grito Nightwing a duras penas.

-Y tú, la próxima vez mejor no abandones a Batman hasta que él diga lo contrario-y con una última risa, Axor se marcho, no sin antes recoger al chef, quien se quedo paralizado viendo la pelea-un bocadillo para el camino-.

-¡No!-grito Nightwing, pero Axor se marcho.

Cuando el enemigo se fue, la lluvia ácida comenzó a desparecer y los titanes poco a poco se recuperaron, pero el ardor aun se podía sentir, chico bestia aun sentía mucho ardor en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tan malo es?-.

-Descuida…sobrevivirás-dijo Cyborg-pero tendrás que usar gafas oscuras para protegerte del sol-.

-Por lo menos me veré más guapo de lo que ya soy-dijo bestia.

-¡Este no es el momento de decir tontería!-grito Nightwing furioso y ambas chicas se le acercaron.

-Vamos, no es tan malo-dijo Starfire.

-Es peor que eso-dijo Nightwing molesto-ese tipo no solo nos venció fácilmente…sino que además se llevo a un inocente con él-.

-Es aun peor-dijo Raven seria-él dijo que es uno de los 7 guerreros al servicio del rey de los avernos, eso quiere decir, que además de él, hay otros 6 más-.

-Y si cada uno es como él, entonces es como enfrentar a 6 Darkseid al mismo tiempo-dijo Cyborg igual de serio.

-Esos ánimos no ayudan mucho-dijo bestia, mientras un lúgubre silencio inundaba todo el lugar.

**(-)**

En la escuela secreta del profesor Xavier para mutantes, el director, Charles Xavier, también conocido como el profesor X, revisaba algunos documentos que le habían llegado.

Dichos documentos eran de apoyo de Bruno Díaz y de Tony Stark, quienes siempre habían apoyado la escuela del profesor sin ningún tipo de prejuicios, el profesor estaba más que feliz porque aun quedaran buenos hombres como ellos en el mundo.

-No debería pensar así-dijo una voz tenebrosa detrás del profesor-ya que puede equivocarse-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-exclamo asustado.

-Descuide, solo vine a hacerle un examen a sus queridos estudiantes-dijo aquel extraño ser con una risa desquiciada.

Mientras tanto, los hombres X se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, se podían ver rostros como Cíclope, Wolverine, Jean, Tormenta, Rouge, Bestia, Gambito, Nocturno y Sombra.

Los 9 estaban comiendo y platicando tranquilamente, o casi, ya que Jean estaba charlando con Wolverine animadamente, lo que provocaba celos en Cíclope, quien solo quería lanzar a Wolverine por los aires con sus rayos oculares.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió con violencia y el profesor X cayó al suelo, muy herido y su silla de ruedas apareció después totalmente destruida.

Al ver eso, los estudiantes de Xavier corrieron a su lado-¡Profesor!-grito Kitie/Sombra.

Tormenta comenzó a revisarlo-Esta respirando, pero su pulso está muy débil-.

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?-pregunto Nocturno.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Wolverine sacando sus garras-hay alguien aquí-dijo gruñendo y una risa se escucho.

-Veo que lo que escuche sobre el súper sentido del olfato de Wolverine es impresionante-.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate cobarde!-rugió Wolverine.

Y frente a ellos apareció el atacante de su profesor, parecía una momia egipcia, llevaba una túnica color azul oscuro con detalles dorados, así como un sombrero de pico, su rostro estaba completamente vendado y solo se podía apreciar dos ojos rojos, el intruso solo se reía al ver la preocupación de todos los X men.

-Que patéticos mutantes, llorando como bebés por un pelón, que risa-.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Bestia en medio de un rugido.

-Yo soy Imperiex, maestro de la ilusión, representante del pecado de la pereza y uno de los 7 guerreros más poderosos del rey de los avernos-.

-¡Tú fuiste quien lastimo al profesor!-rugió Wolverine.

-Solo fue un pequeño incentivo, para decirles que su examen ha comenzado-.

-¿Examen? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Rouge, mientras Jean trataba de leer su mente, pero lo que vio la dejo horrorizada.

-Mala jugada niña, mi mente no es un lugar que quisieras explorar-dijo Imperiex riéndose.

-¿Qué pasa Jean?-pregunto Scott preocupado por su novia.

-¡Ese sujeto…su mente…es monstruosa…Scott…no sé que sea…pero no es un mutante…es algo perverso!-.

-En efecto lo soy, que amable por notarlo-.

-¡Y ahora vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!-grito Wolverine atacando.

-¡Logan espera!-grito Jean, pero fue tarde para detenerlo.

Wolverine trato de atacar a Imperiex, pero el guerrero oscuro lo detuvo con facilidad de ambos brazos, Wolverine trataba de liberarse, pero sentía como si fuera sujetado por el mismo Hulk.

-¿Qué sucede? Escuche que eras rudo ¿no me digas que esta es toda tu rudeza?-pregunto Imperiex con burla.

Wolverine comenzaba a sudar por la fuerza que Imperiex usaba y cayó de rodillas, para después recibir una poderosa patada que arrojo al mutante al patio de la escuela.

-¡Guau! ¡Pateo a Wolverine como si nada!-exclamo Nocturno.

-¡Sombra, ve con Wolverine, asegúrate que este bien!-indico Tormenta y la chica asintió, atravesando las paredes para ir a auxiliar al mutante legendario.

Imperiex se rio-Vaya jugada, separarse no les servirá de nada y menos contra mí-.

-A ver qué dices de esto-Cíclope le disparo sus rayos, mismo que Imperiex recibió sin tener el menor efecto sobre él, pero Cíclope no se rendía.

Imperiex bostezo de aburrimiento-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se supone que estos rayos me hagan algo? Permíteme mostrarte como se hace-dijo Imperiex con malévolo placer y con su mano desvió el disparo contra Scott, dándole en el pecho.

El rayo lo golpeo en el pecho y Scott rodo por el suelo, sangrando un poco-¡Scott!-grito Jean al ver eso y usando sus poderes lanzo varios muebles contra Imperiex.

Imperiex levanto solo un dedo y los detuvo-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo regresándole los muebles a Jean, quien fue derribada por ellos, quedando sepultada bajo mesas y sillas-¿Quién sigue?-.

-¡Nocturno, ataquémoslo juntos!-indico Bestia y ambos mutantes se lanzaron contra Imperiex.

Nocturno se teletransporto y se coloco sobre Imperiex, quien solo se dejo sujetar-¡Oh no, me atrapo, auxilio, auxilio!-.

-¡Ahora Bestia!-grito Nocturno, mientras el aludido corría hacia Imperiex, pero la momia disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeando a Bestia, quien cayó en el suelo herido-¡Bestia!-.

Imperiex giro su cabeza 360 grados, quedando frente a frente con Nocturno-¿En serio pensaste que un plan tan mediocre como este serviría de algo?-pregunto con burla y disparo dos rayos de sus ojos.

Nocturno los recibió directamente y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Gambito saco sus tarjetas y Rouge se preparo para tratar de absorber los poderes de Imperiex.

-Ten cuidado, ese sujeto es muy peligroso-advirtió Gambito.

-No necesitas decírmelo-dijo Rouge seria.

Gambito lanzo sus cartas contra Imperiex, quien simplemente las detuvo con sus dedos, para asombro del mutante, quien coloco su bastón frente a él, esperando lo peor.

-¿Me quieres vencer con un juego de cartas? Que patético, permíteme mostrarte un verdadero truco de cartas-Imperiex barajeo las cartas a gran velocidad y las lanzo contra Gambito, cortando su cuerpo con ellas, para después atraparlo con su brazo alargado y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Rouge aprovecho la distracción de Imperiex para tocarlo y absorber sus poderes, pero para su asombro, lo único que obtuvo fue una serie de espantosas visiones.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-grito al momento en que su mente se llenaba de imágenes de muerte, de sangre y sufrimiento, así como de personas mutiladas, desmembradas, destazadas y destripadas.

La chica no soporto esa imagen de pesadilla y cayó al suelo desmayada, mientras Imperiex se reía-¿Fue algo que dije?-.

El sonido de un estruendo llamo la atención de Imperiex, quien levanto la vista y vio a Tormenta preparando varios relámpagos, mismos que lanzo contra Imperiex.

Imperiex termino en el patio de la escuela, levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado-Encantador, podrías tener oportunidad de vencerme, en algunos miles de años-dijo riéndose, al tiempo que Tormenta reaparecía.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo-Tormenta preparo más ataques de rayos, pero Imperiex fue más rápido y convirtió su brazo derecho en un sable, lanzando una corriente de energía contra la mutante.

El ataque fue certero y Tormenta choco contra las paredes del suelo, para después ser noqueada por una feroz patada de Imperiex-Como dije, algunos miles de años más-dijo riéndose-y ahora, faltas tú, Wolverine-el aludido tembló al ver que su ataque sorpresa fue descubierto-¿así que también tienes poderes de regeneración? Realmente eres un mutante impresionante-.

-¡Soy el mejor en lo que hago y lo que hago es patear a quienes lastiman a mis amigos!-rugió Wolverine lanzándose contra Imperiex.

Pero el maestro lo sujeto del cuello y lo electrocuto-Me pregunto que pasara si te decapito ¿tu cabeza volverá a crecer o realmente será tu fin? Vamos a averiguarlo ¿quieres?-pregunto con maldad y preparo lo que sería el golpe final.

Wolverine trataba de liberarse, pero el agarre de Imperiex era muy fuerte, creyó que estaba perdido, cuando…

-¡Ataque del lobo!-.

-¿Qué?-Imperiex alzo la vista y vio varios rayos con forma de cabezas de lobos que lo atacaban, el maestro recibió los ataques, soltó a Wolverine, rodo por el suelo y se levanto tambaleante, para descubrir una silueta oscura en el techo-¡Koragg! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Ibas a desobedecer las órdenes del amo-dijo el llamado Koragg serio-y no iba a permitir que hicieras eso-.

-¡Iba a acabar con una amenaza! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-.

-El amo ordeno que les diéramos el mensaje, pero no que los matáramos, a excepción de los amos del mal e HYDRA-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-Ya fue suficiente, Imperiex, o te detienes ahora o yo mismo lo haré-dijo Koragg.

Fueron momentos muy tensos, Imperiex parecía debatirse en una batalla interna, finalmente tomó su decisión-Tuviste suerte-dijo retirándose.

Al ver a Imperiex desaparecer, Wolverine levanto la vista, solo para ver que el tal Koragg también se había ido, ni siquiera podía sentir su rastro por su olfato, por lo que decidió auxiliar a sus camaradas caídos.

**(-)**

En el cementerio, Imperiex y Axor se reunieron con sus compañeros, el primero estaba furioso-¡Ah! ¡Tenía a los X Men en mi poder, pude haberlos acabado!-.

-Imperiex, sabes que las órdenes del amo fueron darles un mensaje a esos héroes y acabar solo con los amos e HYDRA-dijo Megatron.

-No me sermonees, Megatron, bastante tuve con que Koragg lo hiciera-.

-Cierto, Koragg realmente sabe como recordarnos los deseos del amo, es un guerrero tan leal y fuerte-dijo Xana soñadora.

Imperiex miro a su compañera-Mejor cierra la boca maldita perra, tu absurda devoción hacia Koragg solo me da nauseas-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los hombres fuertes y Koragg es totalmente mi tipo-dijo Xana sonriendo.

-Hablando de Koragg ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Axor.

-Fue a cumplir con su misión-dijo Leviatán-y vaya que es el favorito del amo, le toco el mejor-.

-Supongo que pronto veremos que tal les va a ese nuevo equipo de héroes-dijo Drácula con gesto simple.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_¿Qué les dije? Imperiex es un amante de la sangre y de la muerte, tal como yo, realmente me llevaría muy bien con él, estoy ansioso de ver que más tienen esos grandes guerreros"_

_Un aplauso para el siniestro Bakura, el mayor enemigo de Yugioh y uno de los mejores villanos del Anime, y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**DEBIDO A QUE LA SEMANA DEL 24 VOY A SALIR DE VIAJE, SOLO VOY A PODER SUBIR OTROS DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR POR UNA SEMANA, ASI QUE LES PIDO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, EN CUANTO ESTE DE REGRESO RETOMARE EL FIC, YA QUE NUNCA DEJO UNA OBRA SIN TERMINAR, ESPERO LO ENTIENDAD, YA QUE YO ME DEBO A USTEDES.**

**Monkey D Carmen: **_y eso que solo van 6, falta el más terrible y poderosos de los maestros oscuros, que es el líder y el mejor guerrero de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mary: **_gracias amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_espero que tengas en cuenta que debes dejar un comentario debes en cuando para que tu OC aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_ninguno de ellos debe ser tomado a la ligera, cada maestro oscuro es peligroso y poderoso, aunque algunos son más sádicos que otros, como ya habrás notado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_si eso te gusto, espera a ver que otras ideas tengo, sobre todo para un crossover entre Transformers Prime y One Piece, el cual saldrá muy pronto, espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_¿en serio? Entonces te recomiendo la de Drácula de Bram Stoker, con Gary Oldman como Drácula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_ni uso mucho el traductor, cuando leo un fic en ingles trato de entenderle bien lo que dice, si por el contrario, hay partes que no logro entender, uso un traductor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_con los villanos fue más bien un castigo por intentar dominar al mundo que Drago cree suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_hay un tratado de paz entre ambos, cada uno debe respetarlo a menos que quiera guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_vamos a aclarar tus dudas con todo el gusto:_

_1.- Podría decirse, ya que los maestros tenían esas órdenes de su amo._

_2.- Aun le quedan muchos capítulos al fic, ya que el trama no solo será contra Drago, sino contra otros criminales._

_3.- Es opcional._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Spawn Omega: **_igualmente amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_vamos a aclarar tus dudas con mucho gusto:_

_1.- Los X Men dependen de la versión que más le guste al público, ya que ellos fueron los que pidieron su aparición._

_2.- Ni siquiera sé quién es la Chica Ardilla._

_3.- Misma respuesta._

_Espero que las respuestas sean de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_nunca debes subestimar a tus enemigos, aunque ellos dos no te lo parecieran, su poder es del nivel de Darkseid y todos saben que Darkseid es un ser casi imposible de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_Hora de Aventura tiene algo que lo hace entretenido, su trama es algo interesante, mucho más que la de Un Show Más y básicamente, tiene un mensaje oculto de lo que tantas guerras pueden llegar a provocar algún día, ya que, desgraciadamente, la humanidad no esta exenta de la extinción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_me alegra que comprendas, ya que me es difícil complacer al público cuando se desaparecen por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_va a ser muy difícil que Nova se recupere de algo como eso, sobre todo por lo que Megatron le hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no lo sé ¿Cuántos poderes más quieres agregar a tu OC? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shark Drake: **_tendrás que esperar hasta el capítulo 25 para una respuesta clara, ya que aún queda un OC que no se ha reportado y solo le quedan dos capítulos más para saber si está presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_las cosas aun están empeorando, como viste, los dos nuevos maestros son tan terribles como los anteriores y queda uno solo por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Mary, Mikki Alexandersson, Nami8221, KaedeNeko-Chan, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Loser93, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Terminex, Spawn Omega, MexEmperorRamsesII, Patel Anime, Hakuryuu, Mesariel, Moon-9215, Nanashi, Shark Drake, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Koragg el caballero lobo

"_Los saluda __**el Caballero Negro, **__uno de los guerreros más feroces y temidos de la época medieval, hoy se me permitió presentar un capítulo porque veremos a un caballero cuya ferocidad y valentía rivaliza con la mía, disfruten de este gran espectáculo que van a presenciar, veremos que tan hábiles son esos guerreros sin su mentor"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=vrWY5jxAF-M**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=5NiqaFaCi-Y**

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Los Maestros Oscuros.**

**Koragg el Caballero Lobo.**

Había pasado una hora desde que Batman se había ido con Pixie a la reunión de emergencia de los guardianes, Diana y Alfred estaban en la mansión junto con el equipo de Batman.

Diana se veía muy preocupada-No se preocupe señorita Diana, el amo Bruno volverá pronto-.

-No me preocupa Bruno, al menos, no en este momento, sé que él está a salvo donde se encuentras, pero me preocupa lo que ha estado pasando, el terrible poder de las tinieblas ha crecido mucho y lo que acaba de pasar…no sé qué pensar-.

Antes de que Alfred dijera algo más, Robin apareció corriendo-Tenemos problemas-dijo señalando la ventana, donde se podía ver la Batiseñal.

Diana se quedo seria un momento-Prepárense, tal vez Batman no esté aquí, pero no vamos a permitir que alguien lastime a inocentes-dijo Diana seria y Robin asintió, para irle a informar a su equipo.

**(-)**

El equipo de Batman llego al techo de la estación de policía, encontrando solo la Batiseñal, pero no había señal alguna del comisionado Gordon o de alguno de los oficiales.

-Esto me da mala espina, dijo Tenshi asustada.

-Manténganse alerta-dijo Diana, actuando como su mentor, justo en ese momento, las sombras tomaron forma de guerreros samurái, Diana las reconoció al instante-la sombra de Khan-.

-Cuidado amigos, puede ser un trampa-dijo Mugiwara al ver que las sombras los rodearon.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Gata molesta y sacando su Clima Tack.

-Solo es una suposición-dijo Mugiwara y la chica se golpeo la frente con su mano.

Las sombras desenvainaron sus espadas y el Cazador se emociono-¿Sombras que pelean con espadas? ¡Sugoi!-.

-¡Oye!-.

La batalla inicio, bajo la guía de Diana, los chicos sabían cómo enfrentarse a las sombras de Khan, hubo momentos en que se distraían por culpa del Caballero, que no paraba de alabar el liderazgo tanto de Diana como de Hana.

Diez sombras rodearon a Tenshi y a Chopper, quienes con un asentimiento mutuo se transformaron, Tenshi en una pantera blanca y Chopper a su forma gigante, juntos comenzaron a golpear a las sombras.

El Súper Robot y Sogeking, por su parte, dispararon algunos rayos contra ellas, al mismo tiempo que la Gata creaba clones suyos y juntas atacaban a las sombras.

El Cazador y el Músico, por su parte, disfrutaban de un tradicional duelo de espadas contra las sombras, quienes se defendían como podían de los ataques de ambos guerreros.

El cocinero se sostuvo con ambas manos y girando a gran velocidad, derribo a las sombras con poderosas patadas, la Dra. Hana, por su parte, creo una mano gigante con la que aplasto a sus sombras.

Finalmente, Mugiwara solo sonrió cuando las sombras se lanzaron sobre él, el chico se llevo el pulgar a su boca y soplando, lo inflo haciéndolo gigante y con un colosal puñetazo, los lanzo lejos del lugar.

Diana, por su parte, tras vencer a varias sombras, observaba la pelea y sonrió-Bruno los entreno bien-dijo y finalmente, la última sombra cayó vencida.

-Eso fue divertido-dijo el Cazador limpiándose el sudor.

-Creo que estoy sudando como un cerdo-dijo Brook-pero si soy un esqueleto, no sudo-dijo riéndose.

-Batman estaría muy orgulloso de nosotros-dijo Ussop-ojala estuviera aquí para vernos-dijo llorando de emoción.

-No se preocupen-intervino Diana dirigiéndose hacia ellos-yo le comentare sobre el gran desempeño que tuvieron, y quien sabe, quizás dentro de poco se conviertan en miembros oficiales de la liga de la justicia-al escuchar eso, los ojos de todos se iluminaron y no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción, Diana solo sonrió-ahora ¿Quién quiere comer algo?-.

-¡Yo!-grito Luffy levantando la mano.

-Pues andando, pero primero tenemos que encontrar a los policías de la estación, tal vez la sombra de Khan los encerró en las celdas-dijo Diana y los chicos asintieron.

Ya se disponían a entrar, cuando una voz los detuvo-Tienen habilidades que impresionan-al voltear, descubrieron una silueta en el mismo lugar donde Diana estuvo momentos antes, aquella silueta dio un salto y aterrizo frente a ellos-pero eso no los va a salvar-.

-Ay mamá ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Chopper asustado.

Diana se adelanto-¿Quién eres tú guerrero?-pregunto desafiante.

La misteriosa figura se levanto, la luz de las calles y de algunos edificios cercanos lo iluminaron, parecía un caballero medieval, su armadura era negra con detalles violetas, un visor de color negro cubría su casco, dos cabezas de lobos color plateadas estaban colocados en sus hombros, llevaba un escudo negro con los mismo detalles violetas y una espada envainada en el escudo, en cuyo centro se encontraba un rubí que brillaba de un intenso color rojo, con un aura maligna.

-Yo soy Koragg, el caballero lobo, maestro de las sombras, representante del pecado del orgullo y uno de los 7 guerreros más poderosos de mi amo, el rey de las tinieblas-.

-¿Eres sirviente de Drago?-exclamo Diana-¿entonces tú invocaste a la sombra Khan?-.

-Así es, fue una prueba, quería ver las habilidades del nuevo equipo de Batman, debo decir, que estoy algo impresionado, parecen muy buenos, considerando que son solo niños-.

-¿Niños?-exclamo el Cazador molesto y desenvainando sus espadas-¡Yo te enseñare!-grito lanzándose sobre Koragg.

-¡Cazador espera!-gritaron Hana y Diana al mismo tiempo, pero ya fue tarde y el Cazador ya estaba sobre Koragg.

El espadachín lanzo un golpe con sus 3 espadas, mismo que Koragg detuvo solo con su brazo, para asombro del espadachín.

-¿Con que eres un espadachín?-Koragg movió su brazo y el chico rodo por el suelo-muy bien, pasaron la prueba al enfrentarse a las sombras Khan, pero ahora comienza la verdadera, enfrentarme a mí-Koragg desenvaino su espada y se lanzo a la batalla.

Al ver que aquel guerrero era sumamente poderoso, Diana se lanzo al ataque para detenerlo, Koragg ataco con su espada, pero Diana bloqueo los ataques con sus brazaletes.

-¡Aléjate de ellos!-advirtió Diana.

-Lo siento princesa-dijo Koragg tranquilo y Diana abrió mucho los ojos, porque significaba que Koragg sabía quién era-pero hoy no estoy aquí por ti, sino por esos niños-Koragg en un rápido movimiento, golpeo a Diana en la quijada y girando en el aire, la pateo, la princesa cayó por la orilla del techo.

-¡Diana!-gritaron los chicos e intentaron ir a auxiliarla, pero Koragg se interpuso.

-Si quieren salvarla, primero tendrán que vencerme a mí-.

-Eso suena bien para mí-dijo Mugiwara sonriendo y preparándose para la pelea-¡GOMU GOMU LATIGO!-el chic ataco con su patada, pero Koragg lo detuvo con suma facilidad, para asombro del muchacho.

-Un usuario de Akuma No Mi, entonces me imagino que tú eres el chico de quien mi amo tanto ha hablado-Koragg jalo a Mugiwara hacia él y le pego en el rostro.

Mugiwara se estrello contra una pared herido, al ver eso, los otros chicos abrieron los ojos incrédulos, ese guerrero realmente estaba demostrando ser de temer, pero rápidamente, se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Rodéenlo y atáquenlo!-grito Hana y rápidamente rodearon a Koragg.

Koragg miro a su alrededor-¿Se supone que esto deba intimidarme?-pregunto con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Pues creo que sí!-el súper Robot disparo sus misiles contra Koragg, quien los destruyo con su espada-¿Qué?-.

En un movimiento sumamente rápido, Koragg golpeo al robot en su abdomen y luego en sus extremidades, para después darle un golpe en pleno rostro, al ver eso, Chopper y Sogenking comenzaron a atacarlo.

Chopper trato de aplastarlo con sus gigantescos brazos, pero Koragg lo detuvo con su dedo y barriéndose, derribo a Chopper, quien se estrello contra el suelo pesadamente.

Sogenking comenzó a disparar bala tras bala, pero Koragg solo las desviaba con su mano sin ningún problema, acercándose cada vez más, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, sujeto del cuello al chico y lo lanzo por los aires, recibiéndolo con una patada en el estómago.

El Músico Fantasma dio un salto y ataco con su espada, al mismo tiempo que el Caballero lanzaba una ráfaga de patadas, Koragg bloqueaba los dos ataques solo con su escudo.

Koragg sujeto al Fantasma de la pierna y lo lanzo contra el Caballero, ambos rodaron por el suelo, las chicas del equipo entonces rodearon a Koragg.

-Ni crean que les tendré piedad solo porque son mujeres-.

-Nosotras tampoco-dijo la Gata haciendo girar su Clima Tack sobre ella y recargo una gran cantidad de electricidad, misma que lanzo contra Koragg.

El caballero lobo solo la detuvo con su mano, Tenshi aprovecho la distracción de Koragg para atacarlo-¡DABURU KATTO!-usando dos cuchillos, Tenshi trato de hacerle un corte a Koragg, pero sus armas ni rayaron su armadura-¿Qué?-.

Koragg dio un giro, pateando a Tenshi en las piernas, la chica quedo atrapada en el aire y Koragg le dio un empujón con su mano, haciendo que la joven rodara por el suelo.

Hana se concentro y creo dos alas en su espalda, permitiéndole elevarse y atrapar a Koragg con más de una docena de manos que salieron del suelo, la chica se concentro más y creó un brazo gigante para golpear a Koragg.

Antes de que el brazo lo golpeara, Koragg alzo su espada y rebano ese brazo como si nada, para después lanzar una ráfaga de aire contra Hana, quien cayó al suelo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Koragg ataco con la misma ráfaga de aire a la Gata, quien antes de caer, fue sostenida por Mugiwara, al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo, incluyendo a Diana.

Pasaron unos segundos bastantes aterradores, tanto los chicos como Koragg solo se veían con seriedad, ninguno hacía el menor movimiento, pero para el equipo de Batman y la princesa amazonas, ya no había ninguna duda, Koragg era un guerrero de temer.

De pronto y en tan solo un instante, la batalla se reinicio a gran velocidad, pero todo fue como en cámara lenta, Koragg lanzaba ataque tras ataque, los chicos no podían defenderse de los terribles golpes del caballero lobo, ni siquiera Diana podía lidiar con eso.

-¡Ataque del lobo!-con su letal disparo, la mayoría de los jóvenes quedo en el suelo, los únicos que aun podían pelear eran Diana y Mugiwara-impresionante, para que ustedes dos sigan en pie quiere decir que su voluntad guerrera es muy fuerte-.

-Una amazona nunca se rinde-dijo Diana-y menos ante alguien como tú-.

-Yo solo sé que no puedo permitir que quien lastime a mis Nakamas quede sin castigo-dijo Mugiwara.

-Que valientes o que tontos-Koragg se movió a gran velocidad y ataco a ambos, Diana lo sujeto con su lazo de la verdad.

-¡Dime ahora que pretende tu amo!-.

Koragg tomo el lazo de la verdad y solo suspiro-Princesa, tu lazo de la verdad no funciona conmigo, su poder no se compara con el de las tinieblas-Koragg jalo el lazo y Diana se dirigió hacia él, siendo recibida por un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Diana rodo por el suelo y cayó inconsciente, al ver eso, Mugiwara apretó los puños y tomando impulso, se elevo en el aire-¡GOMU GOMU ONO!-el chico ataco a Koragg con una patada, que el caballero lobo detuvo.

Koragg dio un salto y sujeto al chico del rostro, para llevárselo contra el suelo, estrellándolo con fuerza, tanta que parte de la cabeza de Mugiwara quedo enterrada en el suelo.

Fue cuando Koragg lo amenazo con su espada-Tienes muchas habilidades, tu corazón es puro y libre de maldad, por eso puedes pelear con mi amo, podría acabarte ahora mismo si quisiera, sería tan fácil, pero no lo haré-Koragg alejo su espada y la envaino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pudo decir el chico pesadamente.

-Por 3 sencillas razones-.

-¿Cuáles serían?-.

-Número 1; mi amo fue muy claro, él quiere hacerte pagar por la humillación que le diste en su último encuentro. Número 2; aunque eres valiente, te falta mucho para merecer el privilegio de sentir mi espada quitándote la vida. Número 3; no es honorable matar a un enemigo débil, como tú-.

Koragg le dio la espalda y se acerco al techo-La policía de la ciudad están bien, solo están dormidos por un hechizo que lance a la estación, despertaran dentro de poco, pero recuerda mis palabras; el fin de los universos se acerca y cuando llegue, no habrá salvación para nadie-y con esas últimas palabras, Koragg se retiro.

Aunque al principio, Mugiwara se quedo confundido y sin saber qué hacer, rápidamente reacciono al recordar a sus amigos y corrió a auxiliarlos, llegando primero con Gata, algo que no comprendió, ya que el Caballero era el más cercano a él.

Afortunadamente, todos estaban vivos, pero sus heridas demostraban que fue solo porque Koragg así lo había querido, incluso con la princesa Diana.

**(-)**

De regreso a la mansión, los chicos estaban siendo atendidos por Chopper y Alfred, aunque Chopper también estaba herido, hacia su trabajo como estudiante de medicina que quería llegar a ser.

Había un silencio muy frustrante, ninguno de ellos podía creer que un solo guerrero los había derrotado, incluso Diana tenía su orgullo de guerrera herido, esto era demasiado para cualquiera.

Justo en ese momento, un portal se abrió y tanto Batman como Pixie aparecieron, cuando el caballero de la noche entro, noto el ambiente tenso y las heridas de cada uno de sus aprendices, alarmándose al ver a Diana herida.

Batman se acerco y se arrodillo para verla-¿Qué paso?-.

Diana levanto la vista-Fuimos atacados…por un guerrero…de Drago…-.

-Cuéntenmelo todo-pidió con seriedad y Robin le explico a Batman lo que había ocurrido, cuando terminó, el caballero de la noche recibió otra terrible noticia.

-Y me temo señor que eso solo es la punta del iceberg, ya que al parecer, también los titanes fueron atacados, al igual que los vengadores, los X men y SHIELD-.

-¿Fue el mismo individuo?-pregunto Batman.

-Me temo que no, hay otros guerreros que son iguales al que ataco a la señorita Diana y a todos nuestros jóvenes amigos-.

Batman se tenso, mientras Diana tomaba la palabra-Es claro que todos trabajan para Drago-.

-Y que su poder es demasiado grande, si todos fueron vencidos con facilidad-dijo Batman-es bueno que los guardianes hayan acordado una alternativa para el contraataque-.

-¿Alternativa?-pregunto Robin curiosa.

Batman asintió-El poder de las tinieblas se ha hecho demasiado fuerte, es por eso que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no solo necesitamos a Superman, Thor y Hulk, necesitamos a un guerrero con más experiencia enfrentándose a las tinieblas-.

-¿Qué guerrero sería ese?-pregunto Nami.

Batman miro a Pixie y asintió, la hadita abrió el portal, poco a poco, una silueta comenzó a salir desde el interior del mismo, cuando se presento, muchos se levantaron impresionados y algo asustados por el aspecto del visitante.

-Les presento al guardián Piccolo, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todos los tiempos-.

Efectivamente, el guardián Piccolo acababa de hacer acto de aparición en la mansión Díaz, con su semblante serio y mirando a cada uno de los chicos, Piccolo camino lentamente y se acerco a Batman.

-Así que estos son tus aprendices-dijo viéndolos-parecen eficientes, considerando que son unos niños-.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que los niños guardan siempre un gran poder oculto-.

-Lo sé-Piccolo avanzo y los vio a todos detenidamente-necesito que me cuenten todo lo que pasó exactamente-.

Robin se adelanto-Yo soy Nico Robin, soy la líder del equipo y sería un verdadero honor para mí contarle todo lo que sucedió-dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, ya que la chica quedo impresionada con el porte del visitante-.

-Adelante-permitió Piccolo serio y Robin prosiguió a contarle lo que sucedió, cuando termino, Piccolo seguía serio-la situación es peor de lo que imaginaba-.

-Ciertamente-apoyo Batman, quien también estaba preocupado por el poder que tenían los maestros oscuros.

-Pero la próxima vez que los veamos estaremos listos-dijo Luffy determinado.

Piccolo miro a Luffy-Ni siquiera pudieron contra uno y en total son 7, cada uno de ellos es tan poderoso como Darkseid, eso lo hace un problema-.

-No me importa que tan fuertes sean, eso solo hace que me emocione más-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Piccolo lo vio con más seriedad-No sé si seas muy valiente o muy estúpido, pero tu actitud me recuerda a un buen amigo que tuve hace tiempo-dijo sonriendo-tal vez no estemos tan acabados…aun-.

-Pero tienes razón-dijo Batman serio-deben estar preparados chicos, porque desde ahora, estamos en guerra-.

**(-)**

Koragg hizo acto de aparición en el cementerio, siendo recibido por un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Xana-Hola amor, me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien-.

Koragg no dijo nada, solo se dejo querer por Xana, quien se abrazo al brazo derecho de Koragg, mientras Imperiex hacía gestos de repugnancia.

-¿Cómo permites que te haga eso?-cuestiono.

-Que haga lo que le plazca, no me interesa-dijo Koragg con seriedad.

-Ay…eres tan dulce, amorcito-dijo Xana abrazándose por completo a Koragg.

Justo en ese momento, un vórtice de llamas negras apareció frente a los maestros oscuros, que se inclinaron de manera respetuosa, siendo Koragg el que tomara la palabra.

-El mensaje fue entregado con éxito, amo, las semillas de la destrucción ya fueron sembradas-.

-Y pronto comenzara a florecer-agrego Xana.

Fue entonces que la voz de Drago se escucho-Entonces todos los universos conocerán su final-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo llego a su final, pero la historia apenas comienza, el dragón del inframundo está a punto de emerger de nuevo y cuando lo haga, toda la existencia correrá peligro"_

_Un aplauso para el legendario caballero negro y antes de despedirnos, no olviden que __**VOY A SALIR DE VIAJE, REALMENTE ES UNO AL QUE NO QUISIERA IR, PERO NO TENGO OPCION, ASI QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR POR UNA SEMANA, PERO CUANDO REGRESE RETOMARE EL FIC, LO PROMETO. **__Y ahora si podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_aunque ten en cuenta que Imperiex es sádico y cruel, no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie, ya viste que intento matar a Wolverine pese a las órdenes de su amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_gracias por comprender, respecto al último maestro oscuro, finalmente dio la cara y como viste, es sumamente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muchas gracias, pero la verdad, yo no quiero ir a ese viaje, ya que no va a ser lo que esperaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_menos mal que me avisan, porque de lo contrario sería malo para sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_menos mal que me avisan, porque de lo contrario sería malo para sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_es lo que siempre me he preguntado, pero yo también creo que Wolverine no sobreviviría a una decapitación, después de todo, no sería cualquier extremidad, sería su cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, lo veré en cuanto pueda, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_solo recuerda que los maestros oscuros son tan poderosos como Darkseid y él es el peor de todo DC, respecto a Wolverine, dudo mucho que pueda sobrevivir a una decapitación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya viste lo que Koragg es capaz de hacer, el caballero lobo venció a todos, incluyendo a Diana, con gran facilidad, pero ahora Piccolo está en la Tierra, lo que esperan les de alguna ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_cada maestro oscuro lo supera, ya que ellos son tan fuertes como Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Preguntax: **_muchas gracias por el dato, lo checare en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_tal vez Bakura no aparezca en el fic, pero el Guasón comparte el mismo gusto que Imperiex por la sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_entonces creo que no hay el menor problema, mientras solo sea ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_descuida, como viste, yo tampoco voy a estar por una semana…no quiero ir a ese viaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Mesariel, Zeus, Hades, Patel Anime, Ocnarf, Hakuryuu, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Preguntax, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi, Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Navidades con el Guason

"_Les da la bienvenida __**Harley Quinn, **__la futura señora Guasón y hoy estoy aquí porque a mi caramelito se le ha ocurrido un nuevo plan para divertir a toda ciudad Gótica, serán momentos muy divertidos, esperamos que lo disfruten, de no ser así, no se preocupen, el señor G hace visitas a domicilio"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=TMxq2_yU220**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=wOiQeYovJt0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Navidades con el Guasón.**

Era el 24 de diciembre, noche buena, las tiendas estaban hartas de gente que compraba los regalos de último momento, en todas partes se escuchaba el clásico "feliz navidad", así como también se pedían colectas para los más necesitados.

Incluso en el asilo Arkham, la alegría navideña se podía ver por todos lados, los criminales más peligrosos de toda Gótica cantaban sus villancicos, entre ellos, estaba el Guasón.

-¡Navidad, navidad, feliz navidad, Batman se rompió la pierna y sus mascotas explotaron!-otro de los internos le dio la estrella para ponérsela al árbol, el Guasón se la puso con ayuda de Harley y antes de que alguien supiera que pasaba, el árbol comenzó a elevarse impulsado por un cohete-¡Feliz Navidad Gótica!-grito el Guasón riéndose.

El resto de los internos solo pudo gritar emocionados al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, el príncipe payaso del crimen había vuelto a escapar.

**(-)**

En la mansión Díaz, los muchachos adornaban la casa, felices por la gran ocasión que estaban a punto de celebrar, la tan esperada navidad, aunque más bien, quienes adornaban eran Nami, Robin, Franky, Ussop y Brook, Luffy y Chopper veían la televisión, Zoro dormía una siesta, Sanji preparaba la cena de navidad y Kaede ayudaba a Alfred en lo que podía.

Nami y Robin adornaban el árbol de navidad, cuando Robin miro hacia el balcón, donde Bruno mantenía una charla con Piccolo, la chica se preguntaba si aquel gran guerrero se quedaría para las fiestas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?-pregunto Bruno.

-Prefiero ir a conocer tu mundo, además, las fiestas no son lo mío-dijo Piccolo serio-quizás tenga suerte y me tope con esos maestros oscuros-.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido en mi humilde hogar-.

-Tu hogar puede ser muchas cosas, pero para nada es humilde-dijo Piccolo y luego se fue volando.

Cuando Piccolo se retiro, Bruno entro a la mansión, especialmente cuando comenzaba a nevar-¿No se quedara a la fiesta?-pregunto Robin.

-Si te refieres a Piccolo, me parece que a él no le atraen mucho este tipo de festividades-explico Bruno, notando la mirada decepcionada de Robin, pero antes de poder decir algo, Alfred se acerco.

-Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Diana le llama por teléfono-.

-Gracias Alfred-Bruno tomo el aparato-¿hola?-.

-"Bruno, solo llamo para decirte que llegare esta noche para la cena navideña, estoy impaciente por pasar el tiempo contigo y los muchachos"-.

-Muy bien, aquí te esperaremos-dijo Bruno colgando y acercándose a Luffy y Chopper.

Los dos jóvenes veían el clásico navideño de Charles Dickens, "Cuento de Navidad", la historia los tenía muy emocionados, ya habían llegado a la parte del fantasma del futuro.

-Ese hombre me recuerda a Nami en lo avaro-dijo Luffy.

En la película, el fantasma del futuro estaba listo para enviar a Scrooge al infierno, el hombre pedía piedad y perdón por todo el daño que hizo, pero entonces el programa se vio interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡Interrumpimos su programación habitual para traerles un programa navideño mucho mejor! ¡Este el primer especial de navidad con el hombre comedia, el príncipe payaso del crimen, el líder de las risas, el Guasón!-Harley, quien iba vestida con su habitual traje de criminal, pero añadiéndole un gorrito navideño y un abrigo verde, se hizo a un lado.

El Guasón hizo acto de aparición en la pantalla, parada frente a una chimenea encendida, vestía un suéter color amarillo, con una pipa que soltaba burbujas cuando soplaba.

-Eh…señor Bruno-llamo Chopper al ver lo que pasaba.

Bruno se acerco y su mirada se endureció al ver de quien se trataba-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, que alegría es poder estar hoy aquí, en estas fechas tan importantes, con todos mis admiradores!-saludo el Guasón cordialmente, pero con su sonrisa que erizaba la piel de cualquiera que la viera.

-¿Ese tipo no descansa ni en navidad?-exclamo Nami molesta.

-Ah, la navidad-continuo el Guasón-una época que nos llena de alegría y felicidad ¿no creen? Pero ¿Qué significa realmente la navidad? ¿Acaso es celebrar el nacimiento de un niño que fue clavado en una cruz de madera por su propia gente o tiene que ver con los regalos? Supongo que ya saben la respuesta-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-¡Así es, son los regalos!-el Guasón saco varias cajas de regalos y las arrojo por los aires.

-¡Si, viva, viva!-gritaba Harley.

-Ah, regalos, una forma de decir que alguien que no te agrada te agrada en este día especial-risa-es por eso que hoy tengo unos regalos especiales para gente que no me agrada, pero que el día de hoy me agradan, adelante mi pequeña duende navideña, diles quien se porto bien y recibirá su regalo-.

Harley se aclaro la garganta-Tenemos al buen alcalde Hill, quien no dudo en enviarlo a prisión después de que lo atraparon-.

-Oh si, ese hombre merece nuestro reconocimiento-.

-También tenemos al comisionado Jim Gordon y a toda la policía de ciudad Gótica-.

-Cierto, ellos también merecen regalos este año-.

-Y finalmente, el principal de todos, Batman-anuncio Harley.

-Oh sí, que clase de amigo sería si dejara a mi mejor amigo sin su regalo-el Guasón mostro una enorme caja navideña-¡Esto es para ti, Batman, si quieres saber que contiene, solo tienes que encontrarme para averiguarlo! ¡Esta noche, antes de las 9, dejare los regalos a todos mis buenos amigos, que fueron malos conmigo, pero que hoy se merecen mi perdón!-risa.

En ese momento, la transmisión termino y todos vieron a Bruno-Prepárense, hay que trabajar-.

**(-)**

Lo que había comenzando como una bella noche navideña, se convirtió en una pesadilla para la ciudad, después de todo, cuando el Guasón atacaba, era seguro que alguien sufriría severamente.

Los héroes se dividieron en equipos; Mugiwara, Gata y el Cazador acompañarían a Batman en la búsqueda del Guasón; Hana, Tenshi y Sogenking irían a la estación de policía; finalmente, el Caballero, el Robot, el Músico y Chopper protegerían al alcalde.

El caballero estaba más que desanimado porque no le toco con alguna de "sus" damas, además de que el Guasón le había echado a perder su gran plan.

-¡Ese bufón evito que pudiera besar a Nami y a Robin, ya tenía el plan perfecto, iba a ponerlas debajo del muérdago!-gritaba molesto, mientras vigilaban el hogar del alcalde de Gótica.

-Y yo les iba a pedir que como obsequio de navidad me mostraran sus pantis-dijo el Músico y el Caballero se molesto.

-¡Tú que les tocas una prenda a mis damas y yo que te parto la…!-.

-Algo se acerca-olfateo Chopper en el aire.

Un camión se detuvo frente a la casa del alcalde y de esta salieron 6 personas disfrazadas de payaso, con Chow al frente-Ya conocen las órdenes del jefe, desearle al buen alcalde una feliz navidad-dijo sonriendo.

Los payasos bajaron un paquete enorme, con una nota que decía "Feliz Navidad y Próspera vida nueva alcalde Hill, del Guasón".

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Chow, pero los payasos fueron golpeados por dos puños voladores, mismos que volvieron a conectarse en el robot.

-Lo siento amigos, pero hoy es noche de paz y amor-dijo el Súper Robot-¡Y por sus travesuras van a enfrentar la furia justiciera del Súper Robot 3000!-anuncio haciendo una de sus clásicas poses.

Chopper se rio divertido, al igual que el Músico, aunque el Caballero solo se encogió en hombros resignado, Chow por su parte, se molesto al ver que el plan de su jefe fue descubierto.

-¡No se queden ahí payasos, a ellos!-ordeno y los payasos se lanzaron a la pelea.

El Músico saco su espada y comenzó a pelear, derribando a los payasos con suma facilidad, el Caballero solo dejo que lo rodearan y dando un salto, pateo a cada uno girando su cuerpo.

El Súper Robot solo hizo girar su torso y golpeo a los payasos, Chopper, por su parte, se hizo grande y encaro a Chow, quien grito al ver a que se iba a enfrentar.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas-dijo Chopper.

-¿Rendirme? ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es mi jefe?-Chow miro el paquete y corrió-no creo que al jefe le moleste si uso el regalo para acabar con las mascotas de Batman-cuando escucharon eso, los 4 se pusieron en guardia.

-Tengan cuidado, con el Guasón todo puede pasar-dijo el Músico.

Chow abrió el paquete, pero de este solo salieron varios peluches de renos con narices rojas que brillaban, al principio, esperaron que explotaran, pero después de un tiempo nada paso y Chow se quedo mudo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿El regalo peligroso para el alcalde eran solo peluches?-grito antes de ser noqueado por el Caballero.

-Eso fue sencillo-dijo Chopper.

-Con el Guasón nunca lo es-dijo el Músico y el Robot analizo los peluches.

-Nada, estos juguetes…son solo eso…juguetes-.

-Esperen ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Brook sacando un papel que venía en el interior de la caja, mismo que desdoblo y el esqueleto leyó lo que había anotado el Guasón.

**(-)**

Como con los otros, Hana, Tenshi y Sogeking esperaban que pasara algo, Hana usaba sus poderes de Akuma No Mi para crear distintos ojos en todas partes y así tener más visibilidad de lo que pasaba.

Después de un rato, uno de sus ojos diviso algo-Un camión se acerca en esa dirección-dijo señalando a la derecha-y tiene el logo del Guasón pintado-.

-Muy bien ¿Cuáles son las órdenes jefa?-pregunto Tenshi.

-Las que Batman dio, impedir que la estación de policías sufra algo percance, andando-

El camión ya casi daba la vuelta en la esquina, cuando los 3 héroes lo interceptaron, Sogeking disparo algunos dardos y poncho las ruedas del vehículo, de este bajaron 10 payasos y Finn comandándolos.

-Oh no ¿Qué Batman no sabe hacer otra cosa que interponerse en los planes del jefe?-pregunto Finn molesto.

-¿Y tu jefe no sabe hacer otra cosa que…?-Sogeking se quedo en silencio al recordar quién era el jefe de Finn-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo-.

-El señor Guasón dio la orden de entregar ese regalo navideño, así que desháganse de ellos y prosigan con las órdenes-indico Finn.

La batalla inicio, pero con un movimiento de su mano, Hana atrapo a todos los payasos en brazos que salieron de la nada, Sogeking aprovecho para disparar bombas con un gas para dormir y al poco tiempo, los hombres cayeron dormidos.

-¡Oigan, eso no se vale!-grito Finn, cuando la mujer le lanzo una mirada intimidante que lo asusto.

Finn se asusto y trato de huir, solo para ser noqueado de una patada por Tenshi, quien lo miro con profunda decepción-El Guasón puede ser peligroso, pero sus hombres dejan mucho que desear-dijo molesta.

-Yo me alegra de que sea así, imagínate si hubiera más de un Guasón en el mundo-dijo Sogeking estremeciéndose.

Hana se acerco a la parte trasera del camión, lo abrió y el paquete salió-Hay que abrirlo con mucho cuidado, tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea lo que sea que haya ahí no lastime a nadie-.

-Está bien-dijo Tenshi y con una espada que tenía abrió el paquete, al principio parecía vacío, pero entonces empezó a escucharse música navideña y un Santa Claus a control remoto apareció.

-¿Esta es el arma mortal del Guasón?-pregunto Sogeking confundido ante el robot.

-No bajen la guardia, tal vez dispara misiles o veneno-dijo Hana, efectivamente, el robot disparaba misiles, pero también de juguete.

-No veo como eso lastimara a alguien-dijo Tenshi confundida-miren, tiene una nota-.

Hana la tomo y la abrió, justo en el momento en que Brook se comunicaba-"Detuvimos a los hombres del Guasón, pero el regalo para el alcalde no fue…nada peligroso"-.

-Lo mismo con el que estaba destinado para la policía-agrego Hana.

-"Pero hay más, encontramos una nota en la caja con la fotografía de un murciélago"-informo Brook.

Hana vio el papel en su mano, el cual también tenía una imagen de murciélago y entonces lo comprendió todo-¡Es una trampa! ¡Batman se dirige hacia una trampa! ¡Todo esto no fue más que para separarnos de él!-exclamo alarmada.

El resto del equipo también se alarmo al escuchar eso, si lo que Hana decía era cierto, entonces el regalo que el Guasón le tenía preparado a Batman realmente era algo peligroso.

**(-)**

Batman, Mugiwara, el Cazador y Gata llegaron al único lugar posible donde el Guasón podría hacer todo su acto de navidad, la antigua pista de patinaje abandonada de ciudad Gótica, la cual aun tenía algunos adornos navideños.

-No se separen-indico Batman-con el Guasón es mejor permanecer juntos-.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Batman hasta la pista abandonada, la cual volvía a tener hielo, en el centro de la misma, había una sala con árbol navideño y una cómoda chimenea artificial encendida.

Harley, al ver a los invitados, se levanto sonriente-Amorcito, llegaron las visitas-.

El Guasón se levanto de uno de los cómodos sillones y sonrió-¡Vaya, llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena navideña!-.

-El camino se termino Guasón, lo que sea que hayas planeado, no funcionara-.

El Guasón se rio-Vamos Batman ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?-la vista del payaso se fijo en los 3 pupilos de Batman-veo que trajiste a tus compañeros, permíteme darles la bienvenida que se merecen-dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

Hak Foo apareció con una manguera de aire-¡Aliento de oso polar!-declaro abriéndola, mientras una ventisca congelante cubría a los chicos congelándolos.

Batman volteo rápidamente y se alarmo al ver a los 3 convertidos en paletas congeladas, el Guasón se echo a reír-Bueno, ya nos decidimos de los indeseables, no podíamos permitir que arruinaran la sorpresa-Ratso apareció con una caja enorme de regalo, era tan grande que tuvo que usar una grúa para llevarlo.

-¿Qué pretendes Guasón?-.

El Guasón se rio-Bueno Batman, estoy seguro que te gustara lo que he preparado, el mejor regalo para el más grande héroe de todos, Harley, cariño ¿serías tan amable?-.

Harley se acerco y la tapa de la caja, abriéndola-Disfrútalo Batman, lo hicimos con amor-.

Batman se preparo para lo que fuera la sorpresa, el Guasón saco un control remoto y presiono un botón rojo-De mí para ti querido amigo-.

Lo que salió de la caja, dejo impactado a Batman, se trataba de un santa robótico con sus renos, pero lo impactante, era que los renos estaban vestidos como sus antiguos compañeros, Robin (Dick Grayson, Jasón Tod y Tim Drake) y de Batichica.

Pero lo alarmante es que los que representaban a Jasón, Tim y Batichica estaban muy dañados, el primero parecía haber sido quemado, tal como ocurrió con Jasón, el segundo estaba pintado de blanco y con la sonrisa demencial del Guasón, como le hizo a Tim y al último reno le faltaban las patas traseras.

El Santa Claus, por su parte, tenía la máscara y capa de Batman-Lamento no haber agregado a tus nuevas mascotas, pero no tuve tiempo-dijo el Guasón riéndose-¿te trae recuerdos, no es así?-Batman apretó los puños sin dejarse intimidar por el Guasón-disfrútalo amigo mío-.

Los robots se lanzaron contra Batman, disparando misiles, pasteles explosivos y serpientes venenosas, Batman evadía todo lo que le arrojaban, pero el Santa Claus saco un látigo eléctrico con el cual golpeo a Batman, quien cayó al hielo.

Al ver eso, el Guasón se rio más-¡Creo que Santa Claus piensa que has sido un niño malo, Batman!-.

El caballero de la noche saco uno de sus ganchos y se elevo, esquivando otro golpe del látigo del robot, para después lanzar varias capsulas de calor a los chicos, descongelándolos.

La Gata se estremeció por el frío-Necesitare un poco de chocolate cuando volvamos a la mansión-.

El Guasón se rio al ver a los discípulos de Batman libres-¡Oye Batman, si querías que incluyera a tus amigos en la fiesta me lo hubieras pedido!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por habernos congelado!-grito el Cazador lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por Mugiwara y la Gata.

El chico de goma se enfrento al robot, gracias a sus poderes de Akuma No Mi podía lidiar con esa máquina, el Cazador contra Ratso y Hak Foo, mientras la Gata se lanzaba sobre Harley.

Batman dirigió su vista hacia el Guasón, quien comenzó a correr y el caballero de la noche lo persiguió, pero al dar la vuelta por un pasillo, fue derribado por un pastel de fruta que estaba duro como un ladrillo.

-¡No te vayas sin el postre Batman!-declaro el Guasón riéndose y atacando de nuevo, Batman rodo por el suelo-¿sabes? Eres muy grosero, yo te di un regalo muy grande, te prepare un postre e incluso te traje algunos… ¡Fuegos artificiales!-el Guasón saco su control y apretó el botón.

Varios fuegos artificiales salieron de techo y se lanzaron contra Batman, quien lanzo bombas de humo, los fuegos se impactaron y explotaron, la explosión era suficiente para matar a una persona, pero no para destruir el lugar.

El Guasón sonrió siniestramente, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro-Tienes razón Guasón, no te he dado mi regalo-el Guasón volteo y Batman le estrello un pastel de 3 leches en pleno rostro, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza, que el Guasón choco contra una pared-feliz navidad, Guasón-dijo Batman sonriendo, mientras el Guasón se limpiaba la cara y mostraba una cara molesta.

Al poco tiempo, el resto del equipo llego, acompañados por la policía de Gótica y nuevamente, el Guasón y sus hombres fueron arrestados.

**(-)**

Más tarde, en la mansión Díaz, los héroes volvieron para disfrutar de su cena navideña, con algunos otros invitados, como Diana y Clark Kent, quien iba acompañado por la reportera Lois, quien desde hace tiempo conocía la identidad de la liga de la justicia, pero era muy discreta, algo raro en ella.

-Disculpen señores, pero la cena ya está servida-dijo el Alfred.

-Gracias Alfred-dijo Bruno, aunque Luffy corrió a la mesa para ser el primero en servirse.

Bruno y Clark guiaron a sus respectivas damas a la mesa, Sanji trato de hacer lo mismo con Nami y Robin, pero ellas simplemente le hicieron una broma que lo dejo llorando.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y Bruno tomo la palabra-Solo hay algo que quisiera decir, feliz navidad-.

-¡Feliz navidad!-grito Luffy más entusiasmado y al poco tiempo, los otros lo siguieron, aunque los adultos solo sonreían divertidos, en especial Alfred, quien desde su posición pudo decir sin ser escuchado…

-Es agradable volver a escuchar los gritos de alegría en esta mansión ¿no cree señores?-pregunto viendo el retrato de los padres de Bruno.

Y así pasó la noche, entre comidas, baile e intercambio de regalos, así como algunos intentos de Sanji por besar a Nami y Robin, mismos momentos que fueron tomados en fotografías.

Una de ellas mostraba el décimo intento de Sanji por besar a una de "sus" damas y termino besando a Zoro por accidente, la siguiente mostraba a ambos haciendo gestos de asco y esfuerzos por evitar vomitar.

Fue una noche tranquila, pero alegre, mientras en todas las casas del mundo se celebraba la única fiesta que brillaba por sobre todas las demás, ya que era aquella en que se honraba la llegada del salvador del universo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_¡Uy! Ese Batman, otra vez se salió con la suya, pero no importa, mi caramelito no se dará por vencido, él será quien se ría al último y si a ustedes no les gustan sus chistes, recuerden que hace visitas a domicilio"_

_Un aplauso para la perturbada Harley Quinn…en fin…_**ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE POR UNA SEMANA, AL MENOS, HASTA QUE REGRESE DEL VIAJE, REALMENTE NO QUIERO IR, PERO NO TENGO OPCIONES, EN FIN, CUANDO VUELVA RETOMARE EL FIC, LO PROMETO.**

**QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

_Y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_las cosas comienzan a calmarse, por ahora, ya que los maestros oscuros aun están rondando por la Tierra, preparando su plan para liberar a su amo del reino de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_la verdad no tengo pensado hacer otro fic de ese tipo por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_de todos modos es un viaje al que no quiero ir, esa es la verdad, lo que a mí me gustaría hacer es irme a ver a las ballenas, que migran para este tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_hasta entonces amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_yo diría que…Evolución, fue más emocionante para mi gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_por el momento, pero con lo coqueta que es Xana no creas que permanecerán en esa zona por mucho, ya que aunque Koragg no lo admita, si siente algo por Xana y gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_gracias por los ánimos, pero mi deseo de navidad siempre ha sido ir a ver a las ballenas en esta época del año, que es cuando pasan por Vallarta, eso es lo que más quiero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_exacto, este es solo el comienzo del verdadero fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_eso sería demasiado peligroso para ella, considerando la crueldad de Drago, está muy enamorada de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por esa razón es el guerrero más formidable de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_Koragg es el guerrero más terrible y feroz de Drago por una razón, creo que la acabas de ver, siendo terrible y poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_no veo el motivo por el que nos lo dices, aunque debes tener tus razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_muchas gracias por comprender, es ir a visitar a una hermana de mi mamá, algo que hacemos con mucha frecuencia y por eso no quiero ir, mi mayor deseo de navidad es poder ir a presenciar la migración de ballenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, vamos aclarando tus dudas:_

_1.- Pues aun quedan Cráneo Rojo, el Pingüino, Dos Caras, entre otros criminales que controlan el bajo mundo._

_2.- Paciencia, amigo, paciencia._

_3.- Si, pero Doom es muy cauteloso y sabe que Batman podría vigilarlo si fuera a esa embajada en Gótica, después de todo, el doctor sabe que Batman es el mejor detective del mundo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Mikki Alexandersson, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Patel Anime, Mesariel, Hakuryuu, Loser93, Moon-9215, Terminex, Raditz, Dragon-knight Alan, MexEmperorRamsesII.**_

_**Nos vemos…cuando regrese…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Los duendes subterraneos

_Hola a todos, he regresado y quise saludarlos de nuevo, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo volverán nuestros invitados, espero que todos hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que igualmente, se la pasen bien en el año nuevo._

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos, aunque el primero es algo sencillo, pero es el momento crucial del nacimiento de Batman:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=N6K1qNsE9v0**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=7m5oDLYPbsY**

**Advertencia: **este capítulo puede parecerles sumamente cruel a algunos espectadores, les recuerdo que todo es ficción, pero que desgraciadamente, es un reflejo de lo que es el mundo ahora.

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 Los duendes subterráneos.**

La ciudad volvía a estar bajo el cobijo de la noche, pero aun era algo temprano, por lo que la gente todavía no volvía a sus hogares, desde un callejón, una silueta pequeña se asomo y fijo su atención en una señora de aspecto aristocrático.

La mujer hacía señas a los taxis para que se detuvieran, pero los que se acercaban iban ocupados, justo cuando venía uno vacío, aquella silueta salió del callejón y le arrebato su bolso.

-¡Mi bolso! ¡Auxilio, policía!-el grito desesperado de la mujer llego hasta los agudos oídos de Tenshi, quien estaba haciendo patrullaje por ese sector y acudió a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llego, se encontró con que la mujer ya estaba dando su declaración a la policía-¿Podría repetirlo, por favor?-pidió el oficial, ya que lo que la mujer contaba sonaba bastante absurdo.

-Ya se lo dije, un duende salió del callejón y se robo mi bolso ¿Qué más quiere que le diga?-pregunto la mujer molesta, mientras el oficial se encogía en hombros.

Tenshi escucho todo y ahora estaba confundida-¿Duende? Creo que esto le interesara a Batman-pensó volviendo al punto de encuentro.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, Batman trabajaba frente a su computadora, cuando recibió el llamado de Tenshi-"Señor, no me va a creer esto"-.

-Adivinare ¿tiene que ver con duendes?-pregunto Batman serio.

-"¿Cómo lo supo?"-pregunto la chica impresionada.

-Los otros reportaron lo mismo hace unos momentos, al parecer ha habido una serie de robos por toda la ciudad y todo causado por duendes-.

-"¿Cree que Irlanda quiera atacar Gótica?"-pregunto Tenshi.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Batman sin darle importancia-reúnete con los otros, voy para allá-.

-"Entendido señor"-Batman cortó la comunicación y abordo el Batimovil, preguntándose que podría ser todo ese asunto de los duendes.

**(-)**

En los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, en el centro de toda esa red de túneles que parecían laberintos, había por lo menos 50 o incluso más niños trabajando, araban la tierra, lavaban ropa, la remendaban, etc.

Los niños eran de distintas edades, siendo los mayores de 13 años y los menores de 5, había niños y niñas, de distintas nacionalidades, razas y colores, todos trabajaban duramente.

Estaban muy delgados, sus ropas estaban hechas tirones, sus cuerpos estaban sucios y la mayoría andaba descalzo, otros usaban huaraches y zapatos, aunque ya muy maltratados.

Uno de los niños se golpeo con una piedra y lanzo un quejido, pero rápidamente, otro le tapo la boca y con un gesto le indico que guardara silencio.

Todos interrumpieron sus actividades cuando se escucho el sonido de una campana, rápidamente se dirigieron al que parecía ser un salón, subiendo algunas escaleras, sentado en una cómoda silla, estaba Killer Croc.

Los niños se sentaron frente a él, mientras el criminal golpeaba con sus dedos los descansa brazos de su silla, para luego levantarse-Muy bien niños, es hora de su lección del día-dijo con voz grave y aterradora-la primera lección es ¡No hable! Recuerden que ustedes son mis duendes subterráneos y que solo viven para servirme, a cambio de que yo los cuide y…-un niño estornudo y Croc se detuvo.

Los otros niños se alarmaron cuando su amigo estornudo y Croc volteo furioso-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién no guardo silencio?-pregunto molesto y el niño retrocedió asustado-así que fuiste tú, tal vez sea hora de que les recuerde porque es grosero interrumpir a sus mayores-.

Croc sujeto al niño con fuerza del brazo, los otros se taparon los ojos con miedo, al tiempo en que Croc sacaba un cinturón, le desgarro la playera al chico y comenzó a pegarle con el cinturón la espalda, le pego 6 veces antes de dejarlo en paz.

-Y recuerden que hago esto porque los quiero, y agradece que no te lance a mis mascotas-dijo Croc arrojando al niño de vuelta a su lugar-ahora ¡Vayan y tráiganme más cosas valiosa, cumplan los deseos de su rey!-ordeno Croc y los niños salieron corriendo del lugar, en medio de las risas de Croc.

**(-)**

Los niños ya habían abandonado los túneles y se dispersaron por la ciudad, uno de ellos, el cual vestía una capucha verde oscura, playera amarilla y shorts azules, se fue hacia el norte, cuando una sombra lo cubrió.

El niño volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Batman frente a él-Me imagino que tú eres uno de los duendes que busco ¿verdad?-pregunto con calma.

El niño no respondió, retrocedió asustado y se tropezó, cayendo justo en medio de la calle, en el momento exacto en que un camión iba a pasar por ahí, si el niño no se quitaba…

El pequeño quedo paralizado por el miedo, sus piernas no le respondían y parecía que iba a terminar atropellado, Batman ya estaba corriendo para salvarlo, cuando dos brazos salieron de la nada y tomaron al niño de la cintura, sacándolo justo a tiempo.

Batman volteo y se topo con Mugiwara, quien sostenía al pequeño, el caballero de la noche suspiro aliviado al ver que el niño resulto ileso.

Batman se acerco a Mugiwara, quien miraba al niño con mucha curiosidad-Es el duende más extraño que he visto-.

-No es un duende, es un niño y necesita ayuda-dijo Batman mirándolo-y algo me dice que no es el único-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Mugiwara.

-Lo llevaremos a la mansión, informa a los demás, quiero que todos vuelvan de inmediato-.

-¿A quién le llamo primero?-.

-Recuerda que tu comunicador te permite llamar a todos al mismo tiempo-.

-Ah sí-dijo riéndose-a veces lo olvido-.

**(-)**

De regreso a los túneles, tras dos horas de trabajo, los niños se encontraban cenando, si a eso se le podía llamar cena, ya que solo eran un pedazo de pan duro para cada uno y medio vaso de leche.

Croc, por su parte, comía como rey, tenía su pato asado con mucho apetito, así como tomaba vino, tras darle un trago a su vino, volvió a hablar-Frog, el pan por favor-pidió, un niño se adelanto, pero cuando lo vio, Croc se enfureció-¡Tú no eres Frog! ¿Dónde está?-.

Croc se levanto furioso, pero ninguno de los niños parecía conocer el paradero de su compañero, lleno de ira, Croc lanzo la mesa contra el suelo, tirando toda la comida, para luego arrebatarles con fuerza el pan de algunos niños.

-¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes pequeños monstruos traidores! ¿Así es como me pagan? ¡Yo soy el que vela por ustedes, soy el que los cuida y quiere! ¡YO! ¿O prefieren volver con la gente de la superficie? Los que los rechazaron, los que los vieron como signos de dinero en vez de cómo niños-.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza entristecidos, algunos derramaron lágrimas de tristeza, pero Croc aun estaba furioso-¡Nadie comerá hasta que encuentren a Frog! ¡Encuéntrenlo o ustedes serán la comida de mis mascotas!-un rugido se escucho y varios cocodrilos salieron.

Los niños se agruparon aterrados por lo que sus ojos infantiles veían, los más grandes de pusieron frente a los pequeños a fin de protegerlos-¡Ahora vayan y encuentren a Frog!-grito Croc furioso y los niños se retiraron aterrados.

**(-)**

En la mansión Díaz, uno de los duendes subterráneos despertaba en una cómoda cama, al principio se mostro confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni como llego hasta ese lugar, entonces la puerta se abrió y Robin apareció.

-Buenos días, que gusto que hayas despertado-dijo dulcemente y colocando una bandeja con comida frente a él, el pequeño abrió mucho los ojos al ver la comida que le había dado, panqueques con miel, jugo de naranja y una malteada de chocolate-adelante, come con toda confianza-.

El joven no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a comer con tan voracidad que hasta el propio Luffy se quedaba corto.

-Vaya, ese niño sí que tiene hambre-dijo Nami impresionada.

Robin acaricio con dulzura el cabello del niño-Pobrecito, cuánto debe de haber sufrido-.

Nami miro al pequeño y aunque era una chica que ocasiones podía ser toda una bruja, ver así a un pequeño que no tendría más de 10 años, le provocaba una gran compasión en ella.

-Oye pequeño-llamó Ussop entrando-después de desayunar ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?-pregunto mostrando un guante y bate de beisbol, acompañado de Luffy, Chopper, Kaede y Franky.

El niño asintió emocionado, pero Nami interrumpió esos pensamientos de juego-¡Nada de eso, después de que coma lo bañaremos!-declaro y los ojos del niño se abrieron de terror.

-Vamos Nami, no seas amargada, el niño quiere jugar-dijo Luffy sonriendo y Nami le pego.

-¡Nada de "pero Nami", primero lo bañamos y luego puede jugar!-grito furiosa, el niño se asusto y prefirió no luchar contra las ordenes de Nami.

Tal como la chica lo prometió, una vez que el joven estuvo limpio, pudo salir y jugar con sus nuevos amigos, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo como un verdadero niño.

Batman, por su parte, trabajaba en la Baticueva acompañado de Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Robin y Nami, el caballero de la noche veía la diversión del niño, pero sabía que había algo oscuro en todo eso y necesitaba la ayuda del niño.

El chico se estaba divirtiendo en grande, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo-¡Prepárate, porque ahí va mi lanzamiento!-grito Luffy sonriendo y el niño asintió.

-¡Solo no seas muy brusco con él, Luffy, apenas tiene…! ¿Cuándo años tienes?-pregunto Ussop mirando al pequeño, quien mostro 9 dedos-¡Apenas tiene 9 dedos!-.

-¡A su edad yo era muy fuerte!-grito Luffy.

-¡Pero él no ha comido una Akuma No Mi!-grito Kaede.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-¡Olvídalo, solo ten cuidado!-grito Ussop de nuevo, Luffy asintió e hizo girar a gran velocidad su brazo para después lanzar la pelota, la cual iba con tal fuerza que el niño no podría golpearla.

-¡Luffy no!-grito Franky.

La pelota parecía que iba a golpear al niño en pleno rostro, pero una mano la detuvo antes de eso, el niño volteo y se topo con Batman, al ver a su maestro, los chicos se acercaron corriendo.

-Ahora si estas en problemas Luffy-dijo Chopper.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

Pero Batman solo se acerco al pequeño y le puso una mano en el hombro-Necesitamos tu ayuda-el niño se señalo así mismo con confusión-así es ¿hay otros como tú, verdad?-el pequeño asintió-entonces por favor, ayúdame a salvarlos-pidió Batman con amabilidad.

El chico se quedo pensando un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión, misma que expreso con un asentimiento con su cabeza y Batman sonrió ante esto.

**(-)**

Los otros pequeños habían vuelto a los túneles después de una larga e inútil búsqueda, lo que provoco que Croc los dejara sin comer y los pusiera a trabajar el doble por la ausencia de Frog.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Frog apareció, al verlo, los niños corrieron a su encuentro y lo abrazaron con alegría, Frog señalo hacia atrás y Batman entro, seguido por su equipo.

Los niños retrocedieron asustados, pero Frog les hizo señas de que todo estaba bien y los niños poco a poco dejaron de temer, al ver ese triste espectáculo, Batman apretó los puños, mientras Gata y Hana abrazaban a unas pequeñas niñas que tenían heridas en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Batman y Frog señalo hacia la derecha.

Batman y los chicos se dirigieron hacia el interior del túnel, llegado a donde estaba la campana, Mugiwara la tomo y la destruyo por completo, mientras Hana se acerco a uno de los niños.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo les haría algo como esto?-pregunto abrazándolo con dulzura.

-Pero ya no más-dijo Batman-desde ahora serán tratados como seres humanos-.

-Tengo algo que decir al respecto-dijo una voz y todos voltearon, mientras los niños se asustaban, Batman entrecerró los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-Croc-.

-Batman-.

-Debí imaginarlo, solo alguien de sangre fría como tú cometería una monstruosidad como esta-.

-¿Monstruosidad? No me insultes, jamás lastimaría a mis queridos niños-.

-¿Y todavía osas llamarlos "queridos niños"?-pregunto el Cazador levantando sus espadas.

-Por supuesto, yo los educo, les doy todo lo que quieren, yo soy lo más cercano a un padre que tienen-los niños temblaron de miedo.

-Un "padre" que solo sabe lastimarlos-dijo la Gata molesta.

-Ya no vas a lastimar a ninguno de ellos-dijo Sogeking adelantándose.

Croc chasqueo los dedos y varios cocodrilos aparecieron, rugiendo con ferocidad-Como pueden ver, los niños no son mi único tesoro aquí, a ellos mis mascotas-.

Batman y los chicos se pusieron en guardia, listos para la batalla, aunque Hana se adelanto-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, usted vaya por Croc-.

Batman asintió y se preparo, pero antes la Gata lo detuvo-Batman…hágalo pagar-dijo la Gata temblando de rabia, el caballero de la noche sabía que si alguien entendía lo que era estar en una situación como la de esos pobres niños, era ella.

Batman inicio la persecución contra Croc, quien se metió en los túneles del drenaje, al mismo tiempo que los chicos se encargaban de los cocodrilos de Croc, el caballero de la noche llego hasta donde el agua de la alcantarilla fluía a gran velocidad.

Batman estaba alerta, después de todo, Croc tenía todas las características de un buen cocodrilo, justo en ese momento, Croc salió desde las aguas negras y lo sujeto con fuerza.

Croc levanto a Batman sobre su cabeza y lo estrello contra una pared, para después levantar una roca y acercarse peligrosamente-Vas a lamentar por poner a mis queridos niños en mi contra-.

-Deja de llamarlos así-dijo Batman con dureza, Croc lanzo la roca, pero Batman rodo por el suelo evitando el golpe, para después darle una patada en el estómago.

El caballero de la noche dio una patada giratoria en el aire, dándole en la quijada, pero Croc no era de los que caían fácilmente y sujetando la capa de Batman, se sumergió, llevándose a Batman con él.

Croc sujeto a Batman del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo, Batman trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza de Croc se lo impedía, fue entonces que llevo sus manos a su cinturón y presionando un botón, le dio a Croc una poderosa descarga eléctrica que hizo que soltara a Batman.

Croc trato de volver a la superficie, al tiempo que Batman se ponía una máscara de oxígeno, para después sujetar a Croc de las piernas, evitando que llegara a la superficie.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Batman emergió, llevando a Croc en sus hombros, para dejarlo en el suelo, el criminal respiraba agitadamente y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Batman, acompañado de sus amigos.

-Los cocodrilos ya están controlados-informo el Robot.

-Bien-Batman miro a Croc, quien volvió a caer en la inconsciencia-a los cocodrilos les gusta el agua, pero no son peces-.

-No creo que esta basura mereciera que le salvara la vida-dijo el Cazador de brazos cruzados y mirando a Croc con asco.

-Lo sé, estuve tentado a dejarlo morir-reconoció Batman-hay que hacer una llamada-.

-¿Llamada?-pregunto Tenshi confundida.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Croc fue capturado por la policía de Gótica y protección civil llego para rescatar a los niños, poco a poco, los sacaron de los oscuros túneles, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a amanecer.

Frog fue el último de los niños en ser sacado de la alcantarilla, cuando lo hizo, la luz del sol lo cegó por unos instantes, pero poco a poco, tanto él, como los otros niños se acostumbraron y pudieron abrir sus ojos, al ver la luz del sol, sintieron una gran paz y tranquilidad, así como una felicidad como nunca habían sentido.

-Luz…la luz…-dijo Frog llorando de alegría.

-Es…tan…bella…-dijo una de las niñas.

Algunos niños lloraron y otros solo caían de rodillas al ver que su pesadilla había terminado y tal como Batman lo había prometido, a partir de ese momento, serían tratados como seres humanos.

**Continuara…..**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, recuerden que todo aquí es ficción y que solo es un ejemplo de la cruel realidad en la que estamos viviendo, desgraciadamente, el mundo está lleno de personas que como Croc, tratan a los niños como esclavos._

_Bueno, esto sería todo por ahora, no se preocupen, para el siguiente capítulo volverán los invitados a presentar los capítulos del fic y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_el Guasón es el peor enemigo de Batman, así que no te sorprendas si aparece mucho en el fic, amiga mía, respecto a Zoro y Sanji, esos pobres van a necesitar terapia para olvidar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_eso se debe a que el Guasón es el peor enemigo de Batman, así que no te sorprendas si aparece más seguido en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_lamento tener que decir que…no lo recuerdo, eso ya fue hace unos meses y con todo lo de navidad se me olvido algunas cosas, perdón, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_lo que pasa es que yo quería pasar la navidad con la familia de mi abuela, con ella convivo más con un tío y mis primos, y con la familia de mi mamá mis primas ya son mayores y en lo único que piensan es en ir de compras, eso para mí no es divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_¿Qué esperabas del Guasón? El tipo es un psicópata homicida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_muchas gracias, pero el viaje realmente fue aburrido, fue todo lo que esperaba, lo único divertido fue el 24 de diciembre, ya que fuimos a visitar a una hermana de mi mamá y todas sus ideas de diversiones eran ir a plazas comerciales, a tianguis, a cafés, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_y como ya has visto en estos capítulos, además de ellos, hay otros villanos que quieren hacer daño, todos con la misma intención de lastimar a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Mesariel, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Los olvidados

"_¿Qué tal amantes de la libertad? Soy el __**Capitán América, **__hoy fui invitado a presentar un capítulo, si bien lo que estamos a punto de ver fue bastante común en la segunda guerra mundial, hoy en día aun se puede ver, desgraciadamente, pero mientras haya esperanza, la libertad jamás desaparecerá"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=sAK9TGu7RWE**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=ddPO8_W7EwE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 Los olvidados.**

Bruno Díaz se dirigió a una casa de beneficencia, acompañado de Luffy y Robin, en ese lugar se les daba comida a las personas con menos recursos y el dueño era un muy buen amigo de Bruno Díaz.

-Me alegra contar contigo Bruno, así como con tus dos nuevos amigos-dijo el hombre con amabilidad-pero creí que tenías más protegidos-.

-Ellos están atendiendo otros asuntos en otros centros de caridad-explico Bruno sonriendo-y yo quise venir a este para poder verte, viejo amigo-.

-Es agradable tener algo alegre-esto último sonó bastante extraño para el multimillonario.

-¿A qué se refiere?-.

-En los últimos días han estado desapareciendo muchos hombres en las cercanías, he notificado a la policía, pero como se tratan de vagabundos no lo consideran una emergencia-el hombre lo dijo con dureza-¿sabes? Tal vez no pertenezcan ni a la supuesta clase media, pero siguen siendo seres humanos, alguien tiene que hacer algo-.

-Exacto-dijo Bruno y le hizo una seña a ambos chicos para retirarse.

**(-)**

En la mansión Díaz, Bruno comenzó a aplicarse maquillaje, se tiño el pelo de blanco y se dibujo una barba, todo, ante la atenta mirada de sus pupilos, quienes ya habían escuchado el plan.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Zoro-el plan es excelente, pero debería ser yo el que fuera a esa misión-.

-Tiene razón-apoyo Sanji y todos lo miraron asombrados-el cabeza de marimo es una perdida aceptable, pero usted es muy valioso-.

Zoro quiso lanzarse sobre Sanji, pero Franky y Brook lo detuvieron antes de que fuera tarde, fue cuando Robin decidió tomar la palabra y se acerco a su mentor.

-Señor, con todo respeto, es muy peligroso que vaya usted solo-dijo Robin.

-No estaré solo, ustedes monitorearan mis movimientos en todo momento y cuando llegue el momento, acudirán a apoyarme-.

-Suena divertido-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Qué acaso nunca entiendes los riesgos de las misiones?-pregunto Nami golpeándose la cara y Luffy se quedo confundido.

-¿De qué riesgos hablas? Es Batman, el hombre que mas traseros ha pateado-dijo Luffy sonriendo divertido.

-En eso tiene razón-apoyo Kaede, mientras Ussop y Chopper asentían, Bruno termino de disfrazarse, a simple vista, nadie podría adivinar que era multimillonario, mucho menos que era Bruno Díaz.

-Es hora-dijo Bruno.

**(-)**

Bruno llego hasta el callejón donde escucho que los hombres desaparecían, tenía un rastreador escondido en la suela de su zapato derecho, de esa forma sus pupilos podrían localizarlo.

Caminaba por el silencioso callejón, cuando dos hombre fornidos lo interceptaron-Oye amigo, parece que buscas trabajo ¿no te interesa uno?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Eso depende ¿Qué clase de trabajo?-pregunto Bruno.

-Te gustara, solo tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo el hombre tratando de sujetarlo, Bruno se movió y puso su pie para que tropezarla, el hombre se tropezó y se golpeo con un poste.

El segundo, al ver eso, se lanzo contra Bruno y trato de golpearlo, pero Bruno evadía sus golpes con facilidad, con un ágil movimiento, Bruno levanto al hombre y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Bruno se quedo un momento quieto, viendo a ambos hombres, pero un tercero salió desde atrás y le pego en la cabeza con un palo, el golpe hizo que cayera al suelo noqueado.

-Dulces sueños, imbécil-.

**(-)**

En la Baticueva, los chicos esperaban con impaciencia que el rastreador diera una señal, misma que no tardo en aparecer después de un rato, Robin se acerco a la computadora y comenzó a teclear.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Brook acercándose.

-Es hora de ponernos a trabajar-dijo Robin-vayan a cambiarse-.

-Una pregunta-intervino Kaede-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta donde este? No cabemos todos ni en el Batimóvil, ni en el Batiavión, mucho menos en la Batimotocicleta-.

Fue en ese momento que Franky apareció-Ese no será un problema, gracias a mi último invento ¡Admiren el vehículo del súper ultra mega híper duper extra extremo equipo de Batman!-.

Una nave color negro con detalles plateados apareció desde las profundidades de las cavernas, la nave tenía forma de vehículo todo terreno, con el símbolo de Batman en los costados, así como un total de 10 lugares dispersos por todo el vehículo.

-¡Esta nave súper hermosa cuenta con lo último en armamento, capacidad de moverse en cualquier terreno, habilidad de transformarse en auto, avión, barco, submarino, etc.! ¡La llamo la Súper Ultra Mega Híper Hermosa Sónica…!-.

-Luego pensaremos en el nombre, ahora Batman nos necesita-dijo Nami seria y Franky se detuvo.

-Entiendo la indirecta, necesita un nombre más corto-dijo Franky cabizbajo.

-Por ahora es lo que necesitamos, andando-dijo Robin.

**(-)**

Bruno comenzó a volver en si poco a poco, mientras se escuchaban algunas voces-¿Crees que está bien?-.

-Claro que si, está despertando-.

-Vamos amigo, reacciona-.

Cuando Bruno finalmente pudo enfocar su vista, se topo con 2 rostros que lo miraban aliviados, se trataba de 2 hombres, el primero era una persona de color, calvo, sonriéndole con amabilidad, vestía una playera amarilla y pantalones azules, con zapatos deportivos negros.

El segundo era un pelirrojo chaparro, de mirada pícara, playera azul, pantalones cafés y zapatos deportivos blancos, para después ver que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña con varias literas alrededor.

-Tranquilo amigo, no te esfuerces mucho-dijo el hombre de color.

Bruno se levanto y sintió un terrible dolor-Ay…mi cabeza… ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-.

-En el peor lugar que te puedas imaginar-dijo el pelirrojo-por cierto, me llamo Ron-.

-Yo soy Bennett-saludo el hombre de color-¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?-.

-Mi nombre es…-Bruno se quedo pensando, pero no lograba recordar su nombre-no…no lo recuerdo-.

-Vaya, esos infelices debieron darte fuerte en la cabeza-dijo Ron.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Los que nos trajeron aquí, supuestamente para trabajar-dijo Bennett-pero es un campo de concentración como los de la segunda guerra mundial, yo estoy aquí desde hace un mes, quiero salir de aquí…mi familia debe estar preocupada-.

-En cuanto a mí-intervino Ron-solo soy un pobre estúpido que creyó tener una oportunidad de brillar y mírame ahora-.

En ese momento, una campana sonó y los 3 salieron al patio, Bruno pudo ver que estaban en un desierto y tal como le dijeron sus nuevos amigos, en un campo de concentración.

Había varios hombres armados y otros cuantos que eran los prisioneros del lugar, obligados a trabajar en una mina, en algún proyecto secreto, pero en ese momento llego la hora de comer.

La comida para los "obreros" era un estofado que más que alimento, parecía excremento de vaca, ningún ser humano podría comer eso, a no ser que estuviera más que desesperado.

Bruno miraba su plato de comida con mucho asco, cuando Bennett le puso una mano en el hombro-Debes comer, aunque sea tan repugnante, pero necesitaras fuerzas, aprovecha para comer, antes de que él llegue-.

-¿Él?-.

-El jefe de por aquí-intervino Ron-el mero, mero de por estos lugares-.

Antes de continuar, una voz se escucho, una que por su acento se podía adivinar que era alemán, al voltear, Bruno abrió los ojos al ver a un hombre cuya cabeza era de color rojo intenso, tenía unos ojos amarillos y un uniforme militar como vestimenta.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué no trabajan en mi mina?-pregunto aquel "hombre"

-Tiene que comer, señor Cráneo Rojo-explico un soldado.

Cráneo Rojo suspiro-Supongo que es cierto, muy bien, que coman hasta hartarse, pero después quiero que trabajen el doble de duro-.

-¿El…el doble? ¿No cree que es algo excesivo, señor?-.

-Si eso no te gusta podría lanzar tu cuerpo al desierto y dejarte de alimento para los buitres-dijo Cráneo Rojo con maldad.

-N…no…señor-.

-Bien, quiero que comiencen a trabajar después de que terminen de comer ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

Bruno solo endureció la mirada al escuchar la órdenes de Cráneo Rojo, definitivamente este iba a ser un día bastante largo y agotador, sobre todo al no tener recuerdos de quien era.

**(-)**

La nave del equipo de Batman viajaba hacia las coordenadas que el transmisor de Bruno tenía, Hana iba como piloto, Cazador y Caballero tenían el papel de copilotos, la Gata de navegante, el Robot y Sogeking de encargados de las armas, Tenshi, Músico y Chopper iban encargados de la comunicación, finalmente, Mugiwara, acompañaba a Hana como piloto.

-¡Esto es Sugoi!-grito Mugiwara emocionado de poder volar-¡Ahora entiendo porque a Ussop le encanta volar!-.

-¿Lo ves Luffy? Te lo dije, ya que yo fui un piloto muy importante de la real fuerza aérea, se podría decir que gracias a mí E.U. gano todas las guerras que ha habido-.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Luffy y Chopper impresionados.

-Que inocentes son-dijo Zoro haciendo un gesto de molestia.

-¿Era mentira?-preguntaron ambos chicos con ojos llorosos.

Hana solo los dejaba actuar como suelen hacerlo, después de todo, otra cosa que había aprendido de Batman era a tener paciencia, especialmente con la clase de compañeros que le tocaron.

-Nami ¿tenemos algo?-pregunto.

-Eso creo, estamos cerca-dijo Nami-nos tomara alrededor de 3 horas en llegar a esta velocidad-.

-Bien, supongo que Batman puede soportar eso y más-.

-¡Claro que puede, es Batman!-grito Luffy feliz y contento.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-reconoció Nami y Luffy solo sonrió e hizo el signo de victoria con los dedos.

**(-)**

Bruno era obligado a trabajar, en compañía de todos los demás pobres hombres que fueron arrastrados a ese mundo de esclavitud por engaños y mentiras.

-A este paso no podremos completar mi gran plan-dijo Cráneo-el arma que usare para destruir la casa blanca debe estar lista pronto-.

-Descuide señor, lo estará-.

-Más te vale o tú también trabajaras como ellos-advirtió Cráneo con dureza y el soldado trago saliva.

Ambos pasaron cerca de Ron y el muchacho no pudo evitar decir-Tanto coraje le ha puesto la cara roja-.

Desgraciadamente, Cráneo Rojo lo escucho y lo encaro-Vaya, alguien quiere ser castigado-dijo con maldad.

Ron palideció, más cuando dos hombres de Cráneo lo sujetaron con fuerza-¿Qué hacemos con él señor?-.

Cráneo solo sonrió-Lo que siempre hacemos con los insubordinados-dijo el villano sonriendo-meterlos al horno-.

Ron se puso mucho más pálido que antes, al escuchar eso, Bennett se adelanto-¡Alto! Es joven, no sobrevivirá en ese lugar-.

-Mala suerte por él-dijo Cráneo sin ningún asomo de piedad.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-salto Bruno y golpeo a los hombres que sostenían a Ron, rápidamente, Bennett entro en la contienda.

Ambos peleaban con valor, desafortunadamente, los hombres de Cráneo los superaron en número y no tardaron en ser doblegados, el terrorista de HYDRA se acerco a ambos hombres y los vio de arriba abajo.

-Supongo que tienen razón, ustedes dos son los que deben terminar en el horno, métanlos ahí-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo señor?-.

-Digamos que unas seis horas-.

-¿Seis horas? ¿No le parece demasiado?-Cráneo volteo a verlo y el hombre se quedo callado, para después cumplir las órdenes de Cráneo.

Los hornos resultaron ser cajas metálicas del tamaño indicado para que entraran hombres del tamaño adulto, Bruno y Bennett estaban encerrados y sudando, el calor en ese campo de por si era insoportable y encerrados en un lugar como ese era como estar en el infierno.

-Esto no es justo-dijo Bennett furioso-yo no puedo morir de aquí, tengo que escapar-.

-Tranquilízate Bennett-dijo Bruno desde el otro contenedor.

-No puedo tranquilizarme ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero volver con mi familia! ¡Mi familia…mi pobre familia!-Bennett siguió repitiendo familia y eso hizo un tic en la mente de Bruno.

Fue como si algo despertara en su memoria, Bruno recordó todo, quien era, lo que ocurrió con su familia, pero lo más importante de todo, recordó quien era el hombre de la máscara, quien era aquel que aterrorizaba a los hombres como Cráneo Rojo.

Con una mirada de determinación, Bruno volvió a hablar-Tranquilo Bennett, saldremos de aquí, lo prometo-.

Bennett se rio sarcástico-Si claro ¿acaso encontraste la puerta de salida de estas cosas?-.

Bruno analizaba el contenedor con sus manos y sonrió-Algo así-dijo y comenzó a patear una sección específica del contenedor, después de un largo tiempo de patadas, logro abrirla y salió.

Una vez libre, Bruno comenzó a correr, pero fue detectado por los guardias-¡Un prisionero escapa!-grito y Cráneo apareció en el patio.

Usando unos binoculares, descubrió a Bruno saltando la cerca-¡Tras él, no lo dejen escapar!-grito furioso.

Los hombres de Cráneo Rojo empezaron la persecución, usando a perros para rastrear a Bruno, quien al recordar quién era finalmente, logro evadirlos con facilidad, subiendo por unas pilas de rocas que estaban cerca del campo de contención.

Después de pasar por las pilas de rocas, se encontró con un acantilado y comenzó a escalar, la altura era de por lo menos 20 metros, pero Bruno no se intimido, después de algunos minutos llego a la cima y continúo corriendo por el desierto.

El sol era demasiado intenso, pero Bruno no parecía notarlo, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, volteo y se topo con una nave que comenzaba a descender frente a él, Bruno Díaz sonrió al reconocer la nave.

La nave aterrizo y de esta descendieron los chicos, sus fieles pupilos-¡Lo encontramos!-gritaron Mugiwara, Sogeking, Chopper y Tenshi sonriendo.

Rápidamente, el Caballero se adelanto y le dio una botella de agua, misma que Bruno se bebió en unos segundos-Gracias-.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Hana.

Bruno se puso serio-Primero necesito cambiarme, después iremos por Cráneo Rojo-dijo con seriedad.

**(-)**

De vuelta al campo de contención, Cráneo Rojo estaba furioso-¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que logre escapar del desierto, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan, les quedo claro!-.

-¡Si señor!-.

Antes de poder continuar con la charla, uno de los hombres de Cráneo Rojo entro apresuradamente, completamente pálido-¡Señor…es terrible…él está aquí!-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto Cráneo.

-Yo estoy aquí-dijo una voz en la entrada, Cráneo volteo y se llevo una gran impresión al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Batman!-.

Batman había llegado, llevaba arrastrados a dos de los soldados de Cráneo, a quienes lanzo contra la pared, Cráneo saco un arma y disparo, pero Batman lo evadió de un salto.

El Cráneo Rojo sabía que debía pedir refuerzos, pero al asomarse por la ventana, descubrió que los pupilos de Batman estaban acabando con sus hombres y gruño entre dientes.

-Creo que estas en problemas, Rojo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Lo dudo mucho ¡A él!-.

Los hombres de Cráneo arremetieron contra Batman, quien los derribo sin problemas, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Cráneo ya estaba escapando, dirigiéndose a su nave aérea.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar, solo corría un poco más y escaparía, pero antes de poder llegar, Mugiwara apareció justo frente a él-¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!-Cráneo disparo contra el chico, quien flexiono su cuerpo y evadió el disparo-¿Qué?-.

-Me toca-Mugiwara lanzo su brazo derecho hacia el aire y lo hizo bajar a toda velocidad, golpeando con fuerza a Cráneo, quien cayó al suelo noqueado-creo que te darán cadena perpetua-dijo sonriendo divertido.

Batman se acerco, seguido por los otros chicos-Ya liberamos a todos los hombres que Cráneo tenía encerrados-informo Hana.

-Y metimos a algunos soldados de Cráneo a esos hornos-dijo el Cazador y Batman solo se quedo en silencio.

-¿Quiere que los saquemos?-pregunto Gata.

-Que los saque la policía-dijo Batman sonriendo un poco y dirigiéndose de nuevo al interior de la oficina de Cráneo.

**(-)**

Después del arresto de Cráneo Rojo y de sus hombres, todos los prisioneros fueron devueltos a sus hogares, Bruno fue con Bennett y Ron para conocer a la familia de Bennett, los cuales no pararon de llorar por el reencuentro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras-dijo Bennett ofreciéndole a Bruno su modesto departamento.

-También te ofrezco el mío-dijo Ron-es más pequeño que este, pero al menos es acogedor-.

Los 3 hombres se rieron, cuando una voz los interrumpió-¿Todo listo señor Díaz?-pregunto Alfred esperándolo en la puerta de entrada.

Al escuchar eso, Bennett y Ron voltearon a ver a su amigo-¿Acaso dijo…?-Bennett se vio interrumpido por un apretón de manos de Bruno.

-Bruno Díaz, para servirles-dijo acercándose a Alfred, quien le abrió la puerta de la limosina-oh y se necesitan trabajo, vengan a verme a las empresas Díaz y me asegurare de que tengan un buen trabajo-les dijo sonriéndoles, pero ambos chicos estaban en shock.

Alfred cerró la puerta y subió a su asiento de conductor, iniciando la marcha-Oye Bennett, quien que me golpees en la cabeza-pidió Ron con rapidez.

-¿Por qué quieres que te golpee en la cabeza?-pregunto Bennett saliendo de su impresión.

-Quizás pierda la memoria y cuando la recupere sea millonario-dijo Ron aun con mucha sorpresa por descubrir que su amigo resulto ser cualquier cosa, menos un vagabundo, resulto ser el gran Bruno Díaz.

Esa impresión jamás la olvidarían, pero ¿Qué pasaría si supieran la otra identidad de Bruno Díaz?

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Con esto llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulos, esperamos que les haya gustado, nuevamente la libertad ha triunfado sobre la opresión, Batman y sus aprendices, son personas de admirar ¿no lo creen?"_

_Un aplauso para el Capitán América, realmente es bueno volver a escribir después de pasar una aburrida semana de vacaciones, créanme, realmente fue aburrido y ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios:_

**Nami8221: **_comparado con el Guasón, Buggy no es nada, ese payaso es un psicópata que no duda en lastimar a nadie, algo que queda muy demostrado en la película "El Caballero de la noche", si ya la viste, sabrás de que hablo y si no, pues te la recomiendo, porque es una gran película, en fin, aunque el capítulo estuvo algo cruel, es el reflejo de cómo estamos hoy en día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_tristemente esta es la realidad en que vivimos, la humanidad esta perdiéndose en un abismo de ambición y crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_Nami es una mujer de temer, creo que Batman es el único hombre que podría evitar uno de sus golpes, ya que el caballero de la noche no le teme a nada, el miedo le teme a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_se que fue muy cruel, pero tristemente, esta es la realidad en que vivimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_la verdad solo el 24 estuvo divertido y hasta en la noche, todo lo demás fue bastante aburrido, son de esos viajes que uno sabe que no serán entretenidos y que solo vas por obligación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_yo también los extrañe y extrañe escribir, sobre todo por lo aburrido que estuvo ese viaje, no fue como el del año pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_fue sumamente horrible, yo no quería ir por eso, pero…de todos modos nunca se tiene contenta a mi mamá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_creo que no entendiste lo que el Guasón hizo, ese payaso le dio como regalo un recordatorio de lo que le hizo a sus antiguos amigos, básicamente, dejo inválida a Batichica, asesino cruelmente a Jasón Tod y convirtió a Tim Drake en un mini Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, KaedeNeko-Chan, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Terminex, Mesariel, Patel Anime, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. La antigua rival

"_Saludos amigos lectores, los saluda __**Samurái Jack, **__el joven príncipe cuyo destino es proteger a mi mundo de Aku, hoy presentare este capítulo, porque veremos un poco de acción al estilo samurái, es decir, duelos de espada, el espadachín del equipo Batman se encontrara con un antiguo rival, que esperamos no haya olvidado"_

_Y he aquí dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=nBVDmj-jl3c**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=px6_o6YpZ1g**

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 La antigua rival.**

Los Skrull atacaban un cuartel de la marina, buscando información sobre Akuma No Mi para su ejército, los marinos se defendían como podían del ataque de algunos Súper Skrull.

-¡Localicen la información de las Akuma No Mi cuanto antes!-ordeno la reina-¡Con ella haremos que mis Súper Skrull se conviertan en Supremos!-.

Los marinos eran comandados por el teniente Smoker, quien poseía una Akuma No Mi que le daba la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en humo, una misteriosa espadachín de cabello azul, que usaba gafas negras y un chico de 1'92, con un poco de barriga y pelo corto y barba.

-Los marinos están acabados mi reina-informo un Skrull.

-Eso no me importa, yo quiero la información sobre las Akuma No Mi ¿Dónde está mi técnico? Ya debería haber vuelto con mi información-.

Casi después de decir eso, el Skrull salió volando y cayó a los pies de la reina, quien retrocedió por la impresión y al levantar la vista, saco su arma-¿Tú de nuevo?-.

Batman salió de la oficina y encaro a la reina, quien le apunto con su arma-Ya deberías de entenderlo Skrull, jamás conquistaras este planeta-.

-Este planeta es nuestro por derecho, eso decían los escritos-.

-No creas en todo lo que dices-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

La reina apretó los dientes y se preparo para jalar el gatillo, pero antes de hacerlo, Batman lanzo sus batiboomerang contra la reina, quitándole el arma, la reina retrocedió adolorida y furiosa.

-¡Mátenlo!-grito, pero sus Súper Skrull no respondieron, volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus guerreros peleaban con los aprendices de Batman-¡Maldición!-.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas-dijo Batman serio.

-¡La reina de los Skrull jamás se rendirá ante un humano inferior como tú!-la reina saco dos bastones y se lanzo contra Batman, iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los chicos, por su parte, se dividieron para enfrentarse a los Skrull, ayudando a los marinos, aunque a Smoker no le agradaba mucho la ayuda que les daban.

-¡Este no es asunto suyo!-grito Smoker-¡No necesitamos la ayuda de vigilantes que no siguen las leyes!-.

-¡No es momento para hablar de eso!-declaro Hana-¡Además, los Skrull quieren conquistar la Tierra y no solo la marina vive en el planeta!-declaro y dejo en silencio a Smoker.

El Cazador derribo a un Skrull, cuando su vista se detuvo en la chica de cabello azul, quien estaba rodeada por 6 Skrull, rápidamente se lanzo a socorrerla, atacando a 3 de los Skrull, la marina acabo con los otros 3.

-No necesitaba ayuda, lo tenía controlado-dijo la chica.

-Lo que digas, solo me encargue de la mitad por ti-la chica puso el filo de su espada en el cuello del Cazador.

-No necesito ayuda y menos de un idiota que sigue a un hombre que se viste de vampiro, así que apártate de mi camino antes de que salgas lastimado-.

-¡Cuidado!-el Cazador empujo a la chica, evitando así un golpe del Súper Skrull que poseía los poderes de los 4 fantásticos, al rodar por el suelo, la chica perdió sus gafas y sus ojos quedaron a la vista-¿te encuentras…?-el Cazador se calló al ver los ojos de la chica, esa marina no le era desconocida-¿Tashigi?-.

La chica se quedo confundida por el hecho de que aquel misterioso guerrero que parecía ser discípulo de Batman supiera su nombre, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, el Súper Skrull volvió a atacar.

-Humanos, se creen tan especiales, pero todo lo que hacen, nosotros los mejoramos-dijo el Skrull.

-¿Aun crees que no necesitas mi ayuda?-pregunto el Cazador.

-Supongo que te daré el privilegio de que tú me ayudes-dijo Tashigi.

Ambos espadachines se lanzaron contra el Súper Skrull, quien se preparo para la batalla convirtiendo sus puños en roca y en fuego, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra ambos guerreros.

La reina dio un salto y un giro para patear a Batman, quien la detuvo en el aire y la lanzo contra el suelo, la reina se volvió a levantar y ataco de nuevo, pero Batman evadía sus ataques con facilidad.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? Se supone que soy tan hábil como Pájaro Burlón-.

-Ese es el error que ustedes los Skrull siempre han cometido-dijo Batman serio.

-¿Error? ¿Qué error?-.

-Creen que todo lo que tenemos son nuestras habilidades, pero no tienen el corazón, ni el espíritu para ser un verdadero guerrero, confías demasiado en las habilidades que ni siquiera son suyas, más bien, habilidades que roban-.

-¡No necesito que un asqueroso humano me sermonee!-la reina se lanzo contra Batman, atacándolo con sus bastones, pero Batman los detuvo con sus manos.

-¿Ves de que hablo?-Batman levanto a la reina y la lanzo contra el suelo, para después sacar un gas somnífero y dormirla.

-¡No…no…puede…no…!-la reina trato de volver a atacar a Batman, pero el somnífero surtió efecto en ella y quedo dormida.

Batman solo la miro y verifico como iba todo, los Skrull ya estaban casi todos sometidos, sus aprendices y la marina ya los tenían acorralados, pero su vista se fijo en los dos espadachines que peleaban contra el Súper Skrull.

-Ustedes dos no son nada, más que simples humanos, seres inferiores, como todos en este planeta-.

-Y si ustedes son tan poderosos y superiores, entonces dime ¿Por qué no han sido capaces de conquistar la Tierra?-pregunto Tashigi sonriendo.

El Skrull apretó los dientes al escuchar eso y estiro su cuerpo atacando a los dos espadachines, ambos evadieron el golpe y corrieron en direcciones diferentes, atacando, pero antes de poder golpearlo, el Skrull desapareció.

-¿A dónde se fue?-cuestiono el Cazador.

-Mantengan la guardia-dijo Batman desde su posición-él se hizo invisible-.

-¡No necesito consejos de alguien que se disfraza de murciélago que se cree un héroe!-grito Tashigi, pero Batman solo se quedo viéndola con seriedad y miro al Cazador.

-Recuerda que no solo debes confiar en tus ojos, confía en tus demás sentidos y ni siquiera los fantasmas podrán esconderse de ti-.

Tashigi solo se quedo con cara de confusión, pero el Cazador asintió-Mantente alerta y te sugiero que cierres los ojos-.

-Ya te dije que no…-.

-No es Batman el que te lo dice, soy yo-.

-Pero eres amigo de Batman-antes de poder continuar su discusión, varias bolas de fuego salieron de la nada y los dos lo evadieron-mierda-.

-No podremos vencerlo si peleamos entre nosotros, tenemos que pelear juntos-.

-Aun no confío en ti o en tu supuesto gran maestro-dijo Tashigi.

-No te pido que confíes en mí, solo que por esta ocasión pelees a mi lado-dijo el Cazador serio y extendiéndole una mano.

Tashigi se quedo en silencio un momento y finalmente la estrecho-Pues a trabajar-.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y agudizaron sus sentidos, esperando escuchar algo, el Skrull se rio al ver eso-¿Qué pretenden hacer con eso? ¿Asustarme? Como dije antes, los humanos son un chiste, están acabados-.

Los dos chicos siguieron con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo a su alrededor, cuando escucharon el sonido que hacía el Skrull-¡A la derecha!-grito Tashigi, ambos dieron un giro y golpearon con su espada lo que parecía ser el aire.

El Skrull cayó al suelo herido y asombrado-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-.

-Simplemente somos mejores a ustedes-dijo el Cazador sonriendo divertido.

-Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Qué dices si le damos lo que se merece?-.

-Con todo gusto-.

El Súper Skrull se levanto y ataco, pero esta vez, los dos espadachines contraatacaron en perfecta sincronización, ambos eran tan ágiles, tan hábiles, que el Skrull no se podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Es…ilógico! ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?-.

Ambos espadachines corrieron hacia el Skrull y dieron un salto al mismo tiempo, atacando al Skrull con sus espadas, el villano retrocedió, pero volvió a atacar, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba.

-¿Estas lista?-.

-Acabemos con él-.

-No…esto no puede estar pasando…-dijo el Skrull incrédulo.

El Cazador y Tashigi corrieron a gran velocidad, dieron un salto y golpearon al mismo tiempo al Skrull con sus espadas, el villano cayó al suelo pesadamente, quedando fuera de combate.

Batman al ver eso, solo asintió-Bien hecho-.

**(-)**

Más tarde, SHIELD llego y arresto a los Skrull, colocando a los Súper Skrull en cámaras criogénicas para su transporte, Smoker estaba fumando, cuando su camarada se acerco.

-Deberían arrestar a Batman ahora que pueden-.

-Sería más fácil arrestar a Superman que a él-dijo Smoker-él no me agrada Jacob, pero no negare que puso a Akainu donde merecía estar-.

-Te equivocas, Akainu no merece estar en prisión, él tiene razón, estos…seres no merecen piedad alguna, merecen ser tratados del mismo modo en que ellos tratan a otros-.

-Sigue pensando así Jacob y veamos cuanto duras sin que Batman se vaya sobre ti-dijo Smoker.

Batman y su equipo observaban el arresto y transporte de los Skrull, cuando Fury se acerco-Podría tratar de adivinarlo, pero jamás lo lograría-.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Fury-dijo Batman-ya te dije que no me interesa ser parte de SHIELD-.

Fury solo sonrió-Es bueno ver que estas de nuestro lado por lo menos-.

-Estoy del lado de la justicia y SHIELD no siempre es la justicia-dijo Batman con seriedad.

El Cazador se acerco a Tashigi-Oye…tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo ¿no crees?-.

-Esto fue solo algo especial, algo de momento, no esperes que vuelva a ocurrir-dijo Tashigi alejándose de él.

Una risa se escucho, era el Caballero-Vaya, nunca creí que vería al cabeza de marimo intentar conquistar a una chica y esta lo rechazo de inmediato, ella sabe lo que es bueno-.

-Ella…fue mi novia-dijo el Cazador con seriedad y el Caballero se quedo callado de pronto.

-¿Qué ella QUE?-.

El grito del Caballero llamo la atención de todos, quienes lo vieron confundidos, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar lo que su rival le había dicho.

**(-)**

Más tarde, en la mansión Díaz, Bruno tuvo que salir a atender algunos asuntos de las empresas Díaz, por lo que les dio el día libre a los chicos, mismos que decidieron descansar en la piscina, Nami y Robin causaron que Sanji sufriera una hemorragia nasal por sus atrevidos trajes de baño, Luffy y los otros se divertían en la piscina, pero Luffy y Kaede tenían que usar salvavidas debido a sus Akuma No Mi.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, con excepción de Zoro, él se encontraba en su habitación, los otros creyeron que se había retirado a dormir, pero esta vez, el espadachín no podía cerrar los ojos para hacerlo.

-¿Tiene problemas para dormir joven Zoro?-pregunto una voz en la puerta, Zoro alzo la mirada y se topo con Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres Alfred?-pregunto Zoro indiferente.

-Solo quiero hablar, señor, al parecer tiene un gran problema en su mente ¿no es así?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Zoro levantándose sorprendido.

Alfred se rio-Tantos años cuidando del joven Bruno, así como de ayudarlo con los asuntos de Batman me han ayudado para saber cuando una persona tiene un problema-.

Zoro se rio-Si eres tan listo, entonces tu dime que me pasa-dijo sarcástico.

-No puedo estar 100% seguro, pero al parecer tiene que ver con una mujer ¿no es así?-Zoro se tenso al escuchar eso-y por lo que me conto el joven Bruno, es la espadachín que esta con la marina ¿correcto?-.

Zoro volteo a ver a Alfred con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca se espero algo así de él-Vaya…eres bueno…-.

Alfred se rio-Un poco, pero si, lo soy-.

Zoro solo suspiro-Si ya sabe lo que tengo ¿para que decírselo?-.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque necesita hablar con alguien y yo soy la persona más discreta de la mansión, al menos, mientras no esté el amo Bruno-.

Zoro suspiro de nuevo y Alfred se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de salir-Su nombre es Tashigi…y ella era mi mejor amiga…y mi más grande rival-.

Alfred se detuvo y volteo a verlo-Soy todo oídos-dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente.

**-FLASHBACK ZORO POV-**

Desde muy niño sentí un gran gusto por el arte de la espada y fue por eso que me inscribe en un dojo para alcanzar mi sueño, ser el mejor espadachín de todos, pero en ese mismo dojo, había una niña que ambicionaba lo mismo, su nombre era Tashigi.

Desde el primer momento me pareció una niña muy linda, pero mi sueño estaba primero y no iba a distraerme por una amistad, así que solo me concentre en mi entrenamiento.

Cuando nos toco probar nuestras habilidades en combate, ella me dio mi primera derrota, no tengo que decir que a partir de ese momento mi meta cambio un poco, si quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, tenía que derrotar a quien me derroto.

Así que la estudie durante los entrenamientos, tratando de aprender sus secretos, pero naturalmente, ella me descubrió y me dijo que si quería tener oportunidad de vencerla podría ayudarme, ya que ella quería a alguien que le diera una buena batalla.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos, aunque al principio tratábamos de no serlo, pero poco a poco, nuestra amistad creció, incluso compartíamos sueños, mientras yo quería ser el mejor espadachín, ella quería unirse a la marina y combatir la injusticia.

Todo iba bien…hasta que alguien trato de destruir el dojo, se trataba de los Yakuza, quienes no querían que el arte de la espada siguiera enseñándose.

Fue ese día que lo conocí…si, hablo de Batman, él llego a salvar el dojo, nunca vi algo más increíble que él, aunque no dependía de una espada, Batman peleaba como si fuera una espada viviente.

El caballero de la noche logro salvar el dojo y detener a los Yakuza, ese día descubrí que si quería ser el mejor de todos los espadachines del mundo, tenía que aprender del hombre que peleaba como una espada viviente.

A partir de ese día, solo pensé en conseguir que Batman aceptara tomarme como su aprendiz, pero tenía que probarle que era digno de su sabiduría y de sus enseñanzas, sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Me propuso alcanzar mi meta, convertirme en aprendiz de Batman, esa fue mi máxima meta, ya que descubrí que solo con él podría alcanzar mi gran sueño.

Pero tenía un gran problema, Tashigi, ella siempre quiso unirse a la marina, ya que creía que con ellos se lograría alcanzar nuestras metas, cuando le dije que yo no estaba interesado en formar parte del cuerpo de marinos, ella solo pudo reírse, ya que se imaginaba eso de mí.

Nunca le dije que era lo que quería para llegar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, solo le dije que yo lo lograría siendo entrenado por el más grande guerrero de todos.

**-FIN FLASHBACK FIN POV-**

-Meses después, deje el dojo y comencé a buscar a Batman, usted ya sabe lo que sigue, finalmente lo encontré y aunque me costó convencerlo, logre que aceptara entrenarme y me hizo pertenecer a este equipo-.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la señorita Tashigi después de que dejo el dojo?-pregunto Alfred.

-Ella me despidió cuando deje el dojo-explico Zoro-dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos por fin descubriríamos quien era el mejor espadachín de todos, la que decidió vivir una vida en la marina o quien se convirtió en un guerrero solitario, como ella me llamo antes de marcharme del dojo-.

-Puedo deducir que esa joven es muy importante para usted-.

-Fue mi mejor amiga…y mi más grande rival, durante toda mi instancia en el dojo nunca pude vencerla-.

-Sospecho que tiene otro tipo de interés en ella, joven Zoro-.

-Piensa lo que quieras-.

-Solo le puedo decir que escuche a su corazón, porque deduzco que ella no sabe que el Cazador Verde, que es uno de los aprendices de Batman y su antiguo amigo son la misma persona ¿correcto?-pregunto Alfred y Zoro asintió-entonces tiene una oportunidad de acercarse a ella, si la extraña vaya a verla, estoy seguro que a ella también le dará gusto verlo, después de todo, las viejas amistades nunca se olvidan, especialmente cuando son tan importantes como la suya-y con esas palabras, Alfred se retiro, dejando a Zoro muy pensativo.

**(-)**

En uno de los cientos de gimnasios de la marina, una chica de cabello azul se encontraba practicando con su espada, cuando un marino entro.

-Disculpe capitana, pero la buscan-.

-¿A mí? ¿De quién se trata?-pregunto, por toda respuesta, detrás del marino entro un joven de cabello verde y con 3 katanas amarradas a su cintura.

-Escuche que una gran espadachín llego a la ciudad y quise ver que tan cierto era eso-dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Tashigi abrió los ojos impresionada y aunque internamente estaba feliz por ver a su amigo de la infancia, su rostro no lo mostro mucho, Zoro se acerco y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Le importa que practique con usted, capitana?-pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Si eso lo hace feliz…Zoro-dijo Tashigi sonriendo desafiante.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, no hacía falta palabras en ese momento, ya que para dos espadachines como ellos, sus espadas transmitían todo lo que querían decirse tras no verse por mucho tiempo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Y hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, humildemente esperamos que les haya gustado, hoy conocimos un poco del pasado de uno de los miembros del equipo de Batman, no se preocupen, poco a poco se sabrá más de cada uno de ellos, se los aseguro"_

_Un aplauso para el noble samurái Jack y tal como él dice, poco a poco se irán conociendo sobre el pasado de todos los integrantes del equipo que el caballero de la noche ha formado, y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios:_

**QUE PASEN UN MUY FELIZ PRIMER DIA DEL AÑO 2014, QUE DIOS NOS PERMITA SEGUIR EN ESTE MUNDO MORTAL POR MUCHOS AÑOS MAS.**

**Monkey D Carmen: **_definitivamente sería una suerte colosal perder la memoria y al recuperarla ser un multimillonario, que pena que eso no pase en la realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_es triste que esta sea la realidad en que se vive hoy en día, en fin, en serio te recomiendo "El Caballero de la Noche", es muy buena película, especialmente la actuación del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso me alegra amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_desgraciadamente este capítulo y el anterior son reflejos de la realidad en que vive el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_si estuve ausente un tiempo, pero deje recado, en fin, respecto a tus preguntas, todo se sabrá a su tiempo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_por lo menos ya estoy en casa, pero en fin, se vienen momentos más oscuros, con los maestros de la oscuridad en la Tierra, los héroes de todo equipo deben estar atentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_de hecho hay corrección, los que murieron fueron el Barón Zemo y el Barón Strocker, ambos aliados de Cráneo Rojo en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Patel Anime, Mesariel.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Nunca es demasiado tarde

"_Los saluda __**Severus Snape, **__hoy me invitaron a presentar un capítulo, porque veremos un caso que es algo…excepcional, sobre un hombre que aprenderá que sin importar todo lo que haya hecho, nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto"_

_Y he aquí dos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=OywIphT3g9Q**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=fbokYqQqRGk**

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Nunca es demasiado tarde.**

Amanecía en ciudad Gótica, los noticieros estaban llenos de información sobre la guerra de poder de la mafia, entre los jefes rivales Arnold Stromwell y Carmen Falcone, quienes se disputaban la venta de drogas en Gótica.

Los noticieros llegaron a la parte en que decían que dicha guerra parecía estar llegando a su fin con la derrota del jefe Stromwell, quien había caído en depresión tras la misteriosa desaparición de su hijo.

-Tonterías-exclamo Stromwell apagando la televisión, se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, cabello corto y negro, un poblado bigote negro con algunas canas, vistiendo un traje café-Falcone cree que voy a rendirme con el secuestro de mi hijo, pero esa sabandija no sabe de lo que Arnold Stromwell es capaz, voy a hacer que me diga que le hizo a mi hijo-.

Su mano derecha se acerco-Disculpe jefe, pero ya es hora-.

-Bien-Stromwell se levanto y subiendo a su auto, abandono su hogar para irse a reunir con Falcone.

Para poder llegar al punto de reunión, un restaurant-bar que se ubicaba en uno de los rincones más peleados por la mafia, tenían que cruzar las vías del tren, cuando pasaban por ahí, Stromwell se quedo mudo, mientras recordaba una terrible tragedia que vivió cuando era niño.

El aspecto duro del mafioso se volvió sumamente temeroso y pálido, tanto, que sus dos hombres lo notaron y se preocuparon.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si…estoy bien…vámonos-.

**(-)**

En el restaurant-bar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Carmen Falcone y sus hombres ya estaban presentes, el jefe de ese grupo no podía estar más feliz por lo que se avecinaba.

-El pobre Stromwell ya está demasiado viejo para dirigir Gótica, es por eso que yo voy a tomar el control-decía Falcone, un hombre un poco más joven que Stromwell, robusto y de traje blanco-pero sé muy bien que no cederá tan fácilmente, por esa razón tendremos que librarnos de él…-.

Falcone contó su plan a sus hombres, sin darle importancia a un gato negro que estaba parado en una ventana abierta, tampoco notaron que la oreja derecha del mínimo brillaba con una lucecita roja y cerca de ahí, un auto lo vigilaba.

-Kaede ya está en posición-informo Robin a Bruno, la chica tenía una laptop en sus piernas.

-Es hora de averiguar que planean los mafiosos-dijo Bruno serio y Robin asintió, oprimió un botón y gracias a Kaede, podían escuchar la conversación del grupo de Falcone.

Estuvieron así un rato y descubrieron el plan de Falcone para deshacerse de Stromwell-¿Qué paso con el honor entre criminales?-pregunto Robin molesta.

-Se ha perdido-Batman saco un teléfono-dile a Kaede que vuelva al auto, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-.

-Entendido…Kaede, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, vuelve al auto-.

Mientras Kaede regresaba al vehículo, Bruno marco un número-Nami, dime como les fue con el encargo que les hice-.

-"Lo encontramos señor, aunque no está en las mejores condiciones"-.

-Lamentablemente…solo así Stromwell va a reaccionar, espero-dijo Bruno serio.

Después de unas cuantas horas, el auto de Stromwell llego al restaurant, justo cuando la noche comenzaba a caer de nuevo sobre la ciudad, el viejo gánster abandono su auto y entro al local, seguido de sus dos hombres.

Cuando entraron, Stromwell fue recibido por una sonrisa de Falcone-Stromwell, que gusto que hayas decidido venir-dijo acercándole-pero…esperaba que pudiéramos hablar en privado, ya sabes, como caballeros-.

Stromwell endureció la mirada, pero Falcone no dejo de sonreír, con una señal mutua, los hombres de cada jefe mafioso salió del local, con excepción del dueño, quien era a su vez, cantinero y cocinero.

-Me da gusto que estés de acuerdo con…-Falcone se vio interrumpido.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-.

-¿Perdón?-antes de que Falcone dijera algo más, Stromwell lo sujeto del cuello de su traje y lo estrello contra una mesa.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo miserable bola de grasa? ¡Deseas tanto apoderarte de mi ciudad qué harías lo que fuera para arrebatármela! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?-.

-¡No…no le he hecho nada a tu hijo…Stromwell…sabes que yo no ataco a las familias!-grito Falcone con toda honestidad, Stromwell lo miro un momento más y finalmente lo soltó-oye…tranquilo, lamento mucho lo de tu hijo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte-dijo Falcone-tengo contactos que tú no tienes-Falcone le ofreció una silla, Stromwell dudo un momento, pero la acepto-eso es, ambos nos sentiremos mejor después de comer algo ¡Oye Francis, tráenos dos platos de tu famoso estofado!-pidió.

El cocinero asintió y entro a la cocina, seguido por Falcone, quien antes de salir, le lanzo una sonrisa siniestra a Stromwell, quien se levanto alarmado, justo cuando Falcone cerraba la puerta tras él.

Las luces se apagaron y Stromwell quedo en total oscuridad, volteando para todos lados, preguntándose qué le iba a pasar, sin notar una silueta más detrás de él.

Fuera del local, los hombres de Stromwell vieron a Falcone y a sus hombres salir corriendo del lugar, rápidamente se alarmaron y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el local exploto.

-¡Jefe!-grito uno alarmado y tratando de ir en auxilio de su jefe, pero su compañero lo detuvo.

-¿Estás loco?-.

-¡Pero el jefe…!-.

-¡No podemos hacer nada, la policía ya viene para acá, tenemos que reagruparnos!-y así, los dos hombres se retiraron.

Rápidamente, el lugar se lleno de curiosos que salieron al escuchar la explosión, uno de ellos levanto la vista y vio saltando entre los techos a Batman, cargando a alguien sobre su hombro.

-Vaya-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

Batman salto por unos edificios, hasta llegar a donde lo esperaban Tenshi y Hana, ahí soltó a Stromwell, quien estaba algo aturdido por la explosión, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a las dos chicas.

Su primera impresión fue correr, pero al retroceder se encontró con Batman-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Me salvaste?-.

-Considérate un hombre afortunado-dijo Batman serio.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué?-.

-Tienes algo que yo quiero-dijo Batman serio y acercándose a Stromwell, quien retrocedió asustado.

Mientras tanto, la policía llego al lugar del atentado-Esta guerra entre pandillas está acabando con la ciudad-dijo Gordon molesto y se acerco a un oficial-¿había alguien adentro?-.

-Aun no lo sabemos señor-.

-¡Si había alguien adentro comisionado, Batman le salvo la vida, yo lo vi!-grito el hombre que vio a Batman sacar a Stromwell del edificio-¡Parecía un ángel negro que rescataba a ese pobre hombre de las llamas del infierno!-.

Mientras el hombre daba su declaración, otro hombre que estaba entre los curiosos escucho todo y discretamente abandono el lugar.

**(-)**

En la mansión de Falcone, aquel misterioso hombre le llego con el mensaje-Tu noticia entristece nuestra celebración-.

-Lo siento señor-.

-¿Pero por qué Batman salvaría a Stromwell?-.

-Para obtener información sobre nuestras operaciones, Stromwell tiene información que podría serle muy valiosa, tenemos que encontrar a ambos y liquidarlos-dijo Falcone con malicia.

**(-)**

En una iglesia cercana a la antigua estación de trenes de Gótica, el padre encargado del lugar revisaba algunos documentos, cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Disculpe padre, pero necesitamos su ayuda-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hijo…tú?-exclamo al reconocer al Músico Fantasma y aunque el esqueleto causaba algo de miedo, el verlo con Batman te daba un aire de confianza.

-Es Stromwell-explico el Músico, cuando el padre escucho ese nombre, se recostó sobre su silla y puso una mano en su rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Lo necesita, ahora más que nunca-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En problemas-.

**(-)**

Batman, Hana y Tenshi se reunieron con el resto del equipo en un edificio que se encontraba frente a un centro de rehabilitación, el único que faltaba era Brook.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-pregunto Stromwell.

-Necesito que veas algo-dijo Batman sujetándolo y llevándolo a la puerta de entrada a la clínica.

-¿Aquí? Olvídalo-Stromwell intento irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Batman golpeo la pared en señal de amenaza-¿Qué tiene de malo echar un vistazo?-dijo sonriendo nervioso por la amenaza del caballero de la noche, mientras el equipo esperaba en el techo.

Stromwell entro a la clínica, seguido por Batman, ambos caminaron hasta una habitación específica, el caballero de la noche le indico que abriera la puerta y aunque al principio se mostro escéptico, hizo lo que se le pidió.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, su gesto cambio a uno de horror, ya que el paciente que ocupaba el cuarto no era otro más que su hijo perdido.

-¡Josh!-grito y corrió a su lado, ya que su hijo se veía en tan lamentable estado que ni siquiera estaba despierto, pero antes de poder acercarse, una mujer rubia de edad madura lo detuvo.

-¡No lo toques!-Stromwell volteo y se topo con su ex esposa-los doctores dijeron que no lo perturbáramos, ya que podría ser fatal-.

-Sara…Sara… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-.

-No lo supe hasta hoy y jamás lo hubiera sabido de no ser por Batman, él me aviso-dijo Sara con pesar.

Stromwell miro a su hijo y su mirada se endureció-Encontrare al que hizo esto-.

-Mírate al espejo, tus hombres lo hicieron, le vendieron TUS drogas, me aleje de ti para ya no seguir formando parte de esta locura, pero el menos culpable es nuestro hijo-.

Stromwell salió de la habitación completamente abatido, cuando Batman se le acerco-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Stromwell, solo tú puedes darme los registros de la mafia, esta locura tiene que terminar, hazlo por tu hijo-.

Stromwell se quedo muy pensativo al escuchar esas palabras-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

**(-)**

En unas oficinas cercanas a la vieja estación del tren, Stromwell y Batman buscaban los registros, el resto del equipo esperaba en el techo del edificio, pero Falcone y sus hombres ya habían llegado al lugar.

-Nuestro buen amigo Stromwell está ahí dentro, junto con Batman, esta sí que es una buena suerte, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Falcone sonriendo.

En el interior, Stromwell saco una carpeta y se la dio a Batman-Estos son los registros, revísalos-Batman hizo lo que se le dijo, mientras que Stromwell sacaba un arma de su pantalón.

-Estos no son los registros-dijo Batman serio.

-No y tú eres un ingenuo al creer que me desmorono tan fácil-dijo Stromwell apuntándole con su arma-esta es mi ciudad y ni tu ni Falcone ni nadie me la va a quitar-.

-¿Qué pasara con Josh?-.

-Lo sacare de ahí, lo llevare a un verdadero hospital, sé que va a mejorar-.

-Te estás engañando Stromwell-dijo Batman con severidad.

-No Batman, tú te engañas al creer que yo…-la charla se vio interrumpida cuando varias bombas de gas rompieron la ventana y comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

-¡Gas!-exclamo Batman y activo su comunicador-¡Los hombres de Falcone están aquí, atrápenlos!-.

-"¡Entendido!"-.

Stromwell, por su parte, aprovecho para escapar del lugar, dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes, pero fue descubierto por uno de los hombres de Falcone-¡Allá va!-.

-¡Tras él! ¡Tiren a matar!-ordeno Falcone.

Los hombres de Falcone se dispersaron por el lugar, buscando a Stromwell entre los vagones de trenes abandonados, pero se encontraron con cada uno de los pupilos de Batman, quienes los vencieron con facilidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto uno de los hombres asustado.

-Debe ser Batman, Stromwell es demasiado valioso para él, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ese maldito murciélago-dijo Falcone molesto.

Stromwell corría sin rumbo fijo, en medio del caos que tenía en su cabeza no podía pensar claramente, fue entonces que se detuvo al entrar a unas vías, él conocía muy bien ese lugar y comenzó a sufrir un dejavu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Dos niños caminaban por las vías del tren, uno de ellos era el jefe mafioso Arnold Stromwell-¿Quieres uno?-pregunto ofreciéndole un dulce a su compañero.

-No quiero, Arnold, robaste esos dulces y eso está muy mal-.

-Que niño tan tonto-dijo Arnold negando con la cabeza.

-Ya verás Arnold, si sigues así en algún momento te van a atrapar y terminaras mal-.

-No lo creo, algún día ser dueño de esta ciudad-la conversación se vio interrumpida con el sonido del tren que se acercaba.

El segundo niño se quito de las vías a tiempo, pero Arnold se quedo atorado en las vías-¡Arnold! ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de ahí, rápido!-.

Pero Arnold no podía sacar su pie y el tren se acercaba cada vez más rápido, en el último instante, logro liberarse y salto a las otras vías, evitando el golpe del tren justo a tiempo, desafortunadamente, un segundo tren comenzó a moverse por esas segundas vías.

El miedo paralizo al joven Arnold, su instinto le decía que saltara, pero sus piernas no le respondía, su amigo, al ver lo que pasaba, hizo lo único que pudo hacer, corrió y saco a Arnold de las vías y antes de que el chico supiera que paso, el tren paso por donde segundos antes había estado.

-¡Michael! ¡Michael! ¡MICHAEL!-gritaba Arnold desesperado.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Stromwell cayó al suelo de rodillas-Michael…Michael…Michael…-repetía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear, se topo con el mismo padre que Book había ido a ver.

-Estoy aquí Arnold, aquí contigo-.

Por toda respuesta, Stromwell se quito la mano del cura con brusquedad-¿Qué haces aquí Michael?-.

-Vine para ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme? No digas tonterías, la última vez que me ayudaste perdiste tu pierna-dijo Stromwell con dureza.

-Estoy bien Arnold, caoba dura-dijo Michael golpeándose la pierna derecha, que sonaba hueca.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ni tuya, ni de Batman-.

-Claro, tú puedes salir solo de esto-dijo Michael con sarcasmo-mírate Arnold, un imperio que se derrumba, una familia separada, un hijo perdido, claro que puedes manejarlo tú solo-Arnold agacho la cabeza y Michael volvió a acercarse-por favor Arnold, déjanos ayudarte y tú también ayúdanos, por Josh, por Sara, por mí, por tu hermano, que siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarte-dijo Michael colocando una mano en su hombro.

Esta vez, Stromwell termino por derrumbarse y abrazo a su hermano-Oh…Michael…Michael…-repetía entre lágrimas.

El momento fue roto por el sonido de un arma apuntándoles-Que conmovedor-dijo Falcone sonriendo-casi lamento arruinarlo, lo siento por usted padre, pero tendrá que morir junto con Stromwell, no puedo dejar testigos-.

-Nadie va a morir aquí-dijo una voz detrás de Falcone, el mafioso volteo y se topo con Batman, quien le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro, el hombre cayó al suelo noqueado y Batman miro a ambos hombres, mientras su equipo traía arrastrando a los hombres de Falcone.

El caballero de la noche asintió y se marcharon o eso fue lo que pareció, ya que más tarde, la policía llego y detuvieron a los hombres de Falcone, así como al propio Falcone.

Stromwell quiso acercarse al comisionado, pero no sentía el valor, una mano de apoyo de Michael le ayudo y el mafioso se acerco a Gordon.

-Comisionado…yo…quiero declarar-dijo firmemente, mientras en el techo de las oficinas, Batman y su equipo observaban la escena.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como ven, nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto, ese muggle y yo somos un ejemplo de eso"_

_Un aplauso para el enigmático y misterioso Severus Snape, personalmente, es mi personaje favorito después de Dumblendore, y ahora podemos pasar a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_Piccolo siempre ha sido un solitario que prefiere estar en lugares lejos del escándalo de las grandes ciudades, pero no te preocupes, él sigue en la Tierra, respecto a Tashigi, todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_la verdad si, quise hacer una pequeña referencia a cuando Zoro y Kunai entrenaban juntos, realmente es uno de los momentos más emotivos de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no digas eso, todos los gustos son importantes, ya que es el punto de vista de cada uno, eso nos hace individuos, en fin, en serio te recomiendo la del Caballero de la Noche, esa película realmente es grandiosa y la actuación de Heath Leadger como el Guasón fue…magnifica, lo extrañe mucho en la tercera película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_voy a serte sincero, Doomsday va a aparecer hasta cuando Drago surja finalmente, eso será cuando 5 de los maestros oscuros sean destruidos, espero tengas paciencia amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_con el tiempo lo harán, después de todo, nadie puede esconder su identidad para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_eso lo dejo a tu criterio amigo ¿tú qué piensas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es un gusto leerte de nuevo, espero que te las estés pasando bien en tu viaje y que tu regreso sea sin complicaciones, lo mismo para tu hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso lo voy a dejar a tu criterio, así que dime ¿Qué piensas al respecto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_creo recordar que dijiste que eras ateo ¿verdad? ¿O fue alguien más? La verdad no me acuerdo, pero siempre es bueno pensar que hay alguien en el más allá que nos cuida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_siempre me han parecido patéticos los villanos que solo imitan los poderes de los héroes, es decir, con eso quieren sentirse la gran cosa, pero no son más que imitadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_creo que no entendiste del todo el capítulo, ya que lo que hice fue una especie de homenaje a Kunai, ya que relate algo parecido a cuando Zoro era niño y aprendiz en el arte de la espada, cielos, a mí realmente me gustaría aprender a usar la espada como se debe, respecto a Samurái Jack, el mismo se presentaba así, nunca dijeron su nombre ¿Cómo esperabas que lo pusiera para presentar un capítulo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_desgraciadamente es cierto, en fin ¿tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo deseas conocer a Kitty o prefieres que yo me las ingenie? Respecto a Zoro, hasta los rudos tiene su corazoncito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, KaedeNeko-Chan, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Loser93, Zeus, Hades, Mesariel, Dragon-knight Alan, Hakuryuu, Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Duelo con Koragg

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, les da la bienvenida __**Akagami Shanks, **__y hoy yo presento un capítulo porque veremos un combate que todos los lectores le pidieron al Dragón Oscuro, nuestro autor, no les diré más sobre quienes pelearan, si quieren verlo, lean y disfruten del capítulo"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=pKONxDF9epo**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=dJFGFl5gFP8**

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Duelo con Koragg.**

En una mansión abandonada, cercana a un antiguo panteón, lo que le daba un aire más oscuro y tenebroso, los maestros oscuros habían convertido ese sitio tan lúgubre en su nueva guarida y gracias a la magia negra, ni los más poderosos magos podrían localizarlos, asegurándose con ello que Batman tampoco pudiera.

-Batman-murmuro Koragg viendo por la ventana el cementerio.

-¿Sabes que el hecho de que digas el nombre de ese murciélago después de divertirnos es ofensivo para mí?-llamo Xana, quien estaba en recostada sobre una cama matrimonial, completamente desnuda y solo tapada por una fina sabana negra que resaltaba su escultural cuerpo.

Koragg volteo a verla-Deberías pensar más en cumplir las órdenes del amo, en vez de pensar en tu propia satisfacción-.

-Ay, no te pongas así amor-dijo Xana acomodándose un poco más en la cama-le soy leal al amo, pero siempre tengo tiempo para divertirme, especialmente si es contigo, es bueno ver que tu armadura no impide la diversión-.

-Tú eres la única que ha visto lo que hay detrás de esta armadura-dijo Koragg con seriedad.

-Y debo decir que no fue una decepción-dijo Xana lamiendo sus labios de forma sensual-pero dime querido ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Batman?-.

-Él fue nombrado un guardián divino, quiero saber porque-.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer para averiguarlo?-pregunto Xana con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, Koragg no respondió, pero devolvió la vista hacia la ventana, el caballero lobo ya tenía un plan para probar a Batman.

**(-)**

Sogeking se encontraba haciendo su patrullaje nocturno por el noreste de ciudad Gótica, parecía ser una noche tranquila, de las que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, daré otra vuelta y luego volveré con los otros para cenar, antes de que Luffy se coma todo lo que haya-dijo el joven héroe con molestia, pero antes de irse, alguien lo sujeto de la pierna y lo estrello contra un tinaco-¿Qué?-.

-Saludos joven guerrero-dijo una voz que erizo la piel de Sogeking, especialmente al ver de quien se trataba.

Sogeking trago saliva y comenzó a temblar-Ko…Koragg…-.

-Lamento haberte asustado, pero no podía permitir que te marcharas-dijo el caballero lobo mirando al joven.

Sogeking rodo por el suelo y disparo una flecha contra Koragg, quien la detuvo con su mano-Esta bien…no pensé que la flecha terminaría así-dijo tragando saliva.

-Si peleas conmigo terminaras mal y no es honorable acabar con un oponente tan débil como tú-.

-No sé si sentirme aliviado o insultado-dijo Sogeking temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Siéntete como quieras, no me importa, quiero que le des un mensaje a tu líder, a Batman, dile que el caballero lobo quiere enfrentarse al caballero de la noche, una batalla, uno a uno, nadie más-.

-Eso me suena a trampa-dijo Sogenking, quien a pesar de estar temblando, no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma a Koragg-¿Cómo sé que no quieres conducir a Batman a una trampa?-.

-¿Tú…palabra?-.

Koragg le dio la espalda-Dile que lo espero en el valle que se encuentra a 30 kilómetros a las afueras de ciudad Gótica, que vaya solo, será un combate justo-y con esas palabras, Koragg se marcho.

Cuando estuvo solo, Sogeking cayó de rodillas-Ay…por poco…ensucio mis calzones de la suerte…gracias a Dios que son de la suerte…-.

**(-)**

Una vez que Ussop regreso a la mansión, le conto todo a sus amigos, incluyendo a Bruno, quien se mantuvo serio en todo momento, cuando termino, Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Esto apesta a trampa-.

-En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de marimo-dijo Sanji-esta no puede ser una trampa más obvia que una con un letrero con la palabra "trampa" escrito en ella-.

-Aun así es algo interesante-dijo Robin-el hecho de que Koragg pidiera pelear únicamente contra Batman solo comprueba que Drago definitivamente ya sabía que Batman es el sucesor del Dr. Destino-.

-Ni entre todos-intervino Kaede-ni siquiera con la ayuda de la princesa Diana, pudimos hacer algo contra Koragg ¿Qué oportunidad tendría uno solo contra él? Sin ofender señor-agrego rápidamente.

Bruno no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, solo se quedo pensando y finalmente hablo-Alfred, prepara mi traje-pidió.

-En seguida señor-.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Hora de la revancha, vamos a patearle el trasero a Koragg!-grito Luffy sonriendo.

-Yo iré solo-dijo Bruno cambiándose.

-¿Qué?-.

-Koragg reto solo a Batman y tendrá a Batman-dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Pero señor…puede ser una trampa-dijo Nami.

-Lo sé, pero de todo modos iré yo solo, si alguno de ustedes intenta seguirme, quedara fuera del equipo ¿entendido?-los chicos guardaron silencio y asintieron resignados-además, no creo que Koragg quiera matarme…aun-dijo Batman retirándose.

**(-)**

El caballero de la noche partió en el Bati avión y ahora se dirigía al punto de encuentro con Koragg, Batman monitoreaba las coordenadas, iba sumamente pensativo, pero interrumpió sus pensamientos para decir algo.

-Ya puedes salir Luffy-.

El aludido salió de su escondite detrás del asiento trasero que funcionaba como asiento del copiloto-¿Cómo supo que…?-.

-Lo supe desde que aborde la nave-.

Luffy sonrió nervioso-Lo siento…es que…no podía dejarlo ir solo…-dijo disculpándose-¿estoy…fuera del equipo?-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Batman serio y Luffy trago saliva.

La nave se acercaba al valle o mejor dicho, al campo de batalla, Batman entrecerró los ojos al distinguir sobre el suelo, de pie firmemente, al caballero lobo, Batman aterrizo la nave a poca distancia del lugar y abandono su avión.

-Quédate aquí-le ordeno a Luffy.

-¡Pero…!-antes de que Luffy dijera algo, Batman cerro la compuerta del avión, Luffy trato de romperla, pero sus golpes no lograban nada.

-No te esfuerces, hay una piedra de kaiorosekai en la nave, así que te vas a quedar aquí lo quieras o no-dijo Batman alejándose, Luffy hizo un puchero de enojo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mierda…me trata igual que Ace-dijo sonriendo un poco con nostalgia.

**(-)**

Los compañeros de Koragg estaban buscando información en libros de magia maldita, sobre algún posible hechizo que les ayudara a liberar a su amo, cuando Xana intervino.

-Oh, la pelea ya va a comenzar-dijo sacando una esfera y colocándola sobre una mesa.

-¿De qué pelea hablas?-pregunto Megatron.

-Koragg reto a Batman a un combate uno a uno-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso sin el consentimiento del amo?-rugió Imperiex molesto.

-No seas ingenuo Imperiex, claro que el amo lo autorizo, después de todo, Koragg no es conocido únicamente por su fuerza, sino también por ser un gran estratega, el amo confía mucho en él-dijo Xana.

-Un combate uno a uno-dijo Drácula bebiendo un poco de sangre de una copa-una batalla de verdaderos caballeros-.

**(-)**

Batman camino hasta quedar ante Koragg-Viniste-dijo el caballero lobo-espero que tus estudiantes te hayan hablado de mí-.

-Lo hicieron-dijo Batman-eres Koragg, sirviente de Drago-.

-Debes ser muy valiente o muy tonto para mencionar el nombre que hasta los dioses temen decir-.

Batman solo entrecerró los ojos-Habla ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Fuiste nombrado guardián divino, no tienes ningún súper poder especial, ni siquiera una Akuma No Mi, quiero ver que es lo que te hace tan especial y descubrir si eres un rival digno-.

-Solo deja prepararme-dijo Batman serio.

Batman abrió uno de los estuches de su cinturón, en el cual apareció un botón rojo, lo presiono y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una armadura de color negro con detalles dorados, su boca fue cubierta por una máscara de caballero medieval, en total, se convirtió en un verdadero caballero de la noche.

-¡Sugoi!-grito Luffy con los ojos brillando de emoción al ver a Batman.

-Impresionante, realmente estás lleno de sorpresas-dijo Koragg desenvainando su espada.

Batman llevo su mano de nuevo a su cinturón y apretó un botón, una pequeña vara salió del cinturón y se transformo en una espada que Batman tomo-No tienes idea-dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Perfecto, será un duelo de honor-.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos, observándose fijamente, estudiándose y esperando por ver quién daría el primer ataque, pasaron así los segundos y ninguno se decidía, finalmente se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Se comenzó una feroz batalla de espadas, una contienda entre dos caballeros, ambos hijos de la noche, un caballero murciélago vs un caballero lobo.

**(-)**

Los maestros oscuros observaban el combate a través de la esfera de cristal-Una pelea entre caballeros, que emocionante-dijo Leviatán.

-Koragg podría acabar con él con un solo movimiento de su brazo ¿Por qué no lo hace?-pregunto Axor.

-Conoces a Koragg, para él, el honor es algo muy valioso, él prometió que sería una pelea justa, cuerpo a cuerpo y va a cumplir esa promesa-observo Megatron.

-Siempre tiene que ser tan teatral-dijo Imperiex.

-Eso piensas porque tú careces de la educación suficiente para poder apreciar un combate como este-dijo Drácula limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo.

Imperiex solo gruño, mientras Xana observaba la pelea sin decir nada, solo suspiro-Realmente es algo divertido-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

Batman bloqueo un golpe de la espada de Koragg y lo ataco con una patada doble saltando, pero lo único que logro fue retroceder y evitar un ataque más de Koragg, Batman contraataco con su espada, pero Koragg lo detuvo con su escudo y ambos retrocedieron.

El caballero lobo observo el combate-Tú peleas sin protección alguna, más que tu espada, así que haré esta pelea más justa-Koragg lanzo el escudo contra el suelo-ahora estamos iguales-.

-Eres un ser oscuro muy extraño, sirves a las tinieblas, pero tienes honor ¿Por qué aceptas trabajar para Drago?-.

-Él es mi amo y creador, así es como las cosas deben ser, aunque yo podría preguntarte porque decidiste ser un justiciero, un vigilante, un caballero de la noche-.

-Porque así es como debe ser-dijo Batman.

Luffy solo se quedo confundido-Esta pelea es algo rara, pero emocionante-declaro con un brillo en sus ojos.

Batman se lanzo de nuevo contra Koragg y ambos retomaron su enfrentamiento, espada vs espada y ninguno cedía terreno ante el otro, Koragg lanzo un golpe con su espada que Batman evadió agachándose, contraatacando con su propia espada, Koragg lo esquivo a tiempo.

En el momento en que las espadas del otro se cruzaron, intercambiaron palabras-Peleas con valor, para ser solo un simple humano-dijo Koragg-¿Por qué te convertiste en guardián? ¿Acaso escondes algo?-.

-Solo mi deseo por justicia-.

-Eres un noble y valiente guerrero-dijo Koragg-astuto estratega, brillante caballero, serías un buen maestro oscuro-.

-No estoy interesado en servir a un monstruo que solo quiere causar destrucción-.

Koragg ataco con su espada y Batman rodo por el suelo evitando el golpe mortal del arma del caballero lobo, después Batman dio un salto y pateo a Koragg en pleno rostro, Koragg retrocedió, pero logro darle un golpe en el rostro a Batman.

Batman rodo por el suelo y alcanzo a evitar una patada del caballero lobo-No tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí, aun en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mi poder sobrepasa por mucho el tuyo ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-.

-Tal vez…yo no sea súper fuerte como Superman, Hulk o Thor, pero si hay algo que puede llamarse sobrenatural, es que jamás me rindo-.

-Valiente y decidido hasta el final, es algo admirable-dijo Koragg atacando de nuevo, Batman contraataco y las espadas comenzaron a chocar con fuerza-pero no tienes oportunidad alguna de vencerme-.

-Por suerte no tengo que hacerlo-dijo Batman saltando.

-¿Qué?-Batman aterrizo en el suelo y lanzo bombas de humos contra el mismo, produciendo una gran cantidad de humo para confundir a Koragg-buen intento Batman-Koragg levanto su mano y clavo su espada, produciendo una corriente de aire que aparto el humo, pero cuando se disipo, Batman ya no estaba-¿A dónde se fue?-.

Batman apareció detrás de Koragg y coloco dos dispositivos en su cabeza, provocando una descarga eléctrica sobre el caballero lobo, sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo.

-Ese tipo no cae con nada-dijo Luffy entre dientes.

Pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba viendo la pelea, levitando sobre ellos, se trataba de Piccolo, que observaba el combate con seriedad y muy pensativo.

-Así que ese es uno de los guerreros que Drago creo-dijo serio-tiene un ki tremendo oculto, tal vez sea incluso más poderoso que Darkseid, solo está jugando con Batman ¿Qué es lo que pretende?-.

Batman evadió un nuevo ataque de Koragg y contraataco con un golpe de su espada, pero Koragg lo detuvo y lo sujeto del cuello, para después estrellarlo contra el suelo y darle una patada que lo hizo rodar.

Batman choco contra una pared sumamente herido y de sus labios salió un hilillo de sangre, pero aunque se sentía adolorido, no se dio por vencido y volvió a levantarse.

-Aun…no estoy vencido…-dijo con determinación.

Koragg observaba a Batman detenidamente, el caballero lobo estaba impresionado, pero se lanzo contra Batman a toda velocidad y lo golpeo con fuerza, al final, Batman soltó su espada y Koragg lo sujeto del cuello.

-¡Batman!-grito Luffy tratando de salir de la nave.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Piccolo listo para entrar en acción, cuando de pronto, Koragg soltó a Batman.

Batman alzo la mirada y se le quedo viendo a Koragg, el caballero de la noche solo suspiro-Ya comprobé todo lo que necesitaba-dijo envainando su espada-la próxima vez será una batalla hasta el final-y con esas palabras, Koragg se retiro.

Batman se levanto con dificultad y recupero el aliento-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?-pregunto serio.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes que estaba aquí?-pregunto Piccolo serio.

-El suficiente-dijo Batman-te agradezco que…no me hayas ayudado-.

-¿Obtuviste lo que querías?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Y él también-dijo Batman serio.

Mientras que en la nave, Luffy observaba todo-Ese tipo de cara verde se me hace familiar ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?-Luffy se quedo pensando y chasqueo los dedos-¡Ya recuerdo, es Perry el ornitorrinco!-dijo muy seguro y sonriendo divertido.

**(-)**

En el cementerio, Koragg reapareció ante sus compañeros, siendo interceptado por Imperiex-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Tenías a Batman en tu poder, pudiste haber acabado con él en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste-.

-No me fastidies-dijo Koragg sin tomarle importancia a Imperiex-yo solo respondo ante el amo, además, esta no era una batalla para destruir a Batman-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué planeabas con esto?-pregunto Axor.

-Aprender-dijo Koragg serio.

-¿Aprender que cosa?-pregunto Leviatán.

Koragg no respondió, solo dejo que Xana se le acercara y se abrazara a su brazo, pero tuvo que soltarlo rápidamente, cuando el rey Drago apareció en un vórtice de fuego negro, rápidamente, los maestros oscuros se inclinaron.

-Infórmame Koragg-.

-Batman carece de súper poderes, pero es quizás más peligroso que cualquier otro héroe que exista en el mundo, puede que sea el guardián más peligroso de todos, es astuto, inteligente, valiente, no le teme a nada y su voluntad es inquebrantable-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad-Entonces es hora de aumentar el poder de mi ejército, es hora de que recluten a mis antiguos generales-.

-Con todo respeto amo-continuo Koragg-aunque los reunamos eso no cambiaría nada, Batman es lo bastante listo para lidiar con ellos-.

-Es por eso que no solo recurriremos a mis antiguos generales, solo hay una persona cuya mente ha sido capaz de provocar la ira de Batman-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero él es un simple mortal!-exclamo Imperiex.

-Y la mente más retorcida que jamás ha existido entre los humanos, quiero que lo recluten también, porque así como Batman representa la tragedia, él representa la comedia, una que realmente puedo disfrutar-dijo Drago riéndose.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como vieron, ambos son formidables guerreros y con un gran código de honor, y al parecer esta pelea solo fue para que cada uno de ellos se estudiara mutuamente, definitivamente no entiendo a los genios, son demasiado…confusos ¿no creen?"_

_Un aplauso para Akagami Shanks, el Jack Sparrow de One Piece, oigan… ¿no exagere? ¿Ustedes que creen? Y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, amigos míos:_

**KaedeNeko-Chan: **_trato de que la historia no solo sea de acción, sino que además deje alguna lección importante, después de todo, este mundo necesita mucho por mejorar, especialmente porque se ha vuelto la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Katie: **_yo soy flexible, con esto quiero decir que así como creo fervientemente en Dios y en el demonio, creo en lo que la ciencia no puede explicar, como es el caso de los extraterrestres, mientras no se pruebe lo contrario, yo seguiré creyendo en todo lo inexplicable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_por eso Batman es el mejor, no solo por ser el gran héroe que es, sino por además, trata de que hasta los criminales recapaciten y se alejen de la vida del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no me enfade, simplemente no me gusta que la gente se menosprecie diciendo que sus opiniones no cuentan, eso es mentira, toda opinión cuenta, por más tonta que sea, la única opinión que no cuenta es la de los políticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**The Devil: **_te voy a decir algo, todo lo que escribo es solo mi punto de pista, tú puedes creer que es errónea y yo te respeto tu opinión, pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Qué te asegura que no eres tú el que está equivocado? Después de todo, todo en lo que creemos no son más que teorías que se hacen en distintas épocas y generaciones de la humanidad, yo respeto y valoro tu opinión, pero así como yo te la respeto, te pido que tú respetes la mía de la manera más atenta posible, no quiero iniciar un debate religioso, ya que nadie puede estar seguro de quien tiene la razón o no, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_yo soy flexible, con esto quiero decir que así como creo fervientemente en Dios y en el demonio, creo en lo que la ciencia no puede explicar, como es el caso de los extraterrestres, mientras no se pruebe lo contrario, yo seguiré creyendo en todo lo inexplicable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_yo soy flexible, con esto quiero decir que así como creo fervientemente en Dios y en el demonio, creo en lo que la ciencia no puede explicar, como es el caso de los extraterrestres, mientras no se pruebe lo contrario, yo seguiré creyendo en todo lo inexplicable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_solo espera, ya que Drago ha sido muy paciente hasta ahora, pero sus planes apenas se están desarrollando, tal como dijiste, nunca es demasiado tarde para redimirte, por más malo que hayas sido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_siempre habrá segundas oportunidades, solo es cuestión de aprovecharlas todas las veces que se nos presenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_gracias por el dato, cuando tenga oportunidad lo checare y me alegra que te gustara este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_veré que puedo hacer con respecto a Manchas, en fin, el capítulo anterior es una prueba de que siempre se puede cambiar, solo hay que hacerlo, ya que nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_es tu opinión y no voy a decir que no es cierto o que sí, todo se resolverá solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_el mundo sería un mejor lugar si todos aceptáramos nuestros errores y decidiéramos cambiar, desafortunadamente, la gente solo ve signos de dinero y poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_entiendo, solo puedo decirte que yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, tus razones tendrás para pensar así y te las respeto, ya que aunque creo en Dios, no soy de esos fanáticos religiosos que se alarman por algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KaedeNeko-Chan, Katie, Monkey D Carmen, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a The Devil, Ocnarf, Raditz, Terminex, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Loser93, Iron Mario, Mesariel.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. A favor del Guason

"_Los saluda el comisionado __**Jim Gordon, **__hoy puedo presentar un capítulo, porque aprenderemos que no solo los grandes héroes como Batman pueden ser héroes, todos pueden serlo, este capítulo se los demostrara, así que por favor, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí dos nuevos videos de apertura:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=VCo9QLKo0bk**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=Pdrpz6AJTVo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 A favor del Guasón.**

**Hace 3 años**

Ciudad Gótica volvía a estar cubierta por el manto de la noche, la gente comenzó a abandonar sus trabajos y a dirigirse hacia sus hogares para descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

La autopista se vio llena de gente que recién salieron de trabajar, un auto iba conducido por un hombre llamado Charles Collins, hombre robusto, algo calvo, pero con cabello alrededor de su cabeza, así como 3 mechones en el centro de la misma, iba vistiendo un traje de oficina verde, corbata del mismo color y zapatos cafés, y al parecer, se encontraba de mal humor.

-Genial, simplemente genial, no me dieron el ascenso, tuve que trabajar horas extra y para colmo, la cena de hoy es pastel carne y ODIO el pastel de carne-enumero molesto, mientras escuchaba música clásica tratando de que eso le calmara los nervios.

Charles se preparo para rebasar un camión que tenía al frente, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, un coche que venía detrás de él salió de la nada a toda velocidad, cerrándole el paso, Charles tuvo que frenar bruscamente.

-¿Acaso ese imbécil se me cerro?-exclamo furioso-¡Hasta aquí, ya no dejare que me sigan pisoteando más!-en un arranque de ira, comenzó a perseguir el vehículo que se le cerro.

Lo alcanzo en cuestión de unos segundos y como el conductor de aquel vehículo, Charles se le cerro, pero el conductor no se quiso quedar quieto y puso su auto a un lado del de Charles, justo del lado del piloto, Charles bajo el vidrio de su puerta y encaro al otro conductor.

-¡Óyeme idiota! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Pudiste haberme matado, debería…!-Charles se quedo mudo al ver quién era el misterioso conductor, quien solo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, Charles estaba impactado y con nerviosismo, saludo al conductor con su mano y se encogió lo más que pudo en su asiento, para pisar el acelerador y alejarse-ese era el…el…Guasón…Dios…insulte al Guasón…-dijo comenzando a sudar fríamente.

Charles trato de alejarse lo más que pudo, pero el Guasón lo seguía muy de cerca, cada vez que Charles revisaba por el retrovisor, veía la misma sonrisa que tantas vidas había cobrado.

Charles trato de perderlo metiéndose en una carretera que llevaba a un bosque a las afueras de Gótica, por un instante parecía que lo había perdido, pero el Guasón apareció de la nada y Charles tuvo que girar bruscamente, chocando contra un árbol, rápidamente abandono su vehículo y corrió al interior del bosque.

Corrió por algunos minutos y se coloco detrás de un árbol, respirando agitadamente, pero al parecer lo había logrado, había escapado de las garras del Guasón, pero…

-Muy bien, dime que es lo que me vas a hacer-dijo una voz que le helo la sangre.

Charles volteo y se topo con el Guasón, aterrado, retrocedió, pero se tropezó-¡Por favor…lo siento…no fue mi intención…tuve un mal día y…y…!-pero el Guasón lo sujeto del cuello de su traje.

-Eso que hiciste fue muy grosero-dijo el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente-no podemos permitir que los conductores se falten al respeto entre sí ¿no crees?-el Guasón comenzó a reírse-pero no te pongas tan serio, vamos a arreglarlo, con una hermosa sonrisa-.

Charles se puso todavía más pálido-¡No…por favor…tengo familia…se lo suplico…haré lo que me pida…lo que sea!-.

-¿Lo que sea?-pregunto el Guasón interesado.

-¡Si…lo que sea…!-.

-¡Trato hecho!-exclamo el Guasón sonriendo-vamos, dame tu cartera-.

-Es…está bien…pero no tengo mucho dinero-dijo Charles entregándole su cartera.

-¡Por favor, no me insultes!-el Guasón le quito su cartera y saco el permiso de conducir de Charles-esta foto es horrible, no eres nada fotogénico, Charlie-dijo leyendo el nombre-pero ya está arreglado, te dejare ir y me deberás un favor, el cual me pagaras cuando yo te diga-.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Charles.

-¡Aun no lo sé! Tengo que pensarlo, pero no te preocupes-dijo levantando a Charles y colocándole un brazo en el hombro-prono tendrás noticias mías Charlie, hasta la próxima-y con una última risa, el Guasón se marcho, Charles cayó de rodillas y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

**Hoy**

Los noticieros de ciudad Gótica estaban transmitiendo una información que era sumamente agradable-"Mañana será el homenaje al comisionado Gordon, quien será honrado por todos sus años al servicio de la justicia, el comisionado Gordon es un hombre sumamente admirable y que se ha ganado a la comunidad por sus grandes esfuerzos…"-la televisión fue apagada.

-Esto sí que es insultante-dijo el Guasón lanzando el control contra el suelo-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer un homenaje a nuestro querido comisionado sin invitarme a mí?-.

-Es un insulto sin duda caramelito-dijo Harley sirviéndolo una taza de té a su amado.

El Guasón se levanto-Dime Harley ¿Quién más le ha dado tantos momentos de diversión al buen departamento de policía y especialmente, al buen Jim Gordon?-.

-Nadie jefe-.

-Merezco, no, demando estar en ese homenaje y honrar a nuestro querido comisionado-dijo el Guasón.

-¡Claro que si caramelito!-Harley comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar por el discurso del Guasón, quien comenzó a hacer reverencias.

El Guasón volteo a ver al resto de sus hombres, Finn, Chow, Ratso y Hak Foo, los 3 primeros estaban jugando cartas y Hak Foo entrenando, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que el Guasón los esperaba con expresión seria.

Hak Foo y Finn fueron los primeros en notarlo, cuando Harley silbo con más fuerza y rápidamente comenzaron a ovacionar al Guasón, quien volvió a hacer reverencias de agradecimiento.

-Suficiente-dijo el Guasón y todo paro, el príncipe payaso se acerco a un escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo.

-¿Llamara a un profesional jefe?-pregunto Harley.

-Oh no, solo a un viejo amigo que se muere por hacerme un favor-dijo el Guasón riéndose, mientras veía el permiso de conducir de Charles Collins.

**(-)**

Mientras que Miami, en una casa de los suburbios, Charles se encontraba jugando en el patio de frente de su casa con su hijo, mientras su esposa leía un libro a la sombra de un árbol.

El niño lanzo un balón de fútbol americano y Charles lo atrapo-¡Muy bien Ken, atrapa esto hijo!-justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó-¡Yo contesto!-grito Charles entrando a responder-¿diga?-.

-"¿Habla Charles Collins?"-pregunto una voz que helaba la sangre.

Charlie reconoció la voz, pero trato de mostrarse sereno-No…no…se equivoca, mi nombre es Donald…-.

-"No, no, no, estoy seguro que eres tú Charlie, no sé porque cambiaste tu nombre de Charles Collins a Donald Wallace y te cambiaste a la aburrida Miami-.

Esta vez, Charles se quedo petrificado-¿Co…como me encontraste?-.

-"Oh Charlie, Charlie, nunca te perdí de vista, jamás pierdo mis juguetes y por ahora tú eres mío, escúchame, ya es hora de que me pagues ese pequeño favor que me debes, toma el próximo vuelo a Gótica lo más pronto posible, dile a tu familia que vendrás a ayudar a un viejo amigo y no te atrevas a hablar con alguien sobre esto, recuerda que nunca te perdí de vista, tampoco a tu familia"-.

Charles se asomo por la ventana y vio un auto negro que pasaba por enfrente de su casa con las ventanas abajo, en el interior estaban Chow y Ratso, quien saludo al pequeño Ken, Charles palideció al ver eso.

-M…muy bien…iré cuanto antes-dijo colgado, vio a su familia, quienes lo saludaron con las manos, Charles hizo lo mismo tratando de sonreír, pero estaba sumamente preocupado.

**(-)**

Un avión llego a Gótica a las 12 pm del día siguiente, de este avión bajo Charles Collins, quien estaba sumamente nervioso, su vista se detuvo en dos guardias de seguridad que estaban charlando entre sí.

-"_Aquí hay policías y ni siquiera puede decirles algo"-_Charles se acerco a un puesto de periódicos y vio en la primera página la noticia:

"Batman y su equipo destruyen a la mafia de Gótica"

-_"Si tan solo pudiera llamarlos, estoy seguro que ellos me sacarían de esto"-._

Charles volvió a dirigir su vista hacia los dos oficiales, quienes charlaban animadamente, finalmente, se decidió a acercarse a ellos, cada paso que daba lo acercaba más, pero cuando ya casi llegaba, una chica rubia, de ojos azules, y vestida de chofer lo intercepto.

-¡Oh señor Charles, lo estábamos esperando!-dijo sonriendo.

Charles se detuvo en seco, cuando sintió algo detrás de él, volteo y se topo con Hak Foo, quien iba vestido también como chofer, solo que él le lanzo una mirada atemorizante.

-Ya es hora de irnos, al jefe no le gusta que lo hagan esperar-dijo Hak Foo, quien tomo el maletín de Charles.

-Por aquí, por favor-dijo Harley abrazándose al brazo de Charles y guiándolo a las afueras del aeropuerto, donde los esperaba una camioneta blanca con un dibujo de un pastel-entra-.

Charles entro en la parte trasera de la camioneta y dos brazos lo metieron rápidamente-¡Charlie, que gusto verte de nuevo, viejo panzón, después de 3 largos años!-declaro el Guasón sonriendo divertido.

-Ho…hola…Guasón…-.

El Guasón volteo a ver a Finn-Arranca-ordeno y la camioneta se puso en marcha-muy bien Charlie, esta noche me vas a pagar el favor que me debes-dijo siniestramente y Charles trago saliva.

-Por favor…no quiero herir a nadie…-.

-Y no lo harás, pero tu familia saldrá lastimada si no haces lo que te diga-advirtió el Guasón.

-Está bien…está bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-.

Pero el Guasón no dijo nada, hasta que llegaron al museo de la ciudad, el cual también era conoció por organizar cualquier evento de alcurnia, ahí se iba a llevar a cabo el homenaje al comisionado.

-¿Está todo listo?-pregunto el Guasón.

-Sí señor, el pastel ya está listo-dijo Chow mostrando un pastel de 6 pisos, con las palabras "Felicidades Comisionado" grabadas en el.

-Perfecto, muy bien Charlie, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, cuando Harley te haga la señal, tú le abrirás la puerta para que ella pueda entrar con el pastel-explico el Guasón.

Charles espero a que dijera algo más, pero el Guasón ya no le dijo nada-¿Es todo?-pregunto confundido-¿Me hiciste tomar un avión y venir hasta Gótica solo para abrir una puerta?-.

-Pero mira el tamaño de ese pastel-dijo el Guasón señalándolo-Harley no puede cargarlo y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, piensa un poco-dijo golpeándole la frente con su dedo índice.

Charles solo pudo asentir-Está loco-susurro espantado.

-Muy bien muchachos, hora de la función-dijo el Guasón sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)**

Mientras que en el salón de eventos del museo, se llevaba a cabo toda la fiesta, la gente más importante de Gótica había sido invitada, además de los miembros del departamento de policías.

Naturalmente, no podía faltar el multimillonario Bruno Díaz y sus protegidos, los chicos estaban usando trajes de gala, así como las chicas vestidos finos, Nami tenía que evitar que Luffy hiciera algo indebido y en varias ocasiones tuvo que golpearlo.

-Debe sentirse muy honrado, comisionado-dijo Bruno charlando con Gordon.

-Sí, aunque en lo personal, detesto este tipo de eventos, solo hago mi trabajo, no creo que eso sea algo para celebrar-.

-Pero hace un estupendo trabajo deteniendo a los criminales-.

-Entonces esta fiesta debería ser para Batman, después de todo, él es quien los atrapa la mayoría de las veces-dijo Gordon y Bruno sonrió.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme comisionado, disculpe que tenga que irme tan pronto, pero estoy demasiado ocupado-.

-Ojala yo estuviera ocupado para poderme ir también-dijo Gordon resignado.

Mientras Bruno y sus protegidos se retiraban, Charles entro por la puerta de atrás, la que daba a la bodega, ahí se encontró con varios objetos guardados, el pobre hombre estaba muy nervioso.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de llamar a Batman-decía y entonces se topo con la figura de un murciélago de tamaño real, Charles se quedo pensando-no…no funcionaría, pero debo intentarlo-.

Charles tomo al murciélago y lo acerco a la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, justo en el momento en que el auto de Bruno Díaz pasaba por esa ventana.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que irnos tan pronto?-pregunto Luffy pensando en la comida.

-Recuerda que antes de todo tenemos un deber que cumplir-explico Bruno serio-lo demás es secundario-.

-Eh…disculpe señor, pero creo que nos necesitan en el museo-dijo Robin señalando la ventana.

Bruno volteo y vio la figura del murciélago sobre la ventana, el joven entrecerró los ojos y miro a sus amigos-Hora de trabajar-.

Mientras tanto, Charles llego al salón de eventos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y Harley entro disfrazada de policía, llevando consigo el gigantesco pastel sobre una carretilla.

Cuando Charles quiso soltar la manija de la puerta, descubrió que estaba pegado en ella por un potente pegamento, Harley avanzo hasta el comisionado y soplo un silbato.

-¡Hoy honramos a nuestro querido comisionado, quien pone a los malos en prisión, es tan noble y tan buen trabajador, que hoy has sido elegido para la broma del día!-nuevamente, Harley soplo el silbato y de las velas alrededor surgió un extraño humo verde.

Los oficiales comenzaron a toser, Harley se puso una máscara de aire y le puso otra a Charles, cuando el humo se disipo, todos los invitados quedaron petrificados y del interior del pastel, surgió el Guasón.

-¡Hola a toda la buena gente de Gótica! He venido para honrar a nuestro querido comisionado, quien ha hecho un buen trabajo enviándome a prisión más de una vez, es tan noble que se ha hecho merecedor de una medalla, una explosiva medalla-el Guasón saco una medalla, que en realidad era una bomba de tiempo-bueno, lamento que esta visita haya sido tan corta, pero tengo que atender otros asuntos, vámonos-.

El Guasón y Harley se dirigieron a la salida, pasando a un lado de Charles-¡Espera, dijiste que si te ayudaba me enviarías a casa!-.

-Oh sí, pero nunca dije que vivo-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

Charles apretó los puños y dientes-¡Eres un miserable…!-Charles trato de golpearlo, pero el Guasón lo evadió y se retiro.

Justo cuando el Guasón se retiro, Batman y su equipo aparecieron rompiendo el vitral del techo, cuando aterrizaron, Charles grito-¡Batman, la medalla del comisionado es una bomba!-.

Batman miro a Mugiwara, quien estiro su brazo y le quito la medalla, después se la dio al Súper Robot, quien rápidamente la lanzo por los aires, justo a tiempo, ya que la bomba exploto.

El sonido de la explosión llamo la atención del Guasón-¡Eso vino de afuera, rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí, apesta a murciélago!-declaro molesto.

Batman libero a Charles-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Nunca quise lastimar a nadie…ese payaso…me tenía amenazado…amenazaba con lastimar a mi familia…tuve que hacer lo que me dijo…no tuve opción Batman-el caballero de la noche solo entrecerró los ojos y miro a su alrededor-Hana, Chopper, Músico, Robot y Gata, atiendan a los oficiales, el resto iremos por el Guasón-.

La persecución inicio por el museo, gracias al trabajo en equipo, los hombres del Guasón no tardaron en caer, Hak Foo dio un poco de trabajo, pero al final, el Cazador lo venció.

Los únicos que faltaban eran el Guasón y Harley, quien fue capturada por Tenshi cuando la asusto convirtiéndose en tigre, Harley retrocedió y Tenshi la esposo.

-Caíste-dijo divertida.

-No es gracioso-se quejo Harley molesta.

El Guasón, por su parte, logro salir del museo por la puerta trasera, ya estaba planeando emboscar a Batman, cuando se topo con Charles-¡Alto!-grito el hombre furioso.

El Guasón solo se rio-Oh vamos, Charlie, no hagas el ridículo y hazte a un lado-el Guasón se dispuso a pasar, pero Charles le dio un golpe en el estómago y el Guasón cayó al suelo sentado-eres un pobre Don nadie, si me encierras tu familia pagara el precio-amenazo el Guasón.

-Oh no, no van a encerrarte esta vez, tu y yo vamos a volar en pedazos-Charles saco una bomba que encontró en el camión del Guasón, quien palideció.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás loco?-.

-¡Puede que sea un Don nadie, pero imagínate los titulares de mañana cuando la gente lea que el Guasón fue volado en pedazos al lado de un asqueroso y pobre Don NADIE!-grito Charles, para luego comenzar a reírse-¡La ironía sí que es graciosa! ¿No te parece?-.

El Guasón se levanto y comenzó a retroceder-Oye Charlie…tal vez fui un poco duro, pero creo que podemos llegar a… ¡Batman! ¡Batman! ¡Batman! ¡Batman!-gritaba el Guasón, cuando su rostro se ilumino-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-.

-El suficiente-explico Batman y el Guasón corrió a ocultarse detrás de él-suelte la bomba, señor Collins-.

-¡No, esto tiene que terminar, solo así mi familia estará a salvo de ese demente!-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que deseas? ¡Bien, toma, aquí tengo direcciones, nombres, pasatiempos, todo lo que quieras!-grito el Guasón tirando libretas y papeles.

-Toma, atrápala-Charles lanzo la bomba y el Guasón se tiro pecho a tierra, Batman se mantuvo firme, pero cuando la bomba "exploto", solo libero confeti y serpentinas, el Guasón se quedo estático-caíste tonto-dijo Charles sonriendo.

El Guasón apretó los dientes y los puños, mientras Batman se reía-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso, me muero de la risa-dijo el Guasón molesto, al tiempo que Batman lo esposaba.

-Vaya a casa señor Collins-dijo Batman.

-¿A casa? Nunca creí que eso sonaría tan bien-dijo Charles sonriendo-¿Qué habrá para la cena? Lo que sea está bien, aunque sea pastel de carne-dijo muy feliz.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como pueden ver, cualquiera puede ser un héroe, solo tienen que tener el valor para oponerse ante quienes son los causantes de la injusticia y si es difícil, piensen en alguien que los inspire para poder hacerlo, Batman se convirtió en el símbolo de la esperanza en Gótica, ustedes pueden hacer los mismo por sus hogares"_

_Un aplauso para el comisionado Jim Gordon, un policía que realmente se merece ser homenajeado y ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Katie: **_no puedo decir que sea cierto o no, ya que nadie ha probado lo contrario, todo en lo que se cree son formas de explicar la razón por la que estamos en este mundo, yo creo en Dios y en el diablo, pero no soy tan extremista en mis creencias y siempre pienso que hay otras opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_muy bien y espero que no vuelvas a decir que tu comentario no importa, en fin, Batman siempre será el mejor, ya que como vez, incluso puede lidiar con alguien que es tan poderoso como Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_así es Luffy, un chico alegre y fuerte, pero bastante torpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_así es Luffy, mucha fuerza, pero muy poca materia gris, en fin, dentro de poco los planes de Drago irán tomando forma, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no quise incomodarte y me disculpo por ello, solo di mi opinión, espero sepas disculparme si te incomode. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**The Devil: **_lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me digas con tanta seguridad que yo estoy en un error, porque así como yo puedo estarlo, tú también, todo lo que me dices son creencias tuyas y las respeto, nadie puede decir algo con total seguridad o como decía el sabio Confucio "solo aquel que nada saber, nada dudar". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_entiendo, veré si lo checo en algún momento que pueda y me alegra que no haya inconvenientes en mi respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_el Guasón no va a trabajar para ellos, va a trabajar CON ellos, y puede que los otros dos sean más locos, pero cuando se trata de Batman, el Guasón ha sido el único que casi logra que cruce la línea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no solo la tuya, sino la de otros que también quieren ser siervos de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_a mí también me gustan las peleas de espada, de hecho, me encantaría aprender a usar una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_soy una persona con valores, tengo mis defectos, pero jamás te daré un problema serio o te criticare por tus creencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pronto lo averiguaras amigo mío, pronto lo averiguaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_exacto, en cualquier conflicto siempre es bueno conocer a tu enemigo antes de poder iniciar el verdadero ataque, eso fue lo que Batman y Koragg hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_exacto, el único que ha podido herir a Batman en lo más profundo de su ser y que lo ha hecho salirse de sus casillas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_muchas gracias, aunque la última parte de tu comentario no sé si fue broma o en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_el Guasón no necesita de ningún poder para ser el monstruo que es, el tipo no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie y todo lo que hace lo considera un juego o una manera de divertirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_ambos son guerreros que analizan a sus oponentes, su batalla no fue más que para conocerse mutuamente y tanto Batman como Koragg lo sabían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MexEmperorRamsesII: **_muy bien, espero que te hayas divertido y ahora pasemos a responder tus dudas:_

_1.- No son 7, son otros generales que estarán al servicio de Drago y de los maestros oscuros._

_2.- Aun habrá más batallas mano a mano, pero no había pensado poner al capitán América, hasta ahora._

_3.-Aun no estoy seguro._

_4.- Es lo que estoy viendo, no te preocupes._

_5.- No me pidas imposibles, por favor._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Katie, Nami8221, Soranomomo93, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, The Devil, Raditz, Hakuryuu, Zeus, Hades, Mesariel, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Loser93, Nanashi, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan, MexEmperorRamsesII.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Duelo entre fantasmas

"_Hola a todos los lectores, quienes son todos aquellos que leen estos fanfics y que por lo tanto son los considerados lectores que leen y disfrutan de estas lecturas, yo soy __**Mojo Jojo, **__quien hoy presentara este capítulo, lo cual significa que soy la estrella invitada que hoy presentara el capítulo que ustedes leerán con sus propios ojos y que al final dejaran sus comentarios sobre el capítulo para que el autor, que es quien escribió el capítulo, pueda saber que les pareció y así poder saber en qué puede mejorar, ya que ustedes los lectores son quienes lo califican por su desempeño y que además de todo es aquel que está escribiendo el fic que están leyendo y que hoy viene a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo que espera les guste y que al final sabrá si les gusto por los comentarios que le dejen…"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=bUedV4iFp4k**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=eOfs46WZHmE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Duelo entre fantasmas.**

En el museo de ciudad Gótica se exhibía un amuleto místico, el cual, según la antigua leyenda, daba a quien lo poseyera el poder de dominar sobre los fantasmas de los más perversos asesinos de la historia.

Todo parecía estar en calma, cuando una silueta cubrió al amuleto, cuya imagen era de la muerte misma, la extraña silueta atravesó el vitral y saco el amuleto con facilidad.

-Por fin, ahora controlare las almas de los más crueles y sanguinarios asesinos que la humanidad ha conocido-dijo riéndose.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo una voz detrás del ladrón, quien volteo y se topo con…

-Batman, vaya, realmente no sabes cuándo dejar que un caballero haga sus compras en paz-.

-El camino termina aquí Caballero Fantasma-dijo Batman con seriedad, ya que el criminal no era otro más que el Caballero Fantasma, el hombre que hizo un trato con un demonio por la inmortalidad, pero el precio que pago fue muy caro y ahora no era más que un fantasma.

-Lo dudo mucho Batman, ahora que tengo este amuleto, podré dominar sobre las almas de cada asesino que el mundo ha conocido y nadie va a poder detenerme-.

-Nadie excepto yo-el Músico salió de la nada y ataco con su espada, pero el Caballero Fantasma detuvo el golpe con su bastón.

-Así que ahora tienes un muerto entre tus filas ¿eh? Que divertido-.

-Solo que yo comí una Akuma No Mi-el Músico comenzó a atacar al Caballero, Batman se coloco dos nudillos de metal, los cuales estaban mojados con agua bendita, ya que era el único modo de tocar a ese fantasma.

Batman se unió a la batalla y ambos héroes comenzaron a pelear contra el Caballero Fantasma, quien se las veía en dificultades lidiando con los dos, pero una ventaja de ser fantasma, era el poder atravesar objetos sólidos, así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto el Músico.

-Mantente alerta-dijo Batman-esos trucos fantasmales son su especialidad-.

-Tienes razón Batman-el Caballero Fantasma apareció desde el suelo y golpeo a ambos con su bastón, para luego elevarse en el aire-¿Qué sucede Batman? ¿Acaso tu inmortal no puede volar? No es más que un saco de huesos inservible-dijo el Caballero riéndose-¿dices que comiste una Akuma No Mi? Estoy algo impactado ¿Qué te traumo para tomar la decisión de comerte una que te hacía inmortal, pero que no evitaba que envejecieras?-.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-grito el Músico saltando y atacando con su espada, pero el Caballero Fantasma evadió el ataque atravesando una pared y el héroe choco contra la pared.

Batman endureció la mirada y busco a su alrededor, todo parecía en calma, hasta que el caballero salió de la nada y lo pateo, Batman choco contra una vitrina y una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Oh no Batman, hiciste sonar la alarma, que mal, lamento no poder quedarme, pero tengo un ejército de fantasmas que reclutar-dijo el Caballero Fantasma retirándose.

El Músico se acerco a Batman-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, luego iremos por el Fantasma-dijo Batman y Brook asintió, ambos salieron del museo justo en el momento en que los guardias de seguridad entraban al museo.

-¡Quietos!-gritaron apuntando con sus armas y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ahí.

**(-)**

En el cementerio de ciudad Gótica, el Caballero Fantasma apareció con el amuleto y se acerco a una cripta, entro en ella y bajo por las escaleras hasta un salón donde se encontraba un altar.

-Bien, ahora que tengo el amuleto y las armas de los asesinos más crueles de la historia, es solo cuestión de esperar a la media noche y sus almas malditas volverán, obedecerán mis órdenes y podré apoderarme de Ciudad Gótica, pero primero me ayudaran a deshacerme de Batman, de una vez por todas-.

**(-)**

El Batimovil apareció por las calles de la ciudad, en su interior iban Batman y Brook, la razón, era que Batman decidió pasar algo de tiempo con cada miembro de su equipo, empezando con Brook, el resto tenía la noche libre y descansaba en la mansión, todo era parte de un entrenamiento especial que tenía para cada uno.

Batman noto que Brook estaba muy callado y pensativo-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto imaginándose lo que le ocurría.

-Solo…pienso en lo que el Caballero Fantasma dijo-.

-¿Sobre qué?-.

-Sobre el motivo por el cual comí esa Akuma No Mi…y me condene a esto-dijo mirando su mano esquelética con tristeza.

-Entiendo-dijo Batman-no creo que debas atormentarte por algo que ya pasó-.

-Pero…la comí…por cobarde…yo temía a la muerte…quería hacer cualquier cosa por evitarla…y esto me paso…no soy tan diferente al Caballero Fantasma-.

-Te equivocas, tú y él no se parecen en nada-.

-Pero…-.

-Tú no hiciste lo que él hizo para condenarse de esa forma-dijo Batman serio y Brook miro a su mentor-él solía ser un caballero inglés que hizo un trato con un demonio-.

-¿Con Drago?-.

-Drago es el rey de las tinieblas y señor de todos los demonios, pero no es el único demonio que existe-explico Batman y Brook entendió a que se refería-lo que él quería era la inmortalidad y ese demonio se la prometió, a cambio de 100 almas inocentes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo descubrí cuando viaje al pasado-continúo Batman-y tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con el más grande detective de todos los tiempos, juntos logramos salvar las almas de las personas que ese caballero iba a entregarle al demonio-.

-¿Qué paso con él?-pregunto Brook.

-Aquel demonio no estuvo complacido cuando no obtuvo las almas que quería y condeno al caballero inglés, convirtiéndolo en un fantasma maldito-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Él me culpa por lo que le ocurrió, se niega a aceptar que él solo se busco esa maldición-Batman volteo a ver a Brook-tal vez ambos le temían a la muerte, pero tú nunca lastimaste a nadie para evitarla-.

-Pero…aun así…-Brook miro de nuevo sus manos.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo Batman-no te atormentes por lo que hiciste en el pasado, concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer ahora-dijo Batman y Brook asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende el Caballero Fantasma?-.

-El amuleto te permite controlar las almas de los peores criminales de la historia-explico Batman-pero solo puede ser usado por un no muerto, como fantasmas, vampiros, zombis o esqueletos-.

Brook se quedo en silencio-¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?-.

-Siguiendo el rastro del rastreador que coloque en el Caballero Fantasma cuando peleamos-.

Brook abrió la boca impresionado-¿En qué momento hizo eso?-pregunto, pero Batman solo guardo silencio.

**(-)**

La medianoche había llegado y la luz de la luna cubría la cripta donde el Caballero Fantasma estaba-Perfecto ¡Despierten mis hermanos malditos y únanse a mí en nuestra venganza contra los vivos!-.

El amuleto comenzó a brillar, al igual que los objetos pertenecientes a cada fantasma que el cruel caballero pensaba traer desde el infierno, cuando una sombra lo cubrió.

-¡Se termino el juego Caballero Fantasma!-declaro Batman.

El Caballero Fantasma se rio-Por esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo contigo Batman ¡Contempla el ejército de los condenados, los peores de la historia!-.

De las profundidades de la tierra comenzaron a surgir fantasmas de todo tipo, desde ladrones, violadores, asesinos hasta traidores de guerra, todos armados con armas de acuerdo a sus épocas.

-Es un verdadero carnaval de almas-dijo Brook algo asustado y el Caballero Fantasma se rio.

-Vaya, un esqueleto que le teme a los fantasmas ¿no es divertido? Pronto mi ejército arrasará con toda Gótica, pero primero acabaran con ustedes ¡A ellos!-.

Los fantasmas se lanzaron contra los dos héroe, rápidamente, Batman saco armas especiales para combatir fantasmas, mientras Brook desenvaina su espada y comenzaban la lucha.

El cementerio se volvió un campo de batalla, el caballero de la noche trataba de pelear contra todos los fantasmas, pero estos tenían la ventaja al poder atravesar objetos, pero si hay algo sobrenatural en Batman es su voluntad.

El Caballero Fantasma fijo su vista en Brook, quien peleaba contra todos los fantasmas que lo atacaban-¡Alto!-los fantasmas se detuvieron-él es mío-dijo el Caballero Fantasma levantando su bastón-¿Qué dices amigo muerto?-.

Brook se puso en guardia-Tú y yo no somos amigos-.

-Qué pena, porque seríamos muy buenos amigos-el Caballero Fantasma se lanzo al ataque y ambos comenzaron una pelea espectral.

Batman, por su parte, se defendía de todos los fantasmas que se lanzaban contra él, uno de ellos se le colgó a la espalda, Batman trato de quitárselo de encima, pero los otros espectros aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre él.

El caballero de la noche quedo atrapado entre una montaña de fantasmas, su brazo sobresalió de esta con una de sus pistolas y disparo su gancho, sujetándose de un árbol y consiguiendo salir de esa montaña fantasmagórica.

Batman se trepo a la rama del árbol y dirigió su vista hacia donde Brook peleaba con el Caballero Fantasma, cualquiera que pasara por ahí se habría espantado al ver el espectáculo de muertos vivientes.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a subir por el tronco del árbol, Batman saco algunas capsulas y las arrojo contra el suelo, provocando una gran cantidad de humo que confundió a los espectros.

Brook evadió el golpe del bastón del Caballero Fantasma y ataco con un golpe de su espada, el Caballero lo evadió a tiempo-Normalmente no me preocuparía evadir el golpe de una espada, pero estando ambos muertos si podemos dañarnos-.

-Es bueno saber eso-dijo Brook-porque yo quiero lastimarte por lo que le hiciste a tantas personas en el pasado-.

-¿Acaso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?-.

-¡Claro que no!-.

-No mientas, tú y yo nos parecemos, ninguno quería aceptar que moriríamos en algún momento, por eso hicimos todo lo posible por alcanzar la inmortalidad-.

-¡Yo no hice un trato con un demonio!-.

-¡Un trato que hubiera salido bien si Batman no hubiera intervenido en su visita al pasado!-el Caballero ataco con una patada, Brook la evadió y lanzo un golpe contra el Caballero Fantasma, quien rodo por el suelo.

Batman seguía luchando contra los fantasmas de todos los criminales de la historia, el caballero de la noche sabía que solo había una manera de detener ese "carnaval de almas", como Brook lo había llamado, destruyendo el amuleto.

Brook también lo sabía y por eso trataba de quitarle el amuleto al Caballero Fantasma-¡Esta locura debe detenerse!-.

-¡No hasta que haya conseguido mi venganza!-grito el Caballero Fantasma furioso-¡Batman me convirtió en esto y por eso va a pagar con la vida de su amada ciudad!-.

El Caballero pateo a Brook, quien se agacho por la patada y el Caballero Fantasma aprovecho para golpearlo en el rostro repetidamente y sin darle tregua, el villano sujeto a Brook del cuello de su traje y lo estrello contra un árbol.

Brook comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo-No puedes matarme…ya estoy muerto-.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a decirte algo parecido-dijo el Caballero Fantasma-pero ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, es hora de terminar con esto ¡A él mis guerreros!-.

Los fantasmas se lanzaron sobre Brook, Batman también estaba acorralado por ellos, pero si hay algo que el caballero de la noche no conocía era la palabra "rendirse", así que dirigió su mirada hacia el Caballero Fantasma, quien mantenía sobre su cabeza el amuleto.

Rápidamente, lanzo uno de sus batiboomerangs contra la mano del caballero, haciendo que soltara el amuleto-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

El amuleto cayó al suelo, los fantasmas se lanzaron a recuperarlo, pero Batman fue más rápido y lo tomo antes que cualquiera de los espectros del Caballero Fantasma.

-Esto se termino-dijo Batman serio, pero el Caballero Fantasma solo se rio.

-¡Tonto, el amuleto no sirve de nada en manos de un simple mortal!-declaro el Caballero Fantasma.

-Por fortuna yo no voy a usarlo-dijo Batman serio y lo arrojo a las manos de Brook, quien con un salto lo atrapó.

-¿Qué? ¡Deténgalo!-ordeno el Fantasma molesto.

Brook se levanto y miro el amuleto-¡Alto!-grito y los espectros se detuvieron-como dice Luffy ¡Sugoi!-.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tienes el control de mis fantasmas?-pregunto el Caballero Fantasma-piénsalo, juntos podríamos dominar Gótica, después de todo, ambos somos iguales-.

Brook miro al Caballero Fantasma y luego a Batman, quien solo permanecía serio-No, no soy como tú ¡Y nunca lo seré!-Brook lanzo el amuleto contra el suelo y con un golpe de su espada destruyo el amuleto.

-¡No!-grito el Caballero Fantasma al ver eso, cuando el amuleto fue destruido, los fantasmas voltearon a ver al Caballero Fantasma, quien retrocedió aterrado.

Los espectros se abalanzaron contra el Caballero Fantasma, quien trato de escapar, pero no puedo hacerlo, los espectros comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra, llevándose consigo al Caballero Fantasma.

-¡No! ¡Ayúdenme, por piedad, por favor!-Batman trato de salvarlo con uno de sus lazos, pero no puedo hacerlo y los fantasmas arrastraron al Caballero Fantasma a las profundidades de la tierra-¡Te maldigo Batman…te maldigo a ti y a tu amigo…LOS MALDIGO!-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Batman se acerco a Brook, quien miraba el amuleto completamente destruido-Tendremos que explicarles esto al museo-.

-Algunas cosas es mejor que sean destruidas, especialmente cuando tratan de romper el balance que existe entre la vida y la muerte-explico Batman serio.

Más tarde, ambos volvían a la Baticueva, pero nuevamente, Brook se veía muy pensativo-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Batman.

-No dejo de pensar en lo que dijo el Caballero Fantasma, en que ambos somos iguales-

-Ambos solo tienen una cosa en común-dijo Batman serio-que ninguno quería aceptar la muerte, los dos le temían, pero a diferencia de él, tú jamás quisiste lastimar a nadie y hoy demostraste que a pesar de que tomaste una decisión que quizás no fue la indicada, estás haciendo todo lo posible para que este mundo sea un mejor lugar-.

Brook se quedo en silencio y luego se rio-Muchas gracias Batman, realmente eres alguien en quien se puede confiar-.

Batman solo mantuvo su expresión seria-Esta noche descansa, te lo mereces-aseguro el caballero de la noche.

-Sí, creo que llegare a la mansión y tocare un poco de música en mi querido violín, ya pasaron casi 6 horas desde que compuse algo-.

-Esa es otra cualidad que te diferencia del Caballero Fantasma-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Tú si amas lo que te rodea-explico Batman y Brook solo se quedo en silencio, pero estaba sumamente emocionado y agradecido por las palabras de Batman.

**(-)**

En una parte de los muchos infiernos que existían, en una prisión, un reo esperaba su destino, el cual era la guillotina, por todos los crímenes que cometió contra el señor de ese infierno, Trigon.

Se trataba de un guerrero de cabello castaño, chaqueta de cuero marrón, camisa verde, pantalones azules, ojos marrones, conocido como Lord Dark Star, un anterior integrante de los guardianes de la galaxia.

Su historia estaba llena de traición y destrucción, uniéndose a Drago en el pasado para derrocar al padre de todo, cuando su amo fue sellado, el se mantuvo fiel, casi tanto como los maestros oscuros.

El crimen del general fue cuestionar la voluntad de Trigon, quien junto con Surtur, se disputaban el trono de los infiernos, Dark Star se negaba a seguir a cualquiera de ellos, llamándolos usurpadores.

Y ahora, por órdenes del usurpador Trigon, estaba condenado a la guillotina, parecía que su destino estaba sellado, cuando-Este no es un lugar digno para un general como tú-dijo una voz metálica.

Dark Star levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Megatron y Axor-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-Somos amigos-dijo Axor abriendo la reja-y te tenemos un mensaje, de lord Drago-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Dark Star se levanto de golpe-¿El verdadero y único amo? ¿Está aquí?-.

-Aun no, pero su ascenso esta cerca y todo aquel que lo desafió va a pagar caro l precio de su traición, siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto a ayudarnos-dijo Megatron.

Por toda respuesta, el general sonrió con profunda maldad al darse cuenta que el momento en que el legítimo gobernante de los infiernos volvería, se acercaba.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, que significa que este capítulo que comenzó con el principio ha llegado al final, que indica que este capítulo se termino, ya que todo lo que comienza tiene un final, y es aquí donde ya pueden comenzar a dejar comentarios, los cuales permiten que el autor sepa que les pareció su obra y así ir mejorando, ya que sin comentarios no puede mejorar, sus comentarios siempre son almacenados y el autor puede leerlos todas las veces que quiera para poder saber en qué tiene que mejorar y así…"_

_Un aplauso para Mojo Jojo, el villano más hablador de la historia y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Monkey D Carmen: **_no existe nadie en el mundo que sea como Batman, respecto al Guasón, el príncipe payaso del crimen una gran humillación y para aumentar su enojo, no fue Batman quien lo venció esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_la historia transcurre en el presente, pero hay momento en los que se mencionan sucesos del pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_un dicho con mucha verdad, respecto a Buggy, lo había pensado, pero no estoy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, respecto al Guasón, ya era hora de que le dieran una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero ni así va a dejar de atentar contra Gótica, pues el Guasón es un amante del caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya falta poco amigo mío, así que estate al pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_sobre todo porque entre ustedes hay cierta rivalidad, considerando la descendencia de cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_eso demuestra hasta dónde puede llegar una persona cuando saca el suficiente valor, respecto a la liga, te pido paciencia, amigo, paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso es una muestra de lo que una persona común puede llegar a hacer cuando se arma de suficiente valor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_solo sigo las enseñanzas de mi papá, él si es un hombre digno de admirarse, ya que siempre lo sacrifica todo, hasta lo que él quiere con tal de vernos felices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_¿y esa página es como Fanfiction o en que se diferencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso es lo más peligroso del Guasón, que pese a su locura es capaz de idear planes sumamente siniestros, muchos héroes deben agradecer no tenerlo como enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Monkey D Carmen, Mikki Alexandersson, Soranomomo93, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Patel Anime, Moon-9215, Mesariel, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Mision por Latveria

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Reed Richards, **__hoy yo les presento este nuevo capítulo, porque tendremos una aventura en la tierra del Doom, así es, Batman por fin se encontrara frente a frente con Víctor, un encuentro por liberar a Latveria del dominio tiránico de Doom, ahora disfruten del capítulo, mientras que yo vuelvo al trabajo"_

_Y he aquí los dos nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo:_

**Batman: www. youtube watch? v=E7Ff0tQN7-c**

**One Piece: www. youtube watch? v=Rxddq95_cdE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 33 Misión por Latveria.**

El Batiavión volaba en dirección a la tierra de Latveria, lugar de los dominios del temible Dr. Doom, en su interior, iban el caballero de la noche, Batman y Sanji, el Caballero.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir hacia la tierra de Doom, Batman, ese tipo es un verdadero peligro-dijo Sanji-además ¿no estamos violando alguna ley por invadir sus dominios?-.

-Estos no son sus dominios-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Sanji confundido.

-Recientemente se descubrió que Doom nunca fue el autentico soberano de Latveria, él usurpo el trono hace algún tiempo, pero después de mucho buscar, SHIELD finalmente localizo a la legítima heredera al trono, la princesa Vivi-Batman mostro la imagen de dicha princesa en la pantalla.

-¡Guau! ¡Es muy hermosa!-grito Sanji con su ojo convertido en corazón.

-Ella es la legítima gobernante de Latveria, SHIELD quiere que vuelva a ocupar el trono para así poder encerrar a Doom de una vez por todas, desafortunadamente, Doom no se rendirá sin pelear-.

-¿Y cree que Doom intentara atentar contra su vida?-.

-Ya lo intento-dijo Batman-uno de sus secuaces trató de matar a la princesa en Nueva York, por fortuna, el Capitán América evito el ataque, pero resulto herido, es por ello que enviaron a un elemento de los vengadores con la princesa para protegerla-.

-Y si ya tiene quien la cuide ¿para que venimos nosotros?-pregunto Sanji confundido.

-Porque Doom no se detendrá hasta haber acabado con Vivi y asegurarse de continuar como gobernante de Latveria-explico Batman serio.

-Cielos, entonces le prometo que haré todo lo posible por evitar que esa belleza sea asesinada-.

Batman solo suspiro-Solo evita hacer algo que la incomode-advirtió serio.

Sanji se quedo confundido-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-.

**(-)**

En el aeropuerto de Latveria, una nave de SHIELD descendió, de esta salió la princesa Vivi, legítima soberana de toda esa tierra que Doom había atemorizado por tanto tiempo, a su lado estaban una gran cantidad de agentes de SHIELD, así como una nueva chica.

Es una chica de cabello castaño corto y de flequillos, ojos marrones claros, tez blanca, un piercing en la ceja izquierda. Su vestuario es d un body color negro con mangas largas y con escote en forma d U, cinturón blanco a la cintura, dos mitones y un par de botas d cuero negro; En su cabeza, luce un gancho con el diseño de una mariposa morada.

-Todo parece en calma-dijo un agente.

-No se confíen-dijo aquella chica-este lugar sigue siendo dominado por Doom.

-No por mucho-dijo Vivi-cuando reclame el trono lo primero que haré será encerrar a Doom por sus crímenes contra Latveria y contra el mundo-.

-Disculpe princesa Vivi-dijo un hombre de aspecto feroz y mirada agresiva, vistiendo como chofer-su auto la espera-.

-¿Auto? Yo no pedí ningún auto-dijo Vivi retrocediendo.

Los ojos de aquel "hombre" brillaron de un intenso color rojo y convirtió sus armas en dos metralletas, Vivi palideció, mientras el extraño disparaba a matar-¡Princesa!-grito la chica quitándola del camino.

-¡Es un robot, disparen!-ordeno un agente de SHIELD y los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero sus rayos no dañaban el cuerpo de metal de aquel robot, quien abrió su boca y escupió fuego contra los agentes, dándoles directamente, los agentes rodaron por el suelo heridos.

-¡Quédese aquí!-le indico la chica a la princesa, mientras ella sacaba una katana-¡Oye, pedazo de hojalata, toma esto!-la chica golpeo al robot con su katana, haciéndolo retroceder.

El robot abrió su pecho y disparo un misil contra la chica, quien disparo un rayo de sus ojos, destruyendo el misil antes de que la golpeara, para después lanzarse a gran velocidad contra aquella maquina homicida.

El robot giro su cuerpo y pateo a la chica, quien cayó al suelo, fue en ese momento que el robot miro a la princesa, quien se quedo petrificada por el miedo, el robot avanzo lentamente hacia ella, apuntándole con sus brazos.

-Esta tierra le pertenece a Víctor Doom y ni tú ni nadie se la va a arrebatar-dijo el robot apuntándole, pero antes de disparar, el Caballero salió de la nada y le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza, derribándolo.

-¡Nunca amenaces a las damas!-declaro pateándolo de nuevo, el robot se levanto de nuevo y apunto al héroe.

Esta vez, Batman fue quien apareció y clavo dos de sus Batiboomerangs en la cabeza del robot, causándole un corto circuito, provocando el final de esa máquina homicida, Batman se acerco entonces a Vivi.

-¿Se encuentra bien alteza?-.

Vivi aun estaba muda por la impresión, pero logro asentir-G…gracias por salvarme-.

-¡Lo que sea por una bella dama como usted!-declaro el Caballero adelantándose y tomándola de las manos-¡No se preocupe bella dama, yo me asegurare de que ningún otro torpe robot le haga daño nunca más!-.

-¡Oye tú, tenle más respeto, ella es la soberana de toda Latveria!-advirtió la chica que había combatido al robot y que ya estaba recuperada.

Batman se le acerco-Fuiste muy valiente-.

-Es mi deber, soy Mileena Callen, vengadora en entrenamiento-se presento la chica.

-¿Dónde están el resto de los vengadores?-pregunto Batman.

-Tuvieron que ausentarse de la Tierra, problemas con el imperio Kree-explico Mileena-por eso yo tuve que venir para proteger a la princesa-.

-Bien, entre más héroes haya, mejor-dijo Batman y se acerco a la princesa Vivi-tenemos que avanzar rápido, mientras más pronto llegue al castillo, más pronto reclamara el trono-.

-Y podré enviar a Doom a donde pertenece-dijo Vivi con determinación.

-¡Y no se preocupe hermosura, yo la protegeré en todo momento!-declaro el Caballero.

-No perdamos más tiempo-dijo Batman y comenzó la marcha hacia el castillo de Latveria.

**(-)**

En su castillo, Doom observo como su ataque inicial falló por la llegada de Batman-Así que el caballero de la noche también está aquí, ese puede ser un problema-dijo el maléfico doctor muy pensativo-pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a ceder mi trono sin pelear, detective-.

-¿Cuál es su orden, poderoso Doom?-pregunto su fiel asistente robótica.

-Prepararle una bienvenida apropiada a la princesa Vivi, si ella quiere tener mi trono, entonces se llevara una grata sorpresa-dijo Doom con maldad.

**(-)**

Usando el Batiavión, Batman llevaba a la princesa hacia el castillo de Latveria, el caballero de la noche oprimió un botón para hacer la cabina más espaciosa, ahora podían caber 5 personas en ella.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Vivi mirando por la ventana como era Latveria-mi madre me contó que Latveria era un imperio prospero y lleno de belleza, pero esto…-Vivi estaba horrorizada con el espectáculo que veía.

-Doom hizo que la prosperidad de Latveria cayera demasiado-explico Batman-dependerá de usted que vuelva a ser lo que fue en el pasado-.

Ante las palabras de Batman, Vivi agacho la cabeza muy insegura, conforme se acercaban al castillo de Latveria, comprendía cada vez más cuales serían sus responsabilidades como gobernante.

No solo tendría que cuidar de una nación, sino que además, debía evitar todo tipo de conflictos con cualquier otra nación, esa era una gran responsabilidad y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?-pregunto el Caballero.

-¿Eh? Si…estoy bien…-dijo en un tono no muy convincente, el Caballero la miro fijamente y Vivi suspiro-Es solo que…no sé si pueda con toda esta responsabilidad-.

-Lo hará bien, no puede ser peor que Doom-dijo el Caballero y Vivi sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, pero…-en ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Nos están disparando!-grito Mileena alarmada.

-¡Sujétense!-indicó Batman, quien comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas.

Los misiles parecían venir del castillo, Batman hacía que su nave los esquivara lo mejor que podía, muchas pasaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, el caballero de la noche comenzó a disparar contra los misiles, detonándolos antes de que se acercaran.

-¡Ahí vienen más!-grito Mileena.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al ver que sus municiones se agotaron, así que comenzó a esquivarlos de nuevo, evitando algunos impactos, pero a muy duras penas, desgraciadamente, no se puede esquivar por siempre y Batman lo sabía.

-Prepárense-dijo con seriedad y los otros lo miraron confundidos.

Finalmente, un misil golpeo el costado derecho de la nave, la cual comenzó a caer en picada, estrellándose justo frente al castillo de Doom, quien observo todo con sus cámaras.

-El impacto fue certero-informo la cyborg a su amo.

-Que los Doombots se preparen-dijo Doom con autoridad, después de todo, Víctor Doom ya había liado con Batman en el pasado y sabía que el caballero de la noche no caía tan fácil.

La nave estaba en el suelo incendiándose, pero en un árbol cercano se encontraban los 4 tripulantes, en el último instante, Batman activo la eyección de la nave justo a tiempo y aterrizaron en ese árbol.

-Pudo decirnos lo que planeaba-dijo el Caballero algo asustado por lo cerca que estuvo su muerte.

-No había tiempo para eso-dijo Batman serio y bajando del árbol, seguido por Mileena.

-Ese tipo sí que es…algo serio-dijo Vivi.

-¿Serio? Es la seriedad viviente-dijo el Caballero, ayudando a bajar a la princesa del árbol.

Nuevamente se encaminaron hacia la entrada del castillo, cuando esta se abrió de golpe y de su interior salió el Dr. Doom, seguido por sus Doombots y su leal cyborg, Doom camino y miro a sus "invitados".

-Batman, ha pasado tiempo-.

-Esta será la última vez que atemorizas a Latveria, Doom-.

-Latveria es mía, Batman, yo soy el soberano de todas estas tierras, así como pronto lo seré del mundo, nadie puede oponerse a Víctor Von Doom-.

-¡Se acabo!-intervino Vivi-¡Este reino no te pertenece, Doom, es mío por derecho y he venido a recuperarlo!-.

-¿Y crees que vas a poder arrebatármelo, niña tonta? Aunque pudieras no tienes lo necesario para ser un líder-.

-¿Y que se necesita para ser un líder?-.

-Primeramente necesitas inteligencia y poder, y yo tengo una fuente ilimitada de poder, se podría decir que Doom es el poder-.

-Eres cualquier cosa menos poder Doom-dijo Batman-no eres diferente a los otros megalómanos-.

-Yo no soy un megalómano, Batman, soy el amo y señor de Latveria, es mi tierra y de nadie más-.

-¡Eso se acabo!-declaro Vivi-¡Como princesa de Latveria, legítima heredera al trono de esta nación te relevo de tus deberes y tú pagaras por todos tus crímenes, Doom!-.

Doom se rio-No haga el ridículo, "princesa", porque no le daré nada ¡Ataquen!-los Doombots comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, Batman y Mileena esquivaron los disparos.

El Caballero, por su parte, protegió a Vivi de los disparos-Muchas gracias noble caballero-dijo Vivi sonriéndole y el Caballero se sintió en las nubes.

-¡No tiene nada que agradecer preciosa damisela, yo la protegeré!-declaro cuando varios Doombots los rodearon, el joven se paro sobre sus manos y giro a gran velocidad pateándolos con fuerza.

Mileena fue encarada por el cyborg de Doom-Escúchame, no quiero lastimarte, así que ríndete y te tendré piedad-.

Por toda respuesta, la cyborg convirtió sus brazos en sables y ataco a la vengadora, quien se defendió con su katana, Batman, por su parte, se dirigió hacia Doom, quien comenzó a dispararle con sus rayos.

-¡Tu reinado se acabo, Doom!-.

-¡Jamás!-Doom disparo contra Batman, quien disparo sus ganchos y se elevo en el aire, evitando el golpe del disparo-siempre traes contigo lo que necesitas, maldito murciélago-Doom gruño molesto.

-Y ese siempre ha sido tu problema Doom, jamás has podido aceptar que alguien te supere-.

-¡Nadie está por encima de Doom!-.

-Y esa creencia es lo que te llevara a tu derrota-dijo Batman serio, Doom solo le disparo de nuevo y Batman rodo por el suelo, evitando el ataque.

El Caballero, por su parte, protegía a Vivi de los Doombots, los cuales los rodearon de nuevo, rápidamente lanzo sus poderosas patadas contra cada uno, atacándolos con fuerza, los Doombots caían, pero más aparecían.

Mileena por su parte, lidiaba contra la cyborg ayudante de Doom, quien lanzaba golpe tras golpe con sus espadas, la chica vengadora solo se defendía usando sus katanas, hubo un momento en que por poco le corta la cabeza a la vengadora.

Vivi apretó los puños-¡Ya basta Doom, como legítima gobernante de Latveria te ordeno que te detengas!-.

-¡Doom no obedece a nadie, esta tierra es mía para siempre!-declaro Doom disparándole a Vivi.

-¡Cuidado!-el Caballero salto y recibió el impacto por Vivi, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

-Nadie puede detener a Doom-dijo el malvado doctor, cuando Batman salió de la nada y le dio una feroz patada, derribándolo.

-Yo difiero en eso-el caballero de la noche saco un control remoto y lo presiono, al instante, los robots de Doom comenzaron a sobrecargarse.

-¿Qué? ¡Mis Doombots! ¿Qué has hecho?-.

-Fue solo un pulso electromagnético-explico Batman.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, mis Doombots están protegidos de todo pulso electromagnético-.

-Como ya explique antes, tu mayor debilidad es que eres incapaz de aceptar que cometes errores-dijo Batman serio.

Doom apretó los puños y se dispuso a atacar, cuando el Caballero salió de la nada y pateo con todas sus fuerzas a Doom en pleno rostro, su máscara cayó al suelo, mientras él quedaba noqueado.

Batman miro al Caballero, quien se tocaba el pecho-Muy bien…definitivamente estos trajes son bastante resistentes, pero si se siente el dolor-dijo recuperando el aire y Batman no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mileena, por su parte, ya había destruido a la cyborg de Doom y ahora enviaba un mensaje a SHIELD para que viniera a recoger la basura de Latveria, en cuanto a la princesa Vivi ahora era la gobernante de todo Latveria.

**(-)**

Después de algunos minutos, SHIELD llego a Latveria y ahora Doom estaba esposado, frente a la nueva gobernante de Latveria, quien tenía una mirada de dureza ante Doom.

-Víctor Von Doom, por sus crímenes contra Latveria y contra el mundo, usted queda desterrado de la noble tierra de Latveria, toda su inmunidad diplomática, así como cualquier otro privilegio que tuviera, se le será revocado-.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas niña, esta es mi tierra y algún día Doom se vengara y recuperare lo que me pertenece-.

-Ya pueden llevárselo-dijo Vivi sin inmutarse y los agentes de SHIELD se llevaron a Doom.

Batman, el Caballero y Mileena observaron todo a distancia-Ya habla como toda una reina-dijo Mileena-bueno, tengo que volver a la mansión e informarle a Iron Man que todo salió bien al final-se despidió de Batman y el Caballero, para después abordar una de las naves de SHIELD.

Vivi se acerco a los dos héroes que quedaron-Quiero agradecerles por toda su ayuda y prometo que voy a hacer que su confianza en mí sea justificada-.

-Estoy seguro de que así será-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Vivi dirigió su vista hacia el Caballero-Y a ti, noble caballero, quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida, de no ser por ti, tal vez no estaría aquí para gobernar mi país, gracias-.

-¡Oh hermosa princesa, yo también la amo!-el Caballero salto para abrazarla, pero cuando creyó que lo había hecho, se llevo la sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba parada frente a ellos, sino que estaba volviendo con su escolta al castillo-Pero…pero…pero…-.

-Agradece que Zoro no estaba aquí para ver eso-dijo Batman serio y comenzando a caminar, mientras el Caballero aun seguía de piedra, para luego animarse.

-Bueno, aun tengo dos hermosas damiselas esperándome en casa-dijo Sanji siguiendo a su mentor-una pregunta ¿Cómo volveremos a casa sin el Batiavión?-por toda respuesta, Batman saco otro control y oprimió un botón, en cuestión de minutos, otro Batiavión llego a recogerlos-definitivamente está lleno de sorpresas-.

**(-)**

En una de las fosas más profundas de otros de los infiernos, Drácula y Leviatán llegaron hasta una tumba sellada con un muro de energía mágica, Leviatán la vio y se burlo.

-Esto fue obra de Surtur, ese patético demonio aun cree que tiene derecho a gobernar el reino de las tinieblas-dijo burlándose.

-Pronto eso cambiara, ahora liberemos a nuestro hermano-dijo Drácula y ambos maestros dispararon un rayo, destruyendo el muro.

Una gran cortina de humo cubrió el lugar, y una extraña bestia emergía del mismo, un enorme y monstruoso dragón de 7 cabezas monstruosas representantes de 7 emociones negativas, la cabeza de la duda es negra con espinas y energía de color azul, la cabeza de desesperación es de color negro con espinas de color azul claro, la cabeza del miedo es de color morado con espinas y rostro rojo, la cabeza de la violencia es negra con espinas y energía amarilla, la cabeza de la ira es de color negro con espinas y energía blanca, la cabeza del odio de color negro con espinas y energía verde, y la peor y más poderosa de todas la central que es capaz de hablar y controlar todo el cuerpo es de color violeta con espina y energía blanca.

-Bienvenido Y'Shaarj-saludo Drácula quitándose su sombrero de copa-lord Drago te libero y te tiene una oferta que seguramente te interesara-por toda respuesta, Y'Shaarj solo rugió sumamente interesado.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, Víctor finalmente recibirá lo que tantas veces se merecía, lamento no poder decir nada más, pero tengo trabajo que hacer"_

_Un aplauso para Reed Richards, el hombre que solo usa su cerebro y que no es muy conversador, y ahora podemos responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nami8221: **_todos van a tener su momento protagónico al lado del caballero de la noche, como ya viste en este capítulo y en el anterior, con Chopper aun estoy viendo cómo hacerle, pero te aseguro que saldrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Monkey D Carmen: **_efectivamente, se trata de ese gran detective, quien en todo momento compitió con Batman para resolver el caso antes que el caballero de la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Loser93: **_no sería Batman si no fuera precavido, siempre tiene lo que necesita, una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué no lleva en su cinturón? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y como viste, tú también ya hiciste acto de aparición, aunque no hayas dicho nada, ya entraste a escena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_a Yubel eso no le interesa, ella alimenta a sus vampiros con sangre que obtienen de hospitales, solo en caso de que alguien sea tan tonto como para entrar en sus dominios entonces si se lo cenan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esa es la actitud y tienes mucha razón, todos tendrá su oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Patel Anime: **_de hecho fue dedicado a Sanji, con Robin aun estoy viendo cómo hacerlo, ya que estoy teniendo dificultades con algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Terminex: **_Batman es sumamente inteligente y siempre sabe que decir para ayudar a personas que se encuentran desmoralizadas, no solo es el mejor héroe de todos, es quizás el humano más sorprendente que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mesariel: **_yo siento exactamente lo mismo, mi padre es un hombre de admirar, hay veces que pienso que él sería perfecto como Batman, el caballero de la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_y las cosas empeoran más, porque un nuevo general acaba de aparecer y el ejército de las tinieblas pronto se levantara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_te invito a leer la historia Injusticia: Dioses entre nosotros, ahí verás lo que le hizo al pobre Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Monkey D Carmen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Loser93, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Patel Anime, Terminex, Mesariel, Ocnarf, Nanashi, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
